


Loyalty

by Ur_Mom_Kayn



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hope vs. Despair, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 119,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ur_Mom_Kayn/pseuds/Ur_Mom_Kayn
Summary: As a child soldier, Kayn had to go to war for Noxus. A defeat and early death were inevitable. But when all seemed hopeless, a man appeared who saved his life. This man was Zed. He became his new master. He owed his life to him, so he swore allegiance to him. But how much could this promise hold?





	1. The first encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> in the German community, I have written a Kayn and Zed fanfiction. I translated the story with google translator and Grammarly. So if there are some mistakes than blame the translator app ^_^ The Story begins with their first encounter. Later on, Kayn will be an adult, but the Story starts with the 10-year-old Kayn. The history contains a lot of time skips. I hope you enjoy the story ^_^
> 
> PS. I also posted this fanfic on Tumblr. I try to correct my earlier Grammar mistakes and make a better version for you. It's also a lot easier to post on this platform ^^

_Kayn Pov_  
  
Pain, nothing but pain, enveloped his tired bones. But he was not allowed to go limp now. The bloodbath was far from over. The more his opponents butchered the other children, the less they hesitated to attack one. Most, however, fled. An advance guard occupied with children. Something like that could only occur to the rulers of Noxus. Kayn hated them. He did not understand why he was fighting at all. Ultimately just to survive. His will was stronger than the fate that was imposed on him. As an orphan, you automatically came to a barracks. No one cared about the life of a lost child. Kayn bowed to his fate and trained harder than anyone else. Most of the children lost their will to live when they enter the barracks. He does not.  
  
Kayn fought his way through the hunters and farmers. Not so easy with a heavy sword. Even if he had no problem with the handling, this was too heavy. If he did not want to die, he needed another weapon. Whatever, the main thing was that he could keep it. And there was a glittering metallic blade. A sickle of a fallen pawn. He threw away his sword and reached for the sickle. With it, he slaughtered several men. His whole body was burning with anger. Against the system, against his destiny and above all against Noxus.  
  
The Noxians left the battlefield and left the boy alone. The sickle had broken in the meantime and he had no more weapons left. He had multiple cuts and was unable to move. He could be so strong, at the end of the day he was a boy with the body of a 10-year-old. It was a miracle that he could keep up with the adults, but the more blood flowed, the sooner the consciousness was lost. He stumbled until he finally fell to his knees and breathed heavily. Far and wide was no comrade who could defend him. He never counted on support anyway. He was fucked. Breathing heavily, he looked up as a shadow formed in front of him.  
  
In front of him stood a man in Ionian clothing and a metal mask. His eyes sparkled with fire and he handed him his hand, with a blade on it. Kayn was finished, yet he fished the broken sickle out of the mud and aimed it at the man. He thought it was over, but then the man spoke in front of him. “Don't worry, I’m not here to kill you. I am the leader of the Order of the Shadow. From now on you will serve me and only me. Understood?" Kayn could not believe his ears. Someone came to rescue him. He could hardly believe his luck. With his last strength he tried to shake his hand, but then his face went black and he fainted.  
  
…  
  
When Kayn woke up, his head felt heavy. All his adrenaline was gone, so he felt his injuries all the more intense. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was in a bedroom. Even a relatively large one for his circumstances. He was not used to more than a tight loft bed with 20 other children in one room. And now he lay in a wide four-poster bed, covered with several blankets. His body was bandaged and half taped. What had happened? And then he remembered the man he’d met just before he fainted. He was talking a bit about being a leader and Kayn would just serve him. He didn't understand all that, but he soon hoped for an explanation.  
  
Just when he wanted to straighten up in bed, he was already stopped. "Lie down. You’re still chipped, kid." Kayn frightened when he realized he was not alone in the room. The leader of the Order sat on a chair beside the bed, staring at him through his mask. Kayn wanted no stress and lay back as ordered. "Good boy. Say, kid, what is your name? ” “Shieda Kayn. But Kayn is quite enough.” The man leaned forward from his chair and handed Kayn his hand. This time without dangerous blades. As far as the younger man was allowed, he handed his hand to the man and shook it. “I’m glad Kayn. I am Zed. Your Master Zed.”

  
Somehow the youngster was getting goosebumps. He spoke so diabolically and with malicious intent. However, that did not bother him. On the contrary. He was quite intoxicated by his presence. Inevitably, he wanted to know who really hid behind the mask. But he could do away with that. No one wore a mask for no reason. Still, he needed more information about his new master. “Where am I Master Zed and, above all, why?” The younger one asked. Zed leaned back on the chair and probably looked over at him amused. It was an impossibility to read out his emotions.  
  
“You are in my temple. I brought you here and had cared for you. The doctors believe that you need one more week of bed rest. Of course, I will give you that week, but after that, I want to see what you have on it. I took you with me because I saw an expression in your eyes that fascinated me. You survived on the battlefield for a very long time. A real miracle if you ask me. Tell me, how old are you, child?”  
  
“10.”, Kayn answered curtly. Slowly he understood the intentions of his counterpart. He was nothing but a weapon that was brought from one force to the next. Normally he would be upset about that, but the darkness that enveloped his master fascinated him. “Ehm, is the Order of the Shadow an Ionian force and are you fighting against Noxus?” “We … do not talk about you. You are part of us now. Forget that you were a Noxian. That is the past. We do not belong to the main power of Ionia. We are a split-off clan who had formed a few years ago. In plain terms, we have some stress with other clans, but we still defend Ionia from Noxus and other idiots who want to get in our way. We serve the shadow, which is why many are afraid of us. Do you have a problem with the darkness?”  
  
That was a very strange question for Kayn. Afraid of darkness? Not with him. “No. I love the darkness. Often I hide behind my hair, so I can be alone with the darkness.” Speaking of. Kayn noticed that his hair stood open rather than tied to a plaited braid. Yes, nice shit. Now he could comb that shit half the day. “Understand little ones. I think you are right here. Well, I’ll get away now. An acolyte will come and bring you food and drink. The room has a bathroom next door if you need to go to the bathroom. Try to avoid a lot of movement. A paramedic will occasionally look for you. See you in a week. Otherwise, my side cannot say more, except welcome.”  
  
“Thank you Master Zed. But before you go. Would you still have a crest and a hair tie for me?" At this question, his new master had to laugh. It sounds just as bad as amused. Who would have seen such a question coming? Kayn was not annoyed but somehow was happy. Zed seemed like a funny guy. At least for people like Kayn, who could even think of killing. "Can be set up.”, He answered before he left the room finally.  
  
_Zed Pov_  
  
The little boy finished him with his jokes. Still, he had to admit that he felt more sympathy for the boy than anyone else. Because of this, he made sure that he was taken care of. He was not a nurse and he was not interested in sitting in a chair and talking to him all day long. He should sleep better anyway so that his body regenerates faster. At the end of the day, he should be a functioning soldier. Even though he never saw him fight, he felt a lot of potential in the boy. He hoped that he was not another disappointment.  
  
A week later, Zed visited his new student so he could throw his workout clothes to his feet. Kayn looked much fitter and rested. He had plaited his hair into a braid as he had in their first encounter. Probably more comfortable to wear. As promised, he made sure he got his crest. His acolytes stared at him in surprise as he asked for a comb. He was a bit embarrassed, but if Kayn was happy, why not?  
  
His student received him with a warm smile. A little too warm for his taste. Apparently, he had hit the boy with a wound point. He got used to his new master too fast. Maybe that was also an advantage. “Kayn put this on. Once you’re done, it’s time for training." The boy nodded and spoke. "Yes, Master Zed.” He reached for the clothes and quickly changed. Slowly but surely, he took pleasure in his obedience.  
  
Together they entered the training room, where already his other students in Kayn’s age waited. They sat on their knees and leaned forward to greet synchronously their master Zed. “This is the newcomer here. His name is Shieda Kayn. But Kayn is enough. I want to test his power today so I know where to put him. Lee, please come forward and fight the first fight with Kayn." As he was ordered, he got up and reached for a bamboo sword. Reluctantly Kayn went to the weapons selection and let his eyes wander around. "Its something wrong, Kayn? Do you really need a sickle?” “No Master, that’s not it. I just can not decide.” “Then take the bamboo sword. Then you have a Mirror match. ” “How boring," the younger one replied.  
  
He also reached for the sword and faced Lee. His opponent was a mediocre fighter. So not too difficult, but not too easy. First, he looked at his opponent before he took a fight position. Unusually, his posture, that of fencing, had an effect. Legs apart, left hand behind the back and the sword forward in the pistol grip. Lee was perplexed but attacked him anyway. Kayn parried every attack and waited until his opponent offered him his hole in his defense. As soon as that happened, he enclosed his sword with that of the attacker and disarmed him. Kayn kicked him in the back of his knees and held his sword to his throat to show he had won the fight.  
  
The fight did not go for a minute. Zed was very impressed by him, but luckily that could be luck. "Okay, Lee. Go back and Han will come forward.” His new opponent was the best of the younger ones between 8-13 years old. If Kayn would grab him with ease, Zed would be really impressed. His counterpart was much bigger and more muscular. A really tough chunk. With him, however, Kayn took no combat position. “Hey Newcomer, what are you doing?” Han provoked. “You will notice if you attack me, big boy.” That seemed to upset him, for that he ran full speed towards him. He removed the sword from his shoulder and aimed the younger directly at his neck. If the attack went through, then he would be fucked. But Kayn did nothing. He just stood there until Han got dangerously close. Immediately, the younger one ducked, grabbed Han by his thighs and threw him up in his jerk, causing him to land on his back with a forward flip. Without hesitating, Kayn scratched him with the bamboo sword over his throat a scratch. If the fight were under real circumstances, he would be dead now.  
  
Kayn was not to be underestimated. Not only he did know how to manage his weapon, but he could also quickly analyze his opponents and eliminate them according to conditions. Zed was glad that he had not been wrong about the boy. Kayn was dangerous. A weapon that only he could claim for himself. He just had to work on his mind. His body would steel itself with age and regular exercise. But Zed quickly realized that the boy had no idea about meditation. He looked arrogant and overweening in the fight. His smile was enveloped in wickedness. In itself nothing bad, but after arrogance comes superiority and then the rapid death. He did not want to lose Kayn for such stupid things.  
  
“Kayn come with me.” His student returned the sword and followed his master. “Did I do something wrong, Master?” “No, my boy. But we do not only train our bodies here but also our minds. It’s no secret that you are talented, but I think you have not combined your mind with your body." Kayn looked skeptically at his master as they strolled down the hall. "I’ve shown that I’m clever, right?” “It has nothing to do with that. It’s about your feelings. They interfere in the fight. If you let anger or arrogance guide you, you’re just digging your own grave. Learn to find your inner peace.”  
  
Together, they entered a meditation room. Zed lit a candle in the middle of the room and sat down in front of it. Everything else was wrapped in darkness. Kayn seemed to feel comfortable here. He sat down by himself cross-legged in front of his master. Between them stood only the candle. “Okay, try to control your breathing and relax. The goal is to get into a trance state where you still have control over yourself.” “That’s absurd. I do not believe in stuff like that. Master, please give me motivation for why it’s really important to be able to do that." He had delivered one, but that was not enough. Then he had to drive up the heavy weapons.  
  
Zed split into another two shadows that took his shape. The younger man gazed in astonishment at his shadows, which mimic his movements. "Those I feel ready for the training may train with a chest that gives incredible powers. I became a master of the shadows. I can not tell you what will be revealed to you. But I assure you, if you can not meditate, then I will not initiate you. Darkness will devour you and make you a monster if you are unable to control your mind. Did we understand each other Kayn? ”  "How cool is that? Are they also manifested?“ The boy beamed from his eyes. He showed no fear of his shadow. Instead, he tried to touch them. In vain. He reached through the shadow.  
  
"They can touch you, but not the other way around. It's a little complicated. But I hope you understood the seriousness of the situation. I teach you the art of shadows, but not until you’re in control.” “ Yes, my master.” Kayn answered euphorically. He immediately sat back down in his seat, closed his eyes and began to breathe regularly. Suddenly he took the matter seriously. In the end, he was just an easily manipulated child. Even if he spoke the truth. His student concentrated. He seemed to have stepped away. Zed was always impressed by him. He learned fast. Way too fast. That he would not surpass him someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :3 If you liked it so far or you've got questions, leave a comment below ^^  
> See ya next time <3


	2. Trust or Megalomaniac

_Kayn Pov_  
  
Even though meditating pissed him in the beginning, he also learned to handle this part of the training. He became aware of the importance the first time when he was truly able to feel his shadow. An incredible power flowed through his body. He definitely wanted to use it. Unfortunately, he still could not enjoy the full potential of the shadows. Master Zed told him several times that he himself was not able to do so without the chest. His words could not really cheer up the young acolyte. He first had to prove himself worthy before he could even waste a thought about training with the chest.  
  
It was frustrating, but also motivating. Kayn fought for Zed’s recognition like no one else. For the last two years, he has done every one of his age groups, and basically everyone else. Only with the elite, he could not take it. It was those who were privy to the mystery of shadow art. Kayn wanted to be with them at all costs. Because of this, he called them daily to fight. He did not give a shit that he fell on his nose every time. What effect did he achieve when he fought against weaklings? Nothing. Only against stronger opponents, he felt an improvement of his own abilities.  
  
As in the moment, he lost a test fight against one of the best men of Zed. Every one of his battles was watched by the Master unless he was on a mission. He did not understand why Zed always scrutinized him. Neither in a win nor a defeat, he said something to him. It was hard to tell if he impressed him or disappointed. He wanted nothing more than praise. Even though the fight was over, he stood up again and aimed the rod in his hand against his opponent. “I want a rematch,” the boy challenged his counterpart. “Not a good idea Kayn. You look mighty battered. Tomorrow, okay?" Satoshi was always way too nice to him. He was ready to fight against him at any time and always tried to teach him something in their fights. Unfortunately, Kayn was not the kind of person who liked niceness. He regarded this as a weakness.  
  
And that’s exactly what he took advantage of. Satoshi approached him and cheerfully put a hand on Kayn’s shoulder. The younger one dropped the staff, grabbed his hand, twisted it on his back and threw him to the ground. Immediately, his opponent responded and cast a shadow behind Kayn. The boy was not stupid and knew this trick too often. With his free hand, he grabbed the staff and slapped the neck of the shadow as soon as Satoshi changed position with him. Not a second later, his counterpart lay unconscious on the floor. It was indeed the first time he had won against an elite assassin. If he did not get praise from Master Zed, he would not know. Unfortunately, nothing came of the same. His Master rose from his seat and left the room without words.  
  
  
 _Zed Pov_  
  
This boy did not know any scruples. He even placed one of his closest comrades on the cross without mercy. He was definitely impressive. No question. For the past two years, he understood Kayn’s statement when he said the sword was too boring. He controlled every weapon. No, he mastered every weapon. Only his young body stood in his way several times. Although he got a bit more muscle in the meantime, from a 12-year-old boy could not expect a magnificent body. But his will become stronger. Its something too unruly will. He trained day in and day out. If Zed did not send him to bed like a father, then the boy would be of no use the next day.  
  
And there was the next thing that bothered him. He no longer felt like his master but like his father. The boy grew to his heart. He loved and feared his wickedness at the same time. He reminded him too much of his younger self, always seeking more power. In itself, nothing bad if his younger self-had would not have killed his master. He would love to trust Kayn but he could not. He was already ready to get to know the true power of shadow art, but he was afraid of the strength the boy would get. He was sure that Kayn would be able to use it against his master. However, if he waited too long, then the rage in Kayn could stir up too much.  
  
He needed a plan that could only have two exits. Either Kayn would remain loyal to him, or he would turn against him. Zed could not wait any longer. Before he could develop more father feelings for him, he first had to test Kayn’s loyalty.  
  
 _Kayn Pov_  
  
Kayn marched frustratedly to Zed’s room. He was fed up with being constantly ignored. He was more than just his "child”. He could also consider him as a student from time to time. But no? The only words he has heard from him lately are: Go to bed, brush your teeth, eat something healthy, blah, blah, blah. He did not want to be treated by him in that way anymore. He was ready. He had proven his strength often enough.  
  
Even when he was angry, he did not want to rush straight into it. Too soft he knocked on the wooden slats. “Master, may I enter?” One of Zed’s shadows pushed the door open for him. “Thanks,” he answered, sitting down on the floor of Zed, who was about to meditate. “What brings you here Kayn?” His master said in a pleasant calm tone. Actually, he would have expected more anger because he bothered him so much, but apparently, he had already expected Kayn’s presence. “I … I wonder … Master, why you can not tell me a nice word?” For a moment there was silence between them.  
  
“You have beautiful hair, happy now?” Kayn was more than mistaken. “I did not mean that. You should say that I’ve gotten stronger, that I’ve proven myself, I’m ready to be introduced to the Shadow Art, something like that …” “Why should I mention the obvious? To increase your arrogance? I can do without it.” And finally, he had what he wanted to hear. His master confirmed his strength, but why did he keep it to himself? What arrogance? Kayn thought he was pretty down to earth, although his comrades had a different opinion of him.  
  
“Um … and why you don't show me when I’m ready?” “Good Kayn, the chest is under my bed, if you want to get it, but I will not help you with training.” “It does not make sense without you, I want to learn from you and not from anyone else.” Zed left that uncommented. Instead, he sank back into a trance. Kayn didn't mind staying longer. He left the room and went to his room. The encounter with Zed was strange. His words made no sense to the young acolyte. It was not his style to reveal a secret so easily. Kayn decided to let go of the subject. His master should come to him. He will certainly not steal the chest, which was 90% certainly not under his bed.  
  
…  
  
One week later, nothing came. Zed spoke neither about his talent nor about the possibilities of special training. Kayn was bitterly disappointed with his master, but he kept his frustration. He trusted him. If he said it was the wrong time, it will be.  
  
On the way to his room, he felt an unpleasant aura. The corridor in front of him darkened and some shadows came out of the walls. For Kayn it was just a bad joke, so he quickly paused. He was not afraid of the dark, but still, there was discomfort in him. Something was wrong. Just as he was about to turn around, a cloth was held in front of his face. Kayn tried to fight back, but he felt his body sluggish. As soon as he knew it, he lay on the ground. The last thing he saw was a shadow approaching him.  
  
…  
  
When Kayn woke up, he was in a sitting position. His legs and hands were firmly tied to a chair. He could not move an inch, because his upper body was fixed. The room was pitch black except for the two torches flickering against the wall in front of him. “Finally woke up,” said a masked man in a dark voice. He could not recognize it. Everything sounded so distorted by the mask. He seriously doubted that intruders were simply entering the temple. So they had to be men of their own order. But why was he in this situation now?  
  
Another man pulled Kayn by the hair so he was forced to look up. “What do you want from me?” The boy snapped. “Where did Zed hide the chest? Spit it out.” “How should I know?”, He lied. His attackers did not look like they were buying this lie from him. “So, spit it out, if you don't want us to hurt you.” That was all a bad joke as if he would ever betray Master Zed. They should torture him to death before he said a word about the chest. He did not care, he can easily put the pain away.  
  
“So last chance. Where does Zed hide the chest?” “Fuck. You.”, He literally spat his opponent in the face. First, he got a punch in the stomach. Kayn saw this coming and tried as well as possible to tighten his muscles. In vain. The pain spread throughout his body. Unfortunately, he did not have much time to recover from it. The next blow found its way straight into his face. He could handle that, too. His counterpart stopped for a moment and asked again. “Well, tell us now, kid.” “Rather, I tell you, hell has frozen over before.”  
  
Even if it was unwise to provoke his attackers, he could not resist his cheeky sayings. With each further inappropriate sentence, Kayn conceded more and more punches. He did not care that his lip was breaking open now, or that he had bruised all over his body. He would not betray Master Zed. He swore allegiance to him and showed him daily how obedient he was. He only accepted his orders. If someone else told him to do this and that, then he always refused to accept this assignment. He swore to serve only Master Zed and that’s what he would do for the rest of his life.  
  
Even as his counterparts released a blade, Kayn made no sound. He survived the torture as far as possible without screaming. His attackers gave him one last chance to chat, but Kayn said nothing. The man behind him stroked his neck gently with the blade. The boy was silent. He refused to tremble. Fought against fear. The blade moved down and down to his arm, where he made light cuts. They were not particularly deep, but painful enough for a slight hiss to escape through his lips. His opponents took it as a triumph and did their best to continue torturing Kayn.

  
Felt hours later, they took a break. They left Kayn alone in the room. He was now bleeding from every nook and cranny, but still, he kept his consciousness. Compared to the battle 2 years ago, this was the purest kindergarten. Kayn tested his agility on the chair while his attackers were gone. With full power, he would be able to move on his tiptoe. That’s exactly what he used to do. He took a full risk, took a run and crashed his back against the wall. The chair broke into pieces and Kayn was able to break free. Quickly he struggled out of the ropes. He immediately took refuge in the hallway. As he already thought, he was in the temple. He just did not know that part of the building, but one thing was clear to him. Zed was his only salvation. Unfortunately, the boy kept losing blood. He was breathing hard and black dots were already forming in front of him. His ears were ringing and it was difficult for him to keep his balance. Although he threatened to lose the fight against his own body, he did not want to give up. Suddenly everything became too much for him and he dropped to his knees. Collapsed, he tried to move, but it was futile. The powerlessness came over him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the kudos <3 I will try my best to upload fast ^^


	3. Revelation

_Kayn Pov_

 

When Kayn woke up, he felt the same way he did two years ago. His whole body was fucked up. However, he found himself again in a soft and comfortable bed. But not his own. Looking closely, he recognized the room in which he was. It was clearly Master Zed’s room. But what was he doing here? As far as he could, the young acolyte turned his head to the right, where Zed’s desk was. Just as he already thought, a man sat with his back turned to him in a chair. Seemed like he was writing something. The light in the room was very dimmed so Kayn could venture to guess. Nevertheless, he could swear that the man wore short, white hair. Was that really his master? Without a mask?

As he continued to turn to him, a violent pain ran through his whole body. “Nghh!” He said unintentionally. “Kayn? Are you awake?” The boy had no doubt. The voice usually sounded rougher and more echoing through the mask, but it was definitely Zed. “Master, why am I in your room?” Kayn could feel the bandages all over again. Was he his savior? So he hoped.

Zed got up from his chair and started to turn to Kayn. He quickly turned his head away and closed his eyes. Somehow he did not feel right to face his Master. “Kayn, why are you turning away?” He could feel his Master approaching him and sitting down on the edge of the bed. “You do not have a mask on.” Kayn could hear a slight snort from his master. “If that’s your only problem, I’m glad.” “Sorry Master, but I do not deserve it.”

 “No Kayn. I’m the one who doesn't deserve you.” For a moment he had to swallow hard. He understood nothing. Where the sudden change of mood. What did his Master want to do? “I do not understand …” “Then let me explain it to you,  Kayn. I ordered the torture. I wanted to test your loyalty. And frankly, I have never felt so shitty. Such a good student like you doesn't deserve a master like me.”

 “M-master?” Kayn’s voice trembled. It was a shock. He would never have thought that the man he so trusted could do such a terrible thing to him. Everything just a test? “How? H-how did I give you a reason to distrust me? I have always been loyal to you. I have always executed every command. So please tell me the reason.” Kayn had to really pull himself together. He did not want to show weakness. Neither sad nor angry. He could not explain it to himself, but he still trusted him.

 “It was not something you did wrong, it was me. You are very similar to mine. That’s all.” “That’s all? That’s one reason to torture your beloved student?!” For a moment Kayn could not control himself. In all honor, but does his master still have all the cups in the cupboard? “Well, that’s not all. I’ll tell you. A few years ago, I killed my master so I could steal the chest. I was worried that you would do the same. That’s why the whole shit. I’m sorry Kayn. I have failed. I just wanted to let you know that you have my fullest confidence now.”

 “And what if I’m craving revenge now?” “You do not. I understood that now too. Please forgive me Kayn.” Master Zed was right. He was not angry or resentful. Not to him. Even if he wanted to, his hatred stopped at Zed. He adored him too much. And somehow he could understand him. Kayn was the evil in a person. So why should not he deceive his master? Very easily. Because he loved him. Since the first day. Zed had something that fascinated him. No matter what it was, he would always be faithful to him.

 “Kayn? Could you please say something again?” The boy only realized after he had regained his voice that he was quite absorbed in thought. “If you still trust me and want to stay loyal to me, then please look me in the face.” Suddenly Kayn’s heart beat a few bars higher. He could not believe it. His Master asked him to face him? He really insisted? For a moment the boy quarreled with himself. For one, he was afraid of what to expect, but for another, his master considered it as a vote of confidence.

 Somewhat pained, he turned back to the other side and opened his eyes. He had to blink a few times until he got a sharp picture. On the bedside table, some candles were lit, so he had good visibility. His gaze shifted from Zed’s thigh to his upper body and a little further into his face. As he had guessed, his master wore short, snow-white hair. He had an amazingly beautiful face. Something scarred, but that was not so bad. The most visible was one vertical on the lip and left the eye and one horizontal on the bridge of the nose.

But that was not the most noticeable thing about his face. Kayn just could not resist a grin. “What is it?”, His master asked almost annoyed. “Oh, nothing. You look just fucking young.” “Really? What better do you not think? You’re really killing me, my boy.” My boy. That almost sounded wrong without a mask. “Well, as a dad I can not look at you anymore. All at most as a big brother. How old are you?” “I’m just 22 years old. The Order exists not that long. What did you expect?”

So 22 was already fucking young. Amazing that he was so strong. Somehow, Kayn was even more impressed by his master than before. “So with the mask, I thought about the mid 30th. Without, I could even give you the 19 years. But seriously, Master, who were the two of them and why did they even enjoy it?” Zed’s gaze became more serious again and he jammed aside. It was the first time he could really see his feelings. And it killed Kayn. He did not want to see that sadness in his fire-red eyes.

“Hm … the pigs really enjoyed it? I’ll have a serious talk with them. So I told them that you knew the hiding place and they should get it out of you. They really have no idea. This made it very close to a real scenario. However, I have forbidden them to rape or mutilate you. That would go too far. Therefore only punches and light cuts. I know, not exactly encouraging or even justification. I’m so sorry. I should have really trusted you. I wish I could turn back time.”

As good as he could, Kayn tried to sit up so he could hug his Master. It hurt like hell, but he did not care. Zed just should not be too worried about guilt. “All right, master. Let’s just take it as a ritual of reception and hook it all together, okay?” Zed returned his hug and stroked his tied hair. At last a nurse checked that it was impossible to sleep node-free for a certain length of hair.

Kayn enjoyed this closeness to his master. Then he noticed for the first time how incredibly good his counterpart smelled. He almost did not want to let him go. This moment between them could last forever. “Kayn, why are you so good to me? How did I earn it?” “Quite simply. You gave me a home. A reason to live. And above all, strength. I do not need more. Until recently, you’ve always treated me well. I always get a hot meal and enough to drink. I have enough friends here and I’m generally very happy. And most importantly, although I’m one of your best men, you’ve never sent me to war or on a mission. You renounce my talent. That is really impressive.”

At the last set, Zed had to laugh diabolically. As he always did when he cracked a joke in his eyes again. Unfortunately, Kayn said it dead serious. He really counted himself among the best. However, it did not bother him when Zed made fun of him again. The main thing he was not sad anymore. Well, the man behind the iron mask was just a human with feelings. Maybe that’s why he was hiding. Or he felt too beautiful for this world. Kayn’s thoughts darted in the wrong direction again.

After Zed calmed down, he broke away from the embrace and helped Kayn lie down again. He covered him up again and got up. “Hey, master. If I rest here in your bed, where do you sleep then?” That was a legitimate question. “Oh, we can find a solution. The bed is big enough for 3 people. It will be big enough for the two of us.” “How? You and me on a bed? Would not it be better if you carried me into my room?” “No.” Zed’s voice sounded very serious. As if he had said something wrong. “I want to take care of you personally. No other acolyte, only me. I owe you a lot and I hope you accept my services as a nurse.”

A dream came true for the boy. His master really wanted to take care of him personally. Did that also mean that he had doctored him and … “Master? Did you braid my hair?” Even in the faint light, Kayn could see that his master was blushing a bit. “I realized that it’s not that easy. Sry, if it’s crap.” Kayn felt his way along with the pigtail, realizing it was not a masterpiece. In the end, no matter. Alone the thought counted. The young Akolyth hoped for this event, a future friendship between master and student. Although they were still far away, Kayn was only 12, but maybe when he turns 18.

Even though his master was currently losing his role, he did not lose his authority over the boy. He liked the nice Zed anyway, rather than the strict teacher who constantly ignored him. He enjoyed the attention. Since the few scratches and stains did not matter. As long as Zed would not treat him shitty again as soon as he gets well again, the torture was forgiven and forgotten.

 

_Zed Pov_

One hour later, his young pupil finally fell asleep. Zed did some cautioning paperwork before closing time. Unfortunately, he didn't do much, because his mind was on Kayn. He was deeply impressed by him. After all the shit he still held to him. Somehow he had hoped that the boy would chat. But no. The idiot did not tell the lie any further. As a precaution, Zed had put a dummy under his bed, but even he did not try to steal it. The only way to test his loyalty was by trying to squeeze the secret out of him. A fatal mistake, since Kayn is silent like a stone. Respectively he provoked and insulted his attacker.

Actually, it was not planned for Kayn to escape. He wanted to inform him about the situation the same evening. But he was not there. Instead, he found a broken chair and a fresh trail of blood. Not far from the track, he found Kayn fainting on the floor. Immediately he took him on the quickest way to his room and looked after him as best he could. He didn't want anyone to hear about this scenario. That’s why Kayn had to stay in his room. Zed was not a doctor, but luckily Shen had taught him first aid. That fool insisted that he could at least get the basics.

Fortunately, he was able to retrieve this repressed knowledge. Kayn actually deserved real medical help, but as he said, no one should get wind of torture. He explained to the two idiots who took the job that everything was just fake. Kayn was innocent. His knowledge was falsified anyway. When the two learned the truth, they got a pang of conscience. Zed begged them to shut up and best keep away from Kayn. Should he recognize their voices, there could be serious consequences. The two would not stand a chance against Kayn even in a handicap match. And knowing his devilish side, Zed believed he would punish them with death. But maybe he was wrong again in Kayn. He really had to stop comparing him to himself. After all, he was funnier than Zed. The reasons he was loyal are a joke to Zed. The boy had really low expectations. In addition, he was allowed to take Kayn anyway only with 16 years according to ionic law. But of course, he should calmly believe that he renounces his talent out of love and care.

Zed put down his pen and went to his dresser. He quickly dressed in more comfortable clothes and went to bed to Kayn. The boy was so sweet moved slightly to the side so that he was no longer in the middle. Amazingly, for Zed, it was not an overcoming to show him his face. He was ashamed of his scars. It was a sign of weakness to him, but the boy could only look for one thing, his age. He would never have expected his reaction like that. Kayn seemed happy and relieved. According to the motto: My master is not an ugly old man.

That he deleted him from the father list was okay for Zed. Then he was his big brother now. With 10 years difference much more realistic. Nevertheless, Zed could not help but behave like a guardian. Even if he was obedient, he still needed a lot of education. But all with his time. In the next few days, he can still be his cool brother. With this intent, Zed cuddled up behind him and took him in his arms before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think, Zed is a bit too much out of character then is that so. I think Zed really likes Kayn and wants the best for him ^^  
> I noticed that I've included a lot of German puns. I tried to delete them as far as possible, cause they don't make sense in English XD  
> I hope you have fun while reading ^^  
> See ya!


	4. The Shadow Reaper

_Kayn Pov_

The next morning, Kayn felt a strange warmth. His body was encompassed by two muscular arms. And then he remembered where he was. Carefully, he turned his head back to peer at his sleeping master. Although he knew that Zed had planned to share the bed with him, he was not prepared for a cuddly attack. A red glow formed around his cheeks. Never was another human being as close as at the moment. The word secureness was not in his vocabulary. Kayn did not know his parents. He had no family that could give him love. But now his master was so incredibly close to him. So close that he could feel his breath on his neck.

Very slowly, the young acolyte turned his head forward so he could not wake his master. In vain. One of his protruding streaks tickled Zed at the tip of his nose. Immediately he perceived a slight dark giggle. “Morning Kayn.”, Zed greeted him in the half-yawn. “Morning, Master.” Kayn responded shyly as if he had just been caught doing something stupid. After a few seconds, Zed loosened his grip on his student and extended his arms so he could get some movement in his body. When he was done with stretches, he lay back on his back with crossed arms behind his head.

At first, he stared at the ceiling of his four-poster bed, but then his gaze returned to Kayn. “How is it going? Is your body still beastly painful?” Kayn tested his limbs and tested his flexibility. His legs were okay, but his stomach was still hurting terribly. His arms were also the purest catastrophe, but he did not want to show any weakness in front of his master. “Alright.”, He lied. Zed raised an eyebrow immediately and looked at him questioningly. “Don't talk nonsense. When you tried to sit up, you distorted your entire face. If you need pain pills, then just say it.” Where he was right, he was right. Kayn was strong, but even such a pain could not outshine him.

Without waiting for an answer from Kayn, Zed stood up and took tablets and a glass of water from his desk. He handed both Kayn and expected him to take them immediately. His student obeyed him and accepted his medicine unconditionally. After Kayn swallowed the tablet, he leaned back into bed. Zed first put the glass away before snuggling up to Kayn under the covers. The boy really did not understand why Zed paid him so much attention. He was an unscrupulous and dreaded assassin. So why did he care so much for a child?

Shy, Kayn groped his body. He wanted to somehow lie on his chest and hear his heartbeat. Zed came to meet him and pressed his head against his chest. The rest of his body was half on Zeds. He would never have believed that he could go that far. At his destination, he listened to Zed’s heartbeat. He was calm and regular. Wasn't that a big deal for his master? “Um … Master Zed? Why are you so concerned about me?” “Why not?” “Because that’s not your style.”

For a moment, Zed was silent. Apparently, he thought about his own motives. “Hm … I think I just like you Kayn.” The boy could hardly believe it. The blush rose again to his face, hiding his face against Zed’s chest. “And what about the others? Don't you like the rest of your students?” Kayn mumbled. His master laughed again darkly. “Of course I like them. But there is a subtle difference between like and ‘like’. I like my disciples because they surrender to darkness and obey me. I like you because … well, your character is very special. Although I don't look at you that much yet, I still understand your sense of humor. I like you. Of course, this is no reason to cuddle with his student, but with his son.” “Son? I … eh … Master? Does anyone still know how your face looks like?” “Many have seen my face, but only my family knows it’s me.”

Kayn lifted his head and looked his Master in the eye. “And who is your family?” “Hm … I would say my adoptive father and former master Kusho. Then his son and my brother Shen and … you.” Kayn opened his mouth. He really could not believe that his master regarded him as a family. Although his ‘father’ was murdered by him and he was enemies with his brother, Kayn felt more than honored to be so close to his master.

“Do not make such a face Kayn. You have earned my respect and I trust you. You will not disappoint me. Not like the rest of my family, right?” “ No, Master. I will never disappoint you. I do everything for you. Promise.” Kayn grinned broadly and threw his master around his neck, which he immediately regretted, as his stomach was anything but grateful. “Fuck,” he cursed softly to himself. “Slowly boy. I’m not running away.” “So we can always stand so close?” Kayn asked cheekily. “Nearly. I’m in favor of setting some rules. As long as I put on the mask, I am your master. If I do not wear any, then I am your father/ brother/friend. No matter what. As long as we have our fun. Ah, I’m looking forward to murdering with you together.”

For the first time, Kayn could see his killer smile and he found it so incredibly beautiful. He too was looking forward to it like a madman. “But first I’ll teach you the secret art of shadows.” “What?!” Kayn jumped up again, which he probably should not have done. He immediately crumpled up again. Zed grabbed him and put him on his back. “Now don't be so stormy. First, you should get well. Before that, I won't do anything with you.”, Zed’s announcement sounded more like a warning. As a small child got into trouble, Kayn obeyed his master and stayed in bed for the rest of the day. Except when he had to go to the bathroom.

Like his room, Zed also had a private bathroom. His master was away now because he also had to fulfill his duties as leader of the Order. But most of the time he stayed in his room and took care of Kayn. He always brought something to eat and drink with. Sometimes he also changed his bandages and brought him fresh clothes. That went on for a whole week. Of course, Kayn’s absence didn't go unnoticed during training. Zed lied to his clan that Kayn had the flu and stayed with Zed for safety reasons. That’s why Kayn could not show himself until all his wounds had healed.

After 5 days of bed rest, Kayn began to train again secretly. Whenever his Master was not in the room, he did a few exercises. When he was there, Kayn scored that he was meditating voluntarily. Occasionally, Zed joined him. It was easier with him. Basically, the two understood themselves dazzling. Kayn taught his master how to braid clean hair for fun. It was more of a gag than his seriousness, but Zed saw it with humor and joined in his game. Sometimes Zed also casually recounted something about his childhood and his rivalry with his brother Shen. Also from the murder of his master. The whole thing was not all that long ago. Just 3 years. Almost a year before Kayn joined the Order. The foundation was still before the murder of his master. After Zed was banished, he sought followers and taught them the art of shadows. But without a chest, they could not reach their full potential. And so did Kayn.

He could feel shadows and read and anticipate their movements. But even those who throw and trade positions with them, like his master, he could not. He wished he could. And today was finally the day when his master gave him the release. Together they walked into the basement of the temple. The walls were very thick and massive down here. Simply entering here was not possible. Zed threw his shadow on the other side and exchanged his position with him. Shortly thereafter, the thick door opened from the inside. “I locked this room from the inside, so only people who have already completed this training can come in. But of course, I open it for you.”

Nervously but determined Kayn entered the room. It was dark until Zed lit a few candles. In the middle of the room was a beautifully decorated chest. Kayn felt that there was a life of its own in this chest, full of evil intentions. “Kayn sit in front of it and start strengthening your mind.” As instructed, Kayn sat cross-legged in front of the chest on the wooden floor. Zed closed the door behind them again. When he was sure no one had followed, he removed his mask. “Are you ready, my boy?” Kayn just nodded, eyes closed. His heart was racing, but he was still ready.

_Zed Pov_

He had done this ritual a few times, but never before did he do it with a 12-year-old child. But Kayn was special. He was different than other kids. Unlike other people. Zed watched his shadow every day. His aura was dark and far worse than Zeds. It was a miracle he was controllable at all. He was more than curious to see how the forbidden chest would react to his pupil. Zed was the first person after 200 years who dared open the chest. His worldview changed completely from then on. But Kayn had been there before. The boy seemed to want to feed on the blood of his enemies. It could only be a very interesting encounter.

After Kayn gave him the start signal with a nod, Zed unlocked the chest. As soon as the chest was only ajar, a concentrated force of shadow escaped from the chest. Zed knew the game. Usually, the shadow flowed through the freshman and did his best to make him obsessed. Many failed, but Zed was always there to keep everything under control. As with his other students, Zed would intervene with Kayn if it gets critical.

But puff pie. The shadow did not try to take Kayn. On the contrary. It seemed he was sniffing at him. Slowly approaching the boy. Kayn had the situation under control. The shadow formed an aura around the boy and told him his knowledge. That was new to Zed. The shadow has never accepted one just like that. From the beginning, Kayn was worthy of the shadow. He did not need to prove himself. It just showed Zed once more what darkness was in his heart.

As Kayn opened his eyes, they briefly flashed light blue. For a brief moment, he had also shadow patterns on his face. But as fast as they came, they were gone too. The shadow left Kayn and returned to the chest. As a precaution, Zed closed the chest again. “And how are you feeling?” He casually asked his student. “Well, I think so.” “Did you reveal what you can do now?” Kayn just shook his head. Not a good sign. Actually, he should now know what he has on it. It was immediately clear to Zed that he could create Shadow Double. What had gone wrong with Kayn?

Somewhat disappointed with the situation, Zed pulled on his mask again and moved towards the door. Kayn followed him and literally ran to the door. He turned around happily and walked backward to the door. “Maybe next time.” He grinned and approached the massive door. “Stop Kayn. The door is locked …” He did not come further with his warning. But instead of Kayn banging his head, he just disappeared. Zed immediately threw his shadow on the other side of the door and swapped positions. There he found a laughing Kayn. He has never seen him so happy. “Is everything alright? What was that?” “Haha. I mucked you, master. Although I really can not create Shadow Doubles, I can walk through walls. In principle, by everything. I can manifest my body at the same time and not. Similar to your shadows, only that I am my own shadow. Halfway comprehensible?”

Zed was pleasantly surprised and impressed. Although Kayn’s lie was unnecessary, the boy obviously needed his show. “Okay, so far so good, but can you stay permanently in the wall?” “Better, when I went in the door, a scratch healed completely.” Only good that Zed had his mask on, otherwise his jaw would open landed on the ground. Kayn now not only had the potential to become a perfect Assassin but was also given the ability to survive a slightly longer fight. Zed had to take advantage of this in any case. Kayn was his ultimate weapon, all he needed to hone in order to work perfectly.

“Do you know, my boy, that every one of my elite men are given a special title by me?” “Yeah, of course, I know that. I’ve been looking forward to it all the time.” Kayn’s excitement was obvious. Zed stepped up to him and grabbed him by his shoulders. “Are you ready to be given your new name?” Kayn nodded hastily and looked at his Master with wide eyes. “From today you are Kayn The Shadow Reaper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already 10 Kudos? I'm really happy and grateful ^^  
> Have a nice day and see ya!


	5. The Promotion

_Kayn Pov_

“From today you are Kayn The Shadow Reaper.” The young acolyte could not believe his ears. The title was just perfect for him. Out of joy, Kayn hugged the hip of his master. Maybe his actions were inappropriate, but he wanted to show his gratitude. Thank for his trust, which he had brought him in the last days. For that, he had personally supplied his wounds. Kayn would like to thank him for everything. A hug was not enough. “Master, I promise you to become your sharpest blade. You can fully rely on me.” Kayn was serious. He owed his life to his master. The least he could do was to be useful to his master.

Seconds later, he felt Zed’s hand on his head. His master caressed him lovingly as he pressed him closer to him with his other hand. “Yeah, I hope so too.” Kayn enjoyed the attention Zed brought to him. Unfortunately, they could not stay that way forever. They broke away from the embrace and started moving again. Together they went to Zed’s bedroom. Kayn was well again now and had no reason to stay with his master. Zed helped him stash his clothes in a sack and other personal belongings.

After everything was ready, the boy stared sadly at the bed. “What is it?”, His master listened. “Oh, nothing. I will just miss our time together. That’s all.” Zed laid his luggage on the floor, knelt down in front of his student and put his hands on Kayn’s shoulder. “My boy, I’m just a few doors away from you. Of course, we will not see each other 24/7, but we can still meet privately. Do not forget, you will still be my son. So … ah, you know how I mean that. So do not be sad, okay?” “You’re right. I just enjoyed your caring.” For a moment, Zed avoided his gaze until he realized he wore a mask and Kayn could not read his reaction anyway. But by the gesture, Kayn thought he was uncomfortable. Caring did not suit a man like Zed. It was not his style and he was aware of that right now.

“Do you know Kayn … please keep that for yourself. So everything here. Remember, you had the flu and I just let you pause here so someone could take a look at you. We never shared the bed because I slept in a chair. Besides, you do not know my face. I know that might sound hard now, but I just want to protect you from prying questions. I hope you understand that. Of course, you are the Shadow Reaper, of course, you can tell the others. This will change a lot with you, but one after the other. Everything okay so far?” Kayn just nodded. Of course, he was not about to collide with the knowledge of Zed’s identity. He just did not need that. It was no secret that he was Zed’s favorite. It was never officially announced. And that will probably stay that way.

“Fine, but remember, I’ll continue to be your friend. You just have to stick to a special rule.” “Yeah, I know. Mask on you are my master, mask off you are my father or something like that.” “Exactly.” In parting, his master patted him still over his head. He would have cut off every other person’s hand, but Zed was allowed to. “Should I go to your room or meet at dinner?” On the one hand, he wanted to spend more time with his master, on the other hand, he did not want to be awkward Child act. “I can do it.” Kayn bent down to his luggage and threw it over his shoulder. “See you at dinner. Wanted to take a shower anyway.” “Alright. See you later, my boy. ” “See you later, Master Zed.” Kayn waved his master a smile until he just disappeared backward through the wall. He loves his new skills. Not only was he floating through walls, but he was also traveling much faster. And of the healing side effect, he did not even want to start raving about.

Arriving at his room, he threw his bag down first. Kayn was not a man for lies. If he claims that he wants to take a shower, then he does too. With a quick hand, he threw his remaining clothes on the floor and went to the shower. After that, his hair was on it. There was hardly anything more annoying than washing your hair. In Ionia or in Zed’s temple, there was no hair dryer. After the shower, he had no choice but to tie his hair into a bun and dry it in the air. He quickly threw on a shirt and loose pants, which he tied with a rope at his waist. The chaos in his room, he would clean up after dinner.

With wet, dripping, but bound hair, Kayn went to the dining room. For a week he saw no one but his master. Accordingly, it did not surprise him that all eyes were fixed on him. Both his fans and his haters gave him a very surprised look. Yes, there were some who could not cope with his success. One of them was Han, whom he had finished on his first day in the Order. Of course, he was convinced that Kayn would be playing unfair, but he was just way better.

However, there was also Lee, whom he had also done. He admired Kayn’s strength and wanted to learn some of it with his friends. Whenever he found the time, Kayn helped them with the training. Finally, he wanted to promote the Order. Weaklings would only stand in his path. So he took care of his friends wherever he could. While Kayn tried to avoid the curious glances, Lee came from the side and greeted his friend. “Hey Kayn, not seen for a long time. Are you fit again?” “Yes. How much has it spoken with the flu around?” “Haha, not so much as the fact that you slept with Master Zed.”

Kayn blushed immediately. He remembered the pictures of how he had cuddled together with Zed. Pictures that will follow him for a while. Why did he have to think about it now? “Please don't come with that right now, Lee. As if, Master Zed slept in his chair. No idea. He was always awake when I was not sleeping.” Lying was not really his favorite hobby. But for his and Master Zed’s protection, he had to disguise the truth. “Alright. I will not ask further. But I still envy you.” He always did. If he only knew.

As Kayn tried to sit down to his usual place, he was held up by his right arm. The boy turned around so he could identify the culprit. Just when he wanted to offend the person, he recognized his master. “Master …” “Come on. You have a new place.” Kayn followed his master. Usually, the tables were sorted by age group and then ranked. Kayn used to sit with 8-13-year-olds. But his master led him to his table. An honor he considered unattainable. The table was a bit more secluded from the others. Normally only Zed sat at the head end. There was a kind of cabin set up for him to dine with, without revealing his face. Traditionally, everyone was sitting on a pillow on the floor. All the more surprised he was that next to Zed’s place, was another pillow.

“Sit down,” his master gave him the instruction and showed him the place next to him. Reluctantly, Kayn sat down next to Zed and once again received surprised looks. Kayn did not understand what his Master wanted to do with it. After the food was served, everyone waited for Zed to give them permission to eat. When everyone sat in their seats and had a meal in front of them, he usually gave the start signal. But this time he got up and cleared his throat for a few words. “Listen. I have something important to announce. Kayn and I were a bit absent last week. It is no secret that the bad flu was the reason for that. However, what you do not know yet after Kayn has recovered, I introduced him to the secret art of shadows. What else should I say? I’ve never seen the shadow accept you from the start. Of course, excluded me. Accordingly, Kayn’s result was surprisingly good. Hereby I announce Kayn’s promotion to the elite and give him the title ‘The Shadow Reaper’.” Zed ended his announcement. His people applauded Kayn. Some of the admiration, the others of envy. “So you are allowed to eat now.”

Zed finally sat down. From the side, Kayn could spit over and realize that Zed only pushed his mask slightly upwards and did not take it off. Somehow it was weird to theoretically act as Zed’s right-hand man. He was just 12 years old and better than 90% of the Order. That spoke for him and not against the others. For all his arrogance, he still respected the skills of his comrades. Lost in thought he did not notice that Zed nudged him from the side. “Hey, you don't like the rice, or why you didn’t touch anything.” Kayn jumped a little. He hadn’t eaten at all. Apparently, he had to first digest the hustle and bustle around him.

So that Zed did not worry about him, he began to eat. After a few bites, he finally answered. “Everything okay with the food. I’m just thinking too much.” “About what?” The others at the table stared at Kayn and Zed, stunned, behind the cabin. Apparently, it was something new, that their master tried to lead a table talk. For the young acolyte since a week completely normal. Kayn tried as hard as possible to ignore the others and concentrate on his master. “Ah about this and that. Mainly the looks of the others concern me.” “That bad? I thought Mr. Arroganto might like the attention.”

Insulted Kayn poked around in his food, rather than really want to take it. “Could you stop calling me arrogant? It sucks slowly.” His comrades stared at him suddenly in horror, as if he had raised his hand against the master, while he joked just a little. Zed looked the same and laughed from the bottom of his soul. Nobody understood what was going on. It was new to them that Master was joking with one of his disciples. “I stop calling you arrogant when you stop being that way. It just does not feel good to you.” “Pff. There is a difference between being arrogant and conceited.” “Who would be there?” Frankly, he had hoped Zed would not ask him that. It was difficult for him to provide a meaningful answer.

“Well … arrogant is pretty negative and insulting. Imagination, on the other hand … hm … is also an education.” (Author note: In German, the word Imagination has the ending ‘education’. It was literally a pun) Kayn thoughtfully grabbed his chin. Suddenly he heard a strong clink and the impact of a fist on the table. It was not even what everyone was afraid of. No, it was the almost tearful laughter of their master. Kayn knew that Zed liked his humor, but that he let his feelings run wild right in front of the assembled team, he would not have expected. “Master calm down, please. It was not even good.” Kayn tried to bring his Master down a bit and indeed shook the laughter.

“Ah Kayn, I’m glad you’re finally one of my best men. We will have a lot of fun. You’re a great addition to the table.” “T-thank you.” he stuttered. He would have expected a lot, but not with it. Zed was honest and frank. And despite the half-mounted mask. But it was at least halfway up. Maybe that was the reason, why he is so emotional.

_Zed Pov_

What did the boy just do to him every time? Not only did Zed start a table talk for the first time, no, he also started to laugh heartily in front of the assembled team. Kayn unintentionally had an incredible influence on the older. Apart from the fun he had lately, he cared too much for the boy. At first, it was guilty because he had him tortured, but now that they knew each other better, it became a basic need to worry about him. He should not miss anything. Nevertheless, he had to curb his feelings for him in front of the others. He was already given enough oblique glances out of envy. If they knew that Kayn knew his true face, then the shit would be on steam.

He knew this problem from his childhood days. Zed always wanted his master’s attention. Although he struggled to treat him and Shen equally, he realized that his master loved his birth son more than Zed did. From today’s point of view, this man was not worth fighting for his favor. Zed despised him. He would never commit the same mistake with his son as he did.

After eating, both went their separate ways. Kayn was literally attacked by his comrades and riddled with questions. Zed did not want to disturb him, so he went back to his bedroom. As a leader of the Order was not only obliged to train his students, but also to finance. Most were orphans and had no money. The state of Ionia also did not finance his clan. Basically, all clans were on their own. To get money into the cash register, the different clans take orders that you send them. Mostly, the good people went to the Kinkou Clan and the bad guys hired the Order. Seldom has there been any controversy over any orders, yet there has been some competition for well-paid jobs. Often, these were of the utmost importance, so there were a few jokes that asked both Zed and Shen for help. Rarely, but ever before. These encounters escalated in the dispute, fueling the enmity between them. They agreed that whoever did the job first, was also allowed to smash the coal.  
  
And now it was time again. Zed was spoiled for choice to send his men on missions. Some of the assignments were made for Kayn’s new abilities, but he was not yet allowed to take the boy with him. It was the sheer tragedy that Kayn was so young … 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ^^  
> There was a German pun included this time I won't delete. Imagination, on the other hand … hm … is also an education.   
> In German Imagination means Einbildung and education Bildung. So you see it's pretty the same, so I kept this pun and try to explain it XD  
> I hope it's okay for you. Thank you again for the kudos and the lovely comments <3 I appreciate it ^^


	6. The first mission

_2 years later …_

_Kayn Pov_

Kayn’s promotion changed a lot. Zed trained him personally, like the rest of his elite. Previously, he had only watched his training and not led himself. That was the task of his best men, to which Kayn for 2 years now belonged. It also meant that he was a teacher. He trained his comrades in the martial arts of various weapon types. Everyone in the Order had to fight at all to master a weapon. Kayn could do it all, even asleep. It was the perfect job for him within the Order. He generally liked the cohesion of the clan. Everyone was there for everyone. Everyone helped where he could. They were all a big family. Under Zed’s elite, they called each other just ‘brother’. It was a bit strange to Kayn for a while because he did not know what a family was. But over time he got used to the salutation. It became very natural for him. Zed was all their father, so it was understandable that they were brothers among themselves.

But not only his role within the Order changed in the two years, but also Kayn’s body went through a blatant development. He was now 14 years old and in the prime of his puberty. He took advantage of the increased testosterone levels and trained his body day and night. The result was noteworthy. Not only his muscles grew, but also his height and proportionally his hair length. They reached him now to the knees. Even if hair care becomes more and more strenuous, he refused to cut it. He was pretty vain. So vain that he even refused to get pimples. In addition, he fed very healthy and different than other young people, he renounced completely on chocolate or other sweets.

The only thing that had not changed was the fact that Zed had not sent him on a mission until today. He had already overcome the trauma 4 years ago. He felt ready. He finally wanted action. With the attitude, he stormed into Zed’s room. Well, if he stormed, then it was pretty silent, as he never used the door, but just floated through it. As promised by Zed, they always met privately. Kayn was even allowed to sleep with him sometimes, but only on the condition that no one ever knew about their relationship.

Zed was sitting at his desk, probably boring himself to death with the paperwork lying in front of him. With slow steps, Kayn approached his master. Zed did not respond to him, so he gently wrapped his arms around Zed from behind. Kayn puts his chin on Zed’s shoulder and asks, “Master?” No reaction. Even though Kayn never did that, he pulled off Zed’s mask this time. He had a short smile when he saw that his master slept while sitting down. He still held a quill in his hand. He gently shook Zed to wake him up. “Hm? Kayn? What’s going on?” Fully exhausted his master finally reacted.

“Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you.” Zed rubbed his eyes and stretched. He still looked tired but was willing to listen. “Well … I wanted to ask you why I’ve never been sent on a mission. I have been training my stamina and fitness to maturity. My body can now hold a longer fight … ” “Kayn, may I interrupt you?” The boy nodded. “Thank you. I only stick to the youth protection laws. If it was up to me, you would have been on the battlefield long ago. But I can not use you. However, you come as called. I need you for a mission. To be more precise, for a covert investigation. A few days ago, one of the most dangerous Assassins of the last decade broke out and I was assigned to hunt down this person. Unfortunately, I do not know much about the person and their whereabouts. Rumor has it she went to her old followers, northeast of here. A very family friendly environment paradoxically. I alone would notice too much. I would need you as a disguise. Nowhere in the law is it written that I can not go on holiday with my son. So would you be willing to hunt down an assassin with me?”

“Definitely Master!” Kayn was overjoyed. His first mission and then together with Zed.  _This is going to be fun_ , the boy thought and threw himself around Zed’s neck again. “Easy my boy. We’re leaving tomorrow. I don't mind letting someone else stealing the fish.”

_Zed Pov_

Zed was aware that he was not the only one charged. The other ninja clans will be one hundred percent involved. Saki Takara began high treason against the Ionian state about 10 years ago. Once an assassin who worked for the oldest masters. Zed did not know the exact circumstances. He only knew that she was being jailed for causing a massacre in a sacred temple. She killed men of the utmost importance and left a place of devastation.

Zed did not itch her motive. He was only interested in the payment, which jumped out of it. The sum was enough to feed his clan for half a year. If the Kinkou Clan interfered, then Zed would have no problem terminating their tentative peace deal. He would kill Takara and no one will preempt him. He already had a plan. Kayn was the perfect camouflage. Nobody would suspect a monster in this boy. He had an incredibly beautiful face. If he wanted, he could wrap everyone around his finger with his smile. Zed has often toyed with the idea of training Kayn to be a contract killer mingling with people. He hated lying, but playing a role was no lie. Kayn could act, he rarely showed it. But he would do it for Zed.

…

The next day, Zed picked up his student from his room. Once there, he found Kayn still in bed. Violence full, he tore the blanket away from him and pushed him off the bed. After a dull impact, he heard an “Aua”. “Getting up sleepyhead. You can not oversleep on your first day as an assassin,” Zed warned. “I’m sorry. I was so excited that I could not keep an eye on it all night.” “ You know you can come to me anytime you’re not able to fall asleep?” “Yeah … ” Kayn answered and got up from the hard ground.

As Kayn wanted to change, Zed stopped him. “You can not just put on your normal clothes like that. We are on a secret mission. It also means that we have to carry our blades hidden on the body.” Zed pulled out of his travel bag some holsters in which blades stuck protected. “Remember, the unseen blade is the deadliest.” Zed said and fastened the holster on Kayns arms, upper body, legs and gave him a purple kimono and wide black pants Kayn liked most, while Zed wore a black kimono. Finally, Zed hid one each Blade in each of Kayn’s boots, now he should be equipped enough. Zed was as well equipped as his pupil, only he hid a few more blades.

Before they could leave the room, Zed put his mask back on. When he was alone with Kayn, he left it out most of the time. He didn't need to hide it from him. The boy accepted him the way he was and occasionally even called his master 'beautiful’. Zed did not understand what he meant to do with it, but he felt very flattered. Yet no one else needed to see his face. Anyway, no one who knew him. When they finally arrived in the woods and were far enough away from the temple, Zed took off his mask again. When he was on a mission, at most he pretended to be a student of Zed, never personally as Master Zed. And that could be Kayn’s biggest difficulty in using a different form of address.

While they followed the path to the camp, the two talked. “Ah Kayn not to forget, I’m not your master Zed for the next few hours. Can you make it call me just dad, no matter how stupid that sounds like?” “Do you really think people are buying the father-son stuff from us? I’ve gotten older over the years. You, on the other hand, still look like shitty young.” He addressed something true, but that did not interest him in the least. “Nevertheless, you follow my instructions. And I’ll call you as long as we’re on a mission, just Shieda. Sounds far more ionic than Kayn.” “But stupider, too,” Kayn said mockingly.

Zed then warned him with a stern look. “It’s okay. We play according to your rules. Should I know anything else?” Zed broke the eye contact and looked forward again. “Not really. You should just hold back and behave like a child. I know it’s hard for you, but I believe in you.” “So I just should not do anything? Absolutely nothing?” “That’s not quite true. You will work as a spy. If there is a possibility, you disappear into a wall and observe the inhabitants. We need every little piece of information we can get. I have no idea what the woman looks like. There are no wanted posters, so you should focus on finding a strong dark aura. You are one of the best in this subject. I’m counting on you.” From the side, Zed could tell Kayn was clutching his chin thoughtfully. What did the boy think about?

…

Once there, they first visited a Hotel. Together, they checked in as a father and a son and collected first questioning looks. To prevent any uprising, Zed told the receptionist that he was just his adoptive son. After the shit was cleared, they could check in with the family discount. In the bedroom arrived, wasn't put on the lazy skin. Zed watched the villagers from the window while Kayn tried to meditate so he could spot malevolent souls. Zed could not detect any strange activity with the naked eye. They had arrived in a dull and boring village. And here should a bloodthirsty assassin be submerged? Zed would shoot himself if he had to stay here for more than 5 hours.

“Master? I think I have something. Not at all as strong as we would expect, but a few houses away from here, several men are gathered who are a bit different than others. Unfortunately, I can not describe it better.” “Then we will pay them a visit.” Together they left the room and headed for the said house. The building disguised itself as a restaurant. Zed sent Kayn to check the situation unnoticed inside. He confirmed that it was only a restaurant. Zed decided to have a bite to eat there. They chose one of the centrally placed tables so they could hear the conversations from all directions. Zed focused on the right-sided and Kayn on the left-sided guests.

Sadly, Zed could not catch their talk, nor Kayn. But why did he feel something strange about the guys? After a felt eternity came finally a waiter, who brought them the card. When he looked up to give his thanks, Zed froze to ice. The man in front of him knew him more than casually. “Sh-shen? What are you doing here?” The waiter, who turned out to be Zed’s adoptive brother, was not as enthusiastic as he was. “I think I’m here for the same thing. Only that I do not bring a child with me as a camouflage. You know it’s forbidden, right?” “Tch. Don't play the moral apostle here. I don't even know what you’re talking about. I’m just vacationing here with my son.” Shen then burst out laughing, which caught some glances from the other guests.

“Brother, you’re only 24 years old. I’d know if you had a child.” “He’s my adopted son.” Zed hissed at him. The idiot was way too obvious. If he did not keep his mouth shut, then their disguise could fly up. It wouldn't be smart to kill him on the spot. Zed was definitely in the mess. “Ah, really? This seems so terribly familiar to me.” Shen leaned a bit too much on Kayn for Zed’s taste. “Well my boy, when are you going to slay your master’s head?” Zed realized how dangerously close Kayn’s eyebrows met in the middle. I hope he didn't do shit now. “No way. My father is not a traitor. He nurtures me and does not try to foster the darkness in me, like your foolish father.” Kayn was so wise to whisper his statement to Shen.

For a moment, Shen’s mask fell. He did not wear any, but he was a person who always wore a second unemotional mask. He did not like Kayn calling his father 'foolish’. But a few seconds later, his former brother caught himself. “Zed, where did you pick him up? And now don't lie to me. He is not an Ionian. His expression does not match ours. So where does he come from? And now please do not tell me out of Noxus.”  _Shit_ , Zed thought. Now he was slightly fucked. It was very unconventional to help Noxians and give them a home. Zed didn't care where he came from. He only saw his strength. He was already an Ionian for him. But Shen was right.

“And if so? That does not interest you.” For the first time in a long while, Shen looked angry again. “Are you crazy? Have you lost any pride in your country? The Noxians are the reason why Ionians started learning to fight. They are the reason why we abuse the magic and you take one of them under your wing? Not only is it insulting, no, it’s also totally stupid. Noxians have uncontrollable blood. They do not let anyone say anything. What do you think about why they live in anarchy? Your naivety will cost you your life brother.” “Enough! My son is just an innocent kid who had nothing to do with the war.” Zed could not control himself anymore. Nobody seems to talk so about his boy. Kayn has often proven his loyalty and obedience. Shen clearly went too far. But not only he. Zed did not notice how loud he was.

The other guests stood up and surrounded the 3. Their camouflage was definitely flown. Shen the coward figured out the situation, leaving only Kayn and Zed in the center. “Shieda, you will do exactly as I asked you at the beginning of our arrival.” Kayn understood and disappeared into the ground. Alone he could fight undisturbed anyway. Zed threw out two shadow-double-walkers who imitated his movements. As his opponents approached the real Zed, Zed swapped positions with one of his shadows and whipped two sharp blades out of his arms. Now the fun could start.

_Kayn Pov_

While Zed took care of the small fish, Kayn tried to track down her leader. Shen the jerk ruined their entire strategy. Pretty unprofessional, Kayn thought. However, it seemed he was doing it on purpose. His anger seemed half played. Shen knew from the first second that he was a Noxian. Why did not Master Zed check that Shen was just playing everything? Did they know each other longer than anyone else, did not they? Maybe they changed over the years. Enough with the quarrelsome brothers. Kayn had a job of the utmost importance.

The young acolyte drifted out of the ground to safety. At least he thought. Shortly thereafter, some men flew out of the tavern on the street. So Zed decided to relocate the party outside. The spectacle drew some curious glances. Many of the onlookers were also women, but none with a dark aura. In the audience, Kayn also found Shen again. The wanker just watched his brother fight, instead of fighting himself. Slowly Kayn thought it was planned by him. He had a plan. And the most important pawn of the plan was Zed. If it got too hot, Kayn would step in. But everything still seemed to be under control.

Just as Kayn wanted to concentrate on his actual job, he felt from 50m a tremendous power. No from 30m, 20m, 10m. This aura moved towards Zed at a furious pace. She was there all the time, just waiting for the right moment. If Kayn does not set something in motion right away, his master would be torn from behind.

_Zed Pov_

Out of nowhere, the Master of Shadows felt an incredible power. The bitch was there all the time. She just erased any presence while she did nothing. This just showed Zed that she was fully in control. Something very dangerous for an assassin. But now that she was in action, her strength was obvious. Unfortunately, Zed was still too busy with her henchmen, so he didn't notice how fast she moved towards him. Just when it seemed almost too late, a shield formed around Zed. He knew the shield too well. It was Shen the wanker who said he needed to get involved. He certainly didn't do it to save his beloved brother. No, he wanted to use the second effect, teleport out, get the kill for himself, to earn the money. But not with Zed. Shitting at his opponents because he had the shield around him, he turned around to have the Assassin for himself.

But when he turned around, he felt nothing. The woman’s presence disappeared completely from the world. Shen was standing next to him staring as horrified as Zed when he found the woman’s body on the ground. Neither of the two managed to kill her. But Kayn. He stood before them with a blood-soaked blade. On the floor lay a dead woman with an open throat. The cut was way too clean. How had he done that? That was not the only thing that baffled him. It was Kayn’s expression. The boy smiled. No, he grinned broadly, as if it had brought him huge pleasure to kill this woman.

Their henchmen disappeared in fear and even one or two civilians moved away from the action. Zed stepped closer to his student and hugged him while Kayn still grinned with the blade in his hand. “Are you alright my boy?” “Yes, Master. I just forgot how much I missed killing.” What else he did not expect from his student. Zed took the blade from him and cleaned it for him. As he removed the bloodstains on Kayn’s hands with a towel, Shen stared blankly at the boy. “Zed? What is he? How could he be so fast and what did he mean by 'he forgot how much fun it is’. Please be honest to me. Where did you get the child from?”

“Ah, brother. Kayn was a Noxian child soldier. I found him on the battlefield. He was the only survivor far and wide. I don't know what he did there. But I thought he had talent, which is why I took him with me. If I had not done that, then he would have died as a result of his wounds. I know helping a Noxian is not that kind of fine, but he was just 10 years old. Would you have let him die because of his background?” Shen thought for a moment before answering. “No, probably not. Since when do you take care of other people. You’ve changed Zed.” “That’s it,” he said with a shrug. Zed found himself long since changed by Kayn.

“Ah yes, by the way. I’ll take the body and collect the cash now.” Shen said simply out of nowhere. “Stop. The kill belongs to the Order. Why should we give you the body?” “Youth Protection Rule. You do not want me to go berserk. It was your 'Kayn’ who killed her, not you. And we have enough witnesses to prove that.” His brother really wanted to fool him, right? “Now do it halfway. Our all 'heroine’ Irelia was also 14 years old when she killed the Noxians. What makes her different from Kayn?” “Well, maybe because she did that to protect her country and not cash in? Do you really need the money so much, brother?” Actually, yes, but he did not really want to give it to the wanker.

“I did not rip my ass for nothing. We’ve done the most here, so we’re earning the money too.” “Let’s say you have money worries and I’ll share that with you by 50%.” Zed knew he was on the losing side. He sighed before admitting it. “Well, it was not that hard. But if you have such big money worries then join the League of Legends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Shen is also introduced ^^ Yeah, he seemed a bit of an asshole but that will change with the next chapter.  
> And yeah, League of Legends is also included in this fanfiction. I mean the Institution of War with that. Even if riot took out the Institution out of the lore, I like the idea ^^ It's easier to include other champions.
> 
> I've never expected to see so much of my Tumblr followers here XD I wanted to say hello to all of you <3


	7. League of Legends

_Zed Pov_

“What’s this league supposed to be?” Shen rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Do you live under a rock? The League of Legends has been around for about 2 years now. Hm … how can I put it that way for dumbasses … Think of it as the place where elite fighters from all over Runeterra break their heads. Mostly 5 vs 5 in one round. It’s a kind of game where you have to destroy the enemy Nexus. I know that is not the part that interests you. During a round, you can get killed or kill your opponents as often as you want. You do not really die. It’s complicated. Inform yourself independently. Anyway, you cash in pretty much, for that you are there at any time ready to fight. Sounds very lucrative.” And how it did that. Kill and get money for it, but do no real harm or take it.

“Does that mean if I join in there, could I kill you every day again and again?” “Ha ha, as if you can, but basically yes. For that, the Fields of Justice were also made. To clarify wars without harming the civilians. However, it could happen that enemies have to end up on a team and work together. Unfortunately, you have to stand over it." Zed didn't really care. It was too long ago for the two brothers to fight side by side. The last time was at the capture of Khada Jhin. Zed was reluctant to remember. Something broke in him that day when he was not allowed to kill the virtuoso. His stupid master insisted on the capture. This was the first and last time that Zed and Shen agreed. They both wanted Jhin’s death. But he was put into Tuula Prison at the mercy of his master. No five years later, Jhin escaped from prison. He was free. That was the last result of their collaboration and their biggest defeat. Working with him again could wake unwanted memories. However, the offer was just too tempting. Because of this, Zed made every effort to banish the pictures from his head.

"Being in a team with you would be a complete horror. Is there any more of your kind?” “Charming as always. And yes, Akali and Kennen are there too. The three of us can provide the complete Clan all by ourselves. The catch on the whole thing is that unfortunately, you have to live there. Only between the seasons or if you have requested vacation, you can go back home. Holidays are only available under certain conditions. The one is if you are a permaban or not chosen at all. Ah yes, you are also summoned. You can not rage around wildly. That is not possible. As I said, look for yourself.”

Great, the green slut and the fast hamster are also there. There was a lot against accession, just as much as admission. It was impossible to decide that now in the middle of the street. Especially there was a corpse on the ground, which must be delivered urgently. “I think about it. But first, let’s pick up the bounty. And yes, I mean both of you, Shen, and Kayn. We share the money as agreed." Zed leaned down and threw the body on his shoulder. Without exchanging words, they set off. The silence was pretty overwhelming. Having Shen so close to them made Zed uncomfortable. What if he starts on Kayn to take revenge on Zed? Instinctively, he approached his student and searched for Kayn’s hand. You never could be sure enough.

…

Finally arrived at the client, Zed threw the corpse at Shen. "Ehm okay Zed? What will that be?” “Go in and get the money. I stay here with Kayn. You said it yourself. He is still a child. So you do that.” Shen joined Zed and entered the building. 10 minutes later he came back with two well-filled suitcases. Shen handed him one of the two suitcases. “Take it. I made sure that there was exactly the same amount in both suitcases.” “You don't believe that yourself.” Zed didn't trust his adoptive brother. He insisted on counting the amount of both cases. To his surprise, in his 10% was more in it. “Why Shen? Why are you kidding?” “The 10% goes to Kayn. He was really damn good. Buy him something nice.” With that, Shen finally disappeared. Sometimes he understood this guy even less than usual. Kindness was a weakness. And Zed loathed weakness more than anything else.

“Come Kayn. Let’s go home.” “Okay, Master.” At last the boy spoke again for hours. Understandable that he had no desire to talk when Shen was present. On the way to the temple, Zed sought the conversation with Kayn. “So how was that again? How could you be so fast? We were in an open field.” “Yeah. Sure, it was open, but there were still obstacles. I didn't know if the Shadow Step worked on humans, but apparently, that worked, at least for a very short time.” “You flew through people? That brings me to an idea. You know my technique Deathmark. I’ll disappear and leave a mark on my opponent that does more damage the more I hit him after the marker is set. The prerequisite for this is, unfortunately, the technique of the shadow double, you can not. But maybe you can completely become a shadow, invade your opponents and tear them apart from within.”

Kayn smiled. “Sounds good … Tell me, Master, are you really proud of me or did you find my action crappy?” Walking, Zed grabbed Kayn by the shoulder and pulled him towards him. For a moment the younger man stumbled but quickly recovered. “Hey!” Kayn protested. “Where does that come from?” “I just want to show you that I’m proud of you. Did you seriously think that I wanted to cause an accident?” Instead of fighting Zed, Kayn put an arm around Zed’s waist. That was not the plan, but his closeness to Kayn did not bother him. Basically, he felt better with him than with anyone else. He was somehow really his son.

…

When they finally arrived at the temple at night. Nonetheless, Zed put on his mask again. In the hallways, they did not meet any of the other acolytes. Most of them were already in their rooms at this time. Just like Zed. Together with Kayn, they entered his room. Before that, the younger man brought bedding out of his room. They quickly agreed to spend the evening together. After a short snack, the two threw themselves to bed. As usual, Kayn lay in Zed’s arms and laid his head on his chest. For a while, it was quiet between them until Kayn broke the silence. “So that’s your brother Shen?” Actually, the older was sick of his brother. But Kayn to love he pulled himself together. “Yes, unfortunately…”

“Hmm … for beheading your father, he was amazingly relaxed. His emotions were also pretty played.” “Do you think so? Anyway, the values of the Kinkou Clan are knitted so that you should be in the right with yourself. That is, in principle, love and hatred must be in harmony. Just as light and shadow must be in balance. If Shen sticks to it, he must not be tempted by his anger towards me to kill me. Why he was nice to me, I can not explain with the best will." The action with the higher amount of money was still a mystery. Supposedly because Kayn earned it. In fact, Shen just wanted to make fun of Zed’s situation. A child had saved his ass, so what? Kayn was not a normal kid. Zed was not ashamed of it. It would have been worse to let Shen save him.

But maybe it was the money issues that Shen found so funny. Unfortunately, Zed did not find any way to think about his offer. The biggest problem was that he did not want it either. He was well aware that when he joins the league, he will automatically leave Kayn and the others. And that was his biggest concern. Kayn … The boy didn't like all the talk about the league, as he has not yet commented on the subject. It was understandable to Zed that he did not like it.

_Kayn Pov_

For Kayn, her togetherness was a bit uncomfortable. All along, he had in mind the thought that it might be their last time. If Zed decided to join the league, then they could only meet once a year. He could not and didn't want to endure this thought. Zed was everything for him. He was dependent on him. Just letting him go that way would not be an option. "Hey, Kayn … what do you think of the offer?” Zed stroked a few strands of his face to give him a better view of his reaction. Kayn pulled himself together to hide his true feelings. He didn't want to show weakness in front of his master. Nevertheless, his master expected an answer from him.

“I’m sorry. Unfortunately, I can not express an objective opinion.” “Then tell me your subjective opinion.” Kayn wanted to avoid that. “Master … I do not want to talk about it …” Zed then put two fingers around his chin and forced him to look into his eyes. In the incredibly beautiful, red eyes. Damn … He just could not resist his orders. “Be honest with me. I want to hear your opinion.” “Okay. I do not want you to leave. I need you here and not on an imaginary battlefield. I know that we are becoming more and more soldiers, but we are too young to earn money. I understand it when you say that you are leaving to make us feel better. But honestly … I feel better when you’re with me. I can not be without you, master. You have become everything for me now. You are much more than just my master, and you know that. Why do you ask my opinion, when you know the child wants to keep his father? ”

Kayn tried hard not to put emotions into his voice. His words were honest and they hurt him from the inside. He showed weakness and he puked himself already. He honestly did not want to know what his master thought of his words. He certainly didn't care about his gibberish. It was Zed, after all, who was shaking his heart out. The Master of Shadows did not care about weaklings. And that was Kayn right now. He thought of his own needs first and not of the Order. He already felt a little bad. Nonetheless, he stood by his words. Zed belonged to him.

“I understand,” his master answered after a long break. He did not let anything is read out of his face. “Still, I think you’re wrong, Kayn. You are far more independent than you think. You do not need me here. I’m your incentive to get your engine stronger, or am I wrong? I’m still, even though I’m not here, but in the league. Besides, I do not completely disappear from your life. I will always take a vacation if I get the opportunity. So you let me go?” Kayn almost snorted in amusement. He knew it did not make sense. “As if you stay here if I say so. You have already decided. You don't care about my opinion. You want to finish Shen, right? You are keen to fight against the best in the world. You can not fool me, Master. I know you too well. Your blood is already boiling with fighting spirit. But just for the record, I’ll say it again. I don't want you to go, Zed. ”

It was the first time that Kayn addressed his Master without a title. He had his reason. Zed had to understand that he finally recognized him as a father. He was his educator, his lifesaver, and friend. He was much more than a teacher. Inwardly, Kayn’s heart broke, if he had one, into a thousand pieces. No matter what he said, Zed would not change his mind.

“Shit …”, Zed cursed, turning his face as far away from Kayn as possible. “I care about you Kayn. How many times do I have to tell you that you are my son? Your opinion is important to me, even if I wish that you had the same as me. From your father’s point of view, I would just stay here and raise you. But from the point of view of a master, who I am, I must act for the good of the entire clan. I’m sorry Kayn … I’m going to curse myself for not seeing your progress. I think that will be the worst for me. It’s like missing the first words of your child or the first steps. Your development as an Assassin is very important to me. As well as your development as a man. Kayn please never say again that I do not care, because that’s not true. You are not aware of how much you have already done for me. Before I knew you, I could not open to anyone. I could not trust anyone. I was terribly lonely. Then you came and I finally had someone to show me the way I am. I realize that I will give it all up, but this time, everything will be different because I know that you will always be waiting for me. Thanks to you, I’m no longer alone, Kayn. Please forgive me if you feel like I’m leaving you. Please let us enjoy when we see each other again, okay? ”

Now the younger one finally understood why his master turned away. He also showed weakness. That was new to him. And that just made it harder for him. They were emotionally closer than ever before and now they had to split up? That was not fair. But he knew that the only thing to do would be to let his master go. “Okay … Could we let the topic go now? I want to sleep, Master.” “For me, you deserve it to sleep. Good night." A few minutes before Kayn finally fell asleep, he felt Zed petting him over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's possible that I will upload today again a chapter ^^


	8. The Good Bye

_Zed Pov_

In the last few weeks, Zed took a detailed look at the league system. It was really what Shen had described. He didn't like the idea that he had to confine himself to 4 attacks. The actual damage is scaled by the league. He would be weaker in principle than in real life. That pissed him off a bit, but what applies for him was also the same for Shen and his friends. The system tries to create fair conditions for all. Should be right with him. He would still take them all down. In that sense, his summoner has to have skill.

Zed had not only focused on the league but also increased his private hours with Kayn. The boy’s words hurt him a lot, but in the end, he was right. His desire to kill Shen was greater than giving up money and staying with his disciples. It was not right for him to let Kayn down. That’s why he also tried to devote every free minute to him. He gave so much for him that the topic ‘league’ did not stand between them. They made good use of their time, so Kayn was able to develop his own strong 'Umbral Trespass’ technique. He jumped into the body of another and injured him from the inside out. Zed used to pretend to be a training partner, but only on the condition that he let out the part of hurting him. There were other victims for that.

Over time, Kayn was 15 years old and a bit bigger. He certainly trusted him to be able to lead the Order, but he did not want to untangle that burden all by himself. He also lacked certain maturity and leadership qualities. A few of his other men would be far more suitable for this job. But how was he supposed to let Kayn know he was not mature enough? His arrogance exceeded a new level each time. Criticism just bounced off him like a sign. Insight was a foreign word for him. That could still be cheerful.

At dinner, Zed finally decided to tell his men about joining the league. That would be the final blow in Kayn’s face. He hated himself for hurting the boy, but he knew it was best for everyone involved. As usual, everyone sat in their seats and waited for Zed’s release. But this time he would give a speech before. When everyone had something under their noses, Zed stood up and asked for attention. “I’m sorry, but the food has to wait. I want to announce something important to you. Maybe one or the other has already seen something of the league of legends on his missions. This is a place where the best fighters from all over Runeterra compete against each other in teams. After many considerations, I have decided to join as a representative of the Order of Shadow. My accession will bring us a lot of prestige and, above all, a lot of money. Unfortunately, the catch of the whole thing will be that I will not be there for a long time. During my absence, therefore, I will leave the leadership over the order of my elite. I trust you. Please take care of my students.”  _Especially on Kayn_., The last sentence he kept better for himself, but his men understood him even without words.

Most of his students sought eye contact with Kayn, but he just dodged. At least Zed’s decision didn't surprise him. He had apparently been mentally prepared for it already. At least that’s how he looked. His face showed no signs of emotion. After Zed’s speech could finally be eaten. Of course, there was only one topic at the table - the league and the future of the Order. “Ehm Master, how should we actually divide your tasks among us?” Satoshi asked in the round. Zed immediately pulled his mask down behind the cabin to answer his question. He preferred to speak with an echoing voice.

“You can make that out among you. I do not care who does what. As long as you can agree with you. Lead the Order as if it makes no difference if I’m there or not.” “Okay, and what will Kayn play for a role? Isn't he something like your right hand?” Did the boy really have to kick his ass so much? Kayn had not even spoken the whole evening. It was strange when the jester of the table did not speak a word. He really did not want to transfer it. “Kayn will do what he thinks is right. Cooperate with him and involve him in important decisions. He can best represent my opinion. Yet issues related to finance are better left to the elders of you.” Hopefully, Kayn did not feel overly aggrieved, but his math and accountability skills were not up to scratch.

“Good, I understand, Master. And you Kayn? You are so quiet all evening. Don't you have anything to say?” Immediately you heard the clink of a falling spoon. Kayn looked a little tense. His body was almost convulsive. “I … I’ve already added my statement to this topic some time ago. Master Zed knows my opinion and I have nothing left to add … Master? May I leave the table prematurely for once?” Though he tried to stay cool, Zed recognized the storm that was raging in his eyes. Without thinking much about it, he allowed him to leave the table. Still, Kayn’s passive-aggressive stance hurt him. His men were also completely silent after Kayn left the dining room.

When dinner was over, Zed first went to Kayn’s room. He was very worried about him. Maybe future responsibility might be too big for him. Or maybe he just mourned for his master. No matter what it was, it had to be quickly removed from the world. Zed certainly did not intend to leave him in this mode. He could not shake the feeling that something was still left unsaid between them. And that very thought drove him crazy.

Arrived in front of his room, he carefully knocked on the massive wood. “Kayn, may I come in?” “Yes Master,” he answered as always. Being allowed to enter the question was relatively unnecessary with them. Nevertheless, they always asked each other for safety’s sake. Zed pushed the door aside and entered. Behind him, he closed the door again. In the room, he found Kayn cuddled in his bed. Involuntarily, he just stared at the wall, as if he had been lying there for minutes and thinking. Zed felt miserable because he knew he was responsible. If only Shen had not told him about the league.

Carefully he moved to the bed and lay down on the other side. Then he took off the annoying mask and put it on the bedside table. Kayn still didn't move. How should he do that? “Hey Kayn, are you alright? Forget it. Stupid question. Is there anything I can do for you so that parting will not be so hard for you?” “Yes. Don't go.”, He answered immediately. Zed already expected an answer in this direction. “Okay, and now seriously. You know very well that you can not change my mind. Say … Are you mad at me or something?”

Finally, Kayn turned around and looked into Zed’s face. His eyes were relatively expressionless and meaningless. Where was the lively child, please? “Okay. So you’re mad at me. I’ve understood.” “No. You didn't understand anything. I can not be mad at you Master. Not even angry or disappointed. It is your life. You can do whatever you want. I was selfish that I wanted to have you all to myself. And I didn't even waste a second on that if you want the same thing. Apparently not, but it’s okay for me. Nobody wants to be tied to a child at the age of 25. I can do it. I can grow up on my own. Please do not worry about me.”

“And how I make myself some. You are and will remain my son. Of course, I want to take care of you. Please do not think anything wrong about me. However, I have to say that your words sounded very mature. I think you are already grown up. What I do not understand is why you sound so emotionless? Even to your comrades. Why?” Kayn shrugged his shoulders and then approached his master. Before answering, he put his head down on Zed’s chest. “It’s so easier for me. If I turn off my feelings, then I can not grieve for you. I’m sorry. I try to behave again.” Zed believed that such an impulsive person as Kayn would never be able to switch off his feelings. But then he had been wrong about the boy again. He understood his motivations. He also preferred to switch off his feelings in such situations. But it felt wrong this time. Kayn could not just be forgotten.

“Are you trying to avoid pain?” Zed asked after a slightly longer conversation break. Kayn clenched his fingers in Zed’s shirt. Slowly his mask seemed to crumble. “I … eh … Master, I can not do that. I don't want pain. I’m so happy by your side. What do I do when you are no longer there? Who will scold me if I go to bed late, or forget to brush my teeth? Who will motivate me to learn for the 'school’? Where is my motivation? You can not control me from such a great distance and commands from another mouth, I’m interested in a shit. What should I do?” Zed was the least concerned about such things. It was absurd things for which a father was responsible. Kayn was not worried about his training, just annoying stuff.

“Are you serious?! Please don't be ridiculous. I expect you to be disciplined around the clock. It does not matter if I watch you or not. If you’re crapping on such things, make sure that you are at least plagued by a guilty conscience. Remember, I would be disappointed with you if you do not behave yourself. That’s all I can do for you. Just keep my strictly eyes in mind.” Kayn smiled a little. Finally a sign of emotion. “What’s so funny?” “'Strictly.”, The boy mocked the term. “You’ve never really got me hooked.” “Because you’re normally a very obedient boy. Wait, until you do shit. Then your ass will go down on the ground.” “It will never come to that” Kayn answered as arrogantly as ever. He should not be too sure. Everybody makes mistakes and it was only a matter of time until the perfect Kayn finally builds shit. Of course, Zed wished that it never came to that, but he knew that day would come.

…

The next morning came too fast. Zed spent his last evening with Kayn. He somehow owed him that. Nevertheless, the farewell was not easy. Minutes passed in which Kayn just held his master around his waist and buried his face in his chest. In the long run, it was a bit uncomfortable for the older one, because his whole order was gathered around him. But pushing him away was not possible either. Everyone knew that they had a special relationship with each other, but how far they went was supposed to be hidden. “Kayn … do you want to let go?” “One more minute please, Master.” Zed sighed but let it go.

As promised, Kayn let go after another minute. “Thanks, master. Please take care of yourself and please make us proud. Everyone in this world should be frightened by the name 'Order of Shadow’.” “I’ll see to that, boy. And you make sure that we live up to our reputation.” “Yes, Master! ”, All his students answered in unison. Now it was really time to say goodbye. Zed waved to everyone again until he finally turned around and finally disappeared.

…

After a much too long boat trip and a ride through the Ironspike Trail, Zed finally arrived at the Institute of War. A huge castle waited for him. From the outside, everything was decorated magnificently and decorated to the smallest detail. At the entrance, employees were already waiting for his arrival. “Master Zed, may I take you to your quarters?” A man in a long robe asked him. He had not much left but to follow the man. The 'quarters’ were divided into their regions. For outcasts and others, there was an extra department. Zed, on the other hand, was a door-to-door neighbor with Shen and co. He counted as a complete Ionian and he was glad about that, only he would have liked to have more distance to Shen.

Each room has a name on the door. Passing by, Zed recognized his brother’s room. From there he always counted. To his disappointment, his room was only 2 doors away. Between Shen and Zed lived only the hamster. Arriving at his room, he got his key from the employee. Zed did not hesitate any longer and opened the door. He showed a large spacious room with a large bathroom. But otherwise, nothing spectacular was available. Actually, he would have expected something more. Before Zed could complain, the man behind him spoke up. “Since we do not know your taste, we have for the time being only the most necessary furnished. At your bedside table, you will find a catalog of furniture and decorative items. Just let us know and we will set up your room to your liking." Zed liked that earlier. His room was far too bright. Black curtains were more appropriate than white ones. The birds could have come to that, too. As if the Master of Shadow would like the light.

"What about the kitchen and the rest?” “Of course we have a communal kitchen where everyone can cook their favorite dishes or they can be cooked to order. In addition, we have various lounges with various activities. Occasionally parties are thrown so the champions get to know each other better … ” “Enough. I understood. Can I be alone now?” “Of course. Please be in the gap in 3 hours so that our team can detect your attacks. In addition, in 5 hours, a photo session and … ” “Can you just not write down the shit for me? I do not feel like memorizing everything.” “Yeah … ” The man quickly reached for a pen and paper and wrote down his appointments for Zed. Then he quickly searched the distance and left Zed alone.

He threw himself in his small single bed and leafed through the catalog. Here, new furniture had to be produced as quickly as possible. Shit if he had to build everything himself, this bald cave definitely needed a new coat of paint. As he went through the catalog and tagged his favorites, there was a knock at his door. “What’s up?” He practically yelled at the door. “May I come in, brother?” It’s just not the idiot. Zed was already in a bad mood about the move anyway. Shen did not promote his mood. “Do something you can not do.” Shen opened the door and entered the room. Zed did not care about his guest. He did not care about him in principle.

As if nothing had happened between them, Shen simply threw himself on his back at the end of the bed. “Shall we let the masquerade be, Zed?” Without replying, Zed took off his mask. He really didn't need to hide from Kayn and Shen. One took him as he was and the other was responsible for his appearance. Shen did not get away with it either. His face was decorated with slight scars. Nevertheless, the suggestion came from him and he also took off his mask. It was a very strange situation. You do not usually lie down in the bed of the man who murdered your father, but Shen seemed to be in great control. He had to. The contract clearly stated that you can not kill champions outside the divide. He hopes he did not give him any reason to break this rule.

“What are you doing here Shen? And why?” “I was a little surprised to find you here. Didn't think that you want to settle for the many rules here. Most of all, I thought you wanted to take care of your 'son.” The boy was only here to fuck him up. Kayn was a very critical topic that he was reluctant to talk about. Even if he could talk about him for hours. “Kayn is mature enough. He does not need me anymore.” “ Although I have to admit that he is incredibly strong. Be honest, he can use the forbidden technique, right?” “No technique is forbidden brother. But yes. You’re right. He is incredibly strong. He will one day become a great assassin.”

Shen straightened to a seated position and smiled at Zed. “You have changed Zed. Apart from that, you are very out of balance. Your compassion for others has risen sharply.” “Oh shut up Shen. I am exactly the same cold bastard as before. Kayn is an exception. He deserves my attention. You have no idea what’s in it. I will not make the same mistake as Kusho. I will recognize and promote his talent. If necessary, I will also give him some paternal love. I prefer falling out of my role as being tipped off the back. ”

“Maybe you are right, brother. And I believe that Kayn is dangerous. Just tell me, what makes him so special? You must have had a reason to teach him the forbidden technique.” “Sure, I even had several. The boy is incredibly well in control. I could definitely trust him with the training. But that was not what fascinated me from the beginning. Kayn is able to lead any weapon at the highest level. He controls every fighting position and depending on the situation, he can adapt accordingly very quickly. ”

“Hm … I should not underestimate him when he’s old enough to fight me. Anyway, I’m leaving now. It was nice with you. If you need someone to chat, or if you have general questions, I’m only two doors away from you.” “Tch. Certainly.”, He spat mockingly at him in farewell. Zed had no interest in improving his relationship with Shen. He was here to kill him every day over and over again. Nice chats were rather counterproductive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here the second chapter for the day ^^  
> I hope you like the idea of the league and the emotional shit. I tried not to make too emotional because that wouldn't suit the characters.  
> See ya next time ^^


	9. Daily Life without the Master

_Kayn Pov_

It was incredibly difficult for Zed to leave. It was hard to see him in the last few seconds, not even his face as they stood in front of the assembled team. Just leaving his room with him put a stab in his heart. As good as possible he tried to suppress his true feelings or to extinguish them completely. Not so easy when you felt something like love for the person. But Kayn wanted to keep the respect of his master, so he broke his feelings. He shouldn't be remembered as a weak little boy. Which is why he seemed almost too cold.

…

In the evening, the Order ate for the first time without their master. It was very strange to sit at the head without Zed at his side. Kayn was so free and did what no one dared. He took Zed’s cabin and set it on the wall behind him. Finally, he could see the men to his left. But that was not enough. Nobody dared to eat. They all waited for Zed’s release, but he was not there. Kayn stood up and pointed to all his comrades. “People the world does not go down just because Master Zed is not here now. Together we’ll turn the store around, and I’ll guide you as long as he’s not there.” “But did not Master Zed tell us to divide the tasks among us?” Asked Akio, one of the men from the beginning of the Order. Unfortunately, Kayn did give a fuck about his opinion.

“As you may know, I am originally from a state where anarchy prevails. I tell you that the system goes down. If everyone does what they want, then we end up in chaos here very quickly. We depend on a leader.” “And that should be you? Little one, you’re too young.” Sometimes, Akio was pretty much upset. He always thought he was better, just because he was one of Zed’s trusted people. He never saw his face. That’s why Kayn didn't care.

“And yet I’m better than you. But that’s not the point here. I never said that I intend to order you around. I just wanted to tell you that as a mediator I will divide the tasks among us. Zed wrote me a list of things we need to do. If everyone picks something out, it ends in a fight. That’s why I choose. Be angry with me in the end and not on your comrades. I have no problem with being an asshole. Anyway, you will act as a kind of minister and specialize in the field. But before we get to the layout, eat something.” Kayn sat down again and picked up his chopsticks. Today there was again delicious chicken with rice and vegetables. Before it gets too cold, he decided to prefer the food. That gave the others time to think about what he said. Akio felt badly offended, so he did not speak a word. It was better that way.

While he ate, he went through Zed’s list. He wanted to do everything he could to impress Zed, but that was not in the spirit of the Master. In addition, there were also annoying tasks that would like to do without. Keyword: accounting. There was certainly a couple of specialists here. Of course, in Zed’s files, he had previously informed himself extensively about each of his students and had a closer look at their strengths and weaknesses. Kayn brazenly considered his greatest weakness to be his arrogance. How could that be just a weakness? Apparently, Master Zed didn't think of anything better. A perfect being had no weaknesses. Okay, then he heard it in his own mind that he was putting on too much.

Back to his comrades, he enrolled Satoshi and Masato as absolute math geniuses. “Hey Sato and Masa, would you be so correct and watch over the revenue and expenses of the Order? This includes calculating how much of what needs to be purchased. Be it food or toiletries. Everything has to be logged so that you can show everything to Master Zed later on.” Satoshi exchanged a brief moment with his brother’s looks. After that, he answered. “We can do that."  "Well, then that would have been done before. I’ll show you later how Zed would like that.” “ Hoooold on, you just want to break into Zed’s room like that?” Masato asked him. He was very reverent of Zed and almost never dared to knock on his door. A ‘break-in’ would be too much for him.

“It is not a burglary if we have the permission, so calm down. In addition, the room is almost my 2nd home. So it really should not be a problem. So now we have clarified that we come to the next point. Due to excellent strategic achievements, I would like to ask Haru and Nakuri to take over the missions. Is that clear?” “Definitely brother," Nakuri answered. Haru agreed with a nod. At least that was what he left. So that Akio comes not too short, he had a job for him. "Yo Akio, can you please talk to clients? You have such a beautiful, deep voice. It’s pretty close to Zeds. In addition, you are one of the elders here and know Zed’s way of speaking to customers best. So?” “Sure … ” His euphoria was limited. No wonder after the swipe of yesteryear.

“Last but not least, there is one of the most important tasks that I naturally assign to myself. I will take over the training with the chest. The shadow loves me anyway the most, so I’d better direct the training. The decision of who is allowed to complete the training, we take all in the elite. If 80% of us agree with the candidate, then an acolyte is allowed to complete the training. I think that’s fair. The goal is that in the end, all of Zed’s students become strong Shadow Assassins. That’s why we have to push everyone to a high level. Everyone who has gotten a job must not neglect his normal training hours. I expect you to work overtime. If it gets too much for you, then get yourself a helping hand. Otherwise, I wish you good luck.”

…

And so passed the time. Everyone took on his new role and sank into work. Especially Kayn got pretty clean. When he assisted his people in weapon training, he immediately trained his own body. After that, there was mostly food, that he too 'led’. At the table, the results of the day were gathered together. Everyone had something to report, not just his 'ministers’. Since Zed’s absence, his men were more welded together. And that was a good thing. After dinner, there was open shadow training every day at 10 pm for Zeds Elite, led by Kayn. Everyone thought he was doing a damn good job, despite his young age. Over time, he was even able to maintain the shadow marks longer than just during exercise. Unfortunately, it was not enough to go on a mission and savor this power.

The only one who could permanently maintain it was Master Zed himself. Occasionally Kayn could see his marks when he wore only a shirt. His marks were light gray and covered his skin like a tattoo. Kayns was dark blue and had a different pattern. Unfortunately, they disappeared after a maximum of 5 hours. There had to be a way to extend that time. The young acolyte put on the fact that Zed had more training with the box than he had. Which is why he did not miss an evening to complete this training.

…

As the months went by, more and more people were worried about Kayn, if he might not take over. Kayn hardly slept anymore, as he definitely did not want to neglect the training of others. His body only got a rest during meditation and nothing else. One night after the shadow training, Nakuri went to his room. He didn't like how he found Kayn there. The boy lay on his exercise mat and consistently pulled his push-ups. His body was by no means that of a 16-year-old. He already looked like 21 years and he definitely had this maturity. Kayn did well without Zed, to surprise the others, but still, it was not healthy for him to take on himself.

“Yo brother take a break. Not even half an hour you did the training with the chest.” “That’s why I’m doing this. I have to use the power before it disappears again.” Nakuri noticed that it almost did not make sense to argue with him. Kayn wasn't only arrogant, he was also a real stubborn skull. That’s why he just threw himself in Kayn’s bed and stared at the ceiling. “Master Zed will be back soon. Are you excited?” “Yes … ”, Kayn could hear the effort clearly in his voice. “I can understand. He has pretty high expectations of you. Sometimes I’m really happy not to be you. But remember, your brothers are always there for you. So if we should help you, say so.” For a moment Kayn stopped his training. He lay on his back and washed the beads of sweat from his face with a towel. He was breathing heavily, but he was still in control.

“Thanks, Nakuri, but I can do it. I want Master Zed to see what kind of man I have become. As you may have noticed, I am now 16, but still not on a mission. Zed promised to kill with me together. I don't want to disappoint him.”

“So so. And what was that 2 years ago? You had sneaked out. It is rumored that you had a mission because, surprisingly, suddenly we had quite a bit of money. Come on Kayn, tell me the truth.”

“Okay, okay, I already had my first mission with Zed. But that was illegal, so we decided to sweep this mission under the carpet. In addition, Zed learned then from the league, which is why I was then rather depressed.

"Yes, I remember. The cold-hearted Kayn was really scary. Do me a favor Kayn and never lose your nice laugh.”

Skeptically, Kayn looked over at Nakuri. What should that mean? Nice laugh … Basically, Kayn never got smart out of the guy. Nakuri noticed that he was being watched and straightened up so he could make eye contact with Kayn. “What’s it, brother?” “What do you mean by a nice laugh? Are you gay or something?” “No brother, I’m just talking about your positive nature. We all had a bad past here and sank into the darkness with our hearts. You may have the most bizarre story here by a long shot, but you’ve come out of this hell with pride, and you’re giving us all the joy and hope here. You have deeply impressed us all and especially Zed. I understand why he likes you so much.”

Kayn lowered his eyes and watched his marks, which slowly dissolved again. With that, his strength disappeared. The more he struggled, the less he could maintain the shadow assassin’s form. It sucked. “I don't know Nakuri … in the end, it’s just my noxious blood that forces me to keep going. It does not have much to do with me.”

“Don't talk nonsense! A strong will cannot be inherited. That comes all from yourself! Your strength does not come from your origins and not from Zed, but entirely from your heart. It is your willingness to survive. Kayn … do not doubt about it just because you can not maintain the form. It will be. You’ll see. One day, the whole world will fear your name.”

“Do you really mean? I think, no matter how strong I get, I always will stay in Zed’s shadow. However, I don't ever want to fight him. I’m not like him, I will not kill my master.”

“Because you love him …”

Kayn could not and didn't want to say anything about that. That was his secret. Yes, his love for Zed went beyond that of a father, but he would never say it out loud in life. In Zed’s eyes, he’ll always be a kid, no matter how annoying that may be. Kayn will somehow stand over it. Now he had to first see that he convinced him with his strength. But not today. He was too K.O. to do any more exercise. After a long conversation break, Kayn got up and headed for his bathroom. “I’m taking a shower. Night.” “Goodnight brother. Dream nice.” Without looking, if Nakuri really disappeared, he undressed in the bathroom and took a shower.

…

Since talking to Nakuri, Kayn could not think straight. He had been unsure about his feelings towards Zed for some time. His absence tore him inwardly. Often he secretly slept in Zed’s bed. His room still smelled strongly of him, which is why Kayn often made himself comfortable there. He not only slept there but also took care of the order. At least once a week he swung the duster. When Zed comes back, everything should be in top condition. Basically, he put a lot of emphasis on perfection. Even though his ministers had their part-tasks, Kayn could not rest and throw his examiner’s gaze over everything. If everything was not as Zed wanted, he sounded the alarm. Most of the accounting he banned an alleged, better, optimized system. If Zed did not have an overview, then it was not better.

By now, 10 months had passed since Zed joined the league. Always around October or November, the season ended. Actually, Zed should get 2.5 months vacation then. The more days passed, the more nervous and stressed Kayn became. He trained until he waved, brushed until his hands were already sore, and he drilled his students without end. Zed should be proud of his order. Kayn would take care of that.

…

On October 4, a scout in the dining room stormed in out of breath. Kayn ran to him and ordered one of his comrades to bring him a glass of water. “What’s wrong, brother?” Kayn asked him. After the young man drunk his glass to the last drop, he finally spoke. “Ma-master Zed … he-he won the World Cup.”, Completely exhausted, the man fell to his knees. All acolytes froze to ice. Nobody really understood what that meant. But it definitely sounded good. “How do you mean? Master Zed is world champion? Please explain that to us. If you catch your breath.” The scout waited a moment before speaking again. “Every year there is a World Cup tournament. That’s where the best summoners compete against each other. Master Zed is the favorite champion of the best player in the world. He simply destroyed the other teams with him. I saw it on the screens in Piltover. Master Zed was incredibly good. That will bring us a damn lot of fame.”

Everyone cheered and clapped. Zeds Students were really excited and couldn't wait to see their champion again. “Tell me, when will Zed come back?” “As far as I know, the season is over in 2 weeks. Then he should come back.” So two weeks. Until then, Kayn definitely had to set up a welcome party. Of course with the cash injection of Satoshi and Masato. “Let’s raise a big party for Master Zed!” Kayn suggested. His proposal was acclaimed and accepted by all. Now there was nothing in the way of planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ^^ In the next chapter the fanfic will finally start. Till now it was more like a long prologue XD Enjoy the next chapter.


	10. A rough Mistake

_Zed Pov_

At first, Zed would never have thought he could settle in the Institution of War, but with time he accustomed. The redesign of his room contributed greatly to this. You could almost say he never left home. To the chagrin of his neighbors. In principle, he didn't give a shit about whether or not he woke Kennen with the constant hammering. The main thing was his interior was like A+. The floor was torn out completely and designed with Tatami mats, its walls got a wood paneling and even the door to the bathroom and balcony was replaced by a sliding door. In addition, he built himself a small shrine, in front of which he could meditate peacefully. His highlight was the four-poster bed in the middle of the room. Just like home, even with black curtains, so he did not have to worry about anyone seeing his face as he slept. Feeling like this, every second person could jump through walls or become invisible. For him, it was already powerful work to deal with his new neighbors. That’s why he was extra careful.

In addition to the old-fashioned furniture, which he also had at the temple, he also allowed himself a nice flat screen. Previously, he only knew things from Piltover, but here they were natural. It was part of watching the matches of his opponents. The purest entertainment show, when the Summoners were too dumb to shit. Stupid if you yourself were on the ass. Luckily, there was one among them who really understood Zed. The Summoner named Faker was a god on Zed. It was easy to win the World Cup. If he had known before that it was so easy to make money with murdering, then he would have joined the league earlier. The only thing that was really corrosive really is his colleagues. Zed did not feel very comfortable here. The Demacians were to him too disgusting, the Noxianer the purest scum and his own followers didn't like him. Only Shen tried unsuccessfully to integrate him into the group. Zed really did not understand why his brother was trying to improve their relationship. He killed his father, so why did Shen still seek attention? It would be better if they avoided each other.

Ultimately, Zed only understood himself with the people from Shadow Island. An explanation is superfluous. They just ticked like him. Nevertheless, Zed enjoyed his rest. He only ate in his room. In such moments he missed Kayn and his men the most. Often he wondered what they were doing at the moment. Training would be the top answer. At least that’s what he hoped. It was already corrosive to be away from home. He especially missed being worshiped. No one called him Master here, who really meant it. When Kayn said ‘Master Zed’, he beamed with his expression. Just like the rest of his team. He lacked the feeling of being important. How well his order will react when he comes home. Would they be happy or … He didn't want to imagine anything else.

…

After his ship was finally docked in Ionia, he made a long walk. The season was over and he had nothing to do until the beginning of the next one. In plain language, he finally had a vacation. Would his men let him lazy for at least another week before he had to play the boss again? Anyway, he could not wait to see his boys and men. Especially on Kayn, he was happy.

Just a mile before arriving at his temple, some of his scouts greeted him. One immediately sprinted off when he saw Zed, heading for the temple. Presumably, he had to announce his presence. The remaining two scouts stayed with him and relieved him of his luggage. On the way, a little small talk was led. Nothing earth-shattering. Constantly, the two just wanted to know how Zed had done, he was only interested in his men. They should tell him what they did. Not the other way around.

A few minutes later he finally arrived at the temple. All his disciples were gathered and eagerly awaiting their Master. Zed finally felt honored again and enjoyed the attention. He was welcomed and cheered. Partly he did not recognize his own men again. Maybe it was because they were just little boys before, and had now matured into men. But his elite had a completely different aura than before. They were stronger. Far stronger. What had happened in his absence and who was responsible? “Wow, you’ve all gotten pretty. Why did you train like the madmen?” “Well … a very specific breeding bull was responsible for that.”, Akio answered the question. This so-called breeding bull was a hundred percentage Kayn. He could not imagine it otherwise. But where was the boy? Zed looked around at the crowd but could not find Kayn.

But that was not necessary. Suddenly his men stepped aside in the middle and formed an alley. And at the end of the alley, he finally stood there. An adult man with hair almost to the ground. Woven together as usual. Exceptional was his style of clothing. Kayn wore his beloved pants, but let his cramped toned upper body free. There were no signs of a child in his face either. His features were more prominent and far more masculine than before. And more beautiful. The wanker could not stop looking better and better. Beside him, Zed almost got complexes. But that did not matter now. Kayn sprinted the last few yards towards him and slammed his master around his neck. His boy was even 2-3 cm taller than himself. Nevertheless, he would always be his little boy.

“Master … is really it you?”, In his voice, he heard some sadness, but also a relief. “Yes, my son.” He carefully stroked his child’s hair and allowed him to squeeze him in front of a group of men. His men were happy for him and Kayn. They seemed to know how hard the breakup had to be for them. It just felt good to have everyone around at the moment. Over time, Kayn gave in to pressure and broke away from the hug. Zed glanced at Kayn’s right arm. Not very strong, shadow marks were still easily recognizable. “Ehm Kayn? Are you coming fresh from training?” “No, he’s been keeping the shape for 12 hours,” Satoshi answered for him. “Sorry Master, I can not stand it anymore.” Kayn apologized. He stared in disbelief at his student. “Are you stupid? 12 hours is damn much my boy. I would not have believed you that. I am deeply impressed.”

Kayn’s gaze remained skeptical. He expected too much of himself. “I … I should be able to do it permanently. Like you.” Amused, Zed laughed at him. “Ha, now don't make a fool of yourself. I train for 10 years, you just 4 years. It will take a while. At first, I was constantly losing my strength. I have told you that already 100 times. So relax. You are in no hurry. Basically, what happened to your body. Where are my children going? I was only 1 year away.” “As I said, Kayn has driven us all to top form.” Akio volunteered again. He looked over at Kayn with surprise. “Did you lead the Order?” His boy became suspiciously red around the cheeks. “No … I had support. My brothers helped me. Alone, I could never have done that.” “Yeah, but Kayn has done the most,” Nakuri defended him. Zed could not shake off the feeling that everyone wanted to support Kayn. They were grateful to him. Zed could see that clearly. Kayn seems to have held the Order together. He has never been so proud of his boy.

“I thank you all. Thank you for being such great students. Not only have you done a good job, but you have become even stronger and have made great progress. Something more beautiful cannot imagine a master. I’ve missed you all.” Otherwise, Zed just showed feelings to Kayn, but this time, everyone deserved it. “Thank you Master Zed. But now something else. In honor of your return home and your glorious victory in the World Cup, we have organized a party. I know that is not normal at the Order, but could we celebrate anyway?” “You know about it? Oh … yes, we can celebrate. I hope you were so smart and organized beer for me.” “Of course,” Kayn replied with a mischievous expression. The boy was up to something …

_Kayn Pov_

Finally, his master was home again. Longingly, he clung to him as fast as he could. He did not leave his side for a second during the party. Zed drank one beer after the other as if he didn't have a problem with alcohol. He pushed his mask only a small gap forward so he could lead the bottle to his lips. Since Kayn reached his 16 years before a couple of weeks, he was allowed to drink as well. He tried to rival Zed, which he might have been better off. He also forgot to fill his belly before. Consequences were constant lulling and loss of balance. Every time he threatened to tip over, Zed held him off the side. Through the mask, he had no idea if his master was full or sober. In fact, he had twice as many bottles as Kayn.

When the first ones already nodded, Kayn tried his luck to get some private time with his master. “Masta … lesh … share our bed tonight.” Kayn asked him. Zed nodded and staggered for a moment as he got up from his pillow. Apparently, alcohol also hit him. Together, they hobbled into Zed’s room. Once there, Kayn threw his shoes into the next corner and threw himself to bed. Zed followed him slowly and looked around. “Itsh nice clean here,” he stated. “I’ve cleaned every week, too,” Kayn said. He was so proud of himself that he found the necessary discipline to clean. “Wow.”, It came from Zed. “I shank you.”

As Zed sat down on the edge of the bed, he finally took off his mask. Kayn’s heart fluttered as he finally looked back at his beautiful face after a year of separation. All his suppressed feelings were suddenly there again. He was so close to Zed. Carefully, he ran his fingers along Zed’s shoulders. The fabric on his skin was annoying. With increasing impatience, Kayn dragged at his cloth. “Whasn going?” His master asked. “Take off your clothes!” The boy ordered in a harsh tone. “Calm down.” Zed surrendered and undressed around the top. Just as he was about to get up to get a new, comfortable shirt, Kayn held him by the wrist. He wanted to sleep breast to breast. Without clothes. He also saw his full marks for the first time. Zed was truly the master of the shadows. The young acolyte already doubted that he would ever be as good as his master. But that didn't stop him from continuing to try.

Zed gave in to Kayn’s pressure and went back to bed. Only in sports pants and upper body free, they were now in bed. Kayn was impatient again and leaned over Zed. In the faint candlelight, he recognized the red cheeks of Zed. So he was also drunk. Kayn found him just incredibly sweet in that state. He just lay there, with half-open, tired eyes, waiting for Kayn to do something. He, on the other hand, simply didn't hold the power of attraction to his master. He wanted him. In slow motion, Kayn lowered his face to Zeds and looked deep into his eyes. Blue hit red. His blood was boiling, his heart was racing. He had no control over his body and his actions. He approached his face until the tips of her nostrils touched. From there, there was no way back. Carefully, Kayn laid his lips on the Masters.

Only a few seconds later, he dared to massage and ensnare them. At the latest, he would have expected to be pushed away by his master, but nothing happened. No, Zed even closed his eyes and joined in. Kayn dropped completely and craved for more touch. His lips became more demanding and his hands wandered. Zed still did not fight. By the time Kayn dared to run his tongue over Zed’s lips and beg for entry. He played especially where his scar was. Kayn thought it was incredibly sexy. To his surprise, Zed allowed him to grant. A bit shy, he nudged Zed’s tongue. His master welcomed him and began to fight a tongue fight with him. Both fought for dominance without making a clear winner. Kayn enjoyed the moment to the fullest. He finally got what he had so longed for. It was too good to be true.

Minutes later, nothing stirred. Kayn broke away from the kiss and looked into Zed’s face. He had fallen asleep. Kayn gave up and just lay down next to Zed. Before that, he blew out the candles and covered them with a cozy blanket. As usual, he fell asleep on Zed’s chest, surrounded by his strong arms. Somehow he hoped the next morning would never break.

_Zed Pov_

His skull was heavy like a long time ago. How much had he drunk? He could hardly remember anything. He strained to open his eyes. It was dark in his room, as always. With all his strength he conjured a shadow double, who lit a few candles. Sunlight would be quite counterproductive for a hangover. When the first light came on, he discovered he wasn't alone in bed. Kayn lay on his bare chest as usual … Wait a minute … since when did Zed fall asleep naked? Just like Kayn. There was some panic in his mind that he had not done anything stupid. A quick look under the covers told him they still had their pants on. At least something. As Kayn stirred and yawned and sought eye contact with Zed, he suddenly realized.

“Morning Master,” he whispered happily to him. Zed, on the other hand, just stared at him in horror. He had smooched with his student last night and not in a prudish way. Why had he just been kissing his 'son’? Was he still completely in his senses? And what did Kayn hope for now? He had started a rough mistake. He should never have kissed him. No way!

“K-k-kayn … what have we done?” “Can't you remember?” He asked a little disappointed. “Y-yes..but … just … did we do 'more’ than just kissing?” Kayn nodded his head. “No, my butt is fine, so we didn't have sex.” The boy had nerves in such a situation to joke. Zed wasn't for laughing. “Kayn that should never have happened. I did not think I would be so drunk, but what we did should never happen again. Please promise me. You are like a son to me. I can not and don't want that." Zed sounded harder than he actually wanted. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Kayn. "All right, master. I agree with you. It was stupid and we were drunk. Which man does not get a little gay when he’s drunk? And if so. You thought I was a woman because of the hair, right?”

Kayn took everything surprisingly easy. Zed didn't trust him that much. He hid something from his master. No matter what it was, he had to play in his game so it would not be funny between them. “Yes, sure. You are also prettier than most women. Most likely it was because of it.” “Okay … then let’s forget about it, or laugh about it.” “Yeah … say Kayn. You’re still pretty young. Was that your first kiss?” Inevitably, Kayn had to swallow a lump. He suddenly became nervous and buried his face in Zed’s chest again. “Maybe …”, he answered in an unusually high voice. “Please master. Just don't talk about it. My head is heavy enough.” “No problem … ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It happened guys ^^ Their first kiss, even in a drunken state XD I hope you liked it.  
> Feel free to leave a comment, if you want to mention something :3  
> See ya!


	11. Deflection

_Kayn Pov_

After an embarrassing conversation, they lay in silence, chest to chest in bed. The mood was oppressive. Kayn could not deny it, he wanted his Master just like last night permanently. But that will never happen. Zed has drawn a clear line. Kayn will probably be forever his son, but he wanted more. The thought of never being able to kiss him again drove him mad. He had to distance himself. Even if it was just a shower. Kayn tried to sit up but had to grab his head again immediately. The alcohol really set him on fire. So that’s what people called a hangover.

“Hey, are you all right?” “Yeah, I think so. I’m just a little bit dizzy. But hopefully that will stop, right?” Zed sat upright and stroked Kayn’s hair. “Sure, you idiot. Why do you also drink like a madman if you have not eaten a gram before? Really, you’re such a beginner.” So, actually, he only drank because … well, he wanted to make Zed drunk and … now his plan was halfway up. It only worked for one night, but nobody could take that kiss anymore. “Hmm … I’ll forget about it. Well, that’s not so bad. But I’m not the only idiot. I think hardly anyone comes to breakfast today.” “Yes, the thesis is really not far-fetched. My skull is humming too. Do you want to go eat something?”

“No. Well, yes, but I want to take a shower first. I feel very dirty. Are you feeling the same way?” Zed shot him a look because he really could not arrange. A mixture of horror and amazement. “Uh yeah … I feel ‘dirty’ you joke.” “Ah, come on. The kiss really could not have been so bad. ” Kayn had already scratched a bit. “I never said that. Qualitatively, it was better than most I have had with women so far. You are really a natural talent, but you still remain my son and a man too. So please do not get me wrong. I play on the other team.” That was clear. He plays the son card again. It puked him already. When would he finally lose this stamp? If he is 18 or 21 or maybe only if he is 50 years old? Kayn went out of his way to look and act like a grown-up. And yet he remained a child in Zed’s eyes.

“Thanks …”, he returned with little motivation. “I am gonna take a shower now. See you later, Master.” “ Okay, my boy. ” He needed a few minutes to rearrange the situation. Slightly wobbly on his feet, he approached a wall so he could float through the walls with the Shadow Step. At least that worked out smoothly. In his room, he threw himself without detours in his shower. The real reason for his flight was one floor down. Morning wood was normal, but that thing was bigger than anything else before. It would not have been that bad if they had not had that moment last night.

There was not much needed to release the pressure. A quick thought on Zed’s soft lips was enough. But he was not really satisfied. It was not right for Zed to demand that he return his feelings. His master was right. A relationship between them would be fundamentally wrong. Maybe Kayn was not in love. It could just be a simple teen beating. Everything within the bounds of possibility. It would be best if he nipped those feelings in the bud before it gets too late.

In general, the shower did him good. With half-wet hair tied in the bun, he entered the dining room. On his place, Zed was already waiting for him. As expected, hardly anyone was present and those who were there looked anything but healthy. Kayn ignored most of the corpses and sat down next to Zed, who re-established his cabin in the right place. “And how was the shower?” “Ah soothing. My head does not cause any problems at all.” “I’m glad. Nevertheless, you should now properly hit.” Kayn nodded and took that as permission to eat. Even the small amount at the table dined with them. Out of the 30 men, only 8 were present. Most of them were probably in a drunken coma but they did not let that bother them.

_Zed Pov_

It was strange to pretend that nothing had happened between them. Kayn looked like he didn't care, but he saw in his eyes that he was bitterly disappointed. The kiss came from him. That had to mean something. He could not just say that it was just 'fun’. Kayn hid something from him. It was not good to suppress that, but it would be even worse if Kayn candidly and honestly confessed his feelings to him. Zed was not ready for that and he probably will never be. The only way was to take Kayn on another trip. Zed just could not become his 'first big love’.

“Hey Kayn, would you like to go on a mission with me? I heard you were waiting for me.” “Yes, Master. With pleasure. I had such a promise in mind, that you would like to kill with me together when I’m old enough.” Kayn could be really cute with his loyalty. Zed knew how keen he was to finally kill someone again. He was born for that, and yet he waited for his Master to return. “Well then let’s get started today. Who is responsible for missions?” “Ask Nakuri best. Haru seems to be in the drunken coma.” “Interesting. You chose the strategists for this job. Not bad my boy. So Nakuri, would you have an assignment for us?” Nakuri choked briefly when he was approached. “Uhm yes. There is one that I could not convey because it was too heavy. So basically we didn't do missions that could endanger the health of our men. That’s why we did not have to take any losses last year.” “Good job. But for Kayn and me, there is nothing too hard. So give us the mission.” Even though he did not know Kayn’s progress, he knew he was ready for anything. He would never disappoint his master.

After eating, Nakuri gave him the documentation for the mission. The goal was to kill a whole clan of assassins. They were a plague for Ionia. They slaughtered innocent peasants to ensure their survival. Plundered houses and robbed weak villagers. According to testimony, these guys should be better than ordinary robbers. They were silent and precise in what they did. Understandable that people were afraid, but for the Order of Shadow that should be easy. Two men are enough. And two of the best kind.

Kayn was in his room getting ready. They made an appointment in front of the temple in 10 minutes. There he met again a half-naked Kayn. What was wrong with the boy? “I thought you were going to get dressed and not undress.” “What’s wrong with my outfit? I have pants on.” “How about more armor?” Kayn laughed and started moving. “I don't need armor. I’m so fast that nobody will catch me. Trust me. The less I have, the faster I travel. That’s my strength, so don't pee yourself.” The boy was just incorrigible, but be that as it may. As long as he fulfilled his task, he should be right.

At their hiding place, Kayn scouted out the number of their opponents. In total, there were 35 opponents. Ten were smeared and inside the building were 25. Everything within the possible. “Kayn, can you become a Shadow Assassin outside the temple?” “Yes. But only for 10 min. Then I would need the chest again.” “That’s enough. How long do you have to meditate?” “Maybe 5 min?” Zed nodded to him and gave him the time. It was a lot easier when he used the transformation. Kayn sat cross-legged on the wet forest floor, holding his hand in front of his face with two outstretched fingers, concentrating on his breathing.

His appearance changed abruptly. His hair became a shadow and could not be held by a mere hair tie. His marks appeared all over his body. When he opened his eyes, they shone in light blue. “Go on, master. I do not have much time left.” Kayn pulled out a blade and stormed at his opponents in the Shadow Step. Zed really stayed away from the spit when he saw how incredibly fast his boy was moving. Before Zed even arrived, there were already 7 bodies on the ground. “Leave me something, too,” Zed mocked him. “Sry, master. For me, it’s a race against time.” Unfortunately, he was right. Zed took over the remaining three before storming into the building. Kayn used the walls and Zed threw out his shadows. Together they fought each other through.

Zed really didn't need to worry about Kayn. Every time someone tried to attack him, he threw a knife at him and used the umbral trespass. By now he perfected this technique. His timing was always to the point, so he got no damage. He was very proud of him. Kayn was better than his imagination. He literally slipped through his opponents. He murdered with unusual elegance. He just wanted to see him. But that would not be in the sense of a master. He stood by his side, although his help was superfluous. Kayn struggled on a similar level to Zed himself. Almost scary.

When Kayns time was up, there was only one opponent, which Zed liked to take over with Deathmark. “Tch. Master, I could have taken over in my normal form. Really.” “Do I believe you Kayn, but maybe I also wanted to kill someone? Of 35, you have just left 11 to me. That's not cool. I thought we were partners and would share the loot.” “Next time Master,” Kayn said, banding his hair with a scrunchy. On the way out, he braided his hair relaxed. “You enjoy it, that they became a shadow.” “ My hair is just so soft and supple. The perfect conditioner.” Zed laughed out loud. No one else was present except them. Then you could also joke.

“Hey, do you feel like celebrating the day with me in a bar to go and maybe a woman?” “Master your serious? I have no experience with women.” That was no obstacle. He could kiss already. Unfortunately, Zed knew that first-hand. The rest comes on its own. “Of course you did not have a wife in bed yet. But you have to learn that too. That’s part of being a man. I can help you to get one. Even though I believe that your face will be perfectly adequate to weaken every woman. Now do not pretend. I had not had sex for over a year. I really need it and you too.” Kayn took a deep breath and gave in. “According to me.”

_Kayn Pov_

Zed really came up with the stupidest things. How can he think, that Kayn now needed a wife? It was more than obvious that he was on Zed. But maybe that’s exactly what he did. His master wanted to distract him and show him the opposite sex. So it might be. Then he played with and who knows. Eventually, he would get Zed out of his head.

In the nearest village, they sat down in a tavern and looked for prey. Before that Zed took off his mask and presented himself from his best side. It was just a matter of time and two true beauties came to them, dressed in kimono. One had incredibly beautiful, long, wavy, brown hair with wonderful cheekbones. The other woman had straight, red hair and a really great stem. If he could decide, he would take both.

“Hey, you two sweethearts. May we sit next to you?” Zed nodded to the redhead. They sat at the bar counter, so the redhead took the stool next to Zed and the other sat down next to Kayn. “Well, what’s your name?” The redhead asked again. “My name is Zuko and my friend here is Shieda. And you pretty?” Both women played on their strands and felt flattered by Zed. “I am Yuna and my friend is Kyoko,” the redhead replied. “So Yuna and Kyoko, should we invite you for a drink?” The girls nodded and Zed brought the barkeeper.

Everybody got a jug of beer in front of his nose a short time later. Kayn had been fed up with this drink since yesterday, but heck. Kyoko looked very hot. Even for him, who only had a look for Zed. As good as possible, he just tried to keep her eye contact. “Tell Shieda, what’s a trained guy like you doing by profession?” “Hehe, ask my boss,” he replied, pointing his finger at Zed. “Ah Zuko, you are his boss? But look pretty young for a boss. ”, Yuna stated. “I’m older than I look and my friend is younger than his looks. Anyway, our job is secret and not relevant. But yes, we train our bodies for the ladies.” Kayn was amazed at how easy it was for him to invent lies in no time. He did not know this page from Zed. He was extremely charming, but still he.

“Alright, I realize. You’re just looking for a quick number.” Kyoko replied. That was not good. If he does nothing, then … “You’re absolutely right. We’re all about meaningless sex.” Kayn wanted to slap him. How could Zed be so bold? You could not handle a woman like that. Against Kayn’s expectations, the women did not throw their drink on the two but rather threw themselves around their neck. Kyoko kissed Kayn’s neck to his ear and whispered to him. “Let’s have fun then. I don't live far from here.” “Then please take care of him. He does not have much experience with women yet.”, Zed answered from the side. “Hm … I don't think so. Such a handsome man cannot be alone for long.” She grabbed Kayn by the right hand and pulled him out of the bar. The young acolyte followed to her home.

Once there, she did not wait long until she pushed Kayn onto her bed and slowly undressed in front of him. The bride knew how to play with her charms. After stripping down to her underwear, she tried to remove Kayn’s pants. Impossible if he still had his shoes on. When she wanted to remove this, a blood-smeared knife fell out. “Shieda? Why do you have that in your boot? Who are you? Please be honest.” “I’m sorry, dear. I forgot that I am on duty. I’m really an assassin, but you do not have to be afraid of me. I don't kill arbitrarily. Only for money.”

Kyoko seemed to struggle with herself. Kayn got up, put a hand around her chin and kissed her. It was a gentle, loving kiss. “Hey, sweetheart. I would never hurt you. I am a good boy. Trust me.” “W-when did you kill?” “Earlier? It was such a weird clan of assassins who were up to no good in the area. Don't ask me how they were called. I have no idea. Please don't tell my friend that I told you. I am a bad liar.”

“Y-y-you killed those men?” Kayn nodded. After that, Kyoko clung to him. A few tears fell on his bare skin. “What is love?” “T-Thank you … These men killed my dad a few months ago. I can not believe it. Are they all dead?” “Sure. I’m very thorough.” “Good. You will be rewarded for that. Come. Lie down. But before you take off your pants. I don't understand your belt anyway.” Kayn got rid of his clothes and lay down on the bed. The beautiful brunette sat on Kayn’s cock and massaged him with her plump ass. Meanwhile, she moved her torso like a goddess. She was wonderful. But … nothing happened to him. “All right, Shieda?” “Yeah … I just need some time.”

Kyoko lay down on his chest and searched his lips. Even the kissing brought nothing. She was not Zed. But when his master came to mind again, it suddenly worked. He felt him slowly getting stiffer. “That’s how you like me more. Ready for the condom?” “What’s that?” Incredulous, she stared at Kayn. “Are you serious? Do you live in a temple of abstinence or something?” “Well … I live in a temple, but we don't have women there. Therefore, I have no idea. I know how sex works in theory, but that’s new to me.” “All right, Shieda. A condom is a contraceptive. You put this over your cock, so you do not impregnate me. Understood?” Kayn took note, as did the contraceptive. But how to put it on was still a mystery to him. Kyoko became impatient and took the matter into his own hands. “Let me guess. It’s your first time, isn't it?” “Exactly.” Kayn could not shake the feeling that he had a very experienced woman in front of him.

“Well, it fits perfectly. Should I start or do you want to be more dominant?” Kayn didn't let her saying that twice. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her on the mattress. Now he lay over her and did not flicker around much longer. He had no time to prepare her. His appearance had to be enough to make her horny. He needed the pictures of last night. No matter how awesome she was, how pretty tight she became, only the image of Zed helped him inside. But it felt good. Kayn focused only on himself and increased his pace. That Kyoko groaned her soul, he didn't care. Then should she come twice. Kayn needed his time. He wanted to enjoy the sex to the fullest. It was 1000 times better than masturbation. When he stood just before the cliff, he gave everything again. Silently his lips formed the name 'Zed’ before he finally came.  
  
A few seconds later he lay down next to his bedfellow. “Wow. Sure, that was your first time?” “Yeah …?” “Hm … interesting. You were like an animal. In addition, you have incredible body control. How come?” The most obvious version would be to say that the reason was training. But even Kayn understood over time that much more belonged to it. “I meditate a lot.” “So you really live in a temple. Very fascinating. I wish you good luck. I hope you never have to kill me." Kayn smiled. "I doubt that strongly. I only take care of the really big fishes. Besides, I wouldn't kill such a daintily woman like you.” Kyoko turned to Kayn and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you, sweetheart. Incidentally, you can pull off the condom and throw it in the bin.” “Good to know. And I thought I had to wear it forever.” “Very funny.”

  
Kayn got up and removed the annoying thing. He freshened up in the bathroom before putting his clothes back on. “Are you going now?” Kyoko asked. “Sorry dear, but the duty calls.” Kayn gave her a kiss on the forehead. He didn't mourn her. She was his first, but he was sure that many more would follow her. But there was only room for one person in his heart. And that’s Zed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Kayn got his first time but not with Zed :( sryyyy  
> Thank you for the new kudos <333 ^_^


	12. Discussion

_Kayn Pov_

After leaving the house of Kyoko, Kayn went back to the tavern. Since he had not agreed on a meeting place or a time with Zed, it was only close to returning to the scene of the event. There was no Zed at the bar, just the barkeeper of yesteryear. Kayn sat back on a stool and called the barkeeper to himself. “Did you see my buddy from earlier?” “Yes. He disappeared with the redhead.” He had already thought that. Nevertheless, it hurt. “And where were they going?”, The man at the bar pointed with a finger upwards. “You’re kidding, aren't you?” “No, the lady lives on the upper floor. She’s my sister.” “You’re amazingly relaxed about that. If a guy would go to bang my sister, I’d have already broken both his arms.” “I’d like too, but your friend seems to be a bit too strong.” Kayn inevitably laughed. How right the man was. Although the barkeeper was wide-built, anyway no match for Zed.

Kayn got up from the stool and went upstairs without asking for permission. Apparently, the barkeeper understood that he was the same as his friend knitted, so he did not stop him. Without further detours, he searched for Zed. It was impossible to track down his shadow. Zed likes to erase his existence so that he remains undetected. Kayn had no choice but to float through the walls and watch. It was not long before he found his master, naked, on the redhead. It did not surprise Kayn much that he took her doggy-style. That’s how he valued his master. Kayn did not like to see his master with another woman. It even stung his heart, but interrupting him was not an option either.

So Kayn waited outside the door until his master came out on his own. The young acolyte leaned his back against the wall, propped one leg against it, and crossed his arms. Based on the moaning of the woman, he could roughly estimate when Master Zed will finally finish. Not five minutes later, Zed stepped out of the room. “How are you?” Kayn felt his master flinch in shock. “Kayn?! Do. That. Never. Again. Boy, you scared me.” “Sry,” he replied, pushing himself away from the wall. “What are you doing here?” “Oh, I was done before you and I searched for you. Come on, let’s go home.” Kayn went ahead and expected Zed to follow him.

“And how was your first time?” Zed closed the gap to his student and put his arm around his shoulder as if talking to his best buddy. “That’s okay. It was just like my expectations. Ah, thank you for enlightening me, dad," he replied mockingly. "What do you mean?” “Well, you could at least have told me what a condom is. I’m not in the mood to become a father at the age of 16.” Zed just smiled at his student. “Yes, ups. But you’re protected, right?” “Yes … but I don't know how to put it on. It was embarrassing to get me dressed by a woman.” Zed not only chuckled but had the laugh of his life. Even light tears ran down his cheeks. Kayn didn't think that was funny at all. It somehow gnawed at his masculinity.

“Shall I show you later? On fruit or vegetables and not on your tail." Zed suggested. Kayn didn't answer. He was shitting in lying to his master, but simply keeping quiet was also an option. Of course, he should show it on his cock. Vegetables. Who needed that shit?

For the rest of their way, nobody said a word anymore. Zed put on his mask one kilometer before they arrived at the temple. So that was the proximity to Zed also over, but he didn't let that sit on his own. Kayn followed Zed to his room as if it were his own. By the time it was getting dark and they missed the dinner. That didn't bother Kayn much. In Zed’s room, he just threw himself to bed without asking for permission. "Hey boy, haven't you heard about privacy?” “Hm … no what is that? Oh, come on, master. I had no opportunity to spend the night with my lady. I’m not in the mood to sleep alone.” Zed sighed audibly. “Good. Then at least get something to wear. I will not leave you half naked in my bed.” “Dork …” Kayn replied curtly before disappearing from the room. He wanted as much as possible to avoid stress with Zed, but somehow his master behaved strangely. What did he have against his dress style?

Kayn pulled out of his closet the longest long sleeve sweater and the longest sweatpants he could find. He put both on and returned to Zed. “So much better?” He asked his master, who was finishing the mission report. Zed turned to Kayn for a moment. “Better,” he replied curtly. Kayn lay down in bed and covered himself. He waited impatiently for Zed. “How much longer do you need Daddy? Can not wait the report until tomorrow?” “Kayn, don't bother me at work. Give me another 5 min.” Kayn rolled his eyes but accepted his decision.

Zed actually kept his promise and shared his bed with Kayn 5 minutes later. The young acolyte received him with open, warm arms and expected Zed to lie down in it. “What are you going to do, Kayn?” “Can not I hug you? Let me be the big spoon.” “No way. I’m still your master and have some authority.” “Don't be ridiculous. We are here with us. Nobody will know.” Zed closed Kayn’s arms, turned him to the other side, and cuddled him from behind. “No means no.” “Master? Did I do something wrong? You’re acting so strange since you’re back here.” “Kayn … I think rather, you’re the one who behaves strangely.”

Suddenly his heart raced uncontrollably. Actually, he never felt anything like fear, but now he felt it more than ever. What if he can not fool Zed anymore? What then becomes of their friendship? “I’m not strange. You have a problem with my sexual charisma. Why else, do you expect me to dress? You can not handle me.” “Absurd. You are my child. It’s inappropriate to lie in bed half naked with you.” “Ah ..? Yesterday it was not that crazy.” “What’s your problem Kayn?”, Zed sounded more than angry. “My problem? You think I’m gay. Do you know how hurtful that is? I was happy to go on a mission with you, but all you have to do is make me lose my virginity from a woman. I’m really pissed. It was just a fucking kiss and you replied it too. Do not blame me alone.” Kayn sounded no less angry.

“I’m sorry Kayn … I did not mean to hurt you.” Zed’s voice was soft and sensitive. Kayn still had his back to him so he could not see his face. “I really wish you all the luck in the world. I just wanted to help …” “You would help if you just press me firmly and forget everything that happened in the last 24 hours. Is that possible?” “Yeah, I guess …” Zed tightened his grip on Kayn and fell asleep with him.

_Zed Pov_

Kayn and Zed had reasonably spoken out. They spent most of Zed’s vacation together. Everything was normal again between them. Well … halfway. Zed insisted that Kayn always put on his uniform on missions, even though he was constantly protesting. That he was lighter without armor was out of the question, but a loose kimono really should not hinder him. The boy really finished him. Still … he remained his favorite son, no matter how exhausting he was at the time. He did his job brilliantly and advanced to the top. Nobody had as high a success rate as he did. He murdered quietly and quickly. The last thing his opponents heard before they died was his mischievous laugh. He came completely after his old master. Zed also liked to laugh at his opponents. That was one of the things they had in common.

Unfortunately, Zed could not stay with him and his men forever. The duty called him and he had to go back to the Institution of War. His farewell to Kayn and the others did not hit him so hard this time. He finally had confirmation that Kayn had everything under control. His men were not the same men as they were a year ago. They were more independent and far more mature. In addition, their fighting power through Kayn’s training increased immeasurably. 

…

Arrived at the institution, Zed went first in his own room. On the way, he did not meet any of the other champions. Most probably will not be here until tomorrow. The season will already start in 3 days. So long could they do what they wanted. Zed wanted to spend the rest of his time reading through the changes. Even the champions were obliged to read the so-called patch notes. A caustic job, but better than being oneshoted unexpectedly from a tank. Even something like that can happen. First and foremost, summoners were responsible for playing well, but even champions need to be aware of what their counterparts can do.

So Zed entered his room with the ambitions to learn. In his room, it was pitch black as usual. Zed lit some candles around his bed and then lay down. He came across something else. Something big and hard. As if it were a different person. Zed pulled his curtains aside to look into the malefactor’s face. To his horror, it was his extremely annoying brother. “SHEN! Wake up!” Slowly his brother stirred and rubbed his eyes. “Zed? What are you yelling around here?” “Ah, I do not know. Maybe because my hated brother just breaks into my room and falls asleep on my bed!” “Ah, now do not pretend. It was barren here alone and I was hoping that you would be there sooner. I was tired while waiting.”

He wanted to kick his brother out, but Shen was too reluctant to do that. For that reason, he lay down next to Shen and pulled his phone out of the nightstand. Each champ was obliged to carry such a thing. They always showed their schedule in them. For example, if they have a match. The part was also good for reading new information like patch notes. Shen leaned over to Zed and read along. “Oh dear … an assassin buff. I can puke.” “Problems with Assassin brother?” An answer was not needed. Even though he was a tank, he was not in the mood to leave his lane all the time because he had to save his ADC. A true tragedy if you were a helping hand. Zed did enjoy being dependent on nobody.

“Tell Brother, when we’re at Assassins. How is Kayn doing?” “Kayn? You do not need to worry about him unless you still intend to challenge him. Then I would worry about you.” “Has he become so strong?” “You can not imagine that. The little kid from the past used to run the complete order during my absence. And pretty good. I’m deeply impressed by him.” Shen seemed thoughtful. So Zed could not arrange emotion for him. Was he happy now, or was he afraid? He always behaved strangely when they talking about Kayn.

“Earth to Shen? Still there?” “Yes. Yes. I just can not imagine it.” Zed gave a very skeptical look to Shen. “What can you not imagine?” “Well, that the little Noxianer provides you with law and order. That does not suit him.” “Shen, how many times. The boy is Ionian. He knows our habits and even speaks perfect ionic. There is no doubt about him at all.” “Whether someone speaks a language or knows the laws of the country does not distinguish him from being one of us. Check it out, that one day this blood will kill you. Kayn is and remains a Noxian. It’s only a matter of time before his blood boils and kills you.”  
  
Zed could not deny that he had often dreaded this scenario. But Kayn was so loyal to him, so loyal. Kayn would never attack him. Shen’s allegations were absurd. It made him a little angry when Shen spoke so badly about him. “You don't have the right to talk so bad about him. He is my child. I have him more than just under control and no matter how pissed he sometimes is on me, he obeys and always gives 200%. You just should not judge people you don't know.” He ignored the part that Kayn might have crush into him. Alone for the kiss, he was sure Kayn would never hurt him.  
  
“Good Zed, if you mean. But don't come crying at me when he rams a blade into your heart. I warned you.” Shen straightened and got up from the bed. “I better go brother now. Akali will be back for sure.” And so he left Zed alone again. Finally, he was able to spread in peace. Shen was an annoying person. Nevertheless, his words never left his mind. Oh, nonsense. Kayn would never kill his friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already 20 Kudos? Thank you very much ^^


	13. Betrayal

_Zed Pov_

Time flew incredibly fast, so 2 Seasons were already over. During the seasons, Zed was surprisingly often at home. The reason for this was that the fantastic performance of God Faker, who made Zed a Permaban. If he was not played, he could also be quiet often with his men in the temple. Zed took advantage of the new time and trained with Kayn, who became even stronger and more mature. The boy’s development was just perfect. Nothing and nobody could stop him anymore.

Their relationship with each other was normal. Even if they had drunk between times, everything stayed in the desired frame. Nevertheless, Kayn remained very attached in a drunken condition, but he was used to it. No one looked for Zed’s attention as much as he did. Luckily he was a talented guy who had earned his master’s attention.

…

One day, when Zed squatted in his room and did some paperwork, one of his scouts ran completely exhausted into his room and dropped to his knees. “Master …” he hollered to himself and fanned him a piece of paper. Zed then dropped everything and hurried to his scout. He took the report away and read it through. The content seemed surreal to him. There was information about an incredibly powerful weapon that could not be wielded by anyone. The first time you touched the weapon, you fell into dust. In plain language, no one was worthy enough for it. It is even rumored that the bearer of the weapon could become so strong as to destroy Runeterra. It all sounded like a weapon that must be destroyed or fall into the hands of the Order. And he immediately had a candidate for it.

The ‘Blade of Millennia’ should not only make someone very strong but also insane. If the spirit of man is not strong enough, he loses his mind. Did he really want to do this to Kayn? Had he trained all these years to face this test or to fail? Zed didn't have much time to think about it. At the moment this weapon was in the power of Noxians. Wrapped in a chain mail and tied with sackcloth. One thing Zed had to give his man, he had done a damn good job. “Well done Kato. Rest now.” “Thank you, Master.” He got up completely exhausted and left Zed’s room.

He, on the other hand, set off to visit 2 of his best men. And he already knew where. Kayn always did the shadow training at this late hour. And that’s exactly where he found his two candidates. “Kayn, Nakuri come along. The training is over for today.” A disappointed groan went through the ranks, but he did not give a damn. This mission was more important to him than anything else. Zed waited outside the door for his two men until they finally finished. Three minutes later, they finally came out. “What's up, Master?” Kayn asked like a curious child. “Come with me to my room. Not everyone here needs to know that.” And so the three went silently into Zed’s room.

Once there Nakuri knelt down exemplary, where Kayn, however, hesitated with the gesture. Finally, after seconds of silence, he gave in and knelt down as well. “Good. So I’ve asked you here because I’m going to assign you an extremely important mission. It could even be that you will fail.” “Ah come on Master. When I did not manage to kill anyone,” Kayn replied cheekily. “That’s it. This is not about killing. Not directly. Noxians currently have the power over a so-called Darkin weapon. A weapon capable of throwing Runeterra into chaos. I want you to either bring it here or destroy it. And another thing. It is rumored that this weapon has its own will, that it decides who is worthy and who is not worthy. So far nobody was able to wield it. Those who tried it were overcome by their wickedness and crumbled to dust. I’ll share your tasks now. Nakuri you will take care of Kayn. Cover him up and kill any Noxian who gets in the way. Kayn to you now. You are undoubtedly the weapon master. So if somebody should be able to hold this weapon, then you probably. But still, I have no guarantee for that. If at the first touch you feel something is wrong, let go. It’s no shame if you can not do it. Then you will destroy the weapon. Your life is more important to me. Did you understand that?”

His students nodded, but he felt Kayn did it rather reluctantly. “Master? You said Noxians have the weapon. Where is your current stay?” Kayn asked. He was already worried that he would have to invade enemy territory. “Your destination is the coastal town of Vindor. It should be a word to you. You will sail with a ship tonight. This can take too long, depending on the weather. Attack at the earliest in the sunset. Work fast and quiet. The weapon will most likely be carried away in a caravan. Kill your opponents and grab the weapon. Then you return home.” “Good Master, but out of pure curiosity, what kind of weapon is this?” “A scythe with a red eye.”

Kayn smiled as if he had just received his birthday present. It was out of the question, the boy will be out to keep the weapon. Maybe he ought to pull him off the mission. His arrogance will kill him. Unfortunately, no one else would come into question. “Now go. I wish you good luck. You will need it.” His students stood up, bowed to their Master, and then left his room. He hoped it was not the last time he saw them. Above all, he could not handle the loss of Kayn.

_Kayn Pov_

A weapon that sought a worthy bearer. Kayn could not imagine anything more exciting. He wanted to take this exam and pass. It would also be his last test. If he could guide that scythe, he would have proved himself enough. Then he would finally be equal to Zed. He was sure of that. His master refused to regard him as an equal. It was always said he was not ready. But not ready for what? Why didn't he want to acknowledge his strength? Maybe he’d found out Kayn was about to take over the Order. He did most of the work anyway if Zed was not there. Then he could become directly the leader of the Order. However, he didn't want to gain this job by force. Zed should recognize him and voluntarily appoint him as the leader. If Kayn manages to control the Darkin weapon, then Zed would have little choice but to make him a leader.

…

It was a strange feeling to be back on Noxian territory. Nakuri was in Noxus for the first time. Kayn has not been here since he was 10 years old. Purely visually, nothing had changed over the years. The people at the harbor stared strangely at the two Ionians. “Nakuri take on your hood. I have this under control.” His brother obeyed him and covered himself up. Kayn, on the other hand, walked with the confidence of a Noxian. His trick worked. The inhabitants of this polluted land ignored them and bought the spectacle from them. He steered with his brother undeterred in the direction of Noxtoraa. Triumphal arches of dark stone, built in honor of Noxus. If their opponents want to go to Vindor, they have to pass through it. That’s where Nakuri and Kayn will intercept them. At sunset, the arches cast enough shadows to enhance their magic. An easy game for the two.

Just as planned, they reached Noxtoraa at sunset. From a distance, he realized that the caravan was approaching Noxtoraa. It was still far enough to kill the three guards at the archway. Kayn didn't hesitate and disappeared into the massive construction of an archway. From there he sneaked up on two guards and killed them with his own hands. He wanted to keep the third watch alive so he could tell what Kayn was doing here. But Nakuri spoiled his fun and killed the last watch. Before Kayn could complain, he sent Nakuri away. The caravan approached the triumphal arch. The bodies were hidden by the shadow of the arches, so he did not have to remove them.

Nevertheless, the caravan stopped unexpectedly. The riders dismounted and pulled out their weapons. Nakuri lunged at the first soldier and pierced him with his sword. Kayn was more tactical and buttoned the trailblazer. Just as he was about to throw himself on the scythe, he noticed that it had disappeared. He had not come this far to get the trophy just before his goal. In a careless moment, Nakuri shouted “Kayn! Behind you!”, While switching off one opponent after another.

Desperately, one of the enemies freed the scythe and wield it around. He killed several of his own men. This soldier was not in control. Full of curiosity he slipped in the body of the obsessed with the Umbral Trespass. He felt despair, screams of pain and lamentations. The Darkin was pure evil. His existence was definitely felt. Kayn left his body again and saw how the body of the soldier turned into a scale armor and then fell into dust. The only thing left was the scythe.

Kayn wanted to reach out to it as Nakuri stopped him. “What are you doing? You have seen what it does to you! It has to be destroyed!” “No. It’s mine.” Their eyes met. They approached each other. “What now, brother?” Nakuri asked him. It was clear to Kayn. He will take this weapon. Just when he had the ambition to pick it up, he heard a dark voice in his head.  _Who will prove worthy?_

According to Nakuris facial expression, he also heard the voice. He shivered in fear. But not Kayn. He formed dark swaths that lifted the scythe from the ground and placed it in Kayn’s hands. The feeling of his first touch with the weapon was indescribable. It felt like a lost part of him was put back together. The wickedness of earlier could not take him, because he himself was pure evil. So he believed. When he saw Nakuri with the scythe in his hand, it seemed plausible to him that he was the real enemy. He wanted to destroy the weapon and Kayn takes the chance to be equal to his master. For only a fraction of a second, Kayn held the blade of the scythe to Nakuri’s throat. _Do what you have to do._  He heard in his head again. And so it happened that Kayn pulled through. With open throat, Nakuri fell forward.

Suddenly Kayn became aware of what he had just done. He dropped the scythe and caught his dead brother. He did not give a shit that the alarm bells were ringing. Nakuri was more important. “Crap! What have I done? Brother … I … I’m sorry.” Bitterness was in his voice. Unfortunately, he had no time left. Several guards advanced and surrounded Kayn. He threw Nakuri’s body over his shoulder, reached for the scythe and disappeared into the wall of the triumphal arch. With the Shadow Step, he disappeared from the scene and headed for the harbor. With a corpse in tow and a scythe, it was not easy to get on a ship. Kayn sneaked into the first ship to sail to Ionia. Between cargo, the acolyte hid until it finally docked hours later.

He left the freighter by the quickest route. Nakuri’s corpse was losing more and more color and becoming stiffer. Kayn went to a farm to bury his body. It was important to him that he was buried under the Ionian soil. At least he had to prove that honor to him. In a field with a simple peasant hut, he knocked on the door. A middle-aged man opened the door for him. His eyes were wide open. He was rigid with fear. His eyes fell on the corpse that rested over his shoulder and the scythe in his hand. Kayn had no intention of scaring the man. In a quiet voice, he asked the farmer, on ionic, for a shovel. He knew that the local farmers knew Noxians. In wartime, this place was a battlefield. Kayn had the face of a Noxian. Unfortunately, he could not deny that. For this reason, he addressed the farmer only on ionic. He wanted to keep him to safety.

His plan worked and the farmer handed him a shovel. Away from the field, Kayn shoveled a hole. When it was deep enough, he put Nakuri in it. One last look at him and Kayn began to fill the hole. When he was done, the farmer approached Kayn and handed him candles and flowers. He gratefully accepted them and placed them on Nakuri’s grave. Together, they held a minute of silence. The farmer asked him if he was a fallen comrade. Kayn then answered only “Anar.” In ionic, it meant brother. And he was. A brother. The farmer asked him if a Noxian was guilty of his death. The acolyte confirmed the statement with a heavy heart. Kayn understood nothing more. His brain was empty. He didn't understand his motive for murder.

Kayn thanked the farmer and warned him that other brothers might want to visit the tomb in the future. The farmer took note and thanked Kayn as well. On the way home Kayn broke his head. He only worried about what he should say to his master. Lying or telling the truth? In the first place, he considered which variant would be honorable. It was a shame for Kayn to die by the hand of a Noxian. Treachery from a brother was better in his opinion. However … he was a Noxian himself. No matter how he tells the story, in the end, Nakuri died by the hand of a Noxian. Yet he didn't pretend to lie. No, one does not lie to his master. And above all not the person you love about everything.

…

The closer he got to the temple, the more scouts pursued him. Kayn didn't show any emotions. He tightened his grip on the scythe but was unwilling to use it. Kato stood next to him. In step, they went to the temple. “Hey, Kayn is this the Darkin weapon?” Kayn nodded discreetly. “Cool, but where is Nakuri? Wasn't he on a mission with you?” Kayn didn't respond to the question. It was not an issue he wanted to talk about. Even after Kato often tried to make him talk, he was silent. Other scouts approached and asked Kato to stop. It was obvious that Nakuri was no longer among them. When he finally realized that, a tear flowed down his throat. Kayn ignored him and the others. His eyes were fixed all the way forward. He only wanted to talk about it with Zed.

Unfortunately, the conversation came earlier than he liked. Unlike usual, Kayn actually used Zed’s door. He felt unwell. And Zed also noticed this unpleasant mood immediately when his student entered the room. First, Zed’s eyes fell on the weapon. Kayn could not extract emotion from him as he wore his mask. “Kayn … is that the scythe?” “Yes, my master.” Kayn gave himself a surprisingly polite look. He even bowed to Zed. He never did that when they were alone. Usually, he flitted loosely into his room and slapped him with a successful report, but he could not afford it this time. He had failed.

“Where is Nakuri? Is he in his room?” “No, Master. Nakuri is dead.” “WHAT?!” Kayn tried hard to resist. Zed has never been mad at him. But that will change in a few seconds and he knew that. “How could that happen? You are my best men. It is impossible for him to fall from Noxian soldiers. What has happened? And I want to hear every little detail.” “There is not much to tell. I killed him.” No one spoke for several seconds. Obviously, Zed lost his composure. “Y-y-you killed your brother? Are you serious, Kayn?” He spoke in a dangerously deep voice. “IS THIS YOUR SERIOUSNESS?!”, Zed was unstoppable. Around him, a monstrous shadow aura formed. Kayn was not afraid. He stopped and remained emotionless in his expression.

“Yes, Master. I’m responsible.” “What’s wrong with you?! How? Why Kayn did you kill your brother?” Kayn had no answer. He didn't know anymore. “Why!?! Answer me! That’s an order!” “I … I just wanted it. When I got my hands on the scythe, there were no more enemies. Only him and I wanted to kill. I did it because it’s fun to kill.” “Kayn … you’re going to let go of this goddamn scythe right now. Do you understand me?” Kayn obeyed and put the scythe on the floor.

And again it was like in Noxtoraa. Only now did he realize what he was saying earlier. He not only confessed to the murder but also stated it. He derailed his emotionless mask from his face. Pure horror showed on his face. “Shit Master. What did I do?” “You failed. You let yourself be manipulated by the Darkin. You are not strong enough for the weapon.” “Absurd!” Kayn screamed at him. No, he would not let his master speak so small. Not where he was now. “I am the only person who can hold him. If I’m not worthy, then I don't know.”

“And yet you failed. You had the weapon control and killed your brother. I still can not believe it. Kayn you actually deserve the maximum penalty.” And Kayn’s ass really went to hell. What did his master plan to do with him? “M-master … you will not banish me, will you?” “No. Don't make a fool of yourself. My name is not Kusho. I can say a lot, but not that I’m stupid. You own the Darkin weapon, which has so much power to destroy Runeterra. I do not mean to make you hold a grudge against me. I will let you choose. Either you destroy the weapon and everything is eaten, or you keep it and take your punishment.” “No matter what it is. I take the punishment. The scythe is my missing half. I cannot destroy it.”

“Well, keep him, but stay in your room.”

“What?!”

“Yes. You heard right. You have house arrest Kayn. I do not want to see you.”

“You can not do that! Master I can not do without you. What’s the use of locking me up? I do not understand anything anymore.”

“It’s the perfect punishment for you. You want nothing more than my appreciation. Right? You can forget that now. It also helps to lock you up. You are unpredictable at the moment. Better said, you are incompetent. I am a master who is at the top of the welfare of his men. If you are not in control, then I have to lock you up. ”

Zed was right. That was the hardest punishment you could give him. His beloved master no longer able to see him, brought him to despair. His facial expressions changed from something mad to something sad. Maybe even something broken. “Master … I beg you with all my heart, don't do this to me. Please … ” “Kayn! Go to your room and come out again when I tell you. I don't know when that will be. Maybe in a few weeks or even months. ”

Months? He would not survive that. Kayn felt himself losing more and more control over his body. His lips trembled and his eyes burned. He’d never felt the need to touch Zed before, like now. At his whim, he lunged at Zed and clung to his body. His Master didn't move, but he felt he didn't like the action. However, he had no choice. If Zed really wants to punish him this way, then that was the last chance to touch him and soak up his lovely scent. And that’s when he remembered their kiss. It was impossible to suppress his feelings for longer. Tears flowed from his eyes for the first time in his life. It was a shitty feeling.

“Kayn …” “No! Not Kayn! Master, I ask you. Please don't lock me up. You know how much I need you. How much I need your friendship and security. Without you, I will perish. No matter how much I’m obsessed with a Darkin, I would never kill you in life. And you know that. You know that I love you with all my heart. Please … Zed. I really love you. The kiss between us meant everything to me. I know you will not respond. But … please … Zed … ” Kayn did not get any further. In tears, he found no more words. He had poured Zed his heart but hit a wall. One he could not easily penetrate.

“Get out Kayn. If you really love me, prove your loyalty to me again and stay in your room. To protect your comrades, your master, and yourself. If the Order means something to you, you will obey. Do you understand me?” Zed reached for Kayn’s arms, which clung to him and freed himself. “Master … I really love you. I will master the weapon for you. I promise to stay in my room and wait for your instructions. No matter how long it will take. I’ll get your recognition back, promise you.”

Kayn poured another tear before he reached down to the scythe and picked it up. Then he went to the door. Before going out, he made eye contact with his master one last time. “I’m terribly sorry Master.” Without waiting for an answer, he finally left his room. It hurts. More than any wound that has been inflicted on him so far. Worse than any torture he went through. That’s why he liked to banish such feelings. Feelings like love and sadness. They were more painful than the deepest cut. Without detours, he went to his room, opened the door and slammed it behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, you will get Rhaast action XD  
> I hope you like the solution of Kayn's official Lore.  
> See ya next time! ^^


	14. Rhaast

_Kayn Pov_

He was just angry. But on what or who? Kayn had definitely screwed up, but was it really his fault? He could only remember the action meagerly. Was it because he repressed the situation or because he was simply not himself anymore? Zed was right. He has lost control of his mind, not his body. He was sure he wanted to kill Nakuri. But why did he want that? Kayn glared at the scythe. It was guilty. In a rage, he just threw the stupid scythe on the floor and himself into bed. The day was definitely over.

_You can not handle me like that!_

Kayn jumped when he heard the same voice as in Noxus. This dark and malicious voice. “Who are you and what do you want from me?”  _Down here, Kid!_  Kayn sat up and looked at the red eye of the scythe. “Don't tell me now, I have an annoying, talking weapon.”  _You are the nuisance here, Kid!_ Kayn got up, picked up the weapon, and went to bed with it. He lay on his back and scythe right next to him. “Why have you been largely silent so far?” _I did not know if you were worth it. Actually, I wanted to take over your body immediately and make short work of this world. But somehow I manage only to manipulate your puny mind. Very annoying._

“What do you have? Rewritten my thoughts or what? And you stupid scythe you give it too?” _Caution._   _I am Rhaast. Just call me that._ “Anything else? You are just a toy. How should you be dangerous to me? And what kind of name is that? Rast. How is that even written?” Kayn felt a little pleasure in putting on a Darkin weapon. If he wants him to never be manipulated again, then he has to show him who is wearing the pants. And that was definitely Kayn.

 _R.h.a.a.s.t. You’ll see what you got from it, Kid, if you underestimate me. Your mind is weak, little one. Granted you obeyed me less than others, but still, it was enough to kill your ‘brother’._  “The same game applies to you. I am not a child. Call me by my name.” Kayn leaned close over his eye and glared at him.  _What do you want? I have no idea about your name._  “Ah, come on, Rhaast. My name was dropped 1000 times before.”  _And if so. When I’m bored, I fall asleep. Besides, I just realized that you howled like a castle dog. Unbelievable that you don't break up to dust._  Kayn looked away from Rhaast again. He was annoyed. Once in his life, he showed weakness and then right in front of the eye of a Darkin weapon.

“I’m never like that otherwise. I was desperately okay? That does not happen to me again. I’ll master you.”  _* Laughs * You do not believe that yourself, or …? K … Anything with a K or?_  “Kayn. K.a.y.n. And if I believe that. You underestimate me greatly. Why don't you see that I’m worthy of you?”  _I saw many men who looked far stronger and more powerful than you. Unfortunately, all disappointments. Everyone disintegrated after one minute at the latest. I do not really decide that to be worthy. That’s why I do not understand that you, of all people, should be the first person who can guide me. It just does not want to be clear to me._

Kayn didn't understand what his damn problem was. His body was perfectly trained. Who should please look stronger and more powerful than him? No one remembered except Zed. But he, too, would not believe he could handle Rhaast. “Well. Do you certainly claim that you are the most evil being in this world? Nothing and nobody could resist your darkness. But what if your counterpart has an even darker soul. You have no idea who you are using.”  _You’re right. I don't know you. I don't need it either. You are just a host. Not more._

Kayn chuckled and battled with pleasure. He would never indulge in such a stupid weapon. “Wait until we get out of here. Then I’ll show you who dominates whom here. Congratulations on the rest for this stupid action. If you had not killed my brother, then I would have returned home as a celebrated hero and could grant me the greatest privilege.”  _Yes. You would have fucked with your beloved master. I do not care. The Order does not interest me. I break in the stupid walls and come out of here. Did you ever get locked up? These sliding doors have no lock right?_

“Nothing is torn down here. We stay nice here. And no, we are not really imprisoned. If my master says he imprisons me, he only addresses it to my sanity. I am a person you can not just imprison. How should I say, I live in walls practically.” _In? In plain language, you can walk through walls. Extremely practical. Tell me Kayn, how do you do that?_   Where did the sudden interest in his person come from? One thing was clear, Rhaast was not to be trusted. He did not exactly make a nice impression. He did not need that either. As long as he was willing to cooperate, that was enough for him.

“If you didn't notice, I did the Shadow Step non-stop during our escape. Anyway, I’m sure you 'slept’. But now to write. You are here in the Order of Shadow. We are assassins who use a forbidden technique of shadow magic. I can not explain to you how I do it. I was given this gift.”  _Shadow Magic. Darkness is a start … Maybe one day you’ll be nice * laughs *_  Kayn did not believe him. Sympathetic in another life maybe. No matter how nice the chat with the idiot was, his stomach began to speak. With all the talk about house arrest, he did not even think about how he would be fed. Eating, drinking, laundry and etc. Who should take care of it if Kayn was not allowed to leave the room?

A glance at the clock told him it was mealtime. All his comrades dined with their master and Kayn crouched 'alone’, half-starved and still a little bit desperate. He knew that Rhaast certainly was not eating cherries well. If they squat too long, they are sure to rip each other’s heads. Still, but how long will it take for Rhaast to yearn for blood again?

Half an hour later, unexpectedly there was a knock at his door. “Come in!” Kayn called to the unknown visitor. Carefully, someone peered in his room as if he were entering a cave inhabited by a monster. When the air seemed pure to his visitor, he dared to come in. Kayn recognized Han as the man. One of the people Kayn did not like. To his surprise, Han brought him food and a container of water. He placed both at the door and paid no attention to Kayn. “Master Zed demands to know what you did to the corpse.”

“On the southwestern coast is a farm. Ask the farmer, he will show you the grave.” Han snorted contemptuously. “The noble knight has buried his brother on home soil. How come monsters develop compassion?”  _Do you really allow him to talk to you that way?_   He really could not use Rhaast in this situation, but apparently, only Kayn could hear him. He could not stand Han’s ass either, but he was not allowed to look like he was under control. “Thanks, Han, for bringing me the food. I wish you a good night.” Kayn tried to counteract him with a fake smile. Han was silent and left the room. He seemed visibly confused. No wonder.

Kayn got up and got his food. The portion was definitely too puny, but at least he got food. While he ate, Rhaast was silent. After that, he poked holes at him with questions that were only based on not killing the guy earlier. Rhaast was generally just about killing. But Kayn did not feel like it. He just mucked it into the night until Kayn’s collar exploded. “Hey, Rhaast. How about a deal? Each person may order the other to shut up for 3 hours a day. How about? So I think that’s fair.”  _Do I annoy you?_   “In fact you do. I’m mad at you and you’re still chopping on me. If you think it’s just one-way, you’re wrong. I can get on your nerves much more than you do me.”

 _Always remember. In the end, it was your hands that killed your brother. Not mine. You were weak. You are weak. You are a disappointment for your master. For the person, you worship and love. How are you feeling?_  Rhaast pulled a sneaky grimace with his eye alone. His words hurt. He was right. Kayn was weak. His punishment was actually still too mild. He had even had some fun with the quarrels in the last few hours. Somehow he had a desire to punish himself. Not by penance, but something should remind him of his mistakes.

After much deliberation, Kayn finally fell for something. He pulled an exercise mat out of his closet and laid it out beside his bed. He threw down another pillow and two blankets. He did not deserve a four-poster bed. A hard mat will remind him of his mistake. But that was not it. Kayn opened his braid and decided to sleep with his hair open. That will be punishment enough for him.  _Pretty. Are you a girl or why are you wearing long hair?_  “I do not know. I was an orphan before I met Master Zed. A hairdresser’s visit was not in it. They grew just longer and I realized that I look really good with them. So I left it that way.”

Kayn reached for the scythe and threw it on the mat. He also was not allowed to stay in the cuddly bed. Worse. He will torture Rhaast overnight. He wrapped his grip in one of the blankets.  _What will you do, Kayn? Are you kidding me?_  “No. Incidentally, I am a full-time sadist. And I think such a soft wrapping is incredibly good for you.” Kayn blew out the candles before he sat down to Rhaast on the mat. He took one part of the grip between his legs and the other part around his arms as if he was cuddling with a human. Only that it was a weapon in a rolled blanket.  _Well played._  Rhaast answered until they finally fell asleep.

_Rhaast Pov_

What’s wrong with this boy? How dare he use a Darkin weapon to cuddle so much? Who was he for? Such a disgrace would not let Rhaast sit on with impunity. Kayn should suffer. And he already knew how. Since the band insisted on cuddling with Rhaast, he made it incredibly easy to look in his head. In their sleep, humans offered the largest attack surface anyway. Just like Kayn. Rhaast snuck into his mind. His dreams were about his master. The child apparently really loved him. What if he hears that his beloved Master really hates his student? Rhaast slipped Kayn’s dream into the role of his master and showed him something. _You’re a no good Kayn. And you want to be better than me? Do you want my love? Not in a million years …_

Rhaast’s trick worked, and he saw Kayn’s eyebrows wince in agony. He squirmed a little in bed and groaned 'Master’. Oh yes, Rhaast will be his new master, not the jerk behind the mask. Rhaast tortured Kayn with nightmares all night. As a reward, he saw light beads of sweat forming on Kayn’s forehead. He had him right where he wanted it. Plagued by his nightmares, Kayn rolled back and forth, breaking the link with Rhaast. So the fun was eaten for Rhaast. Still, he had his fun and Kayn got what he deserved.

_Zed Pov_

Zed did not get a wink all night. Far too much took him the events of the day. What had he thought as he sent Kayn on this mission? In the end, he was guilty of all the misfortune. With a Darkin weapon was not to joke. He should have known better that Kayn was taking this weapon. His mind was not equal to that of a Darkin. And now he had to carry through Zed’s recklessness, the consequence. Unfortunately, Zed didn't think that he was actually punishing himself.

Only at dinner did he actually realize how hard he himself will suffer. His men stared in confusion at the empty seats of Kayn and Nakuri. Nobody dared even say a word. Kayn left a huge hole at the dinner table. Of course, everyone wondered what had happened and Zed owed them all an answer. He straightened and turned to all his men. “Everyone is listening. Unfortunately, I have something important to announce to you. We had to take heavy losses today. Our friend and brother Nakuri has fallen … ” His students were stunned. The otherwise shy Haru was the only one who dared to ask who was responsible. Understandably he reacted that way. After all, they have worked very closely with each other in recent years. It broke Zed’s heart that he had to tell the truth.

“His killer is Kayn …” Even greater horror spread. There was whispering, even the act denied. Nobody wanted to accept that. Kayn was their role model. It was quite unbelievable that a man who did everything for the Order would commit such an act. “To understand that, I have to say that Kayn was not himself. I sent him on a mission with Nakuri to bring a Darkin weapon under his power. Unfortunately, the weapon’s will was stronger, so he took over Kayn’s body and killed his brother. And here we come to the important part of the meeting. Kayn has decided, despite the incident, to keep the weapon. Because of this, he will stay in his room for weeks now. There are always 2 guards in front of his room and 2 in front of my room. Safe is safe. One will always volunteer to bring him something after the meal. It is best for all if you avoid all contact with him. He is dangerous and unpredictable right now. ”

“With all due respect, Master, but I do not think it’s such a good idea to just let Kayn living among us. He can escape with ease. How do we know he really stays in his room? I would not do it in his place.” Asked him Fuko, a student of the weaker sort. “Because he’s still Kayn. He is Loyal to me like nobody. Even under the control of the Darkin, he followed my command and dropped the weapon. We have no choice but to trust him. Even I can not take it with the Darkin. So make sure Kayn does not get mad or angry. Otherwise, we can all say goodbye to life.” Zed’s speech was hard. No one dared to speak for the rest of the dinner. Han was also the only one brave enough to bring Kayn food and drink. He also gave him the job to ask where Nakuri’s body is.

Zed scrambled to his room and greeted his guards. He, too, was afraid of Kayn. He was afraid that the story would repeat itself. When Zed came to new power, he killed his master. Why should Kayn not do the same? Very easily. Kayn loved his master, unlike Zed. Yet he could not trust him. He could not trust the weapon. Zed lay down in his bed, took off his mask and pulled the curtains from his four-poster bed. It was strange to know that Kayn would not be with him for a long time. It just hurt when he confessed his love because it was just a moment when he was not allowed to reciprocate his feelings. Kayn was right. His love for him was not like Zeds. Still, he loved him. Like his own flesh and blood. Why did he do something stupid like that? Everything could have been different.

A few minutes later there was a knock on his door. “Come in.” Zed heard someone enter his room and stop at the door. “Master Zed, I came to give you the information you wanted.” He recognized Han by his voice. “Spit out.”, Zed asked him a little rude. “Kayn confirmed the location of Nakuri’s body. He buried him on a farm on the southwestern coast.” “Here in Ionia? After all, he kept a spark of his conscience.” “I also said something in the direction. He then thanked me for the food and wished me a good night.” That sounded like Kayn rather than the monster of noon today. "Good, then I wish you good night, too.“ "Thank you, Master.” Han left the room and released Zed into his sleepless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today will come hopefully a second chapter ^^


	15. The Favor

_Kayn Pov_

The next morning, Kayn was just fucked up. He has rarely slept as badly as last night. It was not just the hard mat but above all his countless nightmares. Did he have more guilt than he thought at first? Probably. As Kayn tried to sit up, his tired bones did not thank him. What was going on? He easily had 8 hours of sleep and still filled up as if he only had one. Exhausted, he sat down again and put his eyes to the side where Rhaast was. His red eye returned his gaze.  _Well, had you sweet dreams?_  “Damn you monster.” Actually, he could have immediately thought that the wanker was behind everything. Unfortunately, he lacked the strength to take on Rhaast now. His stomach complained too. Kayn could really become a diva with an empty stomach. He could already feel his mood moving towards the cellar. The only way to prevent a worsening of his condition would be if he only meditated the whole day. There he was master of his thoughts. Not even Rhaast could annoy him then.

Unfortunately, he can meditate poorly, if his stomach annoying him all the time. Fuck house arrest. If only he could get something on his own. Just when he was about to go insane, there was a knock on the door. Hastily Kayn got up and opened the door for his guest. Akio stood before him with a tray of bread and various spreads. Kayn took the tray. “Thank you, brother. I was just before dying.” “ Yes, you will really be annoying if you have eaten nothing. See it positive, after all, you’re not going to bother anyone anymore.” As Akio spoke, Kayn took a slice of salami and stuffed it into his mouth. With his mouth full he spoke to Akio. “That’s not quite right.”, Before he continued his sentence, he chewed the piece of bread and swallowed it. “I have Rhaast now.” “Rhaast? Why do you give your weapon such a funny name?”

“I would never do that, but he meant that’s his name.” Unbelievingly, Akio stared at his brother. “You’re kidding me right?” “No. I’m not kidding you. When did I lie? Rhaast can really talk. He does not have a mouth, just a stupid eye, but I can still hear him in my head, and you may, too, if the princess thinks you’re worth listening to his sweet voice.” Kayn put his tray on the table Bedside table, went to Rhaast, freed him from the ceiling and looked at him grimly. “Come on. I know you’re awake, you do not even have to do that.” The scythe responded and opened his eye. Spellbound, Akio just stared at the scythe. For one thing, he had a big scare in front of him, on the other hand, he trusted Kayn that it was only a slip-up.  _“All right,”_   he suddenly heard in his head. Akio instinctively recoiled and stared at Kayn, stunned. That voice was out of this world. It was pure evil. And Kayn wanted to live his whole life with it? Akio would go down in his place. Slowly he wondered why Kayn started this murder. The weapon’s aura was just scary.

 _“Now that he has heard me, will you leave me alone? I still have a very busy day with a nuisance and I would like some relaxation now."_ "I’m sorry. Did you have nightmares for the night? Ah, no, you’re the fucking cause. You’ve been laughing with laughter tonight and now you want to pause? You’re really impossible Rhaast.” Akio could not help himself. In front of him, Kayn actually argued with a weapon, just as one argues with siblings, only that their motivations played out to a very different dimension. How can a weapon only give you nightmares? And most of all, how can Kayn just stand it? He never does it alone. Although Akio is not the biggest Kayn fan, he still wants to help him. But how?

“Hey, Kayn. You should eat something better now. And don't argue with Rhaast. That’s not healthy for your nerves.” “You think I’m crazy now?” “No. I really could hear him. I just … try to stay smart. We trust you. Don't disappoint us a second time.” Kayn’s look became more serious. He let Rhaast sink back to the mat and approached Akio. “I promise you Akio. I lost one battle, but I will win the war. I’ll stay here for good. Thanks for being here for more than 10 seconds. That was good. But now you should serve Master Zed again.” “I do. I wish you a pleasant day, even if that does not seem possible. Someone else will bring you lunch.” Akio left the room and shut the door behind him as Kayn held the door with one hand. “Wait, Akio. I wanted to ask you if you are afraid of me?” His brother turned back to Kayn to answer him. “Not in front of you, but in front of Rhaast.” Kayn was satisfied with the answer and let him go.

…

After Kayn had his breakfast plastered, he sat cross-legged on Rhaast on the mat.  _What is that?_   “I try to meditate and now shut up.” _Seriously? What is that supposed to help? That’s a waste of time. Let’s go kill._ Kayn sighed audibly. “Just be quiet, as you wanted me to shut up. I’m relying on my 3 hours.”  _You can not do that! What should I do in time?_  “How about sleeping? Do that what scythes do. Except for killing.” Rhaast was visibly annoyed, but shut up. This was a unique opportunity for Kayn to fall into a trance.

Actually, he wanted to use meditation to improve his sleep, but instead, he used the opportunity to explore his mind. Since yesterday he was restless and not himself anymore. What had Rhaast done to him? In the trance, he realized what damage Rhaast caused him. Not only was he able to take him over for a short time, he permanently corrupted his mind. Even if Rhaast didn't care for it, he had an influence on Kayn’s mind. Unfortunately, it was not easy to cleanse his mind as well. It was close to impossible. Rhaast had already instigated too much chaos. Nevertheless, Kayn could make sure that it does not get any worse. He had to fight against the parasite. Not only verbal but on a different level. Kayn focused on the shadow. He was his friend. He could blindly trust him. Kayn knew that if he relied on the Shadow, he would help him fight the Darkin.

_Rhaast Pov_

_Hey, what are you doing?_   While the villain was meditating, dark swaths formed around him. That had to be the shadow magic that Kayn talked about. It was powerful. Mightier than he expected. Kayn was completely absent. Rhaast had been trying to talk to him for a few minutes, but he didn't say anything. He reacted zero. Not even a twitch, he could see. Kayn seemed completely relaxed. He was clearly comfortable with the shadow around him. That was not good. This fucking thing thwarted his plans. If he could not reach Kayn, then everything was in the bucket. He will never be free. Not if Kayn resisted. Then Plan B. Make sure that the guy relied on Rhaast. But that didn't work if he was not in danger. How was he supposed to survive that?

_Zed Pov_

The next day, Zed hid behind his own four walls. He sent out his Shadow Double to do his work. He personally stayed in his room at the desk and did paperwork. He was even so depressed that he did not feel like wearing his mask. Nevertheless, he kept his scarf on the tip of his nose and his hood. He spent all night thinking about Kayn. Often he just wanted to get up and visit him, but he forbade it. Nobody had special rights here. Nor Kayn. Although he was his son, still he had to serve every other subordinate his punishment. Unfortunately, he mostly punished himself only. His mood was permanently on the ass. He did not want to see anyone. Still, a fool knocked on his door.

“What is it?!” Zed screamed at the door. Akio opened the door and stepped inside. He was not afraid of Zed. He was practically his first member and knew his bad-tempered master. Nevertheless, Akio averted his gaze to Zed when he saw that he was not wearing a proper mask. “M-master, don't you want to wear your mask?” “Hm … nope. You can not see more than my eyes anyway. So what is it?” That’s true. That’s when Akio realized for the first time that Zed had white-gray eyebrows. A very peculiar color if you were not very old. However, Zed’s eyes looked very young, almost youthful. He also had a scar on his left eye. Was that the reason for his masquerade? Who was his master?

“Do you stop staring at me and tell me what’s up?”, Zed sounded pretty pissed and he was. He hated it when you looked at him. That’s why he enjoyed Kayn’s company. He never bothered him. “Sorry master. I have been to Kayn earlier and have done something very important in my experience. He was plagued with nightmares last night by Rhaast. The weapon is not good for him. We have to help him.” “We don't have to do anything. He chose the weapon, so he has to live with it. And what does Rhaast mean here?” “The weapon calls itself Rhaast. And I don't think so now. He can really talk. I heard it myself.”

Zed’s mouth opened. He could not believe it. The stupid scythe did what? Speak? What was the guy doing? “How does his voice sound?” “Ehm … very deep, scary, scary and malicious. Just as you would imagine the voice of the devil.” “Hm … and can Kayn handle it? "Akio looked worried aside. "I don't know that. When he opened the door for me, he looked like he had been knocked over with a huge hammer. His hair is surprisingly open and was knotted up. He also had dark circles and was generally very tired. But he found his strength when he talked to Rhaast. Well, talk? Actually, they were just arguing. Is probably normal for the two. That’s why I say we have to help him.” That didn't sound good, but Zed still had to stay firm. “He fixes it alone. You underestimate Kayn’s nerves. If the weapon can understand him, then he will not have it easy either. Kayn is a stubborn skull. He can do it alone.” So Zed hoped at least. Akio saw no point in discussing it and left the room.

Zed didn't bother with anything. Now he was also allowed to plan a funeral. Usually, he did not do that, but with such a valued member as Nakuri, it was almost mandatory. Everyone expected a funeral from him. And so he was forced to take everyone with him. Also his guards. Only who should take care of Kayn? Zed was desperate. He remembered only one man and he was ashamed of it to the ground. The Master of Shadows resumed his mask and left the temple. On the direct way, he set off to the Kinkou clan. He wasn't greeted there in a friendly way. Several ninjas jumped out of nowhere on Zed. With the exchange of a shadow double, he got out of the misery. “I come in peace. Let me talk to Shen.” Both male and female ninjas dropped their weapons.

“Then follow us,” said one of the masked men. Zed made no resistance and followed the ninja. “You are quite out of balance. Tell me, are you Zed?” “Shut up,” the Master of Shadows responded. His talk about balance has always been animalistic. The man didn't respond and led Zed to a training room. His brother was training the younger generation. The students’ looks were disapproving of Zed. “And you should never be like that,” Shen said to his students. “He is the perfect example of how light and shadow can be completely out of balance. Too much darkness is not good for the heart … So brother, what brings you here?” His students stared at him in disbelief when Shen addressed him as ‘brother’. “Private matter. Can I talk to you in private?” Shen nodded and escorted him to an adjoining room.

Together they sat down in front of a table on the tatami floor. The table was covered with cups and a pot of tea. “Do you like black tea?” Shen offered. “I’m damned not to drink tea here! But yes, a cup wouldn't be bad.” Zed really was not in control of his mood anymore. A hot drink could help. Shen filled two cups of tea and handed one to Zed. “So what brings you here? You have never visited me in my new temple. The old temple is your residence.” Zed took off his mask and took a sip. Shen also removed his mask. “We had to take a big loss yesterday. One of my best men has died and I want to organize a funeral.” “My sincere condolences brother, but should I be the funeral orator?”

“Don't talk nonsense. No, I wanted to ask you for a much more important role. I want to enable each of my men to say goodbye to him. Unfortunately, we currently have a very important prisoner whom I can not leave alone without supervision. Please, Shen, you’re the only one I can think of who’s strong enough.”

“Now I’m curious. Who is the prisoner and is he stronger than me?”

“1. Private matter and 2. If it goes wrong, he is stronger than both of us together. So I hope that nothing happens and you are only bored for a few hours. So you do it?”

Shen touched his chin thoughtfully, carefully considering his decision. Zed knew he was curious, the question remained as to whether he was brave enough to face the potential challenge. “Well. I’m just doing that so you owe me something in the future.” “Whatever … Can we go?” Shen nodded. Zed took his cup and drank the rest at once. Shen did the same and then put his mask on. Together they went on the way to the temple.

Once there, Zed drummed his entire team together. Perfectly lined up, his students stood in front of Zed and Shen in the yard. “Everyone is listening. We’re going to visit all Nakuris grave right away. My brother Shen will take care of our prisoner as long as possible. I’ll bring him there quickly and then we’ll leave.” On the way, Shen introduced Smalltalk to Zed. “Your men seem to be very disciplined.” “They are too. They are the best.” On the way, Shen recognized the corridors in which he once fumbled with Zed as a child. “Say, isn't this our way to our old bedrooms? The dungeon is different.” “Exactly.” Zed retorted.

At Kayn’s door stood guards, whom he could send away with a clear conscience. “Hooooooooooooold on brother … That’s your old room? Who is your 'prisoner’?” “I can not tell you that. Stay away from him. No contact and no provocations. If you meet something non-human, then run. It is for your good.” With these words, Zed left his unsuspecting brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does Shen this stupid favor? Is he that curious? Read the next chapter for the answer ^^  
> Thank you for the kudos <3


	16. Family

_Shen Pov_

What did Zed mean by something not human? What could he hide behind an unlocked door, please. Especially in one, compared to other, luxurious rooms. It fit absolutely nothing from front to back. Not to mention the fact that there was no sign of Kayn in the meeting earlier. He is Zeds everything. From this Shen could only conclude that either Kayn was the fallen soldier or prisoner. Somehow, Shen hoped for something else. He thought that the boy did Zed well. It would be a great pity if he died so young.

Curious as Shen was, he put his ear to the wall, trying to hear any sounds. The only thing he heard was a deep gasp. It sounded strained as if someone was doing sports. Slowly but surely he could not stand his own curiosity. Carefully and quietly, Shen pushed the door aside for a small crack. Like a toddler, he peered through the gap. On the floor in front of the four-poster bed, he recognized a well-trained man with a messy bun who was doing push-ups. Noticeable was the blue streak that hung down from the man. As Shen thought, Zed’s old room is Kayn’s current one. But what was the boy doing to lock him up? And why should Kayn not be human? Questions about questions and answers were right in front of him, but should he really ignore Zed’s instructions and dare speak to Kayn?

“Shen … what are you standing there so stupid on the doorframe? If you want something, say so.” Torn from his thoughts, Shen recoiled slightly. Undeterred, Kayn continued training without being noticeable. “How did you know …?” “That it is you? Was not that hard,” Kayn paused and sat on the floor, leaning back against the bed. “For minutes, I can no longer sense auras, only yours. And well … you are a balanced cucumber. There is no one else here. Which makes me wonder why?” Kayn caught sight of Shen and nodded to him. Shen accepted the invitation and entered the room that he had not seen in such a long time.

When Shen sat down beside him, he sensed that Kayn’s aura was just as dark as Zed’s. No, there is something else. Something far more spiteful. But Kayn looked normal and did not act as if he wanted to slice his throat. On the contrary. Kayn closed his eyes and tilted his head back and sighed audibly. “So Shen, what are you doing here and where are the others?” “They’re at a funeral. Zed has assigned me to guard a prisoner. You’re the prisoner?” “Looks like it.” “But … why? I thought you were Zed’s adoptive son. Why is he treating you like this?” Kayn opened his eyes and hung his head. “Because I’m to blame for the death of our brother. I killed him. Zed only did his duty as a master. I’m not angry with him. I don't deserve it any other way. ”

Shen was shocked. He didn't expect that. It made no sense. Kayn was an icy killer, so he had met him, but he would do nothing to a comrade, right? “Why? Did you argue? Were you aware of the consequences?” “Unfortunately not. I was not aware of anything. I was not in control. It’s a bit complicated.” “Then try to explain.” Shen turned to Kayn and looked him straight in the face. In his face, he recognized deep sorrow and disappointment. He apparently took it with him. Who would have thought that? “Okay, Shen. Does the term ‘Darkin’ tell you what?” “Sure. This is an ancient race or not? Are not these 5 legendary warriors who, for reasons I don't know, are now weapons and looking for a host?” “Eeeeeehmmm … what? No idea what you’re talking about, but that sounds right. In any case, Zed gave me the job of liberating such a weapon from the power of Noxians. Unfortunately, I lost my mind on the first contact with the weapon and killed my brother. It was only a fraction of a second. When it was too late, I was back in control, but Zed didn't care. He ordered me to stay in my room. He sees me as a ticking time bomb. That’s why you should hold your position here if I’m not in control. ”

“Are you both crazy?! You can not just keep a darkin weapon and think it has no consequences. Kayn the weapon will destroy you and consume you. There will be nothing left of you. Believe me. No one has been able to overwhelm a Darkin. Not you either.” Suddenly Kayn grinned. “Ah, really? And why am I standing here before you? As Kayn? Well Shen, then I’m probably the first. However, I have to say, you know a lot. How comes?” Kayn was right. He looked completely normal. Varus looked human, but you could still see the demon visually. “Simply Kayn. We have two champs in the league who are Darkins.”  _“What ?! "_ Suddenly Shen heard a dark and gloomy voice from nowhere. Somehow, he became more unwell. The evil he had previously felt in Kayn’s heart was now much more pronounced left of Kayn. "What was that?” “Well awake Rhaast?” Kayn turned his face to the left on the floor.  _“Yes, I am awake now. Now let’s say the guy next to you. Which Darkins do you speak of? ”_

Shen didn't understand anything anymore. He leaned in the direction of Kayn’s gaze and paused for a moment. Beside Kayn was a huge scythe with a glowing red eye. The weapon reminded him a little bit of Aatrox. No doubt. That was one of the legendary Darkin weapons and Kayn really had one. “Kayn, that cannot be healthy. Everyone has been consumed or crumbled to dust.” “Watch out, then.” Kayn got up and reached for the weapon. With a lightness, he swung the weapon back and forth. “Now tell me how I am not in control, please? I’m holding a darkin weapon and I’m still myself.” “Impossible. That cannot be.” “And how that works. The shadow helps me to keep my mind. He protects me from Rhaast. It doesn’t work only if I am asleep. But when I’m awake, he can not give me shit ." At first, Shen had to swallow hard. That was a very impressive performance by Kayn. He would never have believed him that.

"That means plainly, Zed has the power over the strongest weapon in the world?” Kayn laughed loudly and with an undertone that made one’s hair stand on end. “Hahaha. If Zed accepted this weapon, yes. I’ll serve him all my life, but he’ll have to let me do that. But no, he locks me in.”  _“Hello ?! Did you forget about me? I want to fucking know what the League is and what Darkins are there. And especially how these two are.”_ The weapon did not sound pleased. His eye showed that even more precisely. Better he gives him his answers. “I did not forget you. The league is Zeds and my real job. The Fields of Justice are a place where proxy wars are waged without consequences. A Darkin named Varus primarily assumes the role of an ADC or Marksman. He is incredibly strong with his crystal bow. But you should know that. He consumed the bodies of two Ionian hunters several years ago. For him, a new body has formed over which he is the ruler. Rumor has it that he can still hear the two, but nothing more. Similar to both of you, except Kayn owns his own body. The other Darkin is different. He has found a worthy host and completely taken over him. His body is zero to that of a human. His name is Aatrox. ”

“What brother Aatrox and Varus did it? And what about the others?” “I’m sorry. I don't know anymore. However, I have to say that it was irresponsible of Zed to give you this job. He knows exactly what Darkins are capable of. In my opinion, he shouldn’t blame you, Kayn. You just executed your order.” “It’s my fault!” Kayn yelled angrily at him. He dropped Rhaast and lunged to his knees. Away was his self-confidence. He looked almost desperate. “I-I, I’m guilty.” His voice trembled like crazy. “I … I was weak … M-master Zed is not to blame. Just me. I am a loser. I disappointed Master Zed. H-he sure hates me now …” Shen realized that Kayn was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He had to calm him down. He crawled over to Kayn and held him by his shoulders. Before that, he removed his mask so he could stand with him on a personal level.

“Kayn! Listen to me. Zed does not hate you. On the contrary. I rather believe that he loves you.” “What makes you so sure? Why is he locking me up like an animal?” “Don't talk nonsense. You are in a luxury room. Do you even know what a special room this is?” Kayn looked up at Shen and shook his head. “This is Zed’s old nursery. Did he never tell you that?” Suddenly the young acolyte looked wide-eyed. He apparently could not understand what he had just said. “Hm … then I’ll ask differently. Do you live here from the beginning or have you been moved to the room?” “I … I woke up here then and did not leave. But why? Why does Master Zed put an insignificant Noxian child in his old bedroom?” “Because it was love at first sight. Kayn do you understand what I want to tell you? Zed knew from the beginning that you would be his chosen one. He knew that you were destined for true greatness. And he was right. You are the first person in the world who can hold a darkin weapon. You should be proud of yourself. I’m sure Zed secretly, too. Unfortunately, he has to fulfill his duties as a master. If he thinks you are a danger to your comrades, then you have to accept that. Please do not believe that Zed hates you. Because that’s not true.”

Shen’s words helped and Kayn calmed down. “Kayn? Everything alright?” “I think so. I’m sorry for the outbreak earlier. I’ve been feeling a little bit upset lately, barely keeping my feelings under control. I miss Zed and I don't know if I’ll be able to get away with it without him for the next few weeks.” “Sure, you can do it. You do not see Zed for half a year sometimes. What do a couple of weeks do?” Kayn averted his eyes from Shen and looked back sadly. “That is something different. When he’s in the league, I know he thinks of me and misses me. Now, on the other hand … I cried at our last meeting. That’s like breaking a taboo. Zed hates weakness. I think he hates me now. If not because of the death of Nakuri, then because I cried and shook my heart out.” “Kayn … maybe Zed is a heartless bastard, but I don't think he would judge you for it. You mean everything to him. You are far more family to him than I ever was. So do not believe such nonsense.”

No matter how much Shen tried to calm him down, he believed that there would always be some doubt with him until he met Zed again. “Shen … do you like to tell me stories from your childhood? Please tell me something about Zed that I don't know yet.” “Sure.” Shen leaned back against the bed, as they did at the beginning of their conversation. Unsolicited Kayn followed him. “Hm … what should I tell you about your beloved Master? Zed used to look at others very often. He never really got in touch with others. His appearance made him stand out from the crowd. It is safe to say that the others were afraid of him. Everyone recognized this one dark side of him, which had developed in his teenage years. I did not care at that time. I accepted him as my brother and rival. I never dreaded him. I did not need that either. We were always the same. Our fights were always a draw. I took it easy, but Zed was frustrated. For him, a draw was like a defeat. However, one had to say that in addition to the fighting we also played a lot together. We loved romping around the hallways and fooling around until my dad admonished us every time. After a talk about balance and tralalala(german blablabla), as Zed would say, we pulled ourselves together. Then it was usually back to work and out of childish fun, was again tough competition. Zed always accused me of how much Kusho liked me. That he would prefer me, although Zed it would be more valuable. It was absurd because my father loved us exactly as equals. Still, it was a thorn in Zed’s mind when my father named me the heir. That was also the turn in Zed’s thinking. He thought that if he was stronger Kusho would have changed his mind. I think you know the rest of the story. ”

“Yes. Then comes the part with the chest and the ban. ”

“Exactly. Be glad that Zed lets you live here. It shows once more that he believes in you. ”

“No … This shows that Zed is afraid that I would retaliate. But that’s nonsense. I would never hurt Zed. Not him …” “Because you love him,” Shen interrupted. Kayn replied nothing. That was enough of an answer anyway. “I’m glad Zed found someone who really loves him.” “Why? I thought you were mad at him. How can you be so easy and even keep small talk with me here? I’m not getting any more.” Shen could understand his confusion. For someone to whom balance was a foreign word, no wonder. “Sure or not. Brother stays brother, no matter how stupid it looks. Then I have an idiotic brother. I still like him somewhere anyway. Anyway, Zed, since our final fight, entrenched behind his mask and leaves no one to anyone. His heart was filled with darkness and loneliness until you showed up. In my opinion, you are Zed’s only chance of bliss. You managed to make this cold man laugh again. He is very grateful for that. Believe me. And why I talk to you is also very simple. You look a bit desperate. You think Zed has lost interest in you. I want to make sure that it is not. In his eyes, you are the most wonderful person in the world. Please win for him the fight against the Darkin. I don't want to see Zed broken again.”

“I will not lose this fight. Be sure. I will stay Kayn forever. Zed can rely on me. But do you know what my problem is? All these words from you. I only want to hear these wonderful words once from Zed’s mouth. I wish he at least came to visit me with a shadow-double. But not even that is defended me. That hurts. I suffer unbelievable pain every night. My lifelong. Rhaast will not leave me alone, but I think if Zed were lying next to me, it would be a lot more bearable for me. If only he told me that he believes in me. That he relies on me. Damn it, Shen, I just want to feel his love once. I know that I did not deserve that. And I know that I can throw my wish away…”

Shen understood Kayn. Zed really was not human for expressions of love. But somehow he felt sorry for Kayn. He really spoke from the bottom of his heart. His feelings were genuine and not remotely played. Maybe he was wrong about Kayn. Often he put him before Zed as his future killer. As an uncontrollable Noxian monster, but he wasn't all that. He was just a kid who loved his father idolatrously. That was not fair. He had to talk to Zed today. “Do not give up Kayn. You’ve become a great man and I think Zed knows that, too. Just keep fighting for him, even if he’s not coming to you.” “Shen … are you scared of me?” He had not adjusted to the question. It was also quite absurd. “Why are you asking such nonsense?” “Because I can not get rid of the feeling that you want to prevent me from becoming a Darkin. Are you scared that I’m going to strangle it?” “No!” He answered as if shot out of his pistol. “I believe in you, too. It’s just … you’re dealing with something that’s just unpredictable.” _“Sorry if I’m going to bother you. I am not what, but someone who. I’m Rhaast.”_   "Pardon. I did not know that Darkins have a sex.” “Me neither,” Kayn agreed.

 _“You really can not be helped anymore. Besides Aatrox, Varus, and another brother, I also have a sister.”_  “I’m sorry. If you never talk about yourself, then I can not know that either. How did you become a weapon? Do you like to enlighten us?” _“Urghh … I hate this story. Before there were even countries like Ionia and Noxus, I fought battles with my siblings. Nobody could harm us. We belong to a race that is immortal. That’s why you could not just destroy us. On a very black day, the most powerful magicians joined forces and banished us in our own weapons. Do you know how bad it is to be held captive in your own weapon? I was a master with the scythe and now I am the scythe. And I hate it. When I get to see the descendants of those crappy magicians, I’m going to make short work of them.”_ “Yeah nope. I like to kill them for you, but they’ll be my hands on which you’ll stick blood.”

Shen sensed he was out of place here by now. That was a conversation among murderers. With revenge, he had nothing to do. Shen got up and went to the door. “Hey, where are you going?” Kayn asked him. “I will go back to my post. Before Zed gets me, I prefer to go out the door again. I’m sorry. I hope I could help you.” “Yes, do that. Thanks, Uncle Shen.” Finally, Kayn smiled at him before turning back to Rhaast and arguing with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the new family relationship between Kayn and Shen ^^ I like it when Kayn calls Shen 'Uncle'. Its kinda funny ^^


	17. In The Abyss

_Zed Pov_

The funeral was pretty quick. They also did not need to bury anyone. Kayn had already taken over. Nevertheless, very close friends of Nakuri have decorated the grave with flowers. It was a bit suspicious for Zed. It was his first funeral. He was a man who took care of death and did not say anything in return for his eulogy. Unfortunately, that was expected of him. The whole night he thought about the words but found nothing meaningful. He had to improvise.

After his men finished decorating, they turned around in a semicircle around the grave. Not easy with over 100 men. Nevertheless, they managed without jostling. When all were set up, Zed began to speak. “Thank you all of you have appeared numerous. I am honest with you. I have never been to a funeral, but our friend Nakuri has earned one. Unfortunately, he left us too soon, and frankly, I blame myself for it. I should have known better, but Nakuri never had a problem to face a challenge. I’d say he did his mission, even though he paid too much for it. Nevertheless, I am proud of my son and I will always remember him as a strong assassin. And I really hope you do too. ”

His men agreed with a nod. Many people also shed a tear. Exactly because of that, he avoided funerals. The mood was always shitty until it’s over. After Zed’s speech, a couple of his best friends also gave a speech. After that, a minute’s silence was held. That was it. As a farewell, Zed thanked the farmer Kayn was talking about. The man showed no fear. Apparently, Kayn had hardened him enough with the body of Nakuri. In this regard, the man asked Zed about a boy with long hair. Zed gave him to understand that Kayn was prevented from attending, but he should still greet him. Of course, it was a lie, but Kayn seemed sympathetic to the man. So he didn't want to destroy his illusion.

…

Arrived at home everything was the same. Kayn didn't seem to have lost control of himself. Soothing. Zed went straight to his room and had his men did the rest, like sending Shen home. His services were not needed anymore, although Zed was sure he would not stand a chance against a Darkin under real conditions. In the league, everything was different again. For Zed, Varus was an oneshot, but outside the rift, he couldn't do shit. Zed didn't know how to fight something that was immortal. The best answer was not.

Five minutes after he entered his room, there was another knock at his door. “What is it?!” Zed yelled at the door. Not a second later, his extremely annoying brother entered his room. “Didn't I tell my men to send you home?” “Brother, but I still have to talk to you about something serious. More specifically, about your prisoner.” Zed closed the door behind Shen and dropped his mask. Shen did the same and sat down on the bed that had once belonged to their father. “So you didn't follow my instructions?” “As if I would listen to you. No seriously. I didn't see Kayn at the rally and from then on I counted only 1 and 1 together. Plus, Kayn wanted me to know why I was there. Soo …” “You talked to him?!” Zed approached Shen threateningly and stared at him with a look that could kill. But his brother held against it. “And as I talked to him and I ask you … are you not quite right anymore?!”, Shen raised his voice and returned Zed’s gaze.

“I don't know what you’re talking about.” Zed held his defensive stance and crossed his arms. “You know exactly where I want to go. How can you leave Kayn to a Darkin? So far nobody has won the fight against this breed. Even Kayn could fail. Do you really want to take that risk, just for some power? I thought he was like a son to you.” “He is too!” Zed’s stance didn't last long. He was furious. “I didn't choose this, okay? Kayn decided on the weapon, what should I do? I can not do that anymore. First, he is too strong and second, I can not hurt him. I have no choice but to hope that Kayn is strong enough. That he manages to tame the Darkin. Because if anyone can do it, it’s Kayn. I believe in him.”

“And why don't you support him then? Why do you show him no love?” Please, what? Zed was visibly confused. He didn't understand Shen’s statement. What did he mean by that? “Clear up me. What did you do?” Shen leaned back innocently and averted his eyes from Zed. That did not mean anything good. He knew the game. Shen was always so dismissive when he did something that could upset Zed. “Shen … I suggest you tell the truth. What do you mean by love?” “Well … I mean that Kayn loves you and it would be nice if you said that.” “Shen … what did you do? Please don't tell me now that Kayn was sorry for you and you said so …” “Yes! I told him that you love him, too. But what is it? The boy is desperate and thinks that you hate him. ”

Zed leaned over Shen and gave him a headbutt that had washed. “Ahh … what was that for?” “HAVE YOU AN APPROACH WHAT YOU HAVE SET UP ?! Kayn is not about the love between father and son. He wants more. He wants me. You’re such an idiot!” Zed’s heart raced and he really had to pull himself together, not to behead Shen, as he did with his father. The family was really beyond help. A bunch full of idiots. “Oh … I didn't know … my mistake. But I’m sure Kayn got it that way, that I meant it like father and son. He’s a smart boy.” “Maybe, but he’s also crushed on me. ”

Shen cocked his head and looked at him questioningly. “What makes you so sure?” “Because he confessed it to me? Man Shen, you screwed it up.” He ignored the kissing thing. “Still, you should help him and be with him.” “I can not!” “Why ?!” Shen screamed at him. “Because I can not! You know how Varus came about, right? A gay couple in desperation. Do you want that story repeated? The only reason Kayn is still himself is that he lets himself be guided by hatred and darkness. That’s the only true way to fight a Darkin. We can not disturb him.”

Gradually, Shen calmed and his features relaxed. Zed was also tired of arguing. He fell into bed next to Shen. “What should I do brother?”, Bitterness and despair were heard in his voice. “Ask me something lighter. I’m not a father and I have no idea how to deal with a demon-obsessed son who loves one more. I’m sorry, brother.” Zed was also not encouraged by his pity. He never wanted to abandon Kayn, but what else could he do? “Zed? Do you love Kayn? I mean as a son.” “Of course.”, It came out of the pistol. He did not need to think about it. He loved Kayn and he would always stand by him. Even if he becomes a Darkin, he was not sure he would be able to hurt him.

“I am happy. At least I didn't lie … Zed, I believe in Kayn. He will master Rhaast and be the first to overwhelm a Darkin. I’m sure of that.” “Thank you, brother. Please don't tell anyone about this. No one in Ionia needs to know that we have a Darkin weapon. Let me clarify that intern.” Shen turned his head to Zed and looked him in the eye. “You know that the fate of Ionia is in your hands.” “I am aware of that. Just trust the darkness in Kayn’s heart.” Shen laughed a little amused. “Usually I prefer balance, but clearly. Darkness sounds good in this case. Please, Zed. Promise me that you will be on Kayn’s side in case of emergency. Please make him happy.” “I’ll try brother.”

After a minute of silence, Shen got up and was ready to leave. He paused at the threshold again and turned back to Zed, who was still in bed. “Good luck brother. If anything happens, contact me. Otherwise, we’ll be in the league in two months.” “Yes … ”, Zed replied shortly. Shen left the room and the temple. Zed was sure this time. After a few minutes, he no longer felt his presence. Unfortunately for the Kayn. And he was well aware of how much he was suffering. It broke his heart. But there they had to go through.

…

Zed refrained from dinner that evening. He didn't feel like seeing anyone at all. Or something. He blew out all the candles and closed his curtains so that he was wrapped in absolute darkness. Usually, that helped, but Zed was way too depressed. He crawled under his blanket and closed his eyes. If only he had not done that. In front of him appeared the image of a smiling Kayn enjoying the attention of his Master. It just hurt terribly that it was not true. Kayn was not happy. Zed was not happy. The price was way too high. Zed struggled with tears. He hasn't cried since childhood. Since the day he was offered a home, he stopped.

Nobody wanted a child with white hair and blood red eyes. As you say, his look was very exotic. Because of this, he often stared. Everyone avoided eye contact with the supposed monster. Nobody gave him anything to eat or drink. He was forced to get everything. Until the day Kusho spotted him and his talent. The Kinkou clan didn't feel much better. His existence was assured, but his relationship with others didn't improve. Only Shen and his father accepted him. The rest cursed, insulted, or ignored him at every opportunity.

As he got older, the situation worsened. He was considered a devil under Kusho’s reign. Where Shen was always the good and the most promising son, Zed remained the shadow. The unloved child. The constant unfounded hatred against him nourished his anger. Still, he was mature enough to hold himself back and swallow everything. Only with Shen could he puke. What could he do for his appearance?

After the final fight against his brother, he took on some scars. They underlined his natural, evil appearance all the more. It became increasingly difficult for him to find contact with other people, so he decided to always wear a mask. He covered his face and, as expected, suddenly found followers. It was amazing and equally hurtful. That’s why he didn't trust anyone except himself. Until one-day Kayn stepped into his life. The boy took him as he was. He had no problem with Zed’s appearance. No, he even loved it. He loved his master with body and soul. But why? Why did Kayn love a man like Zed? It was simply incomprehensible to him. The more painful it was that he locked him away. Did not see him anymore and just let him suffer.

Without Kayn, Zed just was not himself anymore. It felt like part of him was gone. As if he could not create doppelgangers anymore. His true shadow was gone. Kayn was his true strength. And so, a few weeks later, Zed completely failed.

…

It had been 5 weeks and Kayn was still in his room. Zed was getting worse over time. He was so fucked up that he only entrenched himself in his room. His doppelgangers meanwhile did everything for him. He no longer sat with his men while eating, but only in his room. He sent out a Shadow Double so he could bring him food and drink. He even refrained from putting on his mask most of the time. His men knew he was lousy and would not expect a visit. His shadows were available to everyone. When he dissolved them, he automatically knew what his doppelgangers had experienced. As a result, it felt like he was always with his subordinates.

He didn't leave his room until he went on a mission. In retrospect, he wished he had never left. He had shivered down the line. He lost a fight against two Vastayans. His entire team was eliminated or severely injured. He came just barely out of the misery. He was clearly tired of losing his strength. He needed Kayn. He needed him more than anything else. And so he decided to put an end to everything. He had to send Kayn on a mission. Either he fails and becomes the Darkin or he wins and can finally be reunited with Zed. Of course, he hoped for the second, but the chances were bad. Unfortunately, the mission had to be of the highest level of difficulty for it to have any effect on Kayn at all.

_Kayn Pov_

The last few weeks have been hell for Kayn. Also with him slowly went through the pump. His desire to kill someone kept increasing with each passing day. Maybe it was only Rhaast’s needs that he believed to be his own. It was increasingly difficult for him to grasp his own thoughts. What was still real and what a dream? Rhaast gave Kayn no rest. Secretly the younger had hoped that he would get along with Rhaast. Unfortunately far from it. The Darkin finished him. Every now and then Kayn lost sight of the target. It took time for him to remember why he was doing the shit. He wanted to make Zed proud of him. Win back his love. But so far unsuccessful.

He was sick of being locked in his room every day. Not only did he not see Zed and not have a job, but he was also bored to death. He did nothing but train and meditate all day. Rhaast stuck to the three hours of silence, but unfortunately, he had 21 hours to annoy him. He kept babbling about how important it was to see his family again. That Kayn should give him his body so that he does not embarrass himself in front of Aatrox and Varus. And that’s exactly what this topic was about …

 _Come on Kayn. Zed’s orders tie you up. I can offer you freedom._ “ Shut up. You have no idea what freedom means to me. I am free. I can go anytime. But I do not, because it’s my own free choice to stay here.” _You’re weak Kayn. Let go and bring me to my family._  Kayn didn't want to hear him anymore. He hated it when Rhaast called himself weak. “Now shut up. Don't you understand that I also have a family? I will not let Zed down. You have no idea what I owe everything to this man. He gave me my life, so I am committed to him …"  _Well, yes. You have no freedom. Give in, Kayn._

The young acolyte had no desire for his talk. Kayn turned away from Rhaast and went to his closet. Fortunately, Lee was so kind and put his dirty clothes in the laundry. You could rely on good friends. Unfortunately, he was allowed to fold and put away his own laundry. After all, that distracted him from Rhaast.

Just as he was giving the last piece of clothing, there was a knock at his door. "Yes?” Shortly thereafter, Han entered his room. “Kayn, Master Zed wants to talk to you.” Suddenly his heart was racing. What happened here? What does Zed want to discuss with him? “Why?” “Well, he has a mission for you. Now move your ass.” Kayn had not expected an invitation from Zed at all. He also looked extremely shitty. “Ehm, can I possibly get another five minutes?” “Yes, but please hurry up. I’m not in the mood for Zed slapping me. He is very bad at the moment.” Not only Zed, but Han sounded pretty annoyed. He left the room and waited for him at the door.

Kayn used the undisturbed time to get ready. He put on a clean shirt and trousers. Then he reached for the comb and tried to comb his knotted hair. An impossible task in only 5 minutes. He had no choice but to become a Shadow Assassin and untangle his hair for a minute. Kayn concentrated and became Shadow Assasin 10 seconds later.  _Uhlala, what’s that dark aura? Kayn where do you get so much power from?_  “Shadow magic you moron. Unfortunately, I can not keep this shape very long. I lack the necessary energy.”  _Hmmm … I think I could help out, but no … Give me your body._ Kayn rolled his eyes and released the mold. His hair was silky smooth again so he could braid himself again. He wanted to look good for his master.

When he was done, he reached for Rhaast and left the room. Han stopped him at the doorframe. “Wait a moment. Where do you intend to go with the weapon?” “Well, to Master Zed. If he sends me on a mission, I suppose I need my weapon.” “You can pick him up later.” He was right, but he could not leave Rhaast unattended. What if a curious idiot touched him? He could easily do without a loss in his own ranks. “It does not work. You just have to trust me. Now let’s go.” Kayn just went ahead. He had no need to wait for Han and Satoshi. They were his present-day guards. Together with them, Kayn went to Master Zed’s room.

When he got there, a strange feeling spread in his abdominal region. His heart beat a few bars faster than before. His hands became sweaty and panic slowly spread in him. Somehow he hesitated to knock on the door. “Do it now,” Han said. Reluctantly he let himself say something about him, but it had to be. Almost shy, he knocked on the door. “Come in!”, His master asked him. Now it was time. Kayn opened the door and closed it behind him. He often imagined how their first encounter would be since a long time ago. In the end, it was never what you wanted it to be. Kayn held his gaze awesomely to the ground and knelt with Rhaast in his hands. With a bow on the floor, he greeted his master. “Master. I heard you wanted to talk to me? ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for 30 kudos <3  
> See ya!


	18. Trust

_Kayn Pov_

Slowly, Kayn raised his head and looked up at his master. Unfortunately, he realized that Zed wore his mask. So he didn't have to meet Kayn on a personal level. He didn't like that. “Hello, Kayn. Yeah, I got you calling, but what’s he doing here?” Zed pointed his finger at Rhaast. It was clear that this is an issue. “I heard that I should go on a mission. Unarmed, I don't do that.” “Still, you should not take it with you now. Put him away.” Annoyed, Kayn reached for Rhaast and got up. He went to Zed’s bathroom without asking and turned it down. “Don't take long,” he informed Rhaast.  _Whatever. I will listen to you anyway._  “I’m glad.” “What are you looking forward to?”, His master asked him from the bedroom.

“That was meant sarcastically. In addition, Rhaast said that he can hear our conversation anyway.” “I don't give a damn. I just don't want you to get your hands on him so easily. In addition, I noticed a slight rebellion on your side.” Kayn left the bathroom and stood back in front of Zed. He could not believe what he just heard. “What? Me and rebel? As? I have been in my room non-stop for 5 weeks now. What should I have done wrong?” “Just now. Don't play the dumb. You were a Shadow Assassin before. Your aura could even capture a child. Did you seriously consider escaping?” “What ?! No!” Kayn could not believe it. He never had ambitions to flee. Why should he?

“Master. You have to believe me that I didn't want to flee. I knew I had to go on a mission and that’s why I wanted to warm up with the shape.” “Nonsense!” Zed interrupted. “I’m the only one here who knows the true meaning of the Shadow Assassin. There is no such thing as ‘warm-up exercises’. So tell me the truth and nothing but the truth. Why did you transform yourself?” Zed saw through him. He was like an open book for his master. In situations like these, he hated it. Only the truth could save him. “I … ehm … I’m embarrassed by that, but I was too lazy to style my hair on the fast. That’s why I changed so I could untangle them.”

Normally, Zed laughed at such a statement, but not this time. He generally showed no signs of reactions. He didn't move and kept his voice mostly monotone. “Good. That sounds like you. I’ll leave it that way. But you are right. I sent you here to go on a mission. Your mission is: Take down a camp full of Noxians. A few days ago, activities were discovered on our coast. It’s not a fleet, but there are about 100 men in our territory. Kill them all. It should not be a problem for you.” “Yes?” Kayn objected. In itself, a contract killing for him was not a problem, but 1 against 100 seems a bit unfair. In addition, the coast is mostly open terrain. How was he going to secretly assassinate someone? Even if he did one, his neighbor would sound the alarm and then he had 99 on his cheek. In addition, Kayn knew that Noxian troops were always Juggernauts there. He had no chance against them. He could not penetrate the armor.

“Zed, if you want to see me dead, please show me the respect and kill me. You don't need to accuse me of Noxian feeding.” “I don't have to kill you. I just give you a job and you can accept or reject it.” Kayn averted his eyes from Zed. He was disappointed by him. He had not expected that. Zed behaved as if it were just a normal mission. But it was not. It meant his grave.  _Hey Kayn. What is your problem? Come, let us kill people. And then 100 at a time. Glorious. Will that be fun?_   “Shut up Rhaast,” he grated with his teeth. Rhaast knew perfectly well that it would be an opportunity to take Kayn’s body. But not with him. He preferred to die in battle.

“So you accept?”, Asked his master slightly irritated. “You claim that I have a choice. But I don't have them. You would not respect me if I refused.” “I hear a 'yes’. Then go. I will send scouts with you. They will not help you in the fight. They only serve to watch you, so you do not pinch or nonsense. You will not see them, but they will see you. Count on it. Now go.” Kayn was angry. He didn't understand Zed anymore. That was not the man he fell in love with. Kayn went frustrated to Rhaast in the bathroom, picked him up and left Zed’s room over the wall.  _Ahh, I like that._

_Zed Pov_

So far everything went according to plan, even if Zed puked himself. To irritate Kayn was not one of his strengths. But it was necessary that he brought the boy on the palm. His anger had to outweigh his love for Zed. Otherwise, Rhaast would have an easy time. However, he felt an uneasy feeling to send Kayn alone on such a mission. Actually, it would have been designed for 30 men. Suddenly Zed doubt came up. He should not have let him go. He practically sent his son to his own death. As fast as he could, Zed ran out of the temple to stop Kayn, but he was already gone. What had he done? He will lose Kayn. Either because the Darkin will consume him, or because he dies. Zed had reached a new low at that moment. Now he could only hope that he underestimated Kayn again.

_Kayn Pov_

All the way, Rhaast slept like a baby. Apparently, that was his way of preparing for a fight. Kayn would have liked to have a few hours restful sleep more. Sleeping on a hard mat for weeks was not a good idea. His back ached, but he didn't let it get him down. However, as he spotted the camp Zed was talking about, his ass went bad. There were not more than a few pebbles. Tents were far too thin for Kayn to hide in. He also counted 35 Juggernauts. One would be hard enough.  _Do you have doubts?_  “Of course I have some. I am an assassin and not a one-man army. How should I do that? I’ll never get through their armor in life." Kayn replied, staring fixedly at the giant meatball. _For sure? Something like that I plastered for breakfast. Kayn it would be good if you trust me. I am not a normal weapon. I am keener, stronger and I feed on the blood of my opponents. I heal myself with every blow I make against opponents. All you have to do is give me your body._ "Forget it.” Kayn hissed at him. “I can not trust you. I only trust Master Zed. And when he says I can do it easily, that’s the way it is. Besides, only one job separates me from Zed and me. I will get his recognition back. This is my final test and I will not fail. You can rely on that.”  _How touching. If you fail, then give me your body. No need to look for a new host._

Kayn didn't want to hear Rhaast anymore. He unpacked the bow that had been taken from the temple’s armory and aimed for a guard, with minor armor. He put his focus directly on the throat. A shot a hit. Immediately he picked up the next arrow so he could shoot down the guard who found his dead colleague. The game went on for a while until there were just too many. Kayn grabbed Rhaast and broke into a shadow. By dusk, Kayn had several options to approach his opponents unnoticed. He decided to wait until an opponent approached him so he could hide in his shadow. When the first fish bite, Kayn went unnoticed to his shadow. The guard went back to his men and escorted Kayn straight into the action. That was his chance.

Suddenly the Shadow Reaper emerges from the guard’s shadow and slashes his throat with Rhaast. The action didn't go unnoticed, but Kayn did not care. He used the Umbral Trespass to move from one victim to another. _Wow, I’m impressed._  Rhaast’s praise bounced off Kayn. In the fight, he acted emotionless. Praise only increased his ego. Because of this, he learned to simply turn off any feelings. They were a hindrance. Just like the Juggernaut, who wanted to reach Kayn. Kayn did no damage to him. He was also able to wrap up with the other giants. That was probably his luck. He felt like he was at war, just powerless.

He had already switched off 50 men. Remained 15 normal fighters and 35 Juggernauts. But it was not halftime yet. As good as possible, Kayn tried to avoid the attacks. Unfortunately, impossible with 50 men. However, he did not intend to fail against Noxians. As soon as he had the opportunity to apply the Umbral Trespass to a weakling, he seized it. Each time he turned the technique on so that he disappeared into the opponent and Rhaast hovered over him. Together they slit everyone. Everyone except the Juggernauts. 20 minutes later it was only the 35 meat slaps. Slowly but surely Kayn left the forces. He didn't have the mana left to run another Umbral Trespass anyway. In good Ionian, he was on the ass.

The swords and axes cut him into the flesh so that one time or another he had to go down on his knees. His breathing became heavier and he often lost his balance.  _KAYN !!! Give me your damn body if you don't want to die. Come on!_ “I … I can not. Not until I can face Master Zed again. I can not disappoint him. Not again.”  _Then give it to me. If you die, you’ve failed anyway. You have to trust me now. I’ll take you to your stupid master. But I can not do that if you’re a corpse_. Rhaast addressed something true. But how could he trust a monster like him? What if he destroys Ionia and then the whole world? Could Kayn really answer for Zed? And how he could. He loved this man and he will return to him.

“Okay Rhaast, what should I do?” The Darkin laughed mischievously and answered.  _Ram the blade into your chest._  “Are you crazy?! I’m supposed to commit suicide?” While Kayn held the conversation with Rhaast, he tried only to evade the attacks of his opponents. _It does not hurt either. It could be something. But there’s no other way to complete that ritual. So stand up and stab yourself._  Kayn rarely had panicked. But now it couldn't be stopped anymore. His fingers trembled around Rhaast’s grip. He raised his hands and aimed the weapon at himself. His opponents took a step back. They saw no reason to take away Kayn’s desperate suicide. Kayn squinted. Quietly and barely audible he said: “I’m sorry Zed. I love you.”

With a swing Kayn pushed Rhaast into his chest, so he found his way out on the other side. Amazingly, he felt no physical pain. An incredible warmth spread in his midsection. All his pain vanished instantly. His body changed. It formed a red armor as far as he could see. He also became bigger and stronger. But the more his body changed, the less control he had. He could not move anymore. His body didn't obey him. He could not even speak. When finally the scythe found a way out of his body, it looked completely changed. It had other sharp, spiky blades under the blade. Rhaast’s eye looked completely different too. What was going on here? How could he be a red monster from one moment to the next? No, he was not a monster. He was a darkin. He was Rhaast …

Rhaast Pov

“YES! IT’S ALL RHAAST NOW !!!” Finally. After how many millennia he finally had a body again. And not even such a bad one. Kayn understood bodybuilding. But not only of it. He is fighting excellently. His shadow magic was incredible. But unfortunately, it worked only against weaklings. Now Rhaast was there to take care of the big guys. Now it was time to heal Kayn’s body again. Rash, the pair of scratches did not matter. He was immortal. And with each attack, he only got stronger. Rhaast slashed through the juggernauts like a knife through warm butter. Rhaast took advantage of Kayn’s shadow magic. Unlike his host, he had tons of mana. His Umbral Trespass was stronger. His opponents fell one after the other. Armor was a small snack for Rhaast, where Kayn had his teeth ripped out. He could not blame him. After all, he was just a puny man. What astonished him was the fact that Kayn himself did not use armor. Rhaast could only be right.

After the last Juggernaut lost its sight, the job was done. Rhaast’s boiling blood finally stopped. But then was the shock. All at once his head was flooded with pictures. Pictures of Kayn’s past. From his life and above all from his pain. He learned that Kayn was a child soldier. The pictures of him on the battlefield killing countless men and women. That he was breaking. That Zed saved him. After that, he saw pictures of Kayn’s torture. The pain when he learned that Zed organized it. He also felt the pain as Zed left him to join the league. Then when Kayn kissed Zed and the next morning got a discharge. That was too much for Rhaast. He didn't want to endure Kayn’s pain. It was not his. Why did these feelings come over him suddenly? Why did he want to help Kayn?

One thing was for sure, Rhaast didn't want Kayn to end like that. He has fought hard throughout his life and has not even complained that fate is trampling him. He gave so much for his Master and got nothing in the end. Nothing. Kayn’s love was not reciprocated. The resulting pain was unbearable even to Rhaast. A man like Kayn didn't deserve to end up as Darkin food. He was too strong for that. Yes, Rhaast had respect for him, even though he would never tell him. And yes, after the fight today, he found Kayn a worthy bearer.

Now he stood there. All alone with the question of what he should do now. He wanted to see Aatrox and Varus at any cost. They were his family. But Kayn also had his weird family. Rhaast hated himself for that when he asked. “Kayn … where is the temple? I’ll bring you home now.” No answer. “Kayn? Answer. I was sleeping and I have no idea which direction we came from.” But he got no answer. Kayn was gone. “Crap! I know that you are there. You hear me, right? Kid, just take care. I’ll give you back your body now, but in return, you bring me to my siblings and you occasionally lend me your body. One hand washes the other, right? If you don't respect our agreement, then I will plague you with nightmares you could never imagine.” Rhaast broke away from his body and disappeared back into his own scythe.

_Kayn Pov_

Yes, he had heard him, but he could not answer. He was as shackled and gagged in his own body. Now Kayn understood Rhaast a little more. As his body returned to normal, he fell to his knees in exhaustion. Rhaast’s scythe also changed to the ground state. “I … thank you.”, Breathing heavily, he answered his new partner. He owed him something. Of course, he will stick to their agreement. When Kayn wanted to get up, he realized that something was wrong with his left arm. “What the …?”  _Fancy, you look._  “Rhaast? What is that?” _Your corrupt arm and my own. Your left eye is also corrupted by the way. Look, I can see through you and use your arm._  All well and good, but as vain as Kayn was, he wanted to make the ugly part disappear. _That’s not ugly._ Kayn started when Rhaast read his mind. Of course, he wondered how that could be.

 _Look Kayn. Through the ritual, we are now a person. I know what you think, what you feel and it makes me sick. I understand that you don't want to act like that in front of Zed. This is also a side effect rather than my intention. I will try to make it disappear in the course of the way home. So don't mess up your shirt. I want you to make your master proud of you and become happy. Your feelings are mine now and I can no longer stand your stupid pain._ “Thank you Rhaast. I’ll take you to your family as soon as possible. Don't be angry with me if it is not tomorrow. They are on vacation anyway and are not in the Institution of War. It can take about 3 weeks, but I’ll join the league for you.” _Kayn? I read your deepest needs. You just want to spend every day with Zed yourself._  “Anyway. Let’s go home.”

As Kayn got up, he was still a bit shaky on his feet. Yet he felt no pain. His whole body was healed. “I like that part of your immortality.” Rhaast laughed briefly. Surely he was flattered. “Tell me Rhaast. Was that your body before? So before you became a weapon?”  _Hmmm, pretty much. I just didn't have any ionic panties but wore … too complicated. I think the stronger the host is, the more similar we will look in the end. This Shen told me that Varus has consumed 2 and looks completely different than usual. Aatrox, on the other hand, should look like a Darkin. And I looked like me too. Maybe there is a connection._ “Did you just compliment me?” Kayn asked with interest.  _Yes, I like your body. He feels good._  “Yes, I agree. But I just don't understand why you gave my body back to me.” Kayn started moving so they might return home before dark.

 _Ah, you know Kayn. I thought deeply and found that I was too lazy. I don't feel like feeding, training or even taking a shower. That’s too exhausting for me. I am in favor of taking care of 'our’ body. Call me when there is action._  Kayn laughed from the bottom of his heart. Rhaast’s reasoning was far too primitive. That couldn't be serious. Still, Kayn did not care. He finally had his own body again. And he would get it anytime as soon as the fight was over. Over time, as promised, his left arm and the left eye became normal again. Thank God. _Nevertheless, I can take it over again at any time. But I think it will be unnecessary outside of a fight._  He could only agree with Rhaast.

The darkness started and Kayn involuntarily used Rhaast as a lantern. When Kayn finally arrived at the home, he immediately went to his own room. He was too tired to report. Zed had scouts anyway, who saw everything. Because of this, he felt no guilty conscience when he entered his room. First, he put Rhaast on the mat. Then he went to the bathroom. He desperately needed a shower. There was a lot of blood on his hands. That’s why he washed them thoroughly at the sink. Then he took his braid and tied a bun. He was too tired to wash his hair. After his hair was tied, he finally stood naked in the shower. The warm water relaxed his tired muscles. Even if all his wounds disappeared, he felt completely drained. That’s why he didn't take a shower for more than 4 minutes. Quickly he dried himself and entered his room, only tied with a towel around his waist.  _You don't need to hide anything from me Kayn. That’s my body now, too._ “Funny,” he sneered. He hid nothing at all from him. Even if Rhaast was not there, he would have been wrapped in a towel. Without further discussion, Kayn put on sweatpants and a shirt. When he sat down next to Rhaast on the mat, he opened his long hair again. Rhaast was spared today.  _Kayn, why are you still punishing yourself? Sleep in the four-poster bed._  “No, not before I got Zeds love again.”

_Zed Pov_

With each passing minute that passed, Zed was getting crappier. His guilty feelings reached a new level. How could he send his own son to his death? Kayn was the only person in the world who truly loved Zed, and what did he do? Let him suffer. It hurt him. That was not right. Even for a cruel person, like Zed, that was too much. He had to make up a lot for Kayn. But the question remained if he would ever have the opportunity. That was still out of the question. The clock was already 10 and still no trace of his son. What if his scouts brought him his body? He could not stand the sight of him with pale, lifeless skin. No, Kayn just could not be dead. He was damned the Shadow Reaper. Nobody could stop him. Not even 100 Noxians. So he hoped.

Later that evening there was a knock on his door. His loyal scout Kato stepped in with another two comrades. Zed’s heart was pounding at an unhealthy pace. Now the truth would finally come. He could never discover a body. That was good. “Master Zed, we are here to report.” “Instead of saying what you will do, just do it. What about Kayn?” “Well … that’s hard to explain.” What did that mean?

“He lives?”

“Yes…”

“Did he return to the temple?”

“Yes…”

“WHERE IS THE DAMN PROBLEM?!” Zed was pretty pissed off of secrecy. He wanted facts. What was wrong with Kayn? “The problem is in the execution of his mission. Kayn was able to eliminate about 70% of the opponents. After that, he was finished and rammed his scythe into his chest. He then turned to the Darkin … He did the rest. Then he gave Kayn his body back. And now Kayn is in his room as a human and …” That was enough for Zed. He just walked through his men, out of his room. He had to see Kayn on the spot. Now it was over with the torment. Zed vowed to make Kayn happy until the end of his days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer :/ I hope you liked it ^^


	19. Restart

_Zed Pov_

Arriving at Kayn’s door, Zed didn't dare to knock. What if he was already sleeping? He didn't want to wake his student under any circumstances. So he threw a shadow double on the other side of the door and changed position with him. With a lantern in his hand, he lit his room. At first glance, he could not find a sleeping Kayn. But only on the first. He was looking at the wrong place. As Zed examined the room, he noticed Kayn and his scythe on the ground. What was he doing there? Why was he laying on a hard mat and open hair with Rhaast? As far back as he could remember, Kayn never voluntarily wore his hair open in front of him. Especially not asleep, because his hair is then extremely knotted. Anyway, it covered his statement a few hours ago. Although Zed believed he had the excuse for Shadow Assassin, he was pleased to receive indirect confirmation.

Nevertheless stupid. Kayn should not sleep on the floor. He belonged to his bed. As Zed bent down to his student, he discovered that he was holding Rhaast’s grip with his left hand. Without effort, he could not separate him from the Darkin. Zed certainly didn't want to touch the handle. The danger of falling into dust was too high. However, Zed could not let his boy continue to break his back. He set the lantern aside and his arms carefully under Kayn’s knees and back.  _“Hey! What are you doing?”_ , Suddenly Zed heard the notorious voice of all the languages. It sounded even worse than described. But it didn't itch the Master of the Shadows in the least. Zed glanced over at the weapon’s eye. “That does not concern you. Kayn does not belong on the ground ”  _“Ha! He sees that differently. He still wants to punish himself because he has so disappointed his Master. Absurd! You don't deserve Kayn.”_ “I still have to decide that, not you,” he whispered annoyed.

Although Zed knew that Kayn had a relatively solid sleep, he still didn't want to be too loud. Besides, he knew himself that he didn't deserve Kayn, but he didn't want to be called that by a Darkin weapon. “If you were so clever, could you tell me how to get Kayn to bed?” _“Ohhh. Don't you dare to touch me? If you ask dearly, I could make Kayn let me go without him to wake."_ "Tch. According to me. Let him go.” Zed really didn't want to bargain with him. How could Kayn endure that only so long?  _“No no. That will not do. Don't you know Shadowbastard that you have to use a ‘request’ when making a request? Rude pack."_ How could he have just called him? I hope he had just interrogated himself just now. Such a disrespect, he can not just like it.

"I think you don't know who you’re talking to. I’m Kayn’s Master, which means in turn that I’m your Master too. So show me some more respect.” _“Tch. You are nothing for me. I am Rhaast. A Darkin. I don't own a master. I am the master. However, I don't want Kayn to suffer any pain either. So I’ll let him go on my free will. _”_  _Zed didn't know what that meant, but he did not give a shit. As long as he did what he asked of him. And indeed. Kayn’s left hand turned red for a moment. Then he released Rhaast’s grip. When his hand returned to normal, he finally lifted Kayn. Carefully, he propelled Kayn to his bed and turned him over on his stomach. He didn't intend to leave him in this disastrous condition.

Well, actually only bothers him the knotted hair. But before it reaches the crest on the nightly, he threw a blanket over Rhaast. He really wanted to prevent that Rhaast finds out something wrong.  _“What the fuck?”_  “Good night Rhaast, from here I’ll take over.”  _“You’re stupid.”_ He does not care. Zed sits down on the edge of the bed and begins Kayn’s hair to comb, in neat streaks. He really would not hurt him, so he was very careful. A long time ago, Kayn taught him how to style his hair. For fun, Zed learned it. These days, knowing about Kayns hair could benefit. After a cleared half-hour, he had finally taken care of all the knots. Afterward, Zed grabbed the first hair tie and tied his long long hair to his ponytail together. Zed loved driving through his soft and supple hair. They feel so incredibly nice. Although it was not really his job, he parted his hair in three strands of the same size and together, which he could finally tie with a hair tie.

Now Kayn looked the same as always. Zed put down his mask and immediately joined his student. Although somewhat selfish, Zed turned Kayn aside so he could face his sleeping face. He was just too beautiful. How could he do without this sight over all these weeks? This beautiful sight. Kayn didn't deserve to be treated so badly. He wasn't to blame for Nakuri’s death. He was fortunate that Kayn was still mostly himself. It could have been much worse. But still, he had to isolate him from the others. He had to let him fight the Darkin on his own, but that didn't count for him anymore. Enough is enough. He had only one goal left. And that was what made Kayn happy until the end of his life. No matter what sacrifice he would have to raise for it.

Unfortunately, he knew what Kayn would want from the bottom of his heart. Zed wasn't sure if he could really relate to him. After all, Kayn was like a son to him. How was he supposed to regard him as a lover? Actually impossible, but if Kayn wanted that, he would have to overcome himself. But what exactly would it cost him to overcome? Was it the fact that Kayn was a man or was it just because of their present relationship? Zed didn't really know it. Maybe a mix of both. He leaned his body over Kayn and looked him hard in the face. He realized that Kayn pulled his eyebrows together in agony. “Hey Rhaast, what are you going to do with him?” _“I’m not doing anything. You’re uncomfortable with your body weight on his stomach."_ "Oh … ” Zed immediately got up from Kayn and lay down next to him again.

Somehow terrifying how much power Rhaast had over his student. He didn't like that. He sensed what Zed did to Kayn. Rhaast could even move his hand. What else could he do with Kayn? Causing nightmares was probably only the preliminary stage. Still … he wasn't allowed to keep Kayn trapped here. Zed was sure that Kayn was still in control. As peaceful as he looked, he could not hurt a fly.

Kayn relaxed his face again and opened his lips slightly. Zed liked the sleepy Kayn. He used to watch him sleep. Today he just stuck his eyes to his lips. The wonderfully curved soft lips of Kayn. He remembered his first and last contact with the pair of lips only too well. It was unusual but beautiful. Zed could not deny it, but their kiss was just awesome in terms of quality. Why could not they repeat it? What could that cost? For a moment he forgot his position or Rhaast. For him, Kayn was the only one. Zed leaned his forehead against Kayn’s and slowly led his lips to Kayn’s. It separated them only a few millimeters, but Zed closed the distance.

At first, he only massaged the lips of the younger, but over time he became more and more demanding and passionate. On the other hand, Kayn slowly awakened from his sleep and reciprocated the kiss. Zed didn't notice his own hands wandering and pushing Kayn’s body closer to his own. For that one moment, he didn't give a shit that he kissed a guy. It just felt damn good. Kayn smelled just incredibly good. Male sweetish. A wonderful mix in Zed’s nose. He could be so close to him all day long. Maybe he could do Kayn’s wish. His lips didn't seem to stop.

Only when Kayn finally opened his eyes, he paused. Completely exhausted, his pupil asked: “Master …?” “Yes, Kayn?” The younger man rubbed his eyes in disbelief and looked at his master again. How much Zed had missed the wonderful blue in Kayn’s eyes. “I’m dreaming, right? You’re not really in front of me right?” “Are you always wondering in your dreams if that’s a dream?” Kayn shook his head wearily as he suddenly opened his eyes, realizing what he had done with his master. “Shit master! What are you doing here? And did we really…?” “Relax,” Zed interrupted. He put a hand on Kayn’s cheek and stroked it with his thumb. “But … why?” Kayn questioned. A legitimate objection.

“Because I let you down. I should not have let you suffer for so long. You are a wonderful young man. You deserve to laugh. I’m so sorry. I will make everything right. No matter how. You may wish it from the bottom of your heart and I know what your heart desires. That’s why I’m asking you if you want to go with me Kayn?”

For a moment Kayn’s face was just frozen. Bewilderment was clearly recognizable. You did not get an invitation from Master Zed every day. Actually never. But Kayn was allowed to make the exception. But he simply remained frozen.

_Rhaast Pov_

He didn't like what Zed did to Kayn. Even though he could not see them, he sensed what was happening to his body. Zed kissed Kayn as if there was no tomorrow. Rhaast loathed such an act, but on the other hand, he knew that was exactly what Kayn was longing for. He wanted Zed at all costs and now he had him. Nevertheless, doubts spread in Kayn’s head when Zed offered him the offer on a relationship. Why didn't the boy just grab it? Rhaast thought all along that Kayn would love his Master, so why was he trying to block his luck?

_Kayn Pov_

The young acolyte could not handle his life anymore. Imprisoned for weeks with a Darkin, he was mad at the thought of one day to come free again. Now he was on a mission and became the Darkin. Then he got his body back and suddenly he lay with his dream man in bed and kissed him. What was going on here? That could only be a bad joke. That was not the reality. The Zed Kayn knew would never have a relationship. And above all, not with a man and even more students. What was Zed thinking? He was no longer in his right mind. Kayn had to fight against his own cravings to protect Zed. If he didn't realize what a serious mistake he was making, Kayn would have to help him with a heavy heart.

“Master … no. I don't want to be with you.”  _ **“WHAT ?!”**_ It came from both Zed and Rhaast. Both were visibly shocked. He owed him a rationale. “I’m sorry Master, but I think you can not think straight. You are acting out of guilt, not love. You don't love me, then how can I ask you to have a relationship with me. That wouldn't be okay. I can not expect anything like that from you. A relationship also means accepting responsibility. I don't think we could. I am your son and student in your eyes. Besides, you are neither homo nor bisexual. If we were a couple, then we would have to have sex with each other and I can not imagine that with the best will. We are both very dominant personalities. How do you imagine that? Watch out. I can not help the fact that I love you. You are a wonderful man, but even I can not imagine a partnership with you, even if I’ve been yearning for years. I …” Kayn’s voice suddenly stopped. He had not only a lump in his throat but also chest pains. He was just inflicting enormous damage on himself.  _Stop Kayn! You must not be so sensible now. Take what you desire. He is in front of you! He offers himself on the silver tray and you refuse. Stop it! I don't want your pain. Remember that I am also suffering from your emotional chaos. Now, please take Zed._

Even though Rhaast addressed an important issue, he could not bring Zed down. “Do you know Master, for me it only matters to make you happy. Unfortunately, I know that a relationship with me will make you unhappy and that makes me dissatisfied. We should not intensify our relationship. That just goes awry.” “But … Kayn … I thought you loved me. ” “EXACTLY! That’s why I can not ask for that from you. Zed I love you with skin and hair. You are everything I want, but … I can not be selfish to love you. What brings me to you to lead a partnership that is only one-sided? In the end, we live apart and then we both are unhappy again. Do not forget that our friendship is also at stake. Do you really want to risk that?” Zed looked both puzzled and thoughtful. Kayn’s decision has obviously hit him. But he had to prevent Zed from doing something he would regret in retrospect.

“Zed, I love you. That’s why I can not be with you.” The pain in Kayn’s chest continued to grow. He didn't want to say all that. He wanted Zed. But he could not. Inwardly he cried and cursed himself for it.

_Zed Pov_

Zed didn't understand Kayn. How could he act so selflessly? He hadn't raised him like that. Why was Kayn doing this to himself? Could not he be a bit selfish?  _“Hey, Zed. Act as if you could not hear me. What Kayn says it is not quite true. Even if you don't_ _see it, Kayn is crying. He suffers. He has incredible pain. Make sure it stops. Tell him you want this relationship. That you love him. I don't care if it’s true or not. He should only stop destroying himself! ”_

Zed noted Rhaast’s statement. He knew that Kayn hurt himself. That wasn't the plan. “Listen, Kayn. I don't do anything out of guilt. I don't regret anything okay? Even though it did a lot of damage to both of us, my decision was correct then. But that doesn't count anymore. Yes, I want to do something good again, but I don't do it because I feel guilty, but because I love you Kayn. Certainly not in the same way you love me, but I love you as my son. Maybe there is the possibility to go deeper and then one day to be on your level. Kayn, believe me, that I love you enough to make this sacrifice. I can be with you because you are the greatest boy in the world. You don't need to pay attention to me. I am happy when I can see you laughing. Please, Kayn let me make you happy as you deserve. I will never find such a student like you again. You are loyal to me until the end of my days. I have to reward somehow. If not through a relationship or sex, then at least kissing. Give me the opportunity to show that you mean something to me. Stop destroying yourself. Stop believing that you didn't deserve this kind of reward. Because you have. Please, Kayn … ”

Zed leaned back to Kayn’s lips and kissed them. The kiss was not wild. He was careful and soulful. Zed felt a tear from Kayn on his cheek. But he didn't let that stop him. Kayn deserved love.  _“Thanks,”_  suddenly heard in his head. Apparently, Kayn was a bit better now. As Kayn separated from the kiss, he washed the one tear with his hand. “But only kissing okay? And we keep everything casual so we can continue to meet with women.” “Whatever you want, my boy.” Zed released Kayn from his strands on his face for a few seconds before turning back to his lips. They kissed each other until dawn, wallowing in bed and simply enjoying the love of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now they have something like a relationship XD Let the shipping begin <3


	20. The Darkinhybrid

_Kayn Pov_

What was it that Kayn felt? The kind of feeling that people used to speak of. The feeling that for the first time he felt like he finally was at home, with Zed. They kissed until the first rays of the sun were visible at the horizon. Shocked by the fast pass of time, he broke away from Zed. “Wow …” was the first thing the young acolyte could say. He was just overjoyed. He wished that this moment between him and his master could last forever. Kayn needed to know if he could ever be happy again. “Master… did you like it?” Zed didn’t answer. Instead, he reached for Kayn’s face and kissed him for a few seconds more. “Mmm… okay, I got it, I Kiss well. But that does make you happy?” “I’m always happy when I see you”.

He could hardly give him a better answer without evading the actual question. Kayn knew Zed doesn’t love him the same way he does. However, this was still a form of love. Of course, Kayn hoped that one day it would become something more, but still he would not bet on that. Zed feelings were unpredictable. “Master … can I kiss you every single day from now on?” “No Kayn, unfortunately. I’ll be away in 3 weeks. You’ll have to be patient.“ “ Not really… There is something I need to tell you… I’ll join the league. ” “WHAT ?!”, Zed was visibly shocked. He would have expected everything, anything but that.

“Why? Why do you want to join the league? I thought that you weren’t a fan of the institution.” “ I am not. But I have no choice either. I made a promise to someone. And no, I am not doing this for you, to be together. I am doing for Rhaast.” “Kayn… what did you do to return to your normal self? I am aware that you turn into the Darkin but how did you get back?” Kayn was thinking about that for some time too. “Please don’t ask me about that because I haven’t an answer. Maybe he likes me after all. I made him a promise. In exchange to get my body back, I will bring Rhaast to his family, to Varus and Aatrox.” Zed looked at him very skeptically. “ I don’t remember telling you about them. How did you know that they are members of the League?” “ Your idiot brother told me”, Kayn replied annoyed. If he wouldn’t say anything Rhaast would haven’t brought the entire topic about his family.

“Shen… that idiot. But what will you do when you take Rhaast with his family?” “Dunno. I thought about chilling and joining you with the others. While we are at it, Rhaast can stay with his brothers as long as we don’t get summoned to the rift. Do you know what I mean, right?” Zed looked unhappy and Kayn has no idea why he reacted that way. He doesn’t want to see him? To be with him every single day? Does he need some distance from his pupil? Or didn’t wanted to see him because he doesn’t consider him as an equal. “Maybe you don’t want me with you.” “That’s nonsense, I just don’t want you to do something you don’t wish to. Besides, who will take care of the order?”

That’s why Kayn had not thought for a long time. His brothers conspired against him. No one would trust him anymore. How was he supposed to lead them? Honestly, Kayn just wanted to disappear. He needed a break from the Order. The league was the perfect place to switch off. He could not kill anyone there anyway. There he could start over. Nobody, except Zed, knew him. “I’m sorry Master, but I believe that all of them hate me now. They won’t take any order from me. But Akio, I believe he is capable of lead the Order. Please let me join the league, my fight against Rhaast is far from over and it will be better if I fight this in the summoner’s rift. Nothing could go wrong there right?” “ Maybe that’s true but… will you have the heart to kill me? Would you bear if I kill you? ? You know the 'rules of the game'.”

Zed was right. Under normal circumstances, Kayn wouldn’t raise a blade against his master, but everything was different in the league and Kayn knew it was a game, almost like a proxy war and Zed wouldn’t die there. It was also a chance to see how will they go in a fight against each other. Even if that were not actually real conditions Kayn was still curious about it. “You don't really die. That’s not real. I think if I see it as a simulation, which in principle it is, then I’ll manage it. Don't worry about me. And you can hurt me too. I will not be angry or resentful when you finish me off. So let me join the league.” “Since you don’t really die and this isn't real at all, I can see it as a simulation, which it is basically. I’ll manage it so do not worry about me. Besides, if you hurt me as well I won’t be angry or resent for that, let me join the league” “Kayn, you are eighteen know, you can go and do whatever you want. If that is your wish then I’ll take you with me in 3 weeks from now and compete together.”

Zed had an almost smile on his face, he knew that Kayn’s mind couldn’t be changed. He was as stubborn as a bull for that matter. “Thanks, master. Even if I am basically an adult, I’m still your student. You have certain commanding power over me. You are still my master… ” “Pff Master … Kayn to be honest… What else could I teach you? You are perfect, you know all my techniques, the only way of learning now is to improve by yourself. And I’m sure you are in a long way inside the league. Just cooperate with Rhaast, get along and before I realize you will stab your blade through my heart, of course, that will only happen inside the rift but you know what I meant with that. I expect nothing but the highest discipline from both of you. Train together and don’t pick any useless fight, I don’t want to bring disgrace to the name’s Order. Show others what the fear is.”  _“Don't worry, Master. That’s my specialty. Besides, I don't think we need all the 3 weeks, in just 3 days we’ll get ready.”_

Kayn also believed that he and Rhaast work well together, it feels different from the ritual and he believes they will get along. Funny that that was unimaginable a month ago. “Well.. then you are free now, Kayn. Allowed to leave your room again, I trust ‘you’.” The young acolyte could hardly believe it. Does Zed just trust him like that? Even if he knew that yesterday he became a darkin? That doesn’t feel right for Kayn, and he needed Zed to understand. “Master… I still need you to know something. If Rhaast wants to he can control my left arm and see through my left eye. Are you sure that you still want me out there?” “Kayn… I already knew that. Your hand had turned red last night so Rhaast could make you release him. Besides, I also know that he feels absolutely everything that I do to you.”

Kayn blushed, he didn’t think about that. Of course, he knew it but for a moment he had completely turn off his connection with Rhaast, very surprised that the ass didn’t tease him yet.  _“Hey!! I’m not an ass! Not after the size of the favor, I did for you. I have feelings too.”_ And again, Kayn forgot that Rhaast could hear absolutely everything. How annoying, the ritual didn’t turn so much in Kayn’s favor. “ _Trust me, I don’t enjoy this either. Nevertheless, we should work on the benefits of the ritual”_ Kayn could only agree. Hopefully, something jumped out for him.

“Runeterra to Kayn? Are you still there?” Kayn didn't realize how much time he spaced out. “What’s wrong? ”, He looked questioningly at his master. “Ah… it’s nothing… just want you to know that in private it is fine if you just call me Zed. Now that we kiss it feels weird when you call me master 24/7.” “True… I will try but I cannot guarantee anything.” Just changing from ‘Master or Master Zed’ to just Zed being the fact that he called him Master for like 8 years it was truly a big change for him. However, Kayn was pleased that Zed made this suggestion for him.

Suddenly Kayn’s stomach began to growl. “Do you wish to take the breakfast?” Asked his master. “I do… but I’m not sure how the others would react when they see me.” “That is not important, you are hungry and like them, you have the right to eat. I want you by my side.” Zed winked at him after saying the last sentence, causing Kayn’s heart to melt. He collected himself and got out of the bed, it was good to have a soft mattress under his back but it wasn’t just that as Kayn looked at himself in the mirror, he noticed his hair was tied and braided. “Did you comb my hair?” “Yes, I couldn’t stand your knots any longer, I know it’s not perfect but I had to do it.” “Well, it is better than 6 years ago if you still can remember how to do it.” 

Kayn thought that he needed to improve but he didn’t tell him anyway. Zed also got up from the bed and put again his mask. Before they left the room Kayn took Rhaast with him. “What are you doing?” Asked Zed skeptically. “Do you mean Rhaast? Well, I need to feed him too. No, seriously, it’s too dangerous for me to leave him alone.” Zed said nothing more and left the room, Kayn following him silently. Arriving at the dining room, all eyes were on Kayn, most of them just looked surprised but the rest had a hateful look. Kayn felt uneasy, he just wanted to go back but Zed stood like a wall behind him. Unable to pass through him he had no choice but to go to his seat. Before sitting down he placed Rhaast on the wall behind him.

“Just be quiet.” He whispered to him, even if he just could say that thought the mental connection he wanted to address him directly. “ _Can I at least talk to you or Zed? Don't get me wrong, it is not my wish to talk to him but I just want to keep my options clearly.”_ Kayn thought about allowing him to talk to Zed but keeping from talking to the ones who were trying to kill Kayn with just their gaze. That would be pretty unproductive.  _Whatever…_

“Master, what is he doing here?…” Haru asked annoyed. He was Nakuri’s best friend, of course, he won’t be pleased with Kayn’s presence. “I don’t know what are you talking about…” Zed evaded the question which meant that everyone has to keep their mouth shut. “About the fact that Kayn brings that weapon with him. The one who killed our brother. Is he thinking about killing us while are we eating?” “ENOUGH!” Zed yelled at him and suddenly Haru paled. Everyone was afraid of Zed’s wraith. “I don't want to hear any other word about Kayn or Rhaast. They are part of us so treat them with respect. Kayn is no one to blame about Nakuri’s death, it could have been worst, he is the first person to be able to cooperate with a darkin, nobody else can do that, neither do I, so he deserves more respect. And speaking of Rhaast I can only assume that after spending 1000 years in imprisonment if I were him I would kill anyone who stands in my way no matter if it was friend or foe, I think he will leave us be as long as Kayn allows that. So put yourself together and forgive him if you don’t want to be the next on his list.”

Zed was furious and Kayn could feel it. After his outburst, Zed finally sat down, his right-hand on Kayn’s left knee, an unusual gesture from Zed’s part but he just tried to prove that he supports him… or maybe it means something more. Kayn tried to hide any motion from his face, nobody should know about their intimate relationship. Not even such a simple gesture like the one he was doing at the dinner table. Kayn asked Rhaast if he could let Zed know that that was inappropriate at that moment. Five seconds later Zed secretly retires his hand.

The rest of the breakfast went quiet, understandable after Zed outburst. Usually, after breakfast, Kayn’s regular weapon training was on the schedule. However, he really doubts that anyone would come to the training. To his surprise, just Lee appeared. Kayn almost forgot that he was like a best friend for him. Even during his isolation, he was the only one who ever exchanged nice words with him. But then, he was also afraid of the darkin weapon, so his visits were relatively short. And now he dared to appear for training. “Hey Lee, thank you for coming, but do you really want a private lesson with me?” “Well, I was expecting more people to come. But it’s fine this way, you can teach me more.”

Kayn knew what he had to do, he put Rhaast aside leaning against the wall so he could watch them. He went to the razor katana. “Lee, pick one for you and one for me.” “But Kayn! Do you want us to hurt each other?” The shock of Kayn’s decision was written all over his face, normally he used bamboo swords to avoid serious injuries. Except for this time. “I want a fight with real conditions, I won’t hurt you but you can attack me, I want to know your progress from first hand.” “Have you gone insane? I could…” “Kill me? Nonsense. First: you are not that strong and second: I am theoretically immortal, Rhaast can heal my wounds so don’t contain yourself.”

Lee understood Kayn’s intentions, It was not only a train for him but a way for Kayn to test his new power and body. A rehearsal. His friend took the swords and stood in a combat position.  _ _You’re making me jealous.__  Ignoring Rhaast ’s words Kayn also took his position and waited for Lee attack. Suddenly, Lee disappeared and attacked him from behind, he was not used to seeing shading techniques from him so he was pleasantly surprised, however, Kayn didn’t fall for the trick. He countered him by sinking into the ground. “Hey! That’s not fair Kayn.” Seconds later the young acolyte reappeared again playing dumb. “If you use new tricks then I can use my old ones too.” Kayn was right, that was a weapon training, not a shadow training. “I won’t use magic if you don’t. Do we have a deal?” Lee nodded and attacked Kayn again normally. Kayn blocked his attacks as far as he could without return them, he didn't want to hurt him even if he had the opportunities pretty often. Lee’s defense suffered greatly from his aggressiveness. Somehow he was missing … the balance. Kayn hated to think that word. But that was the way it was. He was not an opponent for Kayn.

“Okay, Lee this is not working. Your power in the swing is better but you have no sense in fighting defensively. If you may I wish to try something but is better if we use bamboo swords this time. I will attack you and you will try to block. Even better, Rhaast will fight you.” “What? I won’t fight against him, not a chance. That’s suicide!” Kayn shook his head, he didn't have to give Rhaast full control but only a fraction of it. “Relax your ovaries, Lee. Rhaast will take control only of my left arm. Is that enough for you?” “Only your left arm… you promise?” Kayn nodded and asked Rhaast to corrupt him. “Don’t be scared Lee, this will change my appearance just a little bit but is still me.” Kayn removed the top of his kimono so his upper body was free. Rhaast happily took over Kayn’s left arm and the left eye. As Kayn changed the fear appears on Lee's face. “Don't worry my friend, I am still in control, I just look a little different.” “Are you some kind of darkin hybrid now?” Lee asked worriedly. “ _You can say something like that, kid.”_ Answered Rhaast and even if he recognized that voice it was still frightening.

Both of them took their bamboo swords. It was their first time and to be honest Kayn haven’t fight with Rhaast like this before. Both fighters returned to their position only this time Kayn attacked first. The firsts blows were able to block until Rhaast spoke again. “ _Put the bamboo sword in your left arm, you idiot. Or how else should I fight?”_ He spoke the truth but then again, Kayn was right-handed, in his left it just felt wrong. But that was the reason for Rhaast to be there. Kayn listened to the darkin and changed his weapon from hand. This time was turn for Lee to give up, Rhaast’s blows were too strong for the acolyte, after five blows it was over for Lee. His bamboo sword broke into pieces, the shock was written all over his face. “Oh shit.. I’m sorry man, I had no idea of how strong he was.” Kayn immediately dropped the sword and declared the fight as over.

Suddenly they heard claps at the background and Zed stepped out from the shadows. Was he watching all this time? “Well done you two… or you three. You have improved greatly. However Kayn, you cannot test your true strength like this. I challenge you. Tonight will be you against 50 of my clone shadows at the training ground, don’t be late.” At his departure, Zed laughed from the bottom of his heart. Kayn didn’t understand what his master wanted to accomplish. “Dude… are you really going to fight against our master? Had this ever happened before?” “Not really…” was Kayn’s reply.

…

The rumor of their encounter spread really fast. At evening, the training ground was full of acolytes. The sun was almost hidden so it was the best time to execute shadow magic. Kayn initiated the ritual, allowing Rhaast to take partial control of his body which of course made him receive a lot of hostile looks. This just motivated him to strengthen his grip on Rhaast. There he was his only friend. Lee joined them later, he didn't want to miss the fight. When Zed walked into the square everyone went to their knees and showed their respect, Kayn didn’t think it was necessary. After all, once the fight was over he could go to Zed’s room and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. “ _God.. you are truly disgusting…”_

 _"_ Kayn… let me explain the rules to you: you will fight with Rhaast against 50 of my shadow clones. You win if you kill all of them or if you give up and turn into the darkin. It’s like a recap and of course, you should work together but don’t rely on his immortality. That wouldn’t be fair. Do you agree with the rules?” Kayn nodded and held Rhaast. He was aware that everyone will be supporting Master Zed, he didn’t care, the only support he just needed was from Zed and Rhaast.  _How sweet…_

As promised, Zed summoned his Shadow Double and then sat down in his throne-like place. From there he controlled his shadows like puppets. Shadows work like humans. You have to hit your vital points to destroy them. But that was not the only premise. Kayn once found out that you could also dissolve them when you master the shadows. Of course, that was only possible with Shadow Magic itself. Still, Kayn just tried to fumble. That worked well as well. He was able to cooperate with Rhaast. With him, it was like he was just ambidextrous. He barely felt Rhaast move with him. He, too, apparently wanted to win at any price. It was not a direct fight against Zed, but it was still challenging against him. __We must not fail, that would be too embarrassing for me.__

Unfortunately he didn’t felt like the shadows were decreasing, on the contrary, it seems like Zed had his clones in total control. Shurikens always hit Kayn’s human shoulder, he has no protection except for the darkin’s left armored arm. He needed his plan B. “Rhaast! Give me your strength, if I become a Shadow Assassin this would become a free win.”  _Are you stupid? In the end, you will leave me behind! “_ Just read my thoughts and you will know that I don’t pretend to do that, just trust me!” Kayn sensed that Rhaast was struggling with himself.  _Alright… but I will look like myself when I meet my brothers…_ “Deal…”

Kayn knelt and held Rhaast with both hands, trying to absorb his power. He had energy enough to keep his form throughout his life. Now five seconds later Kayn became a Shadow Assassin. All sings of Rhaast’s corruption vanished and the scythe looked longer, sharper and blue. Rhaast eye begone and he couldn’t perceive his voice anymore. He heard cheers, his brothers celebrated what he had done: the darkin was gone and so it was their fear for him. But Kayn wanted to make short work and get him back. And so it happened that Kayn occupied the blade with shadow magic and immediately destroyed every shadow clone with a simple slightest touch.

Zed got up from his seat and praised Kayn. “Congratulations my boy. You defeated me and the darkin. What are you going to do now?” Kayn glanced aside returning to his normal self. To everyone’s horror, he restored Rhaast’s normal shape and his right to act and speak again. “I am sorry Master, but I’d rather want to stay as a darkin hybrid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you a nice day ^^  
> See ya!


	21. On The Road To The League

_Zed Pov_

“There is no need for you to apologize. That’s your decision and we have to respect it.” Even if he doesn’t understand at all. But Kayn finally had the choice of being the Shadow Assassin he always wanted to be. He could take it easy with Zed. Okay, he could do that with Rhaast and maybe his decision was the right one. “Thank you, master, I mean, if I betray Rhaast now the trust that we have in each other would be broken and I would never get a benefit from his immortality. That’s why I believe it’s better for me to build a healthy relationship between us, I hope I didn’t disappoint you." Kayn could not disappoint him anymore. Zed came close and hugged him, in front of all the ones reunited. He stroked Kayn’s corrupted shoulder. It was important for him to know that he had Zed’s full trust. "I’m proud of you, my boy. I will always support you. No matter what decision you make.”

Before his students could build even more hatred towards Kayn, Zed released him. “Come, my students. It’s getting late. Let’s go to eat. Summoning my shadow clones has cost a lot of strength.” “ Fine, master. But can you please explain to me what was that from before. You didn’t even take it seriously. You barely hit me except for a few cuts. I do not even bleed anymore.” Everyone was shocked by the way Kayn treated their master. What all of them didn’t know was that Zed smiled under his mask. Of course, he didn’t take the battle with seriousness. It was all for testing purposes. However, he found funny that Kayn doesn’t bleed anymore. “ Any idea why you cannot bleed?.” _“Hello? Did you forget about me? Apparently yes. _Only for you stupidity knowledge. Kayn’s Shadow Step can heal him. I am immortal. So if he becomes a Shadow Assassin, through me and not stabbing his chest I am able to heal him during the transformation. But only during that short of time. That’s why it was wise of Kayn to go back. Otherwise, he would never get benefits from my immortality ever again._ ”_

“Does that mean that you heal for complete when you change the body?” Zed asked curiously. _“Yes …”_  Rhaast replied dully. That was indeed a very important realization. “Good. It was definitely the right decision. But let’s go eat first. We can discuss later on how you will continue together in the future.” All obeyed their master and followed him into the dining room. Kayn always stayed close to him. He was visibly uncomfortable with his comrades. It was really hard to restore his reputation. No matter how well Zed portrayed him It didn’t help in absolute, his men hated him and that’s wasn’t going to change that fast.

At the dining table, the mood didn't get any better. Kayn was a thorn in the side of his men. He really didn't understand anything anymore. His student was now in control. What do they want from him then? At this point, all he could do was to control Rhaast. Zed noticed that all his students had their gazes locked on the weapon behind Kayn. His best pupil, on the other hand, scanned the seats with his eyes. Zed suspected evil … “Master? Where is everybody going? I didn’t want to say anything this morning because the mood was so bad, but some comrades are missing or am I wrong?” “Kayn … we talk about this later. I’ll tell you everything you want, but please not at the dining table.” Zed tried as best as he could to distract him from the topic. Unfortunately, his clan didn’t cooperate. “How would the seats be filled when everyone is injured or dead? Could Kayn please explain that to us?” “Yes, Kayn! It’s all your fault!” Everything got out of hand. Several acolytes go mad against Kayn and it seems like there was no way to stop them. It was not his fault, but Zeds, he failed. Kayn looked confused. He doesn’t understand the world anymore, Zed could see that through his cabin. However, it was not good just sit there and do nothing.

“Do you have it soon?!” Zed yelled through the hall. Suddenly it became quiet. “You really don’t have any clue, right? Kayn stayed all this time in his room. He followed my command it was me who failed against Xayah and Rakan, not him. So stop bothering him. He did a great job meanwhile we were outplayed by two birds. First, take hold of your own business before condemning another person. For God’s sake! Are you my students or a bunch of teenagers looking for their next victim to bully? You must be all be ashamed of yourselves.”

Zed could not stand watching his men at Kayn. He still looked innocent and didn't understand the world anymore. The rest also remained silent. Unfortunately, it didn't solve the real problem. Kayn remained as their target, even though nobody said a word after that. Zed sat aside his barely-touched food and reached for Kayn’s wrist. He just wanted to take him away from there. His pupil reached for his scythe and left the room with his master. Together, they went to Kayn’s room, where Rhaast found a new place in the dresser. _“What the hell?! are you kidding me? I thought we were partners.“_ "We are partners. That’s why I want to save you from certain scenes. Just sleep. Safe is safe.”

Zed could only hear from their conversation that his student had planned to spend the evening kissing him again. Great … the master of the Shadows really wasn’t in the mood. He was still troubled by the memories of his defeat. Zed sat down on the edge of Kayn’s bed and took off his mask. After the boy finished talking with his weapon, he joined him. Zed knew exactly what was to come. "Zed … what happened?” For the first time in a long while, Kayn just called him by his name and he was very grateful to him for that. He really didn't want to be a master in the story. It was just too embarrassing.

“Sorry Kayn, the others are so mean to you. It was not your fault, it was mine. While you were here locked up, I also locked myself. I didn’t want to see anyone and I didn't feel like doing anything. Without you, I felt empty. The bad thing was that I was not at my best. Nevertheless, I went on an important mission with some of the elite units, but also from the weaker ranks. That was a fatal decision on my part. I was not in my senses. I have never been so unfocused. My body and mind were not in line. And so we failed. The others blame you for being sure that my lousy mood is related to you. They’re right, too. But not because I’m sorry for you, but because I can not stand without you Kayn. You are my best friend. To see you suffering like that, my non-existent heart broke. Do you understand what I mean? I was often so close to walking to you and liberating you, even though you were not ready yet. Just so I could look you in the face. It would be a very selfish act of mine, which is why I left it. Instead, I was lying in bed, just thinking about how I could help you. I didn't really come close to a solution. I’m sorry Kayn. I really didn't want you to suffer. Unfortunately, it was inevitable. I hope you can forgive me.”

Kayn hacked into Zed’s left hand with his right hand and laid his head on his shoulder. “I’ve never been angry with you, Zed. You just did your job. I would have liked to support you, unfortunately, I could not. The risk was too high. And if the others want to mark me as their culprit, then leave them. Anyway, I don't think they’ll ever trust me again. I also missed you terribly and have to hold back from not visiting you. But you know me. I can not resist your orders. No matter how stupid they may be … ” “What’s that supposed to mean?” Zed questioned. “Sry, but 100 men were a lot for me. It was a suicide squad. I would be dead without Rhaast.” “Yeah. I saw that too. And I wanted to bring you back, but you were already gone. I really hope you can forgive me.” Kayn leaned over to Zed and kissed him on his lips. That was enough answer.

Although Zed initially didn't feel like this kind of closeness, the kiss was incredibly good. He knew for sure that he would be with him forever and ever. No matter how much pain the boy will take from him. Kayn loved his body and soul. The least he could do was try to reciprocate that love. Zed broke away from the kiss to take off his armor. From Kayn’s closet, he got some sleep clothes and changed. “I have enough for today. I will take free for the rest of the day. What about you Kayn? Do you want to cuddle with me?” His student nodded and also changed. When they found themselves together again in bed, they didn't really know how to position themselves. The father-son-mesh didn't work anymore …

_Kayn Pov_

Somehow Kayn felt uncomfortable when Zed locked him in his arms. Of course, the position was nothing new, but still, it felt very wrong. When they kissed each other and Zed pulled Kayn closer to him on his hips, it was too much for him. He was not Zed’s wife. Kayn broke away from the kiss and glared at Zed. “What is it?” His master asked. “What’s that crap Zed? I’m not a woman. Can not you make out with me like a man? Yesterday everything was okay and now you’re trying to make me submissive? You can do that as a master, but not as a lover. Let it be.” Zed just looked at him in confusion. He didn't understand what Kayn meant until his student pointed him to his hand on Kayn’s hip. Zed immediately took his hand away. “Sorry … I never had anything with a man. No idea how I should behave there. Please be patient with me … Do you have experience with a man?”

Suddenly Kayn blushed. He didn't really know if he should tell Zed the whole story. Unfortunately, he was like an open book to him, so Zed leaned over Kayn and pinned him to the bed with both arms so he could not escape. “Okay, okay. I’ll tell you. It was like that … 3 months ago there was this one sharp woman who could wrap anyone around her finger, including me. I wanted to fuck her, but she allowed me only when I deflowered in exchange for her gay best friend. I thought so, hey why not? I’m in love with a man anyway, so fuck it. And that’s how I ended up in my first and last threesome.” Zed stared at his student with wide-eyed. Kayn has no idea that the Ionic eyes could open that wide.

“Y-you..had a threesome? 2 men, 1 woman? Was it worth it for the woman and …. and were you the dominant? ”, Zed seemed to be very fascinated. Somehow Kayn was embarrassing, but there was no escape. “Yes, I was dominant in both cases. move to another topic now? Memories that I repressed are coming back.” Zed released him and lay down next to him. “Was not it cool to be with a man?” “No, ah … it’s complicated. It was cool yes. But only until the time I came. After that, it was just a fiesta … The man had not emptied his contents before … and … shit. Can we please change the subject?”  _Ah! holy shit Kayn. Oh my god… I can see your memories … what ?! Dude … I’ll turn off the spot … Ahhhh !!! Do you really want to have sex with Zed after that experience?_ Kayn wasn’t sure. Basically, he didn't want more than a smooch. He was not ready yet.

“Okay … I understand Kayn. So just kissing?” “Yes, please … ”, Kayn replied highly motivated. After the conversation, he could no longer look Zed in the eye. It was just too embarrassing for him. Zed felt it too and left him alone. “Hey, Kayn. Another topic. What are you going to do with Rhaast now? Have you ever thought to swap roles with him in combat? Always depending on who stands in front of you? So not either or, but Shadow to switch to Darkin in the same second and vice versa. By that I mean to jump directly between the level as ‘normal’ Kayn. Do you think you can do it?” That was indeed a good question. “Maybe. The problem is that there is no communication between us. When I am a Darkin, I can not speak anymore. The one how is in control have to speak out loud and the other one just listen and mentally prepare for an exchange. It’s going to be difficult … ” “Understood … Let’s go on a mission tomorrow and train the flowing change.” Kayn nodded in agreement. There was nothing else left for him.

“Kayn … do you want to be the big spoon? You’ve been wanting that for 2 years don’t you?” Surprised, he looked at his master and realized that it was full of seriousness. “Eh …. yes? May I really?” “Sure. But only on a trial basis. If I don't like it, we’ll switch again.” Kayn agreed unconditionally and hugged Zed from behind. Before falling asleep, Zed turned around and gave Kayn a good night kiss.

…

The next morning Kayn regretted being the big spoon immediately. Holding Zed in the arms was nice, but the pressure of Zed’s ass was more than embarrassing. Immediately, Kayn turned away as he noticed where his morning latte had made himself comfortable. Fortunately, his master slept, but not his 'partner’. __You are helpless, still, you don’t want to have sex either. Please explain that to me again…__ Kayn wondered if Rhaast ever had sexual intercourse. _It’s complicated. _My kind has … let’s say sex too, but it’s… different. But we are able to reproduce. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be able to have siblings._  _Unfortunately, that didn't answer Kayn’s actual question. _If you don't stop asking stupid questions, I’ll take your penis and rape your master. Just for the record, when you become the Darkin, _an exact replica of my original body_. Similar but not 1 to 1. And now silent._

Rhaast was angry and somehow that amuses Kayn. But good to know that Rhaast kept his tail. After all, he could specify it.  _Pff … sure …_ Kayns erection decreased before Zed woke up. He turned to Kayn and kissed him. “Morning Kayn … slept well?” “Yes … and you?” “Everything’s fine. Except that I don’t let your forearm stretch.” Kayn knew exactly what he meant by that. Several times his arm became numb laying under Zed upper body. How could he do that every time without complaining? Anyway, it was a nice change to be the bigger one, but he wouldn't do it permanently. A warm butt was more important to him than the symbolic superiority.

…

After the modest breakfast, Zed, Kayn, and Rhaast went to a camp full of Noxians. This time their number was only about 70 men. No problem for 2 Shadow Assassins and a Darkin. Alone Rhaast could eliminate them by himself, but that would not be in terms of training. Before they attacked the wooded camp, Kayn had to balance his strategy with Rhaast. “ So my friend, is there any other way to change roles with you instead of stabbing the blade into my chest?”  _“Haha yes. But it was so much fun. In principle, my blade only has to cost of your blood. If you submit to me voluntarily anyway, it will be a breeze.”_   “Really Rhaast?” Kayn asked pissed off. “According to me. I just cut my left arm when you should come out. That’s where the connection to you is strongest anyway.”  _“Okay … then I just concentrate that bit of shadow magic that I’ve learned on our right arm, that’s your sign to appear. I pick the thicknesses and you take care of the shooters_. _Meanwhile, Zed can drink tea without hesitation. Give us a minute. _And we’ll be done_.”_

Zed held his hands protectively over his chest and stepped back. The stage belonged to them and the first actor was Kayn. He became the Shadow Assassin to close the distance from his location to the camp within a millisecond. Once there, he fought the guards with bows and swords. Afterward, Kayn tried the fluid exchange and cut the meat with the point of the blade. In the Shadow Step, Kayn switched from Assassin to Darkin. Rhaast understood his task and focused on the Juggernauts. When he took them down, he exchanged with Kayn. He took care of the swordsmen who came to him with a Blade’s Reach. After that, there was not much left of the Noxians. Finally, a gigantic Juggernaut emerged from the forest and attacked Kayn. He flew first 5 meters and crashed unpleasantly against a tree. Kayn quickly cut into his left upper arm and relinquished control to Rhaast. The Darkin didn't find it funny how their opponent dealt with Kayn and sent him straight to hell.

After the fight was over, Kayn became a hybrid again. All his wounds were gone, but still, he was breathing hard. He was exhausted, tired. His eyelids were getting heavier. “Hey, Kayn! Don't go limp.” The young acolyte felt Zed hold him from behind. “Shit Master … That drained all of my power. So the change.” “Yes, but it was fluent and successful. Maybe this is not a technique for everyday use, but when the going gets tough, you can take advantage of it to make you a good team.”  _“Lick me!”_   Rhaast didn't like the word 'team' neither if that meant being with Kayn. Partner was still clear, but they were not a team.  Even if Kayn didn’t see any difference, it was there for Rhaast. But why?  _Because my siblings are my team. You … you’re just the perfect host. _Don’t hope that I will work with you_. I just like your job. Nothing more._

Whatever. Kayn’s breathing stabilized again so he could stand up without Zed’s help. “Let’s go home. I want to go to bed.” “Shall I carry you?” Zed asked briskly. “I’m not your bride.” Kayn snarled and started to move on his own. Zed followed him quietly but stayed close by so he could catch him in case of emergency. However, Kayn was too proud to be helped. Even if he loves him, if he won’t manage to get home on his own feet, then Kayn could feel ashamed for all eternity for that matter. Luckily, his body wasn’t injured. He was just deadly tired. When they arrived home, Kayn immediately threw himself on Zed’s bed. His Master followed him but retired earlier. Together, they just lay in bed and kissed. So they also spent the rest of Zed’s vacation …

Three weeks later…

At last, it was time. Kayn stood with his master at the entrance gates of the Institution of War. Both were intercepted at the reception. Zed had to go through a fingerprint scanner, as he never showed his face to the persons from the staff and there was no other way to identify him. When his identity was confirmed, he was allowed to pass. Kayn, however, was not even registered. “Let him through. He belongs to me. We want to go to the committee to register him.” Immediately they let Kayn pass but with a stern look towards his weapon. They were used to weird characters, but they still remained skeptical. When they arrived at the office, they entered without knocking. With Kayn, it was easy to credit him for even crossing the threshold. In the room was an oblong table with 5 important-looking persons in large robes.

“Zed, how can we help you?” “ Thank you for allowing me an audience. I’m here because my best student wants to join the League.” The five of them took a closer look at Kayn. Maybe he should not have come half naked for a job interview. “Young man step closer and please introduce yourself. Tell us your motivation to join the league.” He had practiced this conversation 100 times with Zed in the last few weeks. It already pisses him off that he had to lie. But that was the only way he became more interesting. “My name is Shieda Kayn. I am with Master Zed since he found me as a small child on the battlefield. Before, as a child soldier, I served the Noxian forces, but since then, I hate Noxus. With Zed, I learned the most secret arts of shadow magic. I am also a weapons master. There is no weapon I can not control. And now this is my actual motivation…” Kayn took Rhaast in Both Hands and presented him the 5th. “This is Rhaast. He is one of the 5 legendary Darkins. I’ve been able to prevent him from taking over my body, but he’s still fighting it.” Kayn just thought 'now’. At his cue, Rhaast corrupted his left arm and eye. The board jumped slightly as Kayn changed.

“That’s the current result of the Darkin. I’m just a hybrid, but soon it could be different. I can hear him in my head and he tortures me with his evil laugh. But still, I can screw him too. In plain language, we only argue. The final outcome of our conflict should be in the league. I will not give up control, but he will not. If I win I will become a Shadow Assassin like Master Zed, but if Rhaast wins, I will become a Darkin. I’m ready to fight this fight forever in the league of legends.” At first, no one said a word but then everyone starts clapping at him. It was that a good sign, right?

“My goodness … We have not heard such an interesting story for a long time. I think we agree on hiring you. Please come back in the summer. We would be very happy to have you here.” Just a moment … in summer? It was just January. He could not wait for 6 months. “But summer is pretty late. Can not I just stay here in the meantime?” “ Unfortunately, that won’t work. two ionic champions are scheduled for this spring and we cannot offer you a room in the Ionian quarters section. Xayah and Rakan are the priority right now."  "XAYAH AND RAKAN?!?!?!? !!?!? Are you fucking serious?! First, you put Jhin in front of my nose and now the two birds?! You really have to hate me, right? And now you want to send my student home just because you can not find a bed for him?! Ridiculous!”

A stupid coincidence after another. Zed was really pissed off hard. Understandable. “We are very sorry that you have not been feeling like you lately, but we don't have a room for Kayn. If you find someone willing to share, then you can do that. But he will get his own room at the earliest in 5 months.”, Said the man in the middle. All the talk gave Kayn an idea. “I could live with Master Zed. He’s theoretically my dad and at home, his room is not far from mine, so that will not be a problem for us.” The board was amazed when Kayn put the word father in his mouth. “So if Zed does not mind, Shieda Kayn can stay here quietly.” “Hm, what?” Zed asked. He was so absorbed into his rage that he had missed the conversation. “ Could your student live with you temporarily?”, Asked the woman at the right wing. “Eh ..”, Zed paused before answering. “Never mind. Of course, he can stay with me. Everything he asks for is deducted from my salary. I worry about his wellbeing anyway. Why not here too.” Zed turned, pulled Kayns arm and took him out of the room. That meant that Kayn officially belonged to the League, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the league of legends Kayn, kinda?


	22. The New Neighborhood

_Kayn Pov_

After Zed and Kayn left the office, Zed literally tugged of the arm of his pupil. “Stop… why so stormy?“ Suddenly Zed stopped. He releases Kayn and started walking with leisurely. “My apologies Kayn. I’m just fucking mad about knowing that these stupid birds are moving around here. If you had seen me when I confronted Jhin, Shen had to hold me back so I would not stab his eyes. Now it’s your turn to do that so I won’t tear off their feathers one by one. So calm down. You are not to blame for my bad mood. I like having you with me and you know that. I just don't say that out loud. I don’t worry if the others knew you were living with me, just hold you back.” Kayn was really reassured that it was not his fault. He just didn’t want to be a burden to his master.

Still, Kayn followed his master to their quarters. The institution was built like a huge castle. Everything in the castle was divided into individual regions. Each region had a tour, and in the middle, a courtyard was located, which was adapted to the biotope of each region. Ionia had a zen garden, a pond with lotus flowers and a huge cherry tree. Even when it was winter, it blossomed with magic. Kayn was just impressed by the beautiful surroundings. He had not imagined it like that here. Arriving at Zed’s room, he spotted a pitch black room. Only when Zed moved to one side his room light up. For Kayn, it was rare to see a real lamp. At home, there were only candles, candles and more candles. Zed even had a TV. But otherwise from that one might think that he was at home. “Make yourself comfortable here. However, we should set rules for the bathroom. I don’t want to see long hairs in my sink, or in the bathroom. If you piss next to it, you clean up or an employee. But don’t ignore it. Towels and co. are always brought. If something is dirty, just put it in the laundry basket in the bathroom. While you’re in the rift, there’s always a maid who makes sure everything stays clean.”

“So you live here, like in a hotel?” “So to speak. Clothes, food, furniture and etc. you can order everything. The costs are balanced from your salary, but since you don’t have one on your own, you can always say that everything is for Zed. If they don’t believe you I can confirm every purchase through my phone, which only I have access to. Got it?” Kayn looked over at Zed, confused. “Do you have a cell phone? Since when are you so modern? I’m just a bit overwhelmed.“ "All right Kayn. You can take a shower. It even has jets on the side, if you’re into it.” Kayn went over to the bathroom and was amazed at first. This was really a luxury bathroom. Here Kayn could be well. “Holy shit. Is there also a hair dryer here. I miss these ones immensely. Please tell me you can find one.” “Nothing easier than that. I’ll be right back. Take a shower.”

Zed left the room and left Kayn alone. He followed his advice and undressed in the bathroom. Arriving at the shower, he was easily overwhelmed with the modern device. Just by touch, he could adjust the exact temperature and strength of the waterjet. Especially which nozzle should be in operation. Kayn tried his luck and just let it go. From his travel bag, he took out his shampoo. Rhaast stayed on Zed’s bed all the time. Back in the bathroom, the temperature was just perfect. Kayn enjoyed his shower with really warm water. Sometimes the water in the order was slightly warm. Here he could really relax.

After the shower, Kayn quickly dried himself and put on skin-tight, black panties. When he heard a knock he didn’t think twice and opened the door, dressed only in boxers with his soaking wet, loose long hair. For his disappointment, in front of him was not his master, but a very shocked employee. “Ehm .. Zed?” Kayn laughed at the guy when he heard called him by that name. “Haha no, I am not Zed. My name is Kayn. I am Zed’s pupil and future Champ of the League. I’m living in his room only temporarily. So if you’re an employee, we’ll see each other more often.” “A-a student from Zed?!” for the way the gaze of the employee was exploring Kayn’s body from bottom to top. It was clear that he didn’t believe him. Kayn had the dull feeling that everyone had a wrong image of Zed. Somehow it was really amusing. "Yes … his best student. But most important. What do you want from my master?” “Eh… eh I ehm … I heard that Zed is back. It is my duty to ask him if he has any wishes.“

Just as Kayn was about to give him an answer, Zed appeared with a hair dryer in his hand. "What the—?! KAYN! You can not just show yourself so naked. You hadn’t been even 30 minutes here and you turn everything upside down.” The employee took a step back keeping a safe distance from Zed. “Now do not pretend. I thought you were at the door.” “Since when would I knock on my own room? God, you can be so stupid sometimes. Now get dressed again. At least use a longer pair of pants. Here the hair dryer. Dry your hair in the bathroom and remove any hair that does not hang on your head.” Kayn accepted the hair dryer and disappeared into the bathroom. In his opinion, Zed wouldn't have had to overreact that way. Maybe he was just jealous. It would be cool. If he can actually make Zed jealous, it was an indirect affirmation that his Master felt something for him, wasn’t it? _If you want to know my opinion, I would say that Zed just wants to pay attention to his reputation. You are very noticeable Kayn. You will attract many glances. Nobody knows the way Zed is. They’ll think he’s just like you. And I think he just wants to prevent that._

He didn’t care. Kayn didn’t pretend to ruin his reputation. But he won’t change. He had to somehow find a healthy middle ground. Anyway, it was important to get his hair dry first. From his pocket, he took out a comb and a hair tie. It had been years since the last time Kayn had used a hairdryer. The warm wind was doing him greatly. Although he needed half an hour in the bathroom the feeling of soft, dry hair it was totally worth it. Finally, Kayn braids his hair sideways to a beautiful braid. Quick yet comfortable sweatpants and Master Zed could kiss his ass. It was amazingly warm. A top would only hinder him.

“Kayn! How much more time do you actually need? Sure you’re not a woman.” “Haha, Master. Lick me.” Before Zed could complain, Kayn removed all excess strands. After work, Kayn returned to Zed again. “Well, what do I look like?” Zed did not answer. Instead, he took off his mask, approached Kayn and kissed him. He took the kiss joyfully. Kayn put his arms on Zed’s shoulders and pulled him closer. His master agreed to this and intensified the kiss asking with his tongue for entry. Kayn would be stupid if he refused. He was fully committed to the elders. Stormy, they kissed on the bed, where Zed landed backward on Rhaast. “Ahhh fuck … !!!” Hastily, Kayn got up from his master and pulled him off from Rhaast. “Fuck master. What happened?” “It … burns. Shit.”  _“Pair of idiots. Zed is not worthy of me. Be glad that you reacted fast and that I didn’t try to take him over. Otherwise, he would be dust now.“_ "I’m terribly sorry, Zed. Let me take a look at the injury.”

Pained, Zed pulled off his shirt. At last Kayn could see Zed’s broad back for a long time. These perfect muscles. Kayn really wanted to fall into a trance state, if there was not this slight burn scar.  It was not very big, but still, it looks painful. “How bad is it?” “Not that serious, just as if you’ve been hit with a hot iron rod. I don't know either. Does not seem to be life-threatening.“ "Still painful. Please see if Shen is back. He lives to my left, not right next to it, but a door further. Please hurry.” He didn't need to tell him twice. Kayn stormed right through the wall into Shen’s room. “Uncle Shen? Are you there?” The young acolyte discovered his target meditating on the floor of his room. This one was really not responsive. But he had no time for that. Even though it was quite antisocial, Kayn put his hands on Shen’s shoulder and brought him off balance. At once Shen jumped and turned to Kayn. “Boy, what are you frightening me like that? W-what are you doing here Kayn?”

“Good question … Ah, no time. Zed needs you. He got a burn from Rhaast. No idea how to treat him.” Shen got up quickly and put on a mouth mask. It was also a way of walking around with a mask. In addition, Shen took out from his closet a first aid kit. “Let’s go,” Shen demanded. Together they ran over to Zed. Once there, they found him just as Kayn had left him. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor. An extremely hot sight if the situation wasn’t that serious, Kayn would have attacked him long ago. As a precaution, Kayn put Rhaast aside. He was not angry with him. It was their fault. They had forgotten he was there, not the other way around.

Shen joined Zed and examined the wound. “Oh, man brother. What were you doing? Aren’t you scared enough?” “Touch your nose before you shoot at others,“ he hissed. "Whatever. How did you land on Rhaast?” “I wanted to throw me on the bed and forgot that he was lying there. Can happen.” “That’s it. If you had been on him for a long time, it could have got worse.” Kayn realized that Zed’s patience began to break. “Could you please help him instead of being criticizing?“ "Sry, old habit. I need you to go and take a shower with cold water first. Kayn can help you.” And how much he wanted to help him. Kayn helped his master get up and took him to the bathroom. Once there, he closed the door. Shen should be denied the sight of Zed.

"An idea of how we should do that now?” “Undress yourself completely Master so your clothes will not get wet.” Kayn wore a deceitful smile. He wanted to see him naked. More than anything else. “You dream of this at night, right?” “Maybe?” Kayn answered in a deep, seductive tone. He approached his ailing master and pulled on his waistband. “Can I?” Kayn asked. “Egh …” Zed groaned. “Just once.” “Yeah, sure.” Kayn threw him cheekily. His student pulled out everything in a jerk. Of course, the first glimpse fell on his cock and Kayn was not disappointed. “Enough staring? Can you please spray my back on cold water now?” “I can spray you with something else too.”

Zed rolled his eyes, turned and walked to the shower cabin. He offered to Kayn an excellent view at his ass. “Will you help me, or do you intend to masturbate?“ Zed asked annoyed. Kayn understood that the situation was serious. So he followed Zed to the shower cabin and put the shower tap on cold water. Zed stopped and leaned against the tiled wall. Kayn was really trying to do more, but he had to pull himself together. Shen finally waited for them in the bedroom. "Zed, it’s getting cold now.” “Come on …” Kayn held the jet of water towards the burn. Amazingly, Zed did not even flinch. He was iron-hard. Kayn would not have expected that from him. He was even more impressed with him now than before.

For two minutes Kayn washed out the injury until Zed decided to turn off the water. “Are you all right?” “Yes … surprisingly good. Shen may not be a jerk. So for me, he is a wanna-be doctor, but so far he has always been able to help me.” Zed fetched a towel from the cupboard and dried himself carefully. Kayn floated through the wall and fetched some fresh boxers and comfortable trousers from Zed’s room. Through the wall, he handed Both Zed. He took the things and came 20 seconds later from the bathroom. “So brother, sit back on the edge of the bed. I will rub you in with a special salve. Let it interact a bit. Kayn watch me so you can do it next time. Since we have time now, tell me what are you doing here.” Kayn sat down on the bed and looked over his shoulder. “Well … I can control Rhaast, but those from the council do not know that. They think I want to have my fight with him on the rift. The real reason is that I promised Rhaast to take him back to his brothers. That’s why I’m going to be a champ here now.”

“You and Rhaast work together?”  _“Before Kayn answer, I’ll interrupt you. Together yes, but in separate ways”_ “What he said” Agreed Kayn. He wanted to avoid being stressed by Rhaast the best he could, which is why he simply agree with him. "I understand … and who’s taking care of the Order?” “My oldest member” Zed replied. Shen didn't know who Akio was. Names were irrelevant anyway. When Shen finished, he gave Kayn the ointment as a welcome gift. “And where do you live now?” “Temporarily here. All the rooms are occupied and they have to first prepare one for me. It could take 5 months for that.” “For that long time? Well then have fun Zed.“, Shen laughed a little gloating. If only he knew. They also lived together at home, theoretically, the current situation was really no drama. Except for the accident with Rhaast.

"Zed I recommend for a while just to lie on the stomach and let the ointment worked. If you want, I can lead you around here for a bit Kayn, as long as Zed does not mind.” “You’re doing me a favor. I just want to sleep now.” Kayn wanted to do that with Zed, but the situation didn't suit him. “Okay let’s go.” Shen and Kayn got up and left Zed his bed. He lay down as he was told and closed his eyes. Kayn did him the favor to pull the curtains from his four-poster bed. He also turned off the light and left the room with Shen.  _Um … Kayn? Are you seriously going to leave me alone?_  No, he didn't leave him alone. Zed was still there. He was also able to sleep. If Kayn meets another champion, he certainly would not want to be seen first with the scythe. _Are you ashamed of me?_  No matter how much distance Kayn took from Rhaast, their connection to each other could not be interrupted. It had nothing to do with shame, but with the first impression.

Together with Shen, he entered the lounge for Ionians. Of course, there were common rooms for everyone, but Shen guessed it would be best for him to stay here for the time being. “Why should I stay here Shen?” “Ah…Kayn … The thing is the… There are a lot of Noxians running around here as well, and I’ve been told that you hate these people. I just don't want you to freak out if Zed is not here. He has the best control over you. I don't know if I will be able to calm you down.” “Well … once you did” Kayn remembered it all too well. His beginnings with Rhaast were really hard. “You were depressed. I’m good at comforting, but not in calming very spirited characters. Look at Zed. I could not stop him from leaving my father alive.” “Shen … do you really think I’m that bad?” He nodded. Kayn still thought he was not like his master. Zed could go wild faster than he did. But that’s for now.

After their small talk, they arrived at the lounge with adjoining kitchen. The kitchen was fully equipped with a huge fridge. There was nothing that could not exist. He had never seen anything like that. In the huge living room, there were flat screens, sofas, tables and leisure activities, such as table football or billiards. This was not just a mere hotel. He had landed in an extremely cool villa. “You can cook here if you like, or you can just hang over the whiteboard over there. Just have to enter the court and time and someone will take care of it immediately so you don't starve. Extra service costs money, like everything actually. But since our salary is more than sufficient, you will never go hungry. In addition, game evenings are sometimes organized here. If you don't have to go into the rift, it can get boring.”

Kayn just listened attentively. Shen was leading him around so he could not think of any questions. When Shen led him through the huge room, they met a small group of Ionians. Kayn didn’t know any of them. In a corner of the sofa was sitting a nine-tailed fox, a slightly dark-skinned woman, a blind monk, a monkey, a woman with white hair and 2 with dark hair. One of them spoke directly to Shen. “Hey, Shen, who is the guy? I don't like his aura. Balanced is something different. It’s worse than Zed’s.” This woman was a thorn in Kayn’s eye. She was just so hostile. Did she belong to the Kinkou Klan? “Calm down Akali. This is Kayn.” “I already said that. Worse than Zed,” she hissed at Kayn.

“May one enlighten me?” The fox asked. “Yes, introduce” the monk challenged him. “First of all hi … I’m Kayn as mentioned before. I would officially be a champion of the League of Legends within half a year. As long as I am still pimping around here … Akali is not entirely wrong with her statement. The reason for my aura is that I’m Zed’s pupil.” The other dark-haired choked on the word student, spitting her sunflower seeds, which she had previously eaten. The monk instinctively struck her on the back. “Are you alright, Irelia?“ "Khue … kuee … er, yeah … did you just say you’re Zed’s student? The Zed we all know? Ah, shit … I didn’t think the Shadow characters from the Order were so … pretty. ”

What does that mean? Everyone in the Order looked good. Anyway, the upper average. “Thank you? I think you do not really know Zed. Only Shen … ” “How should we get to know him if he always refuses to do anything with us? I would like to know what kind of a man he is and why he has so many followers.” The monkey asked. “Well … I can only say that Zed is a great man. Maybe I can persuade him to leave his cave. But unfortunately, I cannot let you see his face,” Kayn replied. “Pff … Zed and great,” mocked the somewhat dark-skinned. “C'mon guys. Let’s not talk about Zed today instead let Kayn know everyone. I get to know him better and he isn’t really that bad. Even if his aura is darker than Zed’s. There are reasons why his aura is so dark and he can’t do anything about it.“ Shen tried to defuse the situation.

“Hmm… then let’s have a game night today so we all can get to know Kayn. Maybe he’ll take Zed too so we can finally find out more about the Shadow boys.” The fox suggested. "With pleasure … eh … your name was?” “Ahri. Glad to make your acquaintance.“ Kayn could not deny it. This was by far the hottest woman he had ever met. The others turned out to be Karma, Syndra, Wukong and Lee Sin. Everyone left the meeting with mixed feelings. Shen then took Kayn back to his master. With the Shadow Step Kayn sneaked into the room. Zed was apparently still sleeping. He let him sleep better. He would tell him about the game night later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the 40 kudos <333  
> I can't upload every day a chapter. I need more time for translating and writing new German Chapters, so sry that I have to slow down the tempo :(


	23. The Gamenight

_Ahri Pov_

After Shen disappeared with the new, there was only one topic of conversation. “Hand on heart girls. The guy is officially the hottest guy in the division right now, is not he?” Ahri asked in the round. Wukong and Lee kept out. They had no idea anyway. “Seriously?!” Akali hissed at her. “Yes, what? You don't have to like him to find him hot. So, please … It’s the same with Yasuo or Talon. Besides, I thought he was nice now.” “Well …” Karma said. “He didn't look like Zed’s student, but still his aura gave me goosebumps. I think he uses his good looks to kill his opponents in ambush.” “Aha! Karma admitted it. Kayn is hot.”, Ahri jumped up and pointed his finger at Karma. Then Syndra grabbed her arm and dragged her back down to the sofa. “Now calm down. You don't have to escalate like that. ”

Ahri obeyed and sat down again like a good fox. “I’m just … Let’s give Kayn a chance. Maybe he was only apprenticed to Zed and nothing more. Maybe he’s not profoundly evil.” “Well, Ahri … Shen once told me that at the age of 14, Kayn killed a woman in cold blood because she wanted to attack Zed. After the murder, he had smiled and said that he had forgotten how much fun he had in the murder. In addition, he should be incredibly strong. Shen told me a lot about him, but not everything. He always kept quiet about one or the other detail about him. Anyway, I know from a safe source that Kayn idolized Zed. So he is not with him so he just gets stronger. He loves the darkness and the killings. Don't be blinded by his smile.” “I can not do that anyway.” Lee Sin intervened. Then Ahri burst out laughing. She loved it when Lee made blind people jokes. It was his kind of weird humor.

“Okay, and what should we do about him now?” Irelia asked. “So if Kayn shows up with Zed today, then we try to find out as much as possible about them. Let them fill with alcohol so they get a loose tongue and act on it as needed. If they are funny, then everything is okay. If they are not behaving, then we just don't invite them anymore. But putting a stamp on them is not okay either." Syndra suggested. "Yeah Syndi, we all know you want to get fucked by Zed.” “AHRI!!!”, she scolded her best friend. Ahri knew the truth behind the mage. She had a crush on the masked man but never admitted it because he was considered an enemy by most Ionians.

And that’s how the others reacted. Irelia stared more than confusedly at Syndra. “How to? I can still understand Kayn. The guy is visually perfect. But Zed? We all don't know what he looks like or how old he is.” “28.”, Akali replied lightning fast. “Oh … okay, we know how old he is, but not what he looks like. You can not judge if he’s hot or not. Conversely, that means you like his personality. What’s wrong with you Syndra?” “Hello, Irelia? I am a dark magician? Does Zed use shadow magic? We get along and he’s not such a big ass to me as to you. And what the hell. Then I just don't know if he’s hot. I’m just up for Edgy guys.”

“So according to Shen, he should not even look so shitty. He just said that his look was very special, but not necessarily shit. He didn't want to tell me anything else because he wants to preserve Zed’s privacy,” Akali explained. Karma seemed to disturb one thing on the whole. “Why does Shen actually help Zed? Doesn't he hate him abysmally?” “Hmm … unfortunately no.”, Akali replied annoyed. “Shen still has hope that Zed will change someday. And that’s the way it is somehow. Our clans have peace and even worked together in emergencies. We don't support the machinations of the Order. Don't get me wrong, but Shen insists that we help ourself and don't fight each other. Maybe something naive thought, but so far everything went well. Mostly, Shen thinks that Kayn is doing him good. About two months ago, Shen was with Zed and since then he had completely changed his mind about Kayn. He didn't tell me why, but he told me he was a really nice boy. Don't ask me why. I really don't know.”

Ahri enjoyed the news. She wanted Kayn to be with her and if he was all right then she would not burn anything to lay him down. One does not let such a perfect man go. No matter what the others thought, the decision was firm for Ahri.

_Kayn Pov_

Kayn just lay there, next to his master, watching him sleep calmly. His opponent’s lips were just too seductive to be kissed. Kayn leaned forward to his master and kissed him awake. “Mmmmh…Kayn? Already back again? Thought you’d stay away longer.” “Master, I just stared at you for an hour.” Zed straightened quickly, forgetting his wound on his back. “Fuck! What time is it already?” “Mhh … I don't know. Relax first and lay down again. We have plans for tonight.” Zed looked skeptically at him in the faint light. “What do you mean by that?” “I mean, that both of us were invited to a game night today. And you will come along. I don't care how much your back hurts, or what another excuse you think. You come with.”

“Okay …”, Zed answered curtly. He never expected that in life. Zed just agreed, without protest. That was not normal. There was something in the bush. “Why do you just agree? There’s more to it than that.” “Well, you’re not entirely wrong. I actually thought something of it. For years I have been looking for a way to join the Ionian Council. Most representatives of Ionia are here. Like Karma, Irelia, Shen, Yi, and many more.” “Hey, the 2 girls are there today too.” “Fine. I want you to be charming. Slime yourself in and show that you really seek friendship with them. Okay … not friendship, but peace. I want more power and you …” Zed put his fingers around Kayn’s chin and raised his face. “You and your pretty face are the keys to this intangible power. Roger that?”

Somehow, Kayn’s back was cold as Zed went around with him. So evil, but also so incredibly dangerous. “I’ll do everything for you, Master,” he finally answered and lunged at Zed. This time with care and without harming his back. He needed his lips, more than anything in this world. Zed accepted the kiss and joined his lips with the younger one. It was good to be so easy with him. Kayn loved their new relationship but still needed more. And he’ll get that more soon enough.

…

In the evening, Kayn and Zed went to the common room with Rhaast. Normally nobody took their weapons with them to the lounge, but Rhaast was no easy weapon. If they wanted to get to know Kayn, then with his poorer half. For once Rhaast ignored this train of thought. He responded less and less to such provocations. Better this way. Kayn could not be nice to him anyway. That just would not suit him.

As Kayn entered the lounge with Zed and his toy, everyone present was startled. Shocked, they all stared at the scythe, except for Lee Sin. He kept a defensive posture from reflex. “K-kayn ?! What do you do? Weapons are not allowed here. Zed, you should know better!” Irelia scolded them. Zed didn't respond, so Kayn had something to say. “Please relax at all times. Rhaast is not a weapon. He’s just a tool, like a wrench or something.”  _“A wrench?! I believe it hooks!”_ Rhaast protested in front of everyone. Kayn calming attempt was made a niece. “D-D-D-d-did that scythe just talked?” Karma stuttered.  _“Yes, little doll. I can talk. Which is why Kayn took me. I am not a normal scythe. I am a Darkin.”_

Rhaast’s statement caused discomfort for everyone. Everyone knew what a Darkin was and what they were capable of. “You mean Darkin like Varus and Aatrox?” Ahri asked. _“Yes, little fox. These are my brothers.”_   “Except that unlike his brothers, he could not consume me. I’m just too strong for him. Hahaha! ”, Kayn laughed from the bottom of his heart. Based on the facial expressions of his colleagues, he realized that they slowly understood who they had in front of them. Quite right, Kayn dominated a Darkin. They were all allowed to kneel before him if it was up to him. “Does that mean you’re the first person not possessed by a Darkin?” Irelia asked, and Kayn just nodded confidently. “A-a and you Zed have such a man in your own ranks?”

“Indeed. Kayn is my best man. That’s why I really trust him in the league. Under real conditions, he could defeat any of you.” “You too?” Akali questioned. “I hate to say it, but under certain conditions, yes. But I’m 100% sure that Kayn would never challenge me to a real fight. He is too loyal for that.” His comrades were amazed. Zed rarely or never spoke so positively about someone else. Even Kayn shrugged it off. Was that all part of his plan?  _Although Zed is right, don't you agree that he’s a little too nice? He’s literally advertising for you._ Kayn could only agree. But he trusted Zed. As he always has.

“Yeah … well, what I meant to say, I always have to have Rhaast with me so I can make sure no one touches him. Otherwise, serious injuries or the risk of falling into dust threaten. That’s why I really ask you not to touch Rhaast. In the end, I am blackened for murder and I have no appetite for once.” “Yes, we already know the game of Aatrox and Varus. Don't worry. We don't plan to die.” Irelia explained the situation to him.

In the background Kayn noticed Akali pulling Shen aside and making a statement. “Did you know that? Did you know that Zed owns a Darkin?” She whispered conspicuously to Shen. “Yeah. What do I think about why I help him? So I don't want to stress with him.” Shen said. Cute as Shen hid the truth from his girlfriend. It was obvious that Shen liked both Zed and Kayn. Nevertheless, he denied the truth and hid behind strategic moves. The mood in the room was split because of Kayn and Rhaast. But they probably had to live with it all.

“Ah, come on guys. Stop staring at Kayn and let’s play something!" Ahri suggested. She played the role model, grabbed a pillow and sat down on the floor. Her friend Syndra joined her and so the wave began to roll. Even Zed was tired of standing. Kayn joined him and placed Rhaast on the wall behind him. "Mmmh … okay, how many players are we? Syndra, Irelia, Akali, Karma, Wukong, Lee Sin, Kayn, Zed and me. Then we’re 9, right? ”, Ahri asked in the round. “You forgot Rhaast.” Kayn corrected her. “And how should a scythe play? He only has one eye and one voice.”, Karma questioned the situation. Kayn rolled his eyes and asked Rhaast to corrupt him. In the next second, Kayn’s arm and his eye changed. Of course, his comrades were scared again, but he didn't care. “So … now he can play. He just uses my left arm and looks through my eye. That should be enough.” After Shen had discussed with Akali, he sat down next to Kayn. He was not afraid of him. Shen trusted Kayn and he was very grateful to him.

At first, they played an Ionic board game. Simple rules. You had to dice to buy areas to make more money if someone else went out into the field. Somehow that was lame for the two shadow assassins. Even Rhaast forgot to roll the dice, so Kayn had to do it. “People? Didn't you prepare alcohol?” Zed finally asked. Immediately Syndra jumped up and handed Zed a beer with a straw. Funny combination. Zed was clearly confused, but answered with “Thanks?” Zed took advantage of the strange construction, opened the can and put in the straw. So he could save himself the mask further than necessary to push up. It always looked stupid. Kayn himself got up to get his beer from the fridge. “Does anyone still need anything?” He asked the others. Wukong, Ahri, and Irelia answered. Kayn took four cans and distributed them to everyone.

When Ahri sipped her beer, she became thoughtful. “Hm … How well do you know each other? Are you just master and disciple, or are you friends too?” Kayn didn't quite know what to answer. He actually wanted to give Zed the lead, but he just didn't say anything. Great. “Um. I would say that we are best friends. We know practically everything about each other.” “So … really everything?”, Asked Ahri sneakily. “If so, let’s play another game.” Ahri got up and disappeared for a short time. When she came back, she had paper and pencils in her hand. She handed each one to Kayn and Zed.

“So I’ll ask Kayn and you both have to write an answer. If it matches, you have won. If not, then … well. You have to decide that yourself. Do you dare?” “Easy,” Zed answered. Kayn was also pretty confident. “Okay, let’s start with something easy. How old is Zed?” That was no art. Immediately, both wrote on 28 and collected a point. “Well, that was too easy. Something spicy. What’s Zed’s favorite sex position?” All of a sudden, the cheeks of the others turned red. Kayn was also a bit embarrassed, but he knew the right answer. As Zed began to scrape something on his paper, Kayn also wrote down his answer. At the same time, they turned their pages again. Kayn leaned forward to see Zed’s answer. Results. “Very interesting. Zed are you a doggy-style friend? Now I’m interested in why Kayn knows that.” Zed also turned his head to Kayn. He owed him an honest answer. The others also pierced him with prying eyes. Even the blind Lee Sin.

“So … it was like that. After a mission, I had a drink with Zed and we picked up 2 women there. Then we split up and fucked each of our partners. As I left earlier, I finished faster. When I went to see Zed, I caught him with the other woman. And the position was clear. So my answer.” His colleagues stared at him disturbed. They were shocked at how little privacy there was between them. “You really know each other very well. Okay, but now it’s over with warm up. Now comes the master question. What does Zed hate the most?” Even Kayn stayed away from the spit. It would be easier to ask, what does not Zed hate. It was almost impossible to decide. Even Zed was still pondering. That was Kayn’s chance to test something. But he needed Rhaast.  _Tell Zed to write Balance. You’re welcome. I don't want to embarrass myself._  Rhaast didn't answer him. He could only hope. Kayn wrote down his note and hoped for the best.

Zed also wrote something up and then turned his note together with Kayn. “Thank you, brother,” Shen protested sarcastically. Kayn immediately smiled, realizing what was on Zed’s note. “Okay, I’ll give it up. You know each other inside out,” Ahri stated. “Naturally. I like Master Zed and I’m also interested in him.” “What do you like most about him?” Syndra asked curiously. That was just as stupid a question as what Zed hates the most. “Uff … that’s really hard … There’s nothing I don't like about him.” “Then say what you like visually about him.” “Ehhh … I can not say much about that. But I can try to rewrite it. I love the combination of his red eyes with the color of his eyebrows. Sounds weird, but it’s true.”

Then Zed had to laugh from the bottom of his heart. “That’s so classic of you Kayn …” He was right. “Come on Zed, at least show us your eye. No matter which. I want to know what he means.” “Alright,” Zed answered and stood up. He grabbed Kayn’s upper arm and forced him to get up. Together they left the room and went to the communal toilet. “What do you want, Zed?” “Just take a picture of my right eye with my phone. That’s without a scar. That would not bother me then. I also think that our plan is going very well. I didn't expect you to be tricked.” Zed handed him his cell phone and took off his mask. “Yes, I didn't mean to embarrass myself. I’m sorry that they ask such awkward questions.” “You don't need to apologize for that. By the way, well advised with the sex position.” “That was not advised. I really got you with the Shadow Step.” Since Zed had already taken off his mask, Kayn realized he was red around his cheeks. “Kayn … that was a day after we kissed, right?” The younger one nodded sadly. “Now I can see a lot. That’s why you were so upset.” “Yeah …” “Sorry.” Kayn waved off and got ready to photograph Zed’s eye. It was his first time on a cell phone, but it was not that hard. A quick check by Zed and the picture was approved. He quickly took his mask back on and left the toilet with Kayn.

Together they sit back down on their pillows and once passed the phone through the row. Unfortunately, they were all impatient and rushed to Syndra, who sat next to Zed and held the phone in his hand first. Quickly the board game was confused and it flew game characters in all directions. Even the unknowing Lee Sin was knocked over by the pack. Kayn didn't understand the uproar. It was just a picture with an eye and an eyebrow. “Holy. Shit!” Shouted Syndra, Irelia, Karma, and Ahri. Akali, on the other hand, patiently sat in her seat next to Shen. Balance and other things forced her to show patience. “You have red eyes with white hair?” Irelia questioned, though she had the picture in mind. “Are you Lee Sin?” Zed asked the counter question. “No, but I’ve never seen anything like that. Is that true, Shen? Is that his natural look?” “Yeah, that’s how he was born,” Shen said.

“Wow, the eye is beautiful,” said Syndra. “Thank you Zed for showing us the picture,” she said and handed the phone back to Zed. “Akali?” Zed asked, handing her the phone. She took a look for just a second and quickly returned it to Zed. “Shen is prettier,” she curtly stated. “That’s not a contest Akali. But while we’re at it. I saw both completely and I find Zed more attractive. But maybe women are ticking differently,” Kayn countered. “Ah, that’s funny with you two,” Ahri admitted. “But where are we with hair? Kayn, may you open your braid and show us your long hair?” Actually, he did not like being portrayed that way, but he had promised Zed to be charming. Kayn asked Rhaast to get away from his body so he would not damage his hair with his claw.  _Vain_. Rhaast replied, pulling away from his body.

Kayn then reached for the lower scrunchy and opened his braid. After that, he undid the braid and removed the top hair tie. Kayn shook his long hair and dropped it open. His female colleagues were not astonished. “I envy you,” Karma admitted honestly. Finally, he had cracked her too. The plan seemed to work. Suddenly Ahri got up and lunged at Kayn. With her hands, she walked through Kayn’s hair. “Wow, that’s soft and supple. Oh god, your blue streak is even nature-colored.” Kayn was terribly uncomfortable but did not want to be rude. Different than Zed. Regardless, he tore her away from Kayn. “Stay away from Kayn!” Ahri landed rudely on her butt and looked offended. “Zed! That didn't have to be now.” “Oh, brother. Didn't you see how uncomfortable Kayn felt? Be a little more considerate.” “Are you just saying that?” Akali objected. Kayn noticed that the situation was about to escalate. “All calm down. I really didn't think it was so sparkling. How about that. We are now playing bottle-turning and everyone is in an awkward position. Is that fair?”

Everyone agreed with a nod. Kayn got up and tied his hair first to a Messydutt. Then he got out of the kitchen an empty water bottle and then returned to the pack. Meanwhile, the others cleared away the messy board game. “So the rules are known? Either mandatory tasks or questions of truth are asked. I’ll put the first task. The one who is chosen must tell us what he is most afraid of.” Kayn placed the bottle in the middle and turned it. Ultimately, the bottle stopped on Irelia. “Shit … well. I’m afraid of spiders. It always terrifies me in front of Elise. I think these legs are just disgusting. So now tell us about your weirdest dream.”, Irelia turned the bottle and she pointed at Ahri. “Oh dear … I always dream of weird stuff. Once I dreamed of a threesome with Tresh and Hecarim. Don't ask why. It was a stupid dream.” There was a big laugh and Kayn didn't understand what it was about. Quick Zed searched on his phone out a picture of the two Champs. When he saw the pictures, he understood the laughter. Who dreams like that?

“Yeah … laughed enough now. Since truth is very boring, I set up the first compulsory task. The Chosen One plays with me 7 min in heaven.” Ahri turned the bottle and she stopped on … Kayn. He didn't know what the game meant. “You lucky!”, Wukong called to him. Ahri got up and grabbed Kayn’s hand and kidnapped him. “What do we do?” “We have to lock up alone in a closet for 7 min. Only we both in a confined space.”, As Ahri told, she licked seductively on the lips. Slowly Kayn understood what that should be. He followed her, Syndra locked them up together. In complete darkness, he now stood opposite the Vastyan woman. “Now?” Kayn asked. He felt Ahri lean forward and whisper something in his ear. “And now I will fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is NSFW, so make sure you want to read it and of course, you want XD I just want to be sure.


	24. Jealousy

_Kayn Pov_

What did she want? Fuck him? That he did not laugh. Nevertheless, he had to admit to feel a slight shiver. Not with fear, but with excitement. Kayn pushed her away and looked deep into her eyes. It was pitch black, but Kayn had learned to orient himself in this environment. “Let it be. Nymphomaniac.” “What? Me and a nymphomaniac? How do you get so fucked up?” “I think you forget that I’m from Ionia, too. Everyone knows the myth about the nine-tailed fox, who seduces men, then kills them and robs their souls. Don't think that you can pull off the same game with me.” Ahri started to giggle. What was so funny?

“You don't have your weapon here. How do you want to protect yourself?” Kayn hated it if you reduced him to something. He grabbed Ahri by the neck with one hand and pushed her against the wall. “What did you say? I think I’ve interrogated myself.” Ahri struggled and fought for every breath. “Eh … okay … I give up … Let go!” Kayn spared her death and let her down again. He hoped she had learned her lesson. “Can … cannot we just have sex? I also try not to kill you.” The fox coughed a little more, but over time she seemed to calm down. “I’ll pass … I don't have a condom here and without protection, I won't fuck a bitch like you.” Kayn was halfway with the Shadow Step to disappear, but then Ahri held him by the arm.

“I have one.” Kayn stopped and turned back to Ahri. Out of nowhere a blue flame came out of her hand and lit the whole closet. With her free hand, she fumbled from her decollete and actually took out a condom. He wanted to get out of here, but on the other hand, he was incredibly horny by the small argument. Annoyed, he took off her condom, pulled his pants on halfway and grazed the part over his half-stiff member. Ahri broke the flame and plunged back into Kayn. He pushed her again against the wall, pushed her skirt up and down her panties.

(Little author info: In my stories, I always mark sex scenes with *** This I open and close it too, so that readers who focus on the story, can continue to read calmly, without being disturbed by sex scenes and have fun again)

***

“Just so that’s clear, I’ll fuck you hard now until I come, if you have fun, I don't give a damn.” Kayn grabbed Ahri by her thigh and pushed her against the wall. He mercilessly introduced his bar into her. He didn't care if she was ready or not. She had no meaning for him. She had questioned his strength and so she was down with him. She was allowed to suffer a bit for that. Regardless, Kayn pushed deeper and deeper into her. He wanted to fuck her brain out, make sure that she could no longer walk normally. And he was definitely on the right track. “AHH … YES !!!” The fox seemed to like it the hard way. Then he probably had to set a gear. Kayn pulled his cock out to the entrance and pushed it back into her with full force. “AAAHHH …!” Ahri literally pierced Kayn’s back with her nails and clung to him with a pair of tails.

Kayn repeated this process several times until Ahri kept trying to find Kayn’s lips. Every time he dodged. “Why don't you kiss me? The sex seems to be fun.” “I don't kiss sluts.” Kayn’s voice was as dark and menacing as it should be. He had no problem fucking her, but his lips belong to Zed. Kayn didn't want to argue with her. He removed his tail, turned it over and forced her to lean forward. “No man has ever done that to me!” She scolded Kayn. “I’m not every man, either,” he replied emotionlessly. It has always been a mistake to let Kayn have someone in the dark. All his played niceness was gone. In the dark, he was a sadist, a killer.

Kayn introduced his cock without warning and accelerated his pace three times faster than the previous one. Often one wondered what foxes said, he finally knew the answer. “Ahhh … Oh, God… Yeees … Kayn..Oh..yeah. KAYN!!!” She was really beyond help. Kayn pulled on her braid, but that only made her hornier. He played on her nipple, pinched it, turned it, but Ahri only becomes louder. It didn't bring anything. The slut enjoyed their sex. That wasn't planned. Nevertheless, everything had a side effect. Kayn was harder than ever. He could not stand the pressure for much longer. To finally reach the cliff, Kayn imagined that Zed would scream his name so much. Full of pleasure and without remorse. Three shots later it was finally time. Kayn eluded Ahri and dropped the Vastayan. She could quietly cobble her own clothes together.

***

Thirty seconds later, Syndra reopened the door and saw her friend completely confused on the floor. Kayn paid no attention to her and just walked past her. “Oh God Ahri! Kayn! What did you do to her?” “Just what she asked for,” he answered and disappeared into the bathroom. There he stripped off the condom and cleaned his cock at the sink. Afterward, he threw the condom wrapped in a paper towel away and pulled up his pants again. Halfway fresh, he goes to the others, who were still playing bottle turns. Kayn sat back in his seat and received crooked looks from all corners. His bun was even messier than before, but that was no reason to stare at him so strangely. A minute later, Ahri limped in with Syndra. Without her friend, she would have fallen over. That made Kayn grin a little. Unfortunately, Zed had nothing to laugh about. He remained silent the entire time and paid no attention to Kayn. What was his damn problem?

_Zed Pov_

Was that fucking serious? First Kayn said that he would love Zed and then he fucks a woman at the first opportunity and within his hearing range. Zed was pissed off. He could not explain to himself why he reacted that way. They had finally agreed to have something casual for the time being. Actually, Zed was not allowed to judge him, but he was just too angry to think clearly. He had definitely lost the pleasure of playing. Zed grabbed his student by the upper arm and dragged him away from the crowd. Kayn quickly grabbed Rhaast and disappeared with his master back into their own rooms. “Does it have to be that way? We didn't even say goodbye. I thought we wanted to be nice.” “Yeah, but that does not include fucking everyone there.” Zed opened his door and let Kayn through first. After he had also entered the room, he slammed the door behind him. Zed took off his mask and lay on his bed, insulted.

“Master … why are you reacting so extreme? That was not the first woman I fucked.” “But it was the first one since you kissed me …” Zed could not believe how little he really meant to Kayn. If he was really so in love, he would have run away from her. But no. He literally fucked her brain out. “But Zed … we agreed to fuck with others. Why are you reacting like that? I am also just a man who has to relieve pressure. Just like you. I thought we were doing each other a favor.” “I don't give a damn! Do what you want, but then you don't have to expect anything from me anymore.” “Look, are you jealous?” What? What should he be? Jealous? Zed was never jealous in his life. Okay, maybe on Shen, when he was chosen to the Eye of Twilight. But never else. Especially not on this emotional basis. He didn't really care about Kayn. He just wanted to make him happy, that’s all. Why should he be jealous?

“That’s absurd! Why should I be jealous? Because you were allowed to fuck Ahri and not me? She doesn't interest me.” “Don't talk out. You know what I mean. You feel something for me. Admit it!” “No! I won’t. Come on, fuck who you want. I don't care, I don't care about you.” From nowhere, Kayn grinned. Why didn't he get sad or angry? Zed finished him and he could do nothing but laugh. Kayn set Rhaast down on the wall and approached the lying Zed. Grinning, he leaned his head over Zeds. “You love Me. Right?” Zed wanted to slap his grin off his face, but he could not. He could not and didn't want to hurt Kayn. But why? Kayn was never more than a son and friend to him. Actually, Zed didn't know what love is. He could not tell him, even if he wanted, that he loved him. “Don't talk nonsense. I don't love you and I’m not jealous either. What’s wrong with wanting you to be all alone for me. I hate to share my property.” “Ownership … so … say, lover. If you want me, Zed, say so. Then I belong to you and I fuck with no one more. Is it that what you want?”

Zed could not give him a direct answer. He needed time to think. Kayn has so much in the shortage, so he had little options. He had vowed to make Kayn happy, no matter what it cost, but seeing him with another woman ended up killing him. No … Kayn was his property. Even if he didn't love him, he belonged to him. Only … how should they deal with sex? Until today they were ‘not ready’. “Hey Zed, can you answer me.” “Not really. Kayn I still just want to make you happy. I can not do that if you travel with others. That drives me crazy. Honestly, I don't even know why …” Zed turned his face to the side and looked into the emptiness. He could not and didn't want to admit that he might feel something for Kayn, which goes deeper than friendship.

“Hm … maybe you’re just fucked up. Shall I take care of it?” “WHAT?! ”, he looked at Kayn again with a rather serious expression. “Yes, why not? If we only want to have fun together, then we should also take care of the satisfaction of each other. I would like to do that for you.” “I can not follow you Kayn …” Suddenly Kayn pulled Zed’s arms and forced him to sit upright. Unintentionally, Zed sat at the edge of the bed, staring confusedly at Kayn, who was standing in front of him. A short time later, Kayn grabbed his waistband and tried to take it off. Before Kayn could act, Zed grabbed his hand. “What will you do?!” “Trust me, Master.”, He answered and kissed Zed on the lips. Zed let go and Kayn took off his pants.

***

Kayn knelt down and spread Zed’s legs. Actually, he could imagine what will follow, but he was still very surprised. Without hesitation, Kayn took his cock in his mouth. With a free hand, he massaged undisturbed on Zed’s testicles while he pre-mouthed his cock. Even if Zed wanted to fight back, he could not. Kayn knew exactly what he was doing. Zed was sure that it was his first blowjob, but still, he was extremely professional, so that Zed’s limb continued to swell until Kayn literally had his mouth full. Shortly he had choked because of the sudden increase in size, but he caught himself relatively quickly. Over time, his student became more courageous and creative. Sometimes he just ran his tongue along the length or bit into his foreskin. But what really made him understand it was when he deliberately pinched Zed’s glans over his lip with his teeth. Uncontrollably, Zed threw his head back and let himself fall. No woman could do what Kayn could.

Just before Zed was about to get in, Kayn stepped up a gear and accelerated his pace. He practically fucked his own mouth. Zed clawed at Kayn’s hair and enjoyed this beautiful sight. Kayn’s perfect lips on Zed’s limb. He could not wish for more at the moment. Nevertheless, Kayn should stop until it is too late. “Stop … I’ll do the rest. I don't want you to swallow.” Kayn stopped for a moment and looked up at Zed in a rather insidious way. “But I want to,” he replied, completing his work. Zed’s cock filled to the limit and exploded into Kayn’s mouth. He choked briefly but swallowed everything down well. One or two drops ran down the corner of his mouth, but he didn't seem to care. He licked everything neatly at the end and then went to the bathroom. Zed stayed like that for a few minutes before he got up and cleaned himself up as well. When he wanted to get up, he was actually a bit shaky on his feet. Kayn had done well.

***

Arriving at the bathroom, he spotted Kayn at the sink, brushing his teeth. Zed undressed and took a shower. That was maybe a chaotic day. First came Kayn to the league, then Zed get burned by Rhaast, then the game night and finally a blowjob from his student. What a roller coaster ride. Ultimately, he was happy and it was Kayn alone responsible, gargling at the moment with mouthwash. “So disgusting?” He asked. “No, but I think you don't want to taste yourself.” “Oh … so caring.” Zed stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and kissed Kayn on the back of the neck Kayn around looking for Zed’s lips. They kissed passionately in the bathroom and forgot the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333  
> Let me know if you have something to admit.


	25. Shadows of the past

_Kayn Pov_

Giving Zed a blowjob was really exhausting work. All the while, Rhaast annoyed him with insults. Nobody forced him to look. In addition, Zed’s cock was bigger than expected. Hopefully, Zed wasn't bothered by the choking. Basically, he didn't know if his master liked it. After they had let off steam in the bathroom, they continued their party in bed. Dressed only in boxers, they wallowed back and forth. For that Zed felt nothing for Kayn, he was already quite passionate. He finally needed certainty. Kayn stopped, looking into Zed’s eyes. “What’s up Kayn?” He asked worriedly. “Ah, nothing … I just wonder … how do you feel about me? Why do you kiss me, or rage if I have something with others? There has to be more. Why don't you talk to me about it? I thought we could talk about everything.”

Zed glanced down at the pillow Kayn had piled on his head. His typical defense posture. Always avoid eye contact. He was obviously uncomfortable, but Kayn didn't care. He needed the truth. “Kayn … I … I don't know myself. I’m confused. I can not even say if it’s love or not. How am I supposed to fix that when I don't even know what love feels like. Actually, I only feel hate. Except for my clan. I love you like my sons. But not more. I have never felt true love. I don't know what that means with us. But I would like to find out. And frankly, I’m hoping you can teach me what love is. I mean, you’re crazy about me. You would do anything for me. You even took my cock in your mouth. I think … I could not do that.”

“I would never ask you to do that either. Zed … Love is not something you can teach. Either you feel it or you don't feel it. Of course, I like to help you wherever I can. But if you feel pressured by me, you have to tell me that. Just do what you think is right. If you say that the relationship with me is uncomfortable, then say so.” “Kayn … I don't feel uncomfortable. You are a great young man. I should actually be lucky that you are in love with me, but … I can not reply to it and that breaks my heart. You deserve a healthy relationship. Sorry, if I should disappoint you.” Kayn shook his head in denial, searching for Zed’s lips. It was only a short kiss, but an intense one. “You have already made me the happiest person in the world. Please don't feel compelled to do anything. "You’re too good for me Kayn. How could you fall in love with a man like me?”

Kayn put two fingers around his chin and looked up thoughtfully. “Well … you saved my life, trained me, made sense of my life, and finally … you’re just hot. I don't feel any sexual tension with any man except to you. That speaks for you, right?” Zed nodded with a slight smile. “It’s funny to hear that out of your mouth. I mean Kayn, I share my bed with you since you were 12. 6 years later, I kiss you, as if there is no tomorrow. I am very confused. I’m sorry if I can not give you what you are looking for. I have to somehow get rid of this image of you as a child.” “I understand … thanks anyway, that you at least try it with me. That means a lot to me. I promise you to be a good friend. I will keep my hands off other beings in the future. This with Ahri was not even my intention. I just wanted to punish her for wanting to stamp me as weak.”

“Is that so?” Zed asked in astonishment. “Has your plan at least been successful?” “Not really. Ahri is apparently a masochist.” “Really? I thought she was a dominatrix. How to be fooled.” Kayn chuckled as the memories of a few hours came back up. “Well … she also said that she had never met a man like me. So that’s why it was also a new experience for her.” “Let me guess … you showed her your true face. Didn't we agree to be nice?” “Sry Master, but she thought she could kill me without Rhaast, so I choked her briefly.” Suddenly a loud clap was heard. Zed slapped his own hand against his forehead. Kayn didn't like it when he did that. That always meant that he had screwed up something. “Kayn … when Ahri chats, we can start all over again. Just be charming. Okay?” “She had the orgasm of her life. I can not be any nicer,” Kayn protested. _“True again. You should have felt Kayn’s pain when he had felt attacked in his manhood. I think she will be silent. But on a very different topic, you faggots. May you please tell me where my brothers are?”_

Kayn was glad not to hear Rhaast for about an hour, but now he was bothering again. How was he supposed to know where they were going? “We are not fags.” Zed revised. “Anyway, Varus lives in the Ionian part of the castle. Aatrox lives with a more specific sort of inhabitants. He is way too big, for normal premises. So since we have not seen Varus today, he will probably still be on vacation. If you want to see Aatrox, then ask nicely and we’ll look.” “Not necessary. Come on Zed, let’s put on a pair of pants and go.” Kayn got up and picked up his pants from the floor. Zed, on the other hand, got dressed as thick as if it were the dead of winter. Kayn still didn't understand how such a beautiful man could cover himself up so much. _Maybe he’s just ashamed of his scars, or he does it because, strictly speaking, he’s a ninja._  The last thing Kayn believed less. There was more behind it.

_Rhaast Pov_

After the faggots finally finished dressing, Kayn reached for him and left the room. “Where now, Master?” “To the Department of Runeterra. There live 26 champions. This is also the largest compartment. With you and the two birds, we would be the second biggest compartment with 18 champions. At any rate, there are very extraordinary creatures living there. So don't be surprised if you see a floating dragon with orbiting planets or something. The real problem is that everyone can just go there, even champions from other regions. That’s the no-mans-land. So also Noxianer could stay there. Please do me the favor and don't do anything stupid.” Kayn waved and followed his master.

The further they went inside the castle, the more excited Rhaast became. It was 1000 years ago that he saw his brothers for the last time. Many years of darkness and loneliness had passed. He could hardly wait. Suddenly Kayn stopped as they started to walk to Runeterra. Rhaast was about to rant, but then he felt something unusual in Kayn. He threw his eyes to the front and spotted a man in black and gray hair in a basketball outfit with a bold Noxus on it. Kayn’s hand, with which he held Rhaast, trembled. He became sweaty. Something very new for Rhaast. Kayn gritted his teeth and grumbled. “Kayn?” Zed asked cautiously. The closer the stranger came to them, the faster Kayn’s heart raced and at an unhealthy pace.

“Uh, Zed. What a rare sight to see you here. What are you doing here?” “What are you doing here?” He asked annoyed. “I? I only finished Jax in basketball. No one can compete with Dunkmaster Darius.” Kayn’s collar cracked at the name of Darius. “You mean bastard master Darius.” “Wowowow … what’s wrong with the kid, Zed? Who the hell is that?” “Oh? Don't you remember me anymore?!” Pictures flash through Rhaasts head like in a short film. Pictures of Kayn, how he had met the man. In a flash, Rhaast realized that Darius was responsible. He was to blame for Kayn’s fate. Without him, he would not have been a child soldier. He would never have suffered so much pain if this man had not been.

“Kid, I have no idea. Zed, who is that?” “My student Kayn.” “Kayn … hmm … I don't know. Many Noxians are called … Wait a minute …” Kayn’s anger exceeds a new dimension. Without Rhaast’s effort, Kayn’s arm changed. He dropped Rhaast and lunged at Darius. “Fuck! Kayn stop. Rhaast, what are you doing?”  _“I’m not doing anything. Zed, you have to stop him before it’s too late. Kayn wants to see Darius dead. He made him a child soldier."_ Rhaast spoke only to Zed. He also had no control over his arm. Kayn was about to strangle the bastard. At his head were red horns that looked like Rhaast. Unfortunately, it was not really his fault. It was the first time Kayn had used this kind of Rhaast’s power.  _"ZED! Don't stand there so stupid. I can not control him. His anger controls me!”_

Zed didn't understand his statement at first, but then he started moving. He held Kayn under his arms and tried to drag him away from Darius. “Stop Kayn! I understand your pain, but you must not kill him now. Clarify this in half a year in the rift. Over and over again. Please!” “HE HAS RUINED MY LIFE !!!” “Maybe … but please Kayn. Let it be. See the positive. We would never have met. You’re happy with me, aren’t you?” As if Zed had flipped a switch, Kayn calmed down again. He got his human form again and let go of the Wanker. He gasped a bit and seemed to be extremely pissed off. “Better control your bellows Zed!” “And you, your humanity!” He hissed back. “Use of child soldiers? Something like that can only come to you. You’re the biggest asshole on earth and you have to let me tell you that.” “Child Soldier? Ohh yes about 8 years ago was something. Don't tell me, the demon here is one of those kids. I thought everyone died.”

Kayn was so fucked up. He hardly got any air himself. He didn't mean to collapse, did he? _Hey Kayn! Now pull yourself together. Don't bend now. Show the guy what a great man you’ve become. You are probably the strongest person. You can give a damn about him._ Kayn got up from Darius and raised up with wide-breast.  _Thank you, my friend. Without you and Zed I would probably have lost my mind. I’m sorry I put you in danger._  For once, Rhaast was not mad at him for calling him a friend. “I’m not dead, as you see. I survived 2 days on the battlefield. Then Zed found me and took me along. 8 years later, you have a problem. I’ll kill you in the league over and over again. You can rely on that, Darius.”

His counterpart looked confused. Kayn paid no attention to him and picked up Rhaast. “Wait … is this the Darkin weapon that was stolen from us about 2-3 months ago? How can you hold it? Zed, what kind of a ‘student’ is that.” “My best,” he replied simply. Immediately, Rhaast felt how happy Kayn was again when Zed spoke these simple 2 words. Darius got up and brushed off a bit of dust. Kayn approached Zed again and leaned an elbow on Zed’s shoulder. “I’m worthy of Rhaast. Something that you or no one else is.” “Ah? Zed, are you not worthy of the weapon?” “Nah. I am not malicious enough. Hey Darius, could you not please report this incident? Kayn is new and still very narrow-minded. He still has to learn that you have to ignore enemies here.” “What’s in it for me?” “Nobody will know that my student nearly got you killed.” Darius didn't think long, nodded and went his way again.

“My god Kayn, maybe you’ve nearly screwed me up in shit.” “I apologize Master.” “Accepted. But what did you ride? At least not Rhaast. He asked me to stop you. What has happened? What did Darius do to you?” Kayn grew a little paler. He was not feeling well about this question. Far too many memories raced through his mind. “Kayn? Are you not feeling well? If you don't want to, we don't have to talk about it.” “No. No. We promised to talk about everything. No matter how painful it may be. Darius was the head of the inversion 8 years ago. He came to my barracks and said, 'I’ll take those shooting gallery figures. They look cute and innocent. They will trigger exactly the targeted effect.’ He laughed from the depths of his heart and really enjoyed our death. I will not forgive him for that.” Zed put a hand around Kayn’s shoulder and seek closeness to him. “Nobody asks you to do that either. I am proud of you. On what you have become. I’m sure Darius is just bursting with envy, that he’s lost a valuable human like you. I am happy to have found you. You’re the best thing that could ever happen to me.” “Thanks … I’m sorry, what I said earlier. My life is not ruined. I have you.” Kayn took Zed in his arms, with the care that Rhaast didn't touch him. 

Rhaast begrudges them this moment. Nevertheless, he also wanted to see his brother. After a minute, his patience broke. _“Hello? Have you forgotten the reason for our walk?"_ "Sry Rhaast. ”, Kayn replied and released his hug to Zed. They set themselves in motion and arrived minutes later at a huge door. Each door was decorated with a name and this was clearly 'Aatrox’ on it. “Should I knock?” Kayn asked naively. “Try,” Zed answered. Kayn didn't knock but punched the massive door with his fist. No reaction. “Should I look through it?”  _“Go! Go through the door!"_ Kayn followed his instructions and walked alone through the door. The room was pitch black.  _"AATROX!!!”_ Rhaast roared through the room, but no reaction. “I believe that he is still on vacation.” _I don't want to hear that …_  “But you have to. He is not here. I’m going back to Zed.” Kayn went back through the door and closed in on Zed. “Not there.” “Mmmh then ask at the reception.”

Together, they went there and asked the staff. “According to computer Aatrox and Varus are still gone together. But they come back, according to Varus’s message tomorrow. They were in Shurima. The reason is not stated.” Rhaast knew the answer. His brothers were looking for him and the others. Then he had to wait one more day. “Should I make an appointment for you with the two as soon as they are there?” “Yes, pls. So for 3.” Kayn replied. “You want to put 2 Darkins on your own? Sure, that I should not come?” “No, Master. Not necessary. I’m a half Darkin. I will definitely get on with them.” Who believes. Rhaast doubted that Aatrox and Varus would receive a mortal with open arms. Even among each other, there were already often disputes. Mortals are their poison. Kayn will go down.

“Well, a meeting between Aatrox, Varus and …” “Kayn.” “… Kayn in room 085. I’ll send a message to Zed as soon as they arrive.” Kayn and Zed thanked him briefly and left the reception. Then Zed showed them where the room is. Then the tour went to Varus’s room. Only 3 doors further than Zed’s room. Very pleasant, as Rhaast found. They then went to Zed’s room, where Kayn went to sleep, rubbing Zed’s back with Shen’s salve. Somehow, Rhaast enjoyed that Zed was not worthy of him. In any case, only Kayn was allowed to lead him. He didn't accept any other carrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish you a nice day ^^


	26. The Darkin Brothers

_Kayn Pov_

The next morning, Zed and Kayn were awakened by an unpleasant noise. He was just as comfortable on Zed’s chest. Unfortunately, his master pushed him aside and sat upright. Then he reached for his cell phone and read a message obviously. “Varus and Aatrox have arrived. They are waiting for you in 10 minutes. Come on. Get up.” Kayn didn't feel like getting ready and snuggled back into his pillow. “Another 5 minutes,” he murmured into the pillow. “No! No more 5 minutes. You are not a child. Now get up.” But Kayn didn't move. Shortly thereafter, Kayn found himself back on the ground. A deliberate kick from Zed, he pushed on the slightly rough tatami mat.

“That was unnecessary now,” Kayn protested and scrambled to his feet again. Unfortunately, there was hardly any time left. He quickly put on his traditional Ionian pants and shoes, re-tied his braid, and then reached for Rhaast. Because he was relatively late, he floated through the walls to his destination. Just before the room, Rhaast spoke up for a long time.  _Stop. You’re not serious about just going in this way. Did you forget our agreement?_  “No. But does that have to be now?” _Yes! Now cut yourself in the flesh. I will introduce you to them, but first, give me the first step. Otherwise, they will not take me seriously anymore._ “Alright. Dare you to talk shit about me.” Kayn put Rhaast’s blade on his shoulder and pulled through. Rhaast took the opportunity and took over Kayn’s body.

_Rhaast Pov_

At least, he could meet Aatrox and Varus in his form. Unlike Kayn, Rhaast was so civilized and used the door. On the wall opposite the door, a man was leaning against the wall. He had long, white, tied hair and a relatively pretty face. And that should be his brother? The other, on the other hand, was tall and majestic. He didn’t expect something different from his brother Aatrox. Conversely, that meant that the other one had to be Varus. Rhaast closed the door behind him and approached them. It was not long before he drew attention. “Rhaast?! Is that you?"Asked the blade of the darkins. "Of course, brother. Who else?” “You Again. I can see the Darkin farmer miles away.” Varus chuckled at Aatrox’s comment. “You don't need to laugh like that. Traitor…”

Rhaast was used to Aatrox offending anyone and everything, but why did he call Varus a traitor? “What do you mean? What did Varus do?” “The jerk forgot to announce that his name is Vaarus. With double A and not just one. Now his name is everywhere with an a. What a disgrace. And then have a look at it. That’s not what a Darkin looks like.” Varus crossed his arms over his chest and looked offended. “I don't think it makes him a traitor. Even if it is embarrassing. I find it more interesting to see what a body made of two fags looks like.” Rhaast laughed deeply, causing Varus to appear even more offended. “Ha, but you know a lot. How do you know that with Varus? And what are you doing here?”, Asked his brother Aatrox.

“Ah, I know that from Shen. The chatterbox talks too much. That’s why I knew where to find you.” “Shen?” Varus questioned. “What do you have to do with him?” “I have nothing to do with him. But my host indirectly.” Varus raised his eyebrows in astonishment and understood nothing more. “Your host?!”, finally asked Aatrox. “Eh, yes … I share this body with my host. He’s in control most of the time, and I just walk around freely when there’s something to kill. The rest of the time I remain in my scythe.” “You do what? Do you leave your body to a puny mortal? Are you stupid? Why are you doing that Rhaast? Where is your pride?” Protested Aatrox. He was visibly shocked.

“He’s hardly puny if I was unable to completely corrupt him. He volunteered his body earlier so I can meet you normal. And what does my pride have to do with it? If I want, I could never bring him back, but I don't because I’m just too lazy. Such a body is really exhausting to maintain. I don't want to shower constantly, or to eat or shit. I leave all these annoying things to my host and I can calmly concentrate on killing. That’s a perfect life.” Of course, Rhaast had to lie a bit. His real reason was much deeper. He had respect for Kayn and his accomplishments. It would just be a coward if he shamelessly exploited his trust.

“I have to agree with Rhaast. With my human body completely new hurdles are coming towards me. As in my case, washing hair … ” “Or washing your Darkinpanties,” Rhaast added. “Haha, very funny brother. What about you? Why are you wearing real pants?” Varus asked him. “Because there are things that I or my host want to hide? That’s not a Darkinbody. I just put my skin over his body. It’s all his muscles and also his … well, like his cock, which I want to hide.” It was a bit uncomfortable to talk about his body, in front of his brothers. “Interesting. How is it to have such a penis?” Aatrox asked curiously. “Ah forget this topic. If you want to talk about its functions, then with my host. If you want, I can introduce him to you. He will eventually be with us in the future.”

“No!” Aatrox said. “You can not just say goodbye now and leave us to the mortal. You’ll stay here.” “Brother, I’m staying here. Only that I will be in the scythe. I can talk and see you as well as I can now. So calm down.” “WHAT?! You’re fucking serious? You could see and talk about the 1000 years of captivity? I had been trapped in complete darkness. I never knew what was around me. I could not say anything and I saw nothing. And you? You let it go well in your gardening tool. Incomprehensible! Whoever comes up with the idea to pick up a scythe. This is by far the stupidest weapon.” Aatrox literally stirred. Understandable after his description. Nevertheless, Rhaast didn't go further. That would only bring terrible memories back up. His captivity was not a vacation, but apparently not as bad as Aatroxs. Varus said nothing about his imprisonment. It generally looked like he had less self-confidence than before. In addition to the magnificent body of Aatrrox somewhere understandable. In general, Rhaast was very happy to be back with his brothers. He had not expected anything else from their meeting, but now it was time to introduce Kayn to them. It will be really hard. “Regarding the scythe, my host can certainly give you an essay. He’s a weapon specialist, as I’ve heard. I’ll turn back for a moment. One moment…”

_Varus Pov_

As previously announced, Rhaast turned back. His darkin skin dissolved and left a human with a darkin arm. This man wore long plaited hair and just a pair of pants. Very ionic pants. His face was beautiful, but the expression in his eyes was cold. Very cold.  _So that’s what a guy who survives a Darkin looks like. A beautiful man. Don't you think so?_  Varus could never really find out who was talking to him, but his fags were always on his side anyway. Could not they just shut up? As Varus now understood, the innkeeper suffered the same as he did, only the Rhaast was his nuisance. At least Varus wanted to give him at least a chance to present himself well. Aatrox disagreed. “Who are you worm?”

The young man continued to look cold, up to Aatrox. “My name is Shieda Kayn. But Kayn is enough. If I hear another name, I will not let mercy.”, Briefly, Varus had to laugh again. The mortal really had the balls to rebel against 2 Darkin. Aatrox found it less amusing than he did. “If I want to call you worm, then it is so. You can not do anything about it.” Suddenly Kayn disappeared shortly after Aatrox’s statement. He somehow vanished in the air. In the next second, he appeared 3 meters higher, right in front of Aatrox’s face. The mortal rammed the Darkin Colossus against the wall, slamming his arm into the wall with Rhaast in hand, and surfaced on the other side of Aatrox’s neck, holding Rhaast’s blade close to Aatrox’s throat. His brother was encircled. Behind him was the wall and in front of him the scythe. Kayn’s expression remained undercooled. Varus could not explain it himself, but Kayn’s arm was clearly in the wall. How was that possible?

 _“Kayn let that be! You will not use me to harm my brother. You’re crazy!"_ Rhaast protested. It felt like he could only hear his brother’s voice in his head. Similar to the two idiots. "Let me worry about that, Rhaast. I’ve already understood that you Darkins are immortal, but I think a weapon of your descent should dissolve that immunity. Right?” From nothing, a smile appeared on Kayn’s lips. A completely bad smile. In no time, he had located their vulnerability. This was no ordinary mortal. He had a lot of combat experience, despite his young appearance.

“Who are you?!” Aatrox hissed at him again. Kayn removed the blade from Aatrox and jumped down again on the ground. “As already mentioned, I’m Kayn. But they also call me The Shadow Reaper. In your place, I would be careful. I have defeated a Darkin before, it will not be a problem to repeat it.” “Ha Shadow Reaper! I have never heard of you.”, Countered Aatrox. “Yes, because those who did it are no longer with us. And if you are not careful with your language, then I will wrest your immortality from you.” “HAHAHA !!! By which?! With the gardening tool? Boy, I’m a Darkin and not a grassy landscape.” Kayn rolled his eyes impudently. “Start again. Let me guess. You think that the sword is the noblest weapon. I’ll tell you something. I have mastered every weapon and the sword is by far the most boring weapon. Scythes are so much more practical. Apart from gardening, they are far more flexible in combat. Anyway, that’s my opinion." Aatrox didn't like how badly Kayn was talking about the sword. It didn't seem like he liked Kayn. No, Aatrox was on the verge of a tantrum again.

"I just believe you are not worthy of my sword. That’s why you chose such a weak weapon as Rhaast. You were just lucky with Rhaast. I don't think you can withstand my corruption.” Kayn then dropped Rhaast on the floor and held out his hand to Aatrox. “Give it to me. I’ll prove the opposite.”  _“Leave that Kayn. I still need your body."_ It would be better for him to listen to Rhaast. Aatrox made the whole thing a joke and handed the little one, his meter-long sword. The part was twice and three times as long as Kayn himself. He had no chance. Kayn took the sword. Amazingly, he was not corrupted. He even managed to lift the heavy sword with both hands. Varus could only explain the phenomenon with Rhaast’s hand. He could never have raised the sword otherwise. Even Aatrox seemed impressed. After a bit of getting used to it, Kayn even dared to make sword dance moves. The boy was not normal anymore.

After 2 minutes, Kayn handed the sword back to him. "I think I won my bet. I can certainly use even the crystal bow of Varus. When I say that I mastered every weapon, I mean it.” The boy had aroused his curiosity. Varus had no simmer with arrows. If he thinks he can make the arrows, then he should try his luck. Varus pushed away from the wall, walked over to Kayn and handed him his bow. “Hit the top blossom of the flower in the far corner of the room. That’s a good 7 m. If you can do that, then I’m impressed.” Kayn gladly accepted him and positioned himself in position. For a moment he stumbled because he had no idea how to handle the construction. A minute later, he came up with the idea to put the bow in his left, corrupted hand. He really was able to make an arrow with his hand. _That bastard_ , Varus thought. However, his arrow looked different. He was black to dark blue and had the shape of a shadow. Will that went well? Yes, it does. Kayn mercilessly hit the mark. Varus gave up. Offended, he took the bow away from Kayn.

“Everything has to be done by myself. Kayn, fight against me, man against man. I want to test you a little more." Aatrox told him. "Rhaast, can you bring it over your heart?”, Kayn asked almost bored. _“The jerk does not deserve it any other way. Show him what you’re capable of doing with a scythe."_ Rhaast’s nerves of gadgets were slowly filling up with his weapon. Varus could understand him. Aatrox also found the bow too stupid.

The room was not a room but rather a hall. There was hardly any furniture in the way, so a small fight was no problem. Both Aatrox and Kayn went into a fighting stance. Often Aatrox and Rhaast fought for the rule of their brotherhood. Each time Rhaast failed. Why should it be different now? Kayn will hardly make a difference. Who was he already? Varus had been living in Ionia for several years, but he had never heard of a man named Kayn. Who was he really and why was he immune to Darkins?

Varus played the referee and released the starting signal. Aatrox immediately jumped on Kayn, but he disappeared again in shadow clouds. Suddenly he reappeared from Aatrox’s shadow and attacked him from behind. Aatrox saw this coming and spread his wings. The resulting gust of wind swept Kayn away. "You have no chance, little one. You’re as weak as Rhaast.” Kayn scrambled to his feet again and went into battle position. Aatrox tried to push him with blows, but Kayn stopped and parried every shot. It was a mystery to him how to parry a sword with a scythe, but Kayn was able to. That obviously put Aatrox in the palm of his hand so he hit Kayn with full force. But the little one was not hit. Varus saw that he was sinking in the ground. Again this trick. How could he dematerialize himself so much? Was that still a human?

Directly under Aatrox’s feet, Kayn reappeared and cut into his calves. Aatrox fell to his knees in pain and lost a bit of mobility. Just when he wanted to crush Kayn like a fly, he disappeared into Aatrox’s body. Varus had hoped to have provided, but Kayn was really in his body. What kind of art was that? 2 seconds later, Kayn came out of Aatrox’s chest. Varus had seen enough. “Kayn, Aatrox, stop. We saw enough. We know that he really is not from bad parents. If you continue to fight like that, we all get a problem. So let it be.”  _“Varus is right. I think Aatrox now realizes that scythes are not so shit."_ ” Pah! This has nothing to do with your weapon Rhaast. It’s the stupid tricks your host used to annoy me. Tell Kayn, who taught you that.“

Varus felt that Aatrox now felt a little more respect for the host. He is undoubtedly a strong person. With Rhaast in his hands, he himself became a very dangerous weapon. But who was behind Shieda Kayn? Who the fuck was his master? Kayn grinned and considered their little altercation as his victory. "I’m from the Order of Shadow. Zed is my master.” “Ahhhhhhhhh! ”, Came out of Varus and Aatrox instantly. “Now I understand a lot more. Now I also see the connection to Shen.” Varus said. “No wonder you can dissolve in the air. You know how to master the forbidden technique, like your master, right?” “No technique is forbidden, but yes, I control it on a similar level as my master. But we’ve never really fought 1-on-1 so I can not say who’s better, but with Rhaast I am surly.” Kayn confidently stated.

“I’m very sure of that,” Aatrox told him. “You have the power of a darkin. You should not own a master. You should get rid of your master. But if you insist on having a master, then we could take on this role. How about?” Aatrox offered the boy a very strange offer.  _“Forget it Aatrox. I have already tried it. But that between Kayn and Zed is more than just a master and a student. ” “_ We are best friends.”, Kayn interrupted Rhaast. “He saved my life. I owe my life to him. In addition, I will be his heir, so one day the order will be mine. I will not let that go through my throat. Nevertheless, thank you for your offer. I would like to train with you. The fight was fun.” Aatrox answered nothing. Varus, on the other hand, felt sympathy for the boy. He was no ordinary mortal. Varus came up to him and handed him his hand. “Good cooperation.” Kayn looked skeptically at Varus at first but took delayed the handshake.

“Your seriousness Varus? A god should not make friends with a mortal. That just goes awry.” “A-a god ?!” came from Kayn’s mouth in amazement. _No way! You’re not a god … No, he is not. Gods are not whoresons._  The fagots argued again in his head. It annoyed him. But it was true. “Rhaast you never enlightened him?” Varus asked. _“No. Why should I? This is nobody’s business! That should only stay with us 5.”_ “Can someone please enlighten me? What are Darkins anyway? I don't keep a deity in my hands every day. Or?” Kayn seemed to be quite upset and perplexed. Rhaast probably lost no dying word about his past.

“I’ll fix you on, kid. 1000 years ago, it was the age of the gods. Many of them once served Azir. The Emperor of Shurima. After his death, however, a war broke out over his successor. All the sunborns went to war, with only carnage. The mortals suffered the most. We carried out this war on their soil. Of the mortals, we also got the name Darkin. It should be pejorative. They no longer regarded us as their gods but as monsters. Many hated this term and tried to make peace. My siblings and I, on the other hand, we’re proud of this name. We fought under this terrifying notion and spread death and despair. One day we got the bill, as magicians from Targon imprisoned us in our weapons. That’s the end of the story. Any questions?”, Aatrox explained their story in the shortest summary.

“Uhm … yeah … that means you’re Shurima boys, right?” _“Yeah, you dumbass.”_ Rhaast sounded pretty annoyed. He has always hated the desert land. The name Shurima-Boys was not exactly conducive. But Kayn had a very cheeky mouth anyway. Somehow he could afford the strength. “Wow … so mortals are responsible for being in captivity. Hm … I can not blame for being born a human. Following offer. Since I’m relatively immune to your corruption, which is because the shadow protects me, I could help you to find your siblings again. I just have no idea where to look.” “Thanks, Kayn for your offer, but we’ll take care of it. Just take good care of Rhaast. My little brother is very hotheaded and often does ill-considered things, "Aatrox told him. _"Ha, you are just saying! That I’m not laughing."_ Varus believed slowly that Aatrox accepted Kayn. He has always been like that. He was less arrogant to strong fighters than to weaklings. Kayn had impressed him a lot. Varus would never have imagined a host so self-confident. His two were just idiots and the host of Aatrox is not known anyway. Hopefully, Kayn was different from the other mortals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for 5 new Kudos within one new chapter. Thank you, thank you, thank you <3333


	27. Kinkou Stress and drunken Idiot

_Kayn Pov_

Basically, Kayn was pleased with the encounter of the Darkins. Of course, they were initially bitchy to him, but that had changed after their little fight. Kayn knew he could take on Aatrox. Arrogance was his biggest weakness, as was Kayns. But Master Zed taught him how to handle it properly, while Aatrox insisted on his size and rank as Darkin. A fatal mistake. Aatrox was no different than Rhaast. Only the thing with the wings was new. But even he had misused those. Master with the sword that Kayn did not laugh. He saw so many mistakes in his defense that it was almost too embarrassing. Even so, Kayn didn't want to show him. With Aatrox you should not miss it.

After the meeting, Kayn left Rhaast with his brothers. Varus would bring him over later. Sometimes he needed a break from him. Life with a Darkin at his side was no picnic. His thoughts didn't belong to him. He had a free mind only while meditating. Really frustrating from time to time. Kayn sometimes just wanted to be completely alone with Zed. Be intimate with him and maybe take one or the other step with him. But he didn't want sex with Zed in front of Rhaast’s eye. Although Rhaast should not care, Kayn didn't want to lose respect from him. The love between men was still not normal and a Darkin can understand even less than a human. In addition, they still had the weird master-student relationship. Kayn prefers intimacy before anyone learns about them.

…

First, Kayn headed for his room, but arrived there, he found no Zed. Just waiting for him was boring. In addition, his stomach was already grumbling. He desperately needed breakfast, even though it was already noon. If only he had not overslept. In the kitchen, he found some familiar faces again. Irelia, Shen, and Akali were sitting at the dinner table. Apart from them, for example, a small hamster was sitting next to Shen. Kayn had no plan what to do. The fridge was full, but in the end, he never decided what to eat. Everything was strictly regulated in the order. Access to the kitchen was forbidden outside the preparation times. Only authorized persons were allowed to enter the room. If you are late for dinner, you could be glad if there was anything left. All this order didn't exist here. Kayn was a free man in that sense. Who has the choice, as you know, also agony. Unfortunately, he was not on it. Desperate, he sat down at the dinner table across from Shen and hung his head discouragingly.

“Everything okay Kayn?”, Asked the older man. “Uff … I don't know what to eat. I’m so stuck without a nutritional plan.” Suddenly Kayn found a bowl of rice in front of his nose. He looked questioningly at Shen. “You can eat my rice to the end. I’m sick of it anyway.” “T-thank you … why are you so nice to me Uncle Shen?” “Uncle?!”, Akali questioned in an extremely high voice. “What have I missed again?” Shen waved Akali and handed Kayn chopsticks. The young acolyte already starved, which is why he gratefully accepted the offer. “I think it’s pretty obvious why he calls me uncle. Strictly speaking, I am his Uncle.” “No, you are not. Zed is not your biological brother and Kayn is not his son either. Actually, he is nothing for you. That’s why I ask you again. What the fuck?”

Akali was very tired, but Kayn didn't care. He continued to eat his rice. “There is nothing wrong about that. Kayn and I get on well. What’s so wrong about cementing that with a salutation?” “Nothing, but how did you get ‘friends’?” Kayn held his beak and just watched the spectacle. It was not his beer. Shen could sort this out on his own. “Well, Zed asked me for a favor. That was where still Kayn and Rhaast had not understood if I can say so mildly. Anyway, there was a risk that Kayn might not be in control of why Zed asked me to babysit him when he was away. I talked to him intensively and I realized that Kayn is really a decent young man. He was always nice and obliging to me. Why should I have anything against him?” Shen’s words were really touching. The man was really naive until the end. Akali burst with anger and he still sprinkled salt into the wound.

“Are you fucking serious?! Do you help Zed? Shall he take care of his fucking son? You should hate and kill him. Instead, you help him at every opportunity. When will he do something for you? He killed your father and uses you permanently. I really don't understand you. Sometimes you really go for the bag. You bring shame to the Kinkou clan.” “Akali guard your tongue.” The hamster admonished him. “Shen is your master. Even if you are friends, so you should pay attention to your tone.” Kayn didn't understand what was going on here. He just wanted to eat something and now he was in the middle of the Kinkou War.

“No I don't know, I will not. Because of Zed, most likely my father was killed. He took my house, my family. Just like yours. But you think that Zed can be led back on the right path. Absurd. He is a bastard. A kid from hell.”, Akalis hatred to Zed also got on Kayn’s nerves. Even if she was not wrong. “Well, if I should say something. Zed is really beyond help. He will always serve darkness. Or it for him. No idea. Anyway, Zed might be an ass, but he can also be very nice. And that’s exactly what Shen knows. He just hopes that Zed can at least behave. I tell you that he also intends to do that. He likes an alliance with the Kinkou clan and eventually with other Ionian factions as well. He loves his country and he wants to defend it too. He will never give up the shadow. That’s all I can say to Zed’s ambitions.”

“That sounds good to me,” Shen admitted. “Kayn is right. Zed is not an abysmal evil person. It is the people around him who have made him what he embodies today. The other children teased him. Jhin who disturbed Zed with his 'artworks’ from corpses to the deepest. The unhealthy rivalry between us. The exile from our clan, even though he had no bad intentions. All these things were too much for his heart. He fell into darkness, and we alone are guilty of it. We unbalanced him. Not him. It would be wrong to kill him. He suffers hard enough. I just want to have my brother back. The old Zed. I think Kayn is good for him. Since he’s with Zed, he has changed for the better again. I can describe it badly, but I think Zed can feel real bliss again. Maybe it’s not too late for him.”

Shen’s words touched Kayn. He had never looked at it from this angle. Maybe he would be a different person if he had not been a child soldier. Just like Akio, Haru, Satoshi, and Lee. Each of them has lost his heart to the darkness, even though they were all good people in Kayn’s eyes. What does evil mean? Was Kayn himself evil? Shen’s babble made him confused. Of course, he was evil. Shen suffered the same shit, but he didn't become like Zed. Kayn didn't understand the stuff with balance. Nor is Akali. Although she was taught, she didn't share Shen’s views in any way. She was clearly annoyed by him. She got up without words and just left the table.

“Sry Shen. I didn't want you to fight.” “Alright, Kayn. This is always the case with us when Zed becomes the topic. Is not the first time. I should apologize to you for including you in this.” Shen was so nice that it almost disgusted Kayn. However, he didn't want to complain, after all, the older one gave him something to eat without hesitation. “All good. That is half as wild. I should actually thank you for the food. I didn't have anything in my stomach yet and you were my salvation.” Kayn ate the bowl of rice to the last grain of rice. The stuff tasted really good.

“Why? Didn't you have breakfast?” “Nope. I overslept and had to get up to my meeting with Aatrox and Varus. I really didn't want to keep them waiting.” Everyone in the room suddenly turned their eyes to Kayn. What had he done wrong again? Suddenly, Irelia stood next to him and looked at him questioningly. “You met with the 2 Darkins in private? Are you tired of life?” “No, why should I? Rhaast wanted to see his family again, and he needed my body for that. In the end, I think the two like me. I’m sort of a Darkin whisperer.” Everyone in the room met Kayn with a certain skepticism.

“So you think that Aatrox and Varus are on your side? Do you think they will fight on your side in case of war?” That was a very interesting question. Kayn’s side was automatically named on Zed’s side as well. Kayn definitely had to get down to business and lie about it. “Of course they would be on my side. We are friends/brothers now. Of course, I will also help them if they need me. That’s what makes us an ally.” A sense of unease spread through the room. Everyone was afraid of Zed’s new power. At least now no one wanted to go to war with Zed. This was the opportunity to request a seat on the council, but without Zed’s approval, Kayn didn't want to go overboard. His plan was merely to spread some surreptitious advertising for his clan.

“Ehmm … Kayn?” “Yes, uncle?” “Where’s Rhaast, if I may ask?” “With his siblings? Varus will bring him over later. I think the break is good for both of us.” At Kayn’s statement, Shen had a hard time swallowing. “Rhaast is with the other Darkins? Without your supervision? Is not that … dangerous?” Kayn didn't think about that. The two were quite decent. At least that’s what he thought. His Ionian colleagues disagreed. They looked as if Kayn had conjured an apocalypse. What was so bad? Rhaast was not worth anything without Kayn anyway. “What’s wrong with that? That’s not the same when you meet Zed. I really don't see any difference. The Darkin brothers will have fun, tease each other and in the evening I will have my scythe again. Without me, Rhaast can do no damage anyway. So what the hell? People, I also need my freedom. And that’s exactly what I’m going to enjoy now. Can one meditate peacefully here in the Zen garden?”

Shen nodded but remained skeptical. In the end, Kayn didn't care what they thought. He took the bowl and cleared it properly. Then he went to the Zen Garden, which was at the center of their ward. Kayn sat directly under a shady tree next to the pond. He had no problem of falling into a trance. The air was very good and there was no annoying bird chirping. Over time Kayn lost his concentration. In rare cases like this, he drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Yasuo Pov_

After a hard workout, there was nothing better than sitting under the big cherry tree and enjoying the fresh breeze with a sip of sake. With this intent, the samurai headed for the Zen garden. With his flute in hand, he was ready to play in the shadows. Unfortunately, everything changed. Pissed he was allowed to find that someone else was already on his spot. Who the hell was this young man? Yasuo has never seen him before. But his clothing suggested that he was definitely an Ionian. His hair was extremely long and tied together in a braid. His muscles were not bad either. His face was relatively pretty, but not as pretty as his own. At least that’s how Yasuo felt. Ultimately, this young man was a thorn in the eye. He had to leave here. Even though he slept like a stone, Yasuo left no stone unturned.

He knelt down to the boy and held his flute at the height of his ears. He only had to blow in once and the boy jumped up. “AHHH !! WHAT THE FUCK?! ”, the boy stirred. Deserved in Yasou’s eyes. Nobody was allowed to sleep in peace in his place. “Woke up Sleeping Beauty? If so, then leave my place. Everyone knows that I like to stay here the most.” The boy was still visibly confused. He rubbed his eyes for a few seconds before making eye contact with Yasuo.

_Kayn Pov_

What kind of bird was that? His hair was definitely a bird’s nest. Otherwise, he could not explain the hair. But that was not the only thing that startled him. His scabbard, which he had tied around his waist, was also unusual. A windblade if Kayn were not wrong. The young acolyte didn't have to fuss around for a long time. He could identify the man directly. It could only be Yasuo the traitor. No one else would fit this description. Even though his innocence was recently proved to be the death of his master, he still didn't enjoy being seen in Ionia. Zed was even more welcome. Yasuo murdered to prove his innocence, making himself the culprit. Kayn despised the man from the bottom of his heart. He would never abandon his master. He would never disobey such a command as to protect him. Yasuo was scum for Kayn.

“I hardly believe it’s your place. There is nowhere traitor written here.” “Ah … cheeky mouth. Who are you kid and what are you doing here?” “I’m Kayn. I’m a future champ and Zed’s best student. That’s all you need to know about me” Yasuo saw him with an expression that could kill. “Ninja? I hate ninjas.” “I’m not a ninja. I am an assassin. That’s a difference in my opinion and I insist on it.” “You belong to Zed. I don't see any difference. And now disappear from here little one. Otherwise, I’ll have to teach you manners.” Kayn was not up for an asshole like Yasuo. He wanted to knock his teeth out. However, he was not allowed to do that. Nevertheless, he wanted to assert himself. At least threaten him. He got up, grabbed Yasou by the collar, and looked him straight in the eye. Just like the day before, he gave a vague indication of Rhaast’s red horns. His eyes were blood red. He realized that Yasou was shitting in fear. He loved to teach fear to others.

A few seconds later, he released Yasou and normalized his form. “No … you are not worth it,” Kayn stated disappointedly. “W-what are you? You are not human. No, you’re a demon or something like that. I don't understand anything anymore.” “You don't need that either. Think of that as a sweet threat. Dare to call me a kid again or give me instructions. Then I’ll really show you what that meant before.” After his announcement, Kayn disappeared in the shadows and walked with the Shadow Step in Zed’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I changed the number of the chapter from 43 to 44. I mean with that it is always 44 + I continue to write on the original German Chapters to deliver more for you ^^  
> I hope you liked the chapter ^^  
> Have a nice day :3


	28. Closeness

_Kayn Pov_

Once back in Zed’s room, he found his master in bed. He watched TV and ate in bed. He had extra such a wooden frame so that he could feed in bed. Already unusual to see his master like that. “Hey Kayn, where have you been so long?” “I wanted to ask you the same thing. I was with the Darkin brothers and after that, you were gone. That’s why I went to the kitchen and met Shen. He gave me the rest of his rice because otherwise, I would have died of hunger. Then Akali is disengaged. I went to meditate in the garden and fell asleep. Fortunately, Yasou the ass woke me up with his stupid flute. If he had hit at least one tune. And now I am here. And what about you?”

Zed waved his student to him. “I just did the paperwork for you. Even if you’re grown up now, you’re still my child. And that’s why I brought food for us and brought you this.” Zed handed him a black rectangle with a reflective layer. Should probably be a smartphone. Kayn picked up the phone and went to Zed. “I have made sure that every booking you make is recorded on my account. We can also write about it so that nothing is booked twice. Like 2 lunch. But be economical. The rest of the money flows directly into the order. After all, your brothers also need something to eat.” “Thanks, Zed. I didn't expect you to organize so much for me.” “That’s not all. I got you a permit that you can walk around with your weapon. Rhaast now counts as an independent personality. Speaking of… Where is he?”

Kayn was so naughty and took away a sushi roll from Zed. He spoke with his mouth full. “He’s with Varus and Aatrox. He’s back here tonight. So we are alone for once. All alone.” Kayn winked at Zed. “Understand. Do you have anything concrete with me?” Zed seemed curious. Kayn never thought that far. He was not ready yet, but he wanted to share some intimacy with Zed. “Let’s eat something first. I’m still starving.” “You’re so eaten up. Knowing that sushi is not enough for you, I brought a steak for you.” Zed pulled out of a bag an aluminum-packed piece of meat. Kayn loved Zed, but at that moment his love reached another level.

Together they ate in the late afternoon and watched TV on the side. Kayn did that for the first time, in principle. He had already heard of it, but he had never used this entertainment device himself. Zed did obviously already. He deliberately looked at a simple action movie. That was nothing for Kayn. He could only stare at Zed the whole time. Somehow, Shen’s words didn't go out of his mind. Why is Zed so evil? Privately, he was a very different person than in public. So why the big difference?

After they had finished eating, Zed put down the bedside tables, with the remains of the food. Then he pulled Kayn into his arms and seek closeness to him. It was relatively unusual that Zed wanted something from Kayn. The younger boy accepted the offer, snuggled into his arms and kissed him on the lips. Zed returned the kiss and pulled Kayn closer to him with one hand. Zed wanted it passionately, but somehow Kayn stopped it. Zed stopped and looked him in the eye. “What’s up Kayn? Aren't you in the mood?” “Ehm … yes. However, Shen’s words never go out of my head.” Zed rolled his eyes annoyed. “What did the jerk say again?”

“Well, he had said something like, that no human was born evil, but the people around him, if any, are responsible. I could not quite follow his statement. You and Shen have experienced similar shit, so why didn't he fall into darkness?” For a moment Zed looked at him sternly, but that quickly faded into deep sadness. He wasn't doing well. “You don't have to speak if you do not want to.” Kayn told him. “All good. Ah, you know Kayn. My problems are far behind. Before I even met Shen. You’re right that he had also experienced shit. For example, Jhin or the death of his father, but he doesn't connect it with such a deep hatred as I do. I don't know if I was born bad or not, but I understand Shen’s point and I can only agree with that. If you promise me you’re not going to tell anybody about this, I’ll tell you the truth.”

Kayn would never have expected Zed to tell stories from ancient times. He didn't want old wounds being torn open, but he was also very curious. “I promise that no word of dignity will come out of my mouth.” “Thank you. So the story begins practically with my birth. I don't know my parents. I was born in times when there was no war in Ionia. So maybe they were not dead, but still, I found myself in an orphanage. I was told that they didn't want to abort, but they didn't want to keep me either. And why not? Because I looked like a demon. What you love so much about me, the others hate me for. I was still very young, which is why I can only vaguely remember, but I could swear that the other children had tried to suffocate me with a pillow during sleep. Often I didn't get air when I slept. To this day, nightmares plague me. When I was old enough to make conscious decisions, I left the orphanage. Before I have to live with such miscarriages under one roof, I prefer to leave. And then new hurdles came over me, like finding food. I was a child and had no money. I learned to steal, fast and silently. But at some point, I met a man who was faster than me. He was the first one to catch me when I stole. That was Kusho. He picked me up from the street, gave me a big room and introduced me to Shen. He said that he was my brother now and that I should behave myself. At first, I was skeptical because children were worse off than adults. But Shen was different. He smiled at me from the first second and was glad that he finally had a brother and that even at his age. Over time, I trusted him and we became real brothers. The problem was that we were not alone. The Kinkou clan had many children who despised me as much as those in the orphanage. I was getting paranoid and scared. Sometimes I dared not to fall asleep. That’s why I break out at night and crawl under Shen’s blanket. He understood me and protected me from my nightmares.”

In the story, Kayns heart broke into 1000 pieces. Zed didn't deserve that. He didn't care for his appearance. And for Kayn, who had fallen in love with his master’s face, it was even more incomprehensible. Kayn put a hand on Zed’s face and stroked it a little with his thumb. “I don't know what to say. For me, you are the most beautiful person in this world. Why are people so afraid of the unknown? You can not do anything for your eyes and hair color. Yes, you look demonic, but that doesn't mean anything. How could anyone do that to you? I don't understand.” Kayn was too deeply hit. He really had to be careful not to cry again. But with Zed, he has always had difficulty controlling himself. “J-just so you know. I will protect you forever and ever. You can always sleep peacefully with me. Rhaast will also watch over you. So you really don't need any …” “Alright, Kayn. I already see your good intentions, but please don't consider me as a victim now, okay? I am fine. I am strong enough now to take care of myself. In addition, after my exile from the clan, I first set fire to the orphanage. So that’s why I’m doing great.”

“Still, that’s the main reason why you’re wearing a mask for life now, is not it?” Judging by the expression, Kayn was right in his assumption. “Yes, yes. When the scars came, it was impossible for me to connect with anyone. I didn't find a pendant with my face, but with a mask, all came running towards me. I didn't understand it. Was it because of my youthful appearance that they didn't take me seriously, or was it the demonic look that they rejected?” “And why did you show your face to me?” “Because … because I had a feeling that you idolize me so much that you don't care what I look like. You are different Kayn. Your heart was already filled with darkness and pure hate. For the others, I still had to teach them. You are like me. Denial is futile. The only difference between us is that you are obedient.” Well obedient only to his master, otherwise Kayn was more stubborn than a goat.

“I think there are more differences, but at least I know what you are looking for. Nevertheless, it is incomprehensible to me. For me, you are the greatest person in this world. It is a privilege to be as close to you as I can. And after your story, I can understand Shen all the more. He told me that he wants his brother back. The old Zed, that’s what he said.” “Shen the idiot. When he finally realizes that it will never be the same again. We are no longer children. I don't need him.” “But he needs you.” Kayn interrupted him. Zed’s expression was pure amazement. He would not have expected that. “Do you seriously believe that Shen is so nice to you because he feels that you need it. Think a step more selfish. I think he’s so nice because he wants your friendship back. How long have you been brothers? How long have you spent time together? Zed, that does not just run past one without a trace. He misses you. He likes your personality. I’m not the only one in this world, which accept you as you are.”

“But you are!”, Zed was not pleased with Kayn’s account. “Shen always tries to change me. I should find my balance. Absurd. I don't need balance and I don't need Shen.” “I don't understand your problem. He likes you too with the darkness. We experience that every day. What I really want to tell you, try to do something to Shen. If you are really interested in a true alliance with other clans, then you should start with Shen. So far you only have one meaningless peace agreement. Make something out of it. I’m lying to him. But if you want more power, you have to slowly get your ass up and slime something.” On Kayn’s last sentence, Zed had to smile a little desperately. “Oh man. I trained you too cleverly. You are right. Actually, I wanted to write this task to you. You should be nice to everyone, so I just have to sign the papers in the background. But of course, I’ve always been able to easily manipulate Shen. Well, I’ll be nicer, but I will not play his brother again. That time is over.” Zed finally came to meet him. But that was not all Kayn had to say.

“Ah, by the way. Maybe that I have lied something. I told the others that all 3 Darkins are on our side. That we are allied. You should have seen their faces.” Suddenly Zed opened his eyes wide. “You have what?! Are you even allied with them?” “Well, I said lied. I already get on with them, but to say that I’m friends with them now is too much of a good thing. Nevertheless, you should use the rumor mill for you.” Annoyed Zed held two fingers on the bridge of the nose. “You idiot. When the lie flies, we are even better on the ass. Make it the truth. Meet yourself more often with Varus and show it to the public. Everyone should believe that you have told the truth. Only then I will use the rumor mill for myself. Did we understand each other?” Kayn nodded nervously. He had firmly believed that Zed loved his plan. Well, he wasn't thought through from start to finish, but still better than nothing.

Kayn pouted a bit and buried himself in Zed’s chest. “I’m sorry. I didn't want to be so harsh with you. You meant it well with me. Only think through to the end in the future. Aatrox will not be pleased if he hears he’s a friend of a mortal.” “That’s the way I’ve never expressed it. I only said that in case of war, the Darkin would fight by my side. And I really believe that. I deserve their respect. Yes, I even defeated Aatrox in a fight.” Suddenly, Zed coughed uncontrollably. Kayn quickly raised his head and sought eye contact with Zed. “Khue, khue, sry Kayn. Just choked on my own spit … Oh God … you have what? Aatrox defeated?”

“Not really. Varus broke off the fight before it became too embarrassing for Aatrox. So first I proved to them that I cannot be corrupted by their weapons and that I am also able to use them. Then Aatrox was pissed off and challenged me. Since he has teased Rhaast all the time, he was really eager to give his brother one right on the cap. As far as I understand, Rhaast could never defeat Aatrox. Together that was a breeze. His experience and my skill make us unbeatable together.” “I’m impressed. I don't expect anything else from my dearest Kayn.” “Dearest?” The youngest questioned. “Yes, is that wrong? Don't you say that to your partner like that?” “So you see me as your partner?! Although we have not had sex yet?” Kayn was very surprised by Zed’s statement.

“Of course we already had sex. Well, oral sex. And I thought it was good. So why should not I see you as my partner?” “Yes, you had sex in the broadest sense. But not me. You have never seen my cock. And even then, you can never be attracted by me. You’re heterosexual.” Zed grinned slightly and pulled Kayn closer. Very seductively, Zed leaned toward Kayn’s ear and blew his hot breath. “Shall we change that?” He whispered to him. Suddenly Kayn got a shiver all over. What did his master plan to do with him? From one to the other second, he found himself on his back. Zed was bent over him and grinned at him diabolically.

***

Zed ran his fingers through the lines of Kayn’s abdominal muscles until he stopped at Kayn’s waistband. Zed didn't stop long. With a pull, he took off pants and boxers. Zed’s eyes fell on Kayn’s member. Kayn didn't like his reaction. He seemed more surprised and less enthusiastic. “Ehm Kayn? Why is your cock so small?” “SMALL?!” The younger could not believe it. “Zed have you ever seen a penis other than your own?” “Honestly not. Why?” Kayn could not believe it. His master definitely had an education gap. “Oh man. So I’ll explain it to you ‘master’. There are 2 types of tails. The meat and blood penis. You have a meat penis. It is already large by nature and can only swell a little further. I have a blood penis, which means that I pump blood into my cock, which results in it swelling much further. Give me a minute, then it’s just as big as yours.” “How did you know that? You are still so young. Did you have more than just one man?”

“No. I only had one. But I was with Satoshi and the others after a mission in the hot springs. The elders have enlightened me once. That’s why I know that.” “Okay, but do I have to pay attention? Or can I handle him normally?” Kayn was amazed at how unexplained Zed was. Somehow that was sweet. “Yeah, sure. Is only a tail. You could not leave it.” Kayn really didn't want to put up with the ‘little one’. He made nice thoughts when Zed put his cock in his strong big hand. His master began to pump and Kayn switched his head off. It was not long before Kayn swelled to his full size. “Okay, I’ll take everything back.” Kayn had to grin uncontrollably. At full size, Zed was able to pump more confidently.

With one hand he massaged Kayn’s testicles and with the other pump targeted the tip. In principle, the same technology used as himself. What made the situation 100 times better was the fact that Zed was the one who got him down. Most of the time Kayn kept his eyes closed and enjoyed the situation. But when he glanced at Zed, it was almost done to him. “Zed, I’ll be right in.” “Then get towels from the nightstand.” Good idea, but unfortunately he was a bit far away. Kayn tried to delay his orgasm even further. He formed streams of shadow so that he approached the tissues. Just when he got hands on them, he burst. “Shit, Sry Zed.” “All right, I caught most of it with my hand, just hand me a tissue and cleanse yourself.” Kayn handed a handkerchief to his master and wrapped his tail in a tissue. “Oh man. I think I have to go to the bathroom. Are you coming with me, master?” “Don't call me Master, if I brought you down just before. And yes, I’ll come with you.”

***

Arrived in the bathroom, Zed also pulled out. Together they went into the shower and let themselves go under hot water. Kayn gave a shit that his hair got wet. He grabbed Zed’s ass and kissed him on the lips like there was no tomorrow. Zed did the same and pressed his body against his own. Kayn lost his mind and just let himself fall. “Zed …”, he breathed against his neck. “Want a second round?” “How do you imagine that?” Kayn grabbed Zed’s cock and rubbed it against his own. His Master grinned and made in the game with …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos <3


	29. Connection

_Kayn Pov_

It didn't take a long time before Kayn came for the second time today. The direct contact with Zed’s cock was so much hornier. His master also saw it that way. He needed a little longer, but for that, he isn't gay, it came to a very unexpected result. Kayn hadn't expected an orgasm from Zeds side, but he was wronged. Zed was a pro to cover up the situation. He made Kayn feel as if he was serious, but Kayn knew that his Master didn't care for him. Nothing that could explain the sexual interaction between them. The younger man was satisfied with that. He didn't want to press him. He could not expect anything from his master anyway. He was happy with what he got. In addition, Zed was more than just giving an effort. Even after they came, Zed sought closeness to Kayn. A little bit late Kayn felt that someone was pounding on the door.

Quickly, Kayn left the shower, tied a towel around his waist, and opened the door to the stranger. Well, actually, he could imagine who was standing at the door. Kayn felt his worse half more than ever. With soaked hair and half-naked, he opened the door for Varus. He was not astonished. “Kayn? Is that really you?” “Yes, sry for the wait. Just came from the shower.” Varus handed him Rhaast and leaned against the door frame in amusement. “I see. You have a very interesting body brother.” _“Yes, he is a model. Don't you think so too?"_ Suddenly Kayn was unsure. Did the Darkin Brothers really mean that serious, or did they try to make a joke of him? Anyway, Kayn took his hair in a bundle and tied it into a bun. "Oh man, now you look very different again. You are really changeable. I’m really surprised that I’ve never seen you before.” Varus admitted.

“As I said, I’m not leaving any traces unless they’re red, then it’s the blood of those who saw me.” “Mhh … somehow I’m curious how Zed looks. Also so conspicuous?” _“Forget him. He will never show you his face, but yes he is already noticeable."_ When speaking of the devil. Zed threateningly intensified his dark aura so Kayn knew he wanted something from him. "Sorry for a moment, Varus.” Kayn turned Rhaast off the wall and hurried to Zed’s bathroom. It quickly became clear that he wanted clothes and his mask. Without further ado, he got everything for his master and joined Varus again. “Are you his maid?” The Darkin asked insolently. “No, not that, but he can not get out of the bath without a mask. I didn't want to be so rude now.”

Out of nowhere, his master appeared from behind. “Na Varus, what are the lovers doing?” Zed asked him. “Oh, the usual. Complaining about their situation. Everything’s fine? I was allowed to meet your student today. He definitely has a very special character.” “You can say that aloud. But that’s exactly why I appreciate him more than others. I really hope he’s introduced himself to his chocolate side.” Kayn felt somehow uncomfortable. He felt like he was at a parents’ evening where teachers tell their parents how their child has beaten. “I would not say that. But sure, we Darkins don't accept mortals normally, but we consulted and decided to give Kayn a try. As long as he treats Rhaast well and gives him enough freedom, we won’t pressure him.”

“Mmmhh … Are you interested in cooperating with the Order of Shadow? I have perfectly trained scouts who also found Rhaast, for example. If you and Aatrox agree, I would suggest a pact. I’m commanding a few men to actively seek the Darkin weapons and you just have to protect us from idiots. Sounds good?” Normally Kayn never saw his master so diplomatically. He usually held business talks without Kayn.

“Sounds promising. But why this offer? What do you want to accomplish Zed? You are not a man without an ulterior motive in mind. So what do you hope for?” “Well, you get right to the point. I like that. I want to join the Ionian Council and with Darkins as allies, I have more leverage to achieve my goal. I would expect nothing from you except a ‘Yes, I help Zed’. It’s not asking too much, is it?” Kayn was very surprised by Zed. He remained very calm during the conversation. He was unaware of Kayn’s clumsiness.

“All right, Zed. If you promise us that you will really help us actively then you can say whatever you want. I’d rather help a man like you, than idiots like Irelia and Karma. Such people don't give a damn about such beings as us.” “That’s true” Zed confirmed. “We are too dark for them. At least that’s what they say. I think they are afraid of our power. If you need something in Ionia, let me know. When I’m on the council, I’ll give you everything you want.” “Thanks, Zed. You are a man I respect anyway. Good to know that in addition to killing, you are also a good teacher and diplomat. That surprises me a lot now.” _“If only you knew.”_ If Rhaast dare to say a stupid word. Everything was going too well. The jerk should do anything but screw up the situation.  _Then do not call me a jerk._

…

After the brief conversation, Varus left. Kayn felt better after his foxing was now true. Completely exhausted, he went to bed. He forgot that he had practically nothing on. 20 seconds later Zed threw him a pair of pants in the face. “Don't be so lazy and dry your hair. No nerve to sleep on a wet pillow.” “Tch … I thought you liked me. My hair is part of me, whether wet or dry.” “Nevertheless, make sure they are dry. Can you really make sure your hair looks like in the Shadow Assassin mode? I mean, so ultra smooth. You always carry your pony up and over. No idea how to say it better.” Kayn got up and pulled on his pants. Then he went to the bathroom to do Zed his favor. “I can not promise anything. I just need to blow-dry them and I’ll never do that otherwise. They are by nature like that.” Kayn could do little for his uncontrollable volume.

_Zed Pov_

While Kayn was busy with his hair, Zed lay down in his bed. The day was maybe chaotic. Zed needed a moment to rest. He put his mask aside and glanced over at Rhaast. He never lost sight of him for a second. Zed hates being stared at. “Is something?” _“No, not really. I find it very questionable what you have been doing before. I thought you didn't love Kayn. Why are you doing that?"_ Zed could hardly believe it. How much Kayn and Rhaast were rooted in each other. How did he know that they had sexual interactions with each other? "I don't know if I love him. And that’s not important. The main thing he is happy. He’s happy, is not he?” _“On the whole, yes. Still, he wants real love from you, but he doesn't want to pressure you. He doesn't even expect it from you. So don't worry. Just do everything as usual.”_

Easier said than done. Zed felt bad. Kayn deserves real love. And Zed really wanted it now. He wanted to love Kayn. He just didn't know how. For him, he was once a son, his best student, but now he was a grown man and his best friend. The change bothered him. Nevertheless, he did want to show Kayn love. However, he could fool Rhaast bad. He was a silent observer and could always analyze everything exactly. It was annoying that he always knew everything. Entrusting Kayn Secrets was impossible. And that’s exactly what he did about 2 hours ago. “Did you also hear our conversations?”  _“Yes … And no, I will not tell anyone about your tragic childhood. It doesn't itch me either. If you tell Kayn something, it’s up to him. I don't_ _ask you to trust me, but you continue to trust Kayn. We can not something do about our situation. So I don't interfere with your life.”_

“Thank you Rhaast. This is very adult of you.”, Rhaast didn't answer him. Instead, Kayn returned to the room with his long, open hair. “Sry master, but if I feel like it, my hair will go down. That’s why they are a bit wet on the top but dry at the bottom. I hope it works out for you.” And how it did. Zed never thought he would think so, but Kayn just looked beautiful at the moment. With straight hair, he looked … sexy. Could it be called that? Somehow, Zed felt more and more attracted to Kayn. The boy could not get out of his head.

“Just lie down with me and leave your hair open. Just this once, please.” Zed knew that Kayn was reluctant to do that. Nevertheless, he obeyed and went to bed next to Zed. When he was finally in kiss reach, Zed seized the opportunity. In such moments he forgot about their relationship, their position, and their gender. Kayn kissed like a young god. The quality exceeded his inhibitions. He grabbed Kayn’s hair and pulled him closer. His student quickly understood and sealed his lips with those of his master. Zed could not explain it, but Kayn’s lips were like a drug to him. His scent didn't make it any better. Sweetish male. Incredibly sexy.

Zed dropped and deepened their kiss. He pulled Kayn’s body even closer to him and gently pulled his hair. “Ah, that’s why the hair should be open.”, Kayn threw in their kiss. Zed didn't answer but pulled his hair a bit more. The pressure increased, so Kayn had to let go of the kiss and put his head back. Zed took the opportunity and tasted the first time of Kayn’s sweet skin. And by God, he could not let go. He kissed, sucked and bit into his throat. He didn't care about the consequences. Kayn’s dark groan was confirmation enough not to stop. “Oh, Zed …”, Kayn enjoyed the sweet pain. But for the third time, he didn't need to come. Slowly Zed let go of him so he could discover a fat hickey.

“Hups …” Zed admitted. “How big?” Kayn asked already annoyed. “Um … well, I would recommend wearing a scarf. Ask Varus if he’ll lend you one.” “Not funny. I’ll heal it later with the help of Rhaast.” _"Wowowow. I am not here to remove such trifles. Run through the wall 100 times to heal yourself. I’m not ready to make an effort now."_ Kayn didn't look happy. "You are real friends to me. And I thought I could rely on you. Zed, you just wanted to open my hair because I look like a woman.” “No. That is absurd. I love hair-pulling. That’s all. It turns me on.” Kayn raised an eyebrow and looked at his master in surprise.

“So so. You like to pull my hair?” “If you don't want that, then I’ll leave it.” “It works. As long as you take a bundle and not individual strands, I don't care. Still, I’ll tie them up now.” Kayn made his threat and tied his hair into a bun. What a pity. Zed liked his sleek, straight hair. Still, he let it go and grabbed Kayn by the back of his neck to bring him closer. Just as he was about to start kissing, Kayn blocked. “Wait … Before we move on, I wanted to know why you kissed me. Well, we have such a relationship, but are you really enjoying it?” “What do you think? I kiss you because I like it. I’ll get you one down because I’m on it. Don't worry. My actions are not necessarily related to feelings. Relax and just enjoy it.” Hopefully, his announcement didn't go wrong.

“Um, yeah … okay. I’ll leave it that way. I just don't want you to do anything because you feel compelled. But if you say you do that out of your gut, then I will not question your action anymore.” Maybe it was a bit too much from the gut, but yes, Zed did it all because he wanted it. Still, he would rather do it out of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you a nice day ^^


	30. Introduction to the league

_Kayn Pov_

Time passed and Kayn became involved in the league. He went to training to get to know the system and the different champions. Together with Xayah and Rakan he sat in a training room and was hit by PowerPoint slides. Sometimes he hates modern technology. Just using his cell phone proved to be exhausting. Feeling every minute he had to annoy Zed because of odds and ends. The biggest difficulty was to gently touch the screen. Kayn didn't trust the technology. Nevertheless, he learned to deal with it.

After the training series, the two birds were introduced and Kayn was still hanging around with Zed. After all, he could tell the staff how he would like his room. Actually, he wanted to have it just like Zed did. The bed was only allowed to have the structure of a boxspring bed. However, he needed the black curtains for his master, so he feels comfortable with him. By now they were a real couple only without the sex. More than oral and mutual pressure reduction was not in it. Kayn didn't feel ready and Zed became nervous about sex. Besides, they would never do it in front of Rhaast. He was often with his brothers. Kayn actually made friends with Varus. As stated by Zed, he often showed himself with him in public.

They ate together and often talked about this and that. He had not learned more about Darkins. Somehow, only Aatrox was a real chatterbox and a nuisance. He loved to graduate the beings around him. Kayn hated such disrespect. But that was nothing compared to what Yasuo always pulled off. He always pushed it to the extreme with his stupid flute. Kayn often argued with him about the place under the tree. The young acolyte wanted to meditate and the drunken samurai only plays the flute. Two things that harmonized with each other. Not. Every time Yasuo bothered him, he showed him part of his darkened form. It went so far that Kayn was able to corrupt himself. Sounds bad, but that only showed him how much power he had over Rhaast. He didn't need him to strengthen his arm. He could do it alone now.

Kayn stayed away from the other factions as far as possible. The confrontation with Darius was a lesson to him. He focused mostly on Zed, his training and his neighbors. As good as he went, he slipped into the other and played the sympathetic young man. Even between him and Ahri, everything was as if nothing had ever happened. Only Akali didn't buy the charade from him. She remained skeptical until the end. Only good that she had no vote in the council, but her master Shen. He understood himself better and better with Zed. Had something to do with the fact that Zed behaved halfway.

Zed’s plan to get into the council has not yet been revealed. Actually, they had to wait until the official entry of Kayn into the league. Fortunately, that could not take much longer. Today was the first day he could go into the summoner’s rift so he could investigate his attacks. At his side, his friend and master, Zed. He was so annoyed to confine himself to only 4 attacks. With the advice of Rhaast, they agreed on Reaping Slash, Blade’s Reach, Shadow Step, and Umbral Trespass. “Mmmhh … would it be possible if you could change the role as Passive? So how does that work between you?” The employee asked Kayn and Rhaast.

“So when I cut myself into the flesh, Rhaast can take control of me. When I concentrate and my friend comes up against me, I become a Shadow Assassin. In the transformation itself, we completely heal our bodies in both forms.” “No, no, no. That’s too OP. Your transformation becomes your Passive, but it only happens once in a turn and will only be executed in the fountain. It also has to look spectacular. So would that be possible?”  _“Of course. Kayn likes to ram my blade into his chest."_ "Now do it halfway …” Kayn complained. “No, that’s perfect. That’s how we do it. Good Kayn and Rhaast. Please attack Zed now for the Champion Spotlight.” Kayn understood nothing and didn't want to understand it either. He wanted to hurt everything, just not Zed. His attacks were all deadly.

“I certainly will not attack Master.” “Kayn! That’s not real. I will not really die, so attack me already. It’s going to be your job right now.” Kayn felt uncomfortable. He never attacked the real Zed. So far, it has always been a clone. Attacking Zed with Rhaast was not right. “Ah, and if you’re already killing Zed, please say something, for the interactions.” The co-worker had nerves of talking to Kayn. He pretended that it was no big deal to kill the man you love the most. “Now Kayn.” Even Zed put pressure on him.

Kayn finally gave in and attacked Zed with his ‘Q’. Immediately after the attack, he inquired of Zed. “I am fine. Now continue!” Kayn performed his 'W’ and then the Umbral Trespass. Zed fell on the ground and 'died’. Instinctively, he said, “It should never have come this far.” “Perfect. Say something else” the employee prodded him. “You taught me too well.” “You’re a natural talent Kayn. I buy the words immediately. The bitterness in your voice is very convincing.” If only he knew. Kayn really had a lump in his throat. Fortunately, his master came back alive 30 seconds later.

“And was that so hard?” “Of course! You know how important you are to me.” “Sure, I know that, but did not you say yourself a few months ago that this is just a simulation? A game?” Yes, Kayn remembered the words, but he did not give a damn. Talking was always easier than acting. After all, Zed was really fine. He hasn't taken any harm from death. Very interesting this nexus. “So Zed, now kill Kayn.” “Hang on!” The younger protested. Unfortunately, he didn't get any further because a blade was stuck to his body as fast as lightning. Zed didn't hesitate but immediately took the opportunity to kill him. Strangely, Kayn didn't feel any real pain. He could not move. He fell aside and involuntarily closed his eyes. His death was really simulated. However, he lived 10 seconds later again. He was at the fountain and was allowed to take the long way back to the jungle.

Kayn wouldn't be Kayn if he didn't accelerate the way with the Shadow Step. Strangely enough, he suddenly flew out of the wall. What was going on? Normally he could be unlimited in the walls and now he could not even get in again?! “What the hell?”  _What’s going on? Are you losing your strength?_  Rhaast could not help anymore. Annoyed, Kayn walked to the river. He immediately shouted at the employee. “Hey, what is this place? I can not use my 'E’ permanently. And if I want to use it again, it will not work!” “Calm down Kayn. This is normal. Your ability has apparently been scaled. You own now a cooldown. You’ve probably noticed something in the training. Everything you do is weaker than in real life. I mean, I can only summon 1 shadow and swap positions once every 20 seconds.”

Slowly Kayn got the puke. The league was just a mirage. Annoyed, he pulled the training through. Sometimes he was Shadow Assassin, then again Rhaast. And the Darkin was just not cooperative. It was the purest clown fiesta. After the gap, it went directly to skin making. Kayn had no idea what a skin was. Zed tells him shortly with different outfits. Actually, Kayn thought then that he is led to a wardrobe, but puff pie. He came to a computer room with a strange platform, where a strange mirror stood opposite. At his side was always Zed, to instruct and calm him.

“Kayn get on the platform so they can take measurements of you.” Kayn obeyed his master and was first scanned by. He had no idea how the whole thing should be. He was too overwhelmed with the technology. After being scanned, several stylists approached him. Everyone introduced himself, but Kayn didn't keep a name in his head. “Nice for a change to see a ninja without a mask. Young man, is this the traditional dress you have on?” Kayn looked briefly in the mirror. From training, he still kept the Darkinarm, which meant that he was free upper body. Downstairs he wore his loose trousers with a robe and his magnificent belt. In addition to his normal combat boots. “Yeah, that’s my normal fight clothes.” “And you always wear braided hair?” Kayn nodded.

“Good Good. Then you look so normal. Now we only need one skin. For that, we need a concept.” The stylists turned and whispered to each other. Sometimes they stared at Kayn and then continued their discussions. “Master, what do they mean by the concept.” “A topic that they call the skin. I have something like 'shockblade’. Accordingly, he looks like this. Or the SKT Skin I got by winning the World Cup. Skins are cool if they are not embarrassing.” “Do you have one?” “Mmmmhhh … ”, Zed grunted darkly. That meant something like yes. I hope they make Kayn a serious opponent.

After a felt eternity, they turned around again. “So Kayn’s concept is 'Soulhunter’. Our designers are now doing clothes and we’ll take care of your look. Can you hide your pony in a high ponytail?” Kayn unzipped his hair and re-tied it as desired. “Perfect. Now stand in front of the mirror and see and wonder.” Incredulous Kayn stepped in front of the mirror and suddenly saw himself with white hair. “What the hell? How did you dye my hair?” “With the help of a hologram. We can modify things like hair and skin color. Just like we did Deathsworn Zed. Your friend will remember.” “Yes, I do. We sat for hours until my hologram was perfect. After all, it was the value. Anyway, there are places where you can project your skin on you. Depending on what the Summoner wants. So your hair is not permanently white. Still, I have to say that it suits you.”

Kayn knew Zed was grinning under the mask. “If so, can I keep my hair that day, to get used to it, of course.” The stylists agreed. After taking some measurements from Rhaast, Kayn had to leave work. Together with Zed, he disappeared into their room. “God, the git may be exhausting.” “Don't say I didn't warn you.” Zed closed the door behind him and then pulled Kayn to his waist. Kayn was so free and released Zed from his mask. And as he thought, Zed stood there grinning. “What’s so funny?” “Nothing. You are just so incredibly beautiful with white hair. Have I ever told you that you are extremely changeable?”

Kayn returned his smile and kissed his lips briefly. “Don't think so. But I think it’s pretty obvious. So what do you want to do tonight with white-haired Kayn? Is there anything concrete about you?” “Mmmmh … yes. Staring for example. No, that was fun. I honestly feel the need to pull your hair.” Kayn quickly learned that Zed was really up for it. Sometimes it was no problem, but in the long run, it could be annoying. His hair was not a dew. It hurt a bit somewhere, but today Kayn had a good day.

He led Zed to the bed and handed him one end of his ponytail. “What am I supposed to do with it? It is useless if you give yourself so easily. No, I want to do that spontaneously."He didn't feel like fucking anymore. After all, he was not a doll that could be treated like dirt. Kayn uninvited his pants and went to bed. "What are you doing?” “Trying to pause. You can pull tomorrow spontaneously,” Kayn replied with a sarcastic undertone. “Did I do something wrong? You sound so annoyed.” “Yes ah! I don't want you to say that I surrender to you. I serve you, but I don't surrender to you. That sounds like I’m not up to you in a fight and that’s complete nonsense and you know that. But I also don't want to find out who is stronger of us. It’s only important to me that you consider me as equal. And just because you don't, we still didn't have sex with each other.”

“What’s that supposed to mean now?” “That means you expect me to hold my ass off. I don't want that. Didn't you even think about giving in?” Suddenly Zed opened his eyes wide. “You want something?! That your master puts his ass at your disposal? Is it still possible?” Kayn snorted involuntarily. “Exactly, that’s what I mean. You play the master card constantly. You are my master, that’s why I distribute the blowjobs for you. You’re my master, which is why only I get hickeys and your skin stays flawless because I’m not allowed to. I have long been at the level of a master. The only reason you continue to be my master is that I want to be your heir. I haven't been learning anything from you for a long time. That’s why I expect a little more equality from you.”

Zed looked at Kayn’s description, just plain. He could not cope with the sudden change of mood. Kayn was not a diva, but he became sensitive to the subject. In recent weeks, it has always been 'Ah, you’re Zed’s student’. He also had a name. Kayn was tired of being in Zed’s shadow. Although it will take time to persuade the others, at least Zed should consider him as an independent individual. But he could forget that, if Zed equates their professional status, the relationship.

“Kayn, now listen. I didn't know that you felt that way. Of course, I consider you as equals. My choice of words earlier was unfavorable. Forgive me. But I really can not imagine being the passive one. That doesn't suit me and yes, you either. But I thought, if you love me, then you would be ready to make a higher sacrifice than me. And now please don't take that wrong. You are the most important person in my life. I can not go without you now. However, I still have a blockage. And I’ve never asked you to have sex. You are right that we don't evenly give and take in our relationship. I take too much. I promise you to pay more attention to it in the future. Nevertheless, I would never let me fuck by you. Either you give in or we leave it. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos <3


	31. Enough is enough

_Kayn Pov_

“I-I-I-I …” Kayn didn't know what to answer _. You don't seriously intend to let you fuck in the ass? Where is your pride?_  He really could not use Rhaast now. He had to decide that for himself, without the influence of a Darkin. “I still have to think about it. At the moment I just can not do that. Of course, the roles were clear to me from the start, but I didn't want to accept it.” Kayn hated playing the weak. This aversion he had received personally from Zed. It’s very paradoxical that Zed wanted exactly that from him. Weakness. But he loved Zed and he would do anything for him. At that moment, he realized that love meant weakness. Of course, that explained everything. Zed didn't love Kayn because he was scared. Fear of showing weakness, of suffering, as Kayn did every time Zed said the wrong word.

“Everything is fine Kayn. As I said, I demand nothing from you. I just want you to be happy. If sex is counterproductive, then we leave it.” “But I want. Even if I have to make a sacrifice. I want to unite my body with yours. I’ve always wanted to, no matter how stupid that sounds. Since I have sexual desires, I wanted that. If I slept with someone, or if I abolish myself help, I always imagine how I like you …” “Stop! Don't say it. I know what you want to say and I don't want to hear it. I don't care what your fantasies are, just keep it for you.” Ashamed Kayn looked to the side. He didn't want to tell Zed about his deepest needs. It just slipped out of him.

“I have to sincerely apologize to you Zed. I should not have said that. Of course, you are right. Fantasies are in the head and not spoken out loud. Please don't think anything wrong about me now.” Kayn tugged at Zed’s arm and pulled him towards him. Zed leaned over Kayn and looked deep into his eyes. “Zed .. I really love you …” His Master didn't reply. However, he kept his eye contact and stroked Kayn single strands of the face.

 _Do you really think that Zed doesn't love you? He seems to me like he’s hesitating. He wants to answer you, but he can not. Make him more pressure._ “Do you know Zed, if you would love me, then I would probably have fewer problems entrusting you to my body.” Zed rolled over and lay on his back. Thoughtfully, he stared at the ceiling. “That’s exactly what I wanted to say. Only vice versa. I had the hope that if I could sleep with you, I would understand better how I feel for you. I want to know if I love you. Please don't be mad at me. I don't want to abuse your trust. No matter what the result will be, I will stay with you.”

Although Zed meant well, Kayn didn't want to be with a man who didn't love him. It was still possible because Zed was just insecure. But if he told him clearly that he would not feel anything for him, Kayn would probably end the relationship. And that’s what made it even more difficult to trust his body to Zed. However, he saw no other way. _No! Don't Kayn. I agree with everything, but not with it. I don't want you to submit to someone other than me._  “Hold your fucking mouth!!!”

Dumbfounded, Zed stared at his student. Obviously, he had felt addressed. “Not you. I mean Rhaast. I can not talk to you about sex when he’s around.” “Oh … I forgot about that. I don't want to know what he has to say.” “I can tell you that, but surely you can think that. What annoys me the most, that it is my fucking body. Not yours, Master, and certainly not yours, Rhaast. I choose what I have to do and leave. If I want to fuck with Zed, that’s my business. You will not interrupt me there. I’m ready to share my life with you, but when I control my body, I determine what happens.”

For a while no one said anything. The mood was just overwhelming. At some point, Zed turned to Kayn and took him in his arms. The younger man returned the gesture and put his head on Zed’s chest. His Master gently caressed his head without destroying the braid. “Should we maybe meditate? I think we should all come down a bit.” “But without Rhaast. I’ll call Varus.” For Kayn, that was a done deal. He didn't want to see Rhaast anymore today. _Kind. I don't feel like a fagot like you. Come on. Let your ass penetrate by your master. Take me as an enemy. In the end, you will realize that I am your only true friend. You make a mistake!_

Kayn wanted to turn his head off. He didn't need to listen to something like that. Rhaast was a nuisance. Never a friend. A friend would support him and not put him down and put him on the verge of madness. Kayn needed a break. He picked out Varus’s number and called him. Not a second later he answered.

-What is Kayn?

\- “Your brother is off again. Please take him for the rest of the day. I can not stand him anymore.”

-Haha. I thought so. I don't even want to be like that and pick up my brother. Give me a minute.“ Varus hung up and knocked on the door a minute later.

Kayn opened the door and immediately put Varus Rhaast in his hand. "Take it and don't give it back to me early in the morning.” “That’s how marrying quarrels, so you got white hair?” Varus was joking. Kayn looked at him with a very stern look. “It’s good. I’ll take him away.” Varus disappeared and Kayn slammed the door. As Kayn moved away from the door, he began to tremble and shake. He was pissed off. At that moment, he could destroy the whole world. Zed saw that too and got up instantly. He stood in front of Kayn and grabbed him by the shoulders. “What’s wrong with you?” “This monster … Rhaast knows exactly where to stab me so it hurts the most.”

Zed sighed and shook his head desperately. “I really don't want to be in your skin. Come on. Let’s relax. I close the curtains and light a few candles. You sit down and relax. I’ll be right back.” Kayn had no choice. He sat down cross-legged and relaxed his mind. At least as far as that was possible. Rhaast’s words were hard.

After Zed finished the preparations, he sat down to Kayn. “Hmm. Funny. When I first wanted to meditate with you, you still resisted. 8 years later, you can not live without it.” “Because at that time I thought it was a humbug. I could not guess that you can become so strong by sitting still. Well, I’m glad that I saw it so quickly.” “Yes … you really grew up very fast. I’m sorry that I could not always be there with your development.” Yes. The pain that Zed had gone through will never be forgotten. The first year without Zed was pure hardship. Meditation was the only way not to go completely crazy. He was happy about Zed’s suggestion.

He focused on his breathing and did everything so that the tremor would finally stop. When things didn't get any better, he suddenly felt Zed’s hands, which had covered his own. Normally, meditating together works differently, but Kayn agreed to the contact. The shaking stopped and Kayn finally fell into a trance. His heart was everything, just not in harmony with his body. That had to be repaired urgently. Kayn created shadows and dropped into it. There was a second presence. A very well known and very welcome. Zed also wrapped the room in shadowy swaths until one could no longer see the frontman.

He felt most comfortable in this environment. In the shadows, he could just be himself without worrying about what the others thought of him. Rhaast who? The stupid scythe could safely go past his ass. Zed was the only one who counted. He sometimes wished to be alone with Zed forever. Only the two alone, as now. Kayn felt his counterpart’s presence more than ever, although his vision was blocked. Yet their lips found themselves in the darkness. The kiss was far more intense and passionate than usual. Every touch on his body caused a strong tingling sensation. A nice tingling sensation. Kayn wanted more. He released the handle and let them walk instead.

Shortly after, he found Zed hands all over his body. The Master of Shadows took advantage of the environment and formed hands from the swathes. One Zed was great, but 5 were even better. Kayn didn't last long. He packed the real Zed and put him on the bed. Still, without sight, he instinctively leaned toward his ear. “Please fuck me Zed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the next Chapter will be 18+ ._.


	32. Shadowplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here again a Warning. This chapter is 18+

_Zed Pov_

“Please fuck me Zed.” For a moment Zed’s heart stopped. His student wanted to be fucked out of nowhere and Zed was just unprepared. Unlike Kayn, he had never had intercourse with a man before. He didn't know what he had to do, but that wasn't important. It was pitch black. They were surrounded by shadows and could not even recognize their front man. Zed only felt Kayn. Not more. And so did his student. Zed took advantage of the environment and formed his clones from the swaths. One thing was certain. He will not refuse Kayn his request.

_Kayn Pov_

Actually, Kayn didn't want to submit to Zed but while meditating his mind has changed. As he formed the shadow clouds with Zed, he became aware of something. Kayn had succumbed to the shadows years ago. He served him all these years and proved himself worthy of him. Zed was the master of the shadows. He was the human embodiment of the shadow. Sleeping with Zed would be something honorable in the sense. Kayn loved the shadow and he loved Zed. He needed physical closeness to him. To his true master. In the eternal darkness, Kayn pushed his master onto the bed and leaned over him. As Zed’s shadow stimulates his body from top to bottom, Kayn searches for his lips. Quickly found, he immediately asked for admission. Zed granted it to him and greeted him with his tongue.

The contact with Zed’s tongue was just electrifying. Quite different than in slight light. Kayn took everything ten times more intense than usual. It was probably because of the trance state, which is why he was so deeply relaxed. That wasn't important. Much more important was where Zed’s hands moved. Carefully, a pair of hands brushed down his pants and boxer, and another pair of hands stimulated his nipples. “Ahh … Zed … Do you really want to do this?” Kayn struggled to concentrate on sensory overload. This was only the beginning.

“If you want that, I’ll do it. I’m just asking you to be quiet. Especially if you are in pain, you should inform me. I don't know what to do. So … ” “You have to prepare me. Always finger one after another in my ass and stretch me. Preferably with lubrication gel.” Kayn already had the worry that they didn't have gel, but Zed also found a solution. While the one shadow hands kneaded his cheeks, Zed put a shadow finger in his entrance. At first, Kayn jumped startled, then relaxed quickly. As a precaution, he had fingered himself some time ago. The strange burning was nothing new to him. Nevertheless, very unusual.

“Does it work, Kayn?” “Yes … please use two fingers.” Zed accepted his request and introduced him to it. In pain, he distorted his face, which fortunately wasn't visible to Zeds. He didn't want to stop under any circumstances now. Using three shadow fingers, Zed stretched the entrance of the young acolyte. He met unintentionally on his prostate. Then a dark moan left his lips. If his fingers had such an effect on him, then he didn't want to imagine what Zed’s cock does with him.

“Are you ready for me?” “Yes, Master.”

_Zed Pov_

Zed didn't like it when Kayn spoke privately to his title. “Call me …” “I don't care about this shit! If I want to call you master, then I’ll do it again and now fuck me at last. I can not stand this torture any longer. Please let me come, _Master_.” Kayn said just dead seriously. Only good that Zed had undressed before and with his own shadow prepared. Nothing new for him. He always stimulated by a clone. He quickly reached for his nightstand and got out 2 condoms. Security also occurred with a man.

_Kayn Pov_

While Zed covered a condom, Kayn felt something on his cock. “What are you doing?” “Cover you with a condom. What else? I don't want to change the sheet after I’m done with you. I hope it doesn't hinder you from coming.” “Think that’s fine. As long as you help with the hand.” After Zed slipped on the condoms, he swapped position with Kayn for his master to be up. Now it got serious.

“Kayn, you know me best. Which sex position do I love?” Kayn hesitantly positioned himself on his knees and held out his butt to his master. “Please do it, Master.” Before Zed finally introduced his penis, he circled his rosette with his finger. A shiver passed through his entire body. His patience was at an end, but Zed didn't stop teasing him to the torture. His shadow hands stained Kayn all over. His mind parted and Kayn only pushed his butt harder. “So impatient? I’m surprised. Where’s your discipline?” Kayn didn't care, but he liked the teacher-student relationship in the bedroom. Kayn discovered a side of him that he had not met before.

“Forgive me, Master. You may also be a bit rude to me. I don't deserve it any other way.” Kayn heard a slight chuckle. “You would like that …” And how he would like that. Luckily, Zed was so kind and finally introduced his cock. The size was more than just getting used to. Still, he suppressed a hiss. He didn't want to show weakness on front of Zed. As a man, he entered the room and as one he will leave it again. A deep groan was fine for him, but Zed will not hear more of him.

After Zed had introduced his full length, he stopped for a moment. After a short settling-in period, he started with a light bump. The burning was hardly bearable, but still, there was no reason to give up now. Instead, he tried to meditate a little and hide the pain. The more Zed picked up the pace, the less Kayn could hide the pain. “Kayn … if it hurts, please let me know. Can I help you? You’re so tense.” “Yes … pump me faster. Or do something that distracts or stimulates me even more.” Zed complied, pumping Kayn’s cock faster. He took Kayn’s ponytail and pulled. Suddenly the situation changed. It was no pain for Kayn. No normal at least. He felt sweet pain. Liberating pain.

As if a switch had switched on him, he suddenly demanded more. He also moved and raised the pace with his butt. He practically fucked himself. Zed realized that, clenching his fingers in his buttocks and accelerated the pace again twice. “So you are one. You want salvation, right?” “Please Master. Grant me my orgasms.” Zed slowed, leaned forward to Kayn and licked his ear. He breathed briefly in the damp place so that a cold shiver spread over his whole body. “What’s my name?” He whispered to his student. “Zed …” he replied in a low, low voice.

“Fine.” Before Zed went back into his position, he bit Kayn lightly in the earlobe. The measurement was definitely full. His cock was exhausted to the end and he just wanted salvation. Shit if he could not walk tomorrow, he finally wanted to get to the point. Zed proved to be a good friend and mercilessly fucked Kayn out of his brain. He set the pace so high that only the clapping of the skin could be heard. Not only Kayn was exhausted to the end, but also in his butt, it became noticeably tighter. Only two or three strokes and it was over. With relish, he got into the condom and tried as much as possible to enjoy this moment. An indescribable feeling of freedom came over him. He grinned broadly and didn't know why, with a heavy heart. Any self-control had left the room half an hour ago.

“Everything’s okay with you? May I pull out without hesitation? "Completely exhausted, the young acolyte answered: "Yes. But please slowly. I just walk into the bathroom in the Shadow Step. What should go wrong.” Theoretically much, but Kayn was in good spirits that nothing undesirable will happen. Just when Zed tried to pull his cock out, he came up with the idea of using the Shadow Step earlier to avoid pain. Kayn dematerialized and retired to the bathroom. Luckily, everything went well and he was able to take a good shower. As Kayn let in the water, he heard a knock on the door. “Hey, may I come in?” “Sure.”, He answered curtly.

Zed entered the bathroom and removed the condom from his cock. As he thought, the rubber was well filled. Kayn had already stripped it off so he could thoroughly wash his cock. “May I join you?” Zed asked and immediately opened the cabin door from the shower. His master did not need an answer. His student would never think of pushing him out of his shower cubicle. It was still Zed’s room.

As Kayn lathered his hair, he noticed that his hair was still white. Pretty unfamiliar. “When will they get back to normal?” “As soon as you go to such a platform and say you want your ‘default skin’ again. Then the hologram dissolves. I’ll take you to one right away. Even though it would be a pity if you had black hair again.” Kayn snorted and shook his head. “You only like me with white hair?” He questioned. “No, but I like our partner look. Look at us.” Zed grabbed him by the waist and looked at the mirror in front of the transparent shower stall. “Don't we look like a great couple?”

Kayn glanced over at Zed and could not really follow his message. “What’s the shit supposed to mean now? Are you really Zed? That’s not how I know you.” “I fucked incredibly well too. Then I’m in such a good mood. Besides, I wanted to give you some more affection. I thought you always wanted to.” “Yeah … but not so cheesy.” Zed released Kayn and concentrated again on cleaning himself. “Will Rhaast come back today?” “I hope not. I just want to relax. ”

Kayn left the cabin and dried himself. In the meantime, he could feel a certain pain in his butt. But that was half as wild. He had good regeneration powers anyway. Shortly after him Zed also came out. Both dressed in sleep clothes, with Zed wearing a scarf with a hoodie. “Why …?” “Forgot? You wanted normal hair again. I’ll show you where the platform is. It is also near the lounge.” “I didn't mean that either. It was more about your outfit. Why not your mask?” “Ah, that’s fine. I put on my sunglasses and let’s go. The outfit is part of my SKT skin. Accordingly, the others are used to seeing me like this. Let’s go.”

His Master stepped forward and Kayn obediently followed him to the platform. Once there Kayn had to enter only his ID and his password that he also used for the phone. Once that worked, Kayn could choose his skin. Within seconds, he looked completely normal again. Now he had wet, black hair. A dream.

Once back in Zed’s room, they went straight to bed. There he snuggled into Zed’s arms and closed his eyes. “How was it for you?”, Asked his master. “Nice, or hot. Especially that we had sex in a pool of shade. Unfortunately, my mana is now completely exhausted.” “Pff mana. Always these magicians. So my energy is as good as back. By the way, I’m glad that you liked it, but the 'master’ didn't have to be.” “But I wanted. That made the whole thing hornier. Mostly because of your Shadow Double.” Zed stroked Kayn’s hair as he spoke to him. “Fine, but next time I’ll be back Zed.” “Next …? Yes, of course. I will pull myself together. Finally, we’ll see each other,” Kayn replied. After a long break, Kayn fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos <3


	33. Understanding

_Kayn Pov_

The next morning, thank God, still no Rhaast insight. He really didn't want to imagine his reaction. The Darkin will be everything, just not pleased. His teasing was already pretty much on his sack anyway. But now he also gave him a real reason to tease. Kayn didn't regret what he did, but that could change quickly.

Carefully, Kayn turned to test whether his body was in good shape. And in fact, his butt didn't hurt the next day. Zed was still asleep. His Master looked just as stunning as sleeping. Based on Zed’s last statement, he was able to conclude that he was still interested in having sex with him. Of course, he was very happy, but … What will be the next time? Again, shadow sex was not possible.

Seeing your partner face to face was a completely different number. Kayn didn't want to show weakness in front of his master. A wrong move by Zed would lead to a pain-distorted face. However, it was too early to worry about such things. He still didn't know when their next time will be. Before Kayn broke his head again, he got up and tried to clear his head. Just when he had finished, there was a knock on the door. He quickly drew the curtains to Zed’s bed and opened the door for his guest.

As expected, Varus was at the door. “Morning Kayn. Here you have your nuisance again. But tell me, why did you argue with Rhaast? He was silent all evening long. May I be enlightened?” Annoyed he accepted Rhaast and threw him aside. “This is none of your business.” “Hey! No matter how annoying, you don't mess with my brother. Get your fight going. I know how hard it is to share a body. I know what it means to argue. I’ll never get along with the two, but you two are partners. You harmonize well. At least in fights. Get your privacy on the line. I will not always play babysitter.” Varus turned and made a departure. Maybe he was right and he should talk to him.

The moment he tried to pick up Rhaast from the floor, there was another knock on the door. Couldn't he even have his peace? When he opened the door again, an employee stood at the door. “Shieda Kayn, your room is ready. You can move in now. Here are the keys.” Great … now he was allowed to move out and spend more time with Rhaast. Kayn slammed the door in the guy’s face and picked Rhaast off the floor. He turned his scythe against the wall and looked at his eye. Rhaast looked very annoyed, just like himself.  _Later._  He finally answered. Later sounded good.

“Trouble in paradise?” Zed also spoke up. “I don't want to move out. It’s just going so well between us. I don't want to part with you.” Zed got up and walked over to Kayn. “There are only a few walls that separate us. And we know, walls are airy for you, so come on down. It was not different in the temple. Why is it so hard for you to let go now?” Zed hugged his student and kissed him on the lips. Kayn returned the kiss for a moment. “That’s why. Zed I love you more than ever before. I don't want to experience a morning where I do not wake up next to you. I need you.” “No, you don't. You are grown up now. You can manage to share a room with a darkin weapon. Besides, who said that we will never sleep together again. We shouldn't just do it for a start so that nobody comes up with wrong ideas. And if you can not fall asleep, you know where to find me. Now, pack your things together. I have a match in half an hour and have to leave anyway. Then you can just as well set yourself up in time.” Zed addressed something true, but Kayn didn't want to obey. Why would he pack his things if he had planned to stay here anyway?

Zed released the hug and put on the green suit of Shockblade Zed. Kayn, however, didn't budge. Even though his room should look exactly like Zed’s, he would not feel at home there without Zed. “Kayn, I’m serious. When I come back, I don't want to see your stuff here anymore. As a reward, I sleep with you today. Agreed?” That was only a small consolation. But he had no choice but to follow his instructions.

After Zed left the room, the big boxing began. Never had him packing so hard. He hesitated, especially with the hairdryer. Zed had gotten it extra for him on the first day. It was wrong to take everything with him. Kayn left a few things of him here and took only the bare necessities. It was certainly no art to get another hairdryer. Now that he was getting a salary, he could get whatever he needed anyway. Yet everything felt so incredibly wrong. The last half-year did him so well and now everything changed again. The first thing he will do in his new room would be not to unpack his things, but to take a nap.

Involuntarily he left the room with his luggage and Rhaast. On the key was the room number to which he had to go. As he could already imagine, he will live one floor above Zed. Unfortunately not even directly above him, but a good deal offset. Once there, Kayn just ran through the door. His hands were already overloaded anyway. First, he turned on the light to find that his room was an exact copy of Zed’s room. The only difference was the model of his bed and that everywhere stands were positioned for Rhaast. Kayn set his scythe on the stand next to his bed and let the rest of the luggage fall to the floor. He himself took off his boots and then went to bed.

Tired, he pressed his face into the odorless pillow. He needed Zed’s scent in his room at all costs. _Now stop it! What happened to you after you got fucked in the ass? Are you really Kayn or just Zeds slut?_ “Shut up!” He yelled into the pillow. “You have no idea how I feel. I hate changes. I am a habit animal. I would react in the same way, even if I had not been fucked yesterday. It’s shitty not to live with his partner. But who am I telling this to? You have no idea what it means to love. So any discussion with you is futile.”

 _Of course, I know how it feels. Your feelings are mine too._ “And why don't you understand me? I have the feeling that you have not understood me for some time. At first, you could endure everything and were also on my side, but since I’ve played with the idea to be fucked, it was suddenly over with understanding. But why?”  _Because I don't want you to submit to someone. I mean, you’re Shieda Kayn the Shadow Reaper, the first mortal to rule a Darkin weapon. It doesn't suit you to be subdued. Your greatest weakness is the love of your Master. I just want to save you from the pain. Don't you understand that I’m trying to be your friend, but you just block?_ “Are you trying to be my friend? Then you can express yourself in a different way.” Kayn had been lifting his face from cushions for a long time and looked directly at Rhaast.

“If you want to be my friend, then I’m glad. I also want to get along with you, but that’s bad if you call me Zeds slut. It’s my thing if I want sex with him or not. And besides, that did me incredibly well. I enjoyed the sex to the fullest. As I thought, Zed is a fantastic lover and if you want to be my friend, you have to live with it.” For a while, neither spoke anymore. There was nothing more to say. At least not from Kayn’s side.

_Kayn … I don't want to hurt your body. It is my duty to protect you. Even if my choice of words is not always appropriate. Try to understand me. I failed to protect my last master. I don't want that to happen again. It may be said a lot when I say that you are important to me. But the fact is that I don't want another owner anymore. Even if we often argue, I am convinced of your strength. Please be the Kayn again, who fights for his beliefs and try Zed at least a little to stand up._

“What should I do in your opinion? I can not fuck him. He will not let me do that.”  _Not that. But next time you could be a bit more dominant and be on top, instead of letting yourself be lumped like a bitch. Or, instead of letting go of his room, defying him and saying that it’s your territory and that you’re not leaving until you feel like it. You’re far more powerful than Zed, show him that._  If only that were so easy. Kayn could not ask his master to subordinate himself. That would not be right. He was also afraid that he would break up with him. He still had not heard from him ‘I love you’.

 _Kayn I don't give you infinite power to hide behind your master. Go out there and show the world who you really are. I know that there is more in you. According to me, meditate all day, but get your feelings on the line. If you show me that you are not a whiner, I will be kinder to you again. Is it an offer?_  Rhaast was right somewhere. Kayn has lately been guided by his emotions too often. Maybe he should train harder again to clear his head.

“I’m sorry Rhaast, that I threw you away. I was just a little bit over it with my feelings. I also don't know what’s wrong with me.” It was finally time for Kayn to pull himself together a bit more.  _Is okay. Didn't hurt anyway_. “Physically maybe not, but possibly mental.”  _Hahahaha. Nice that you found your sense of humor again._  “I’m serious, Rhaast. You have feelings too. Or have you never loved in your life?” There followed a brief respite before Rhaast finally spoke.  _No idea. If anything, that’s even more than a thousand years ago. You should know something that I have not told you. Sunborns are not created through sexual intercourse. One is called to it. If you were a strong and noble person, you will rise to a sunborn after your death. At least that’s how it was when Azir was alive. Anyway, I have hardly any memories of my old self. Maybe I loved, but maybe not. Who knows?_

Kayn was more than shocked when he learned that Rhaast was a human being. He couldn't imagine that. “First, were you really human? And second, Azir is alive. He is a Midlaner in the league.” _You’re kidding me ?! Master Azir is alive? Does that mean that all the gods slaughtered each other in vain?_ “Always calm partner. I have no idea about Shurima. All I had to do was study the skills of all the champions and I was sure I heard that name. He is also referred to as Emperor of Shurima.” _Yes, because he was. Emphasis is on ‘was’. What did the fuck happen in my absence?_

Unfortunately, he didn't know anymore. “Can you please meet Azir another day? I’m tired now. Now, tell me what you did as a human so that you went up to God.” _I already said that I hardly remember. I don't even know what I looked like or what my name was. The only memory left to me is that I was once a soldier for the Shurima Empire. I don't know more. That’s why I’m having a hard time understanding such puny people as you. For me, love is just a word, not a feeling. Of course, I get a certain impression through you, but I do not feel that it is the same thing that you feel. I do not understand your obsession with Zed._

“Then learn. No idea. Just try to behave like a human. Maybe you’ll understand it then.”  _Stupid idea. How am I supposed to do that? Hello? I’m stuck in a scythe. I can not pretend that I am human._ “Then I’ll just lend you my body on occasion. Maybe you’ll understand. Meet other Champs and try to be charming, unlike your brothers. Meet a lady or a man. I don't know what you prefer.” _And you’re really ready to lend me your body for private purposes? So without consideration?_ “As long as you don't make a mess and leave me alone, I don't care about anything. Please just stay out of my private life with Zed. Then I would be very grateful to you. And I really want to sleep now. Wake me up when Zed is here.” Kayn closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry for the late chapter :(  
> I got a hard relation break up and need time for myself.  
> I try my best to do new Updates. Thank you for the Kudos in the last weeks <333


	34. The renegade Ninja

_Zed Pov_

Unfortunately, it didn't work the way Zed wanted. His last match was the purest disaster. Exhausted, he entered his room and found that Kayn was no longer in his room. Somehow strange. Normally Kayn lay in bed, watching TV and happily waiting for his Master. But now he had his own room. Nevertheless, he found some things while moving from Kayn. Especially the hairdryer in the bathroom made him wonder. He reached for the hairdryer and walked over to Kayn’s room.

He managed to get to the other side of the door by means of the shadow double. There he found him sleeping. _“What will you do, Zed?”_   “Hi, Rhaast. Why did Kayn leave the hairdryer in my room?” _Why not? He doesn't want to live here forever. He is at your home. No matter where you are. Here or in your room, Kayn will always be by your side. Check it out finally. He is your partner. He loves you. He just tries to settle in 2 rooms. You should accept that. He will get himself a hairdryer for his official room. So let him._ "Absurd,” Zed replied, dropping the hairdryer on Kayn’s sleeping head. “Ahhhhh! What’s the fuck?” His student scolded.

Immediately he touched his head and rolled to the side. “You didn't stick to our agreement. I probably will not stay with you.” “What? Why are you running madly because of a hairdryer? I beg you. That’s not how you treat your friend.” Maybe he was right. Zed took the stupid device, placed it in Kayn’s bathroom cabinet, and then went back to his student. “How was your match?” The younger one asked. “It sucks. Quit 0/10 the Laningphase.” “Okay, that explains your lousy mood. I’ll forgive you. And how do you like my room?”

Skeptically, Zed looked over at Kayn. “The room is an exact copy of mine. The only noticeable difference is the still existing smell of furniture.” “And the bed, ” Kayn added. Zed didn't have a nerve for discussion. He closed his eyes and let it be good. “Hey, don't fall asleep now. I had enough sleep. Let’s do something.” “And what are you thinking about? As long as I don't have to see Kayle, I agree with everything.” And that’s the reason, why the Master of Shadows is pissed. Stupid bird with a stupid Ulti.

“Mmmh … we could go to the lounge and eat something. I’m getting hungry.” Zed has skipped breakfast so far. Well, then. Zed stood up, expecting Kayn to follow him. Quick Kayn took Rhaast with them and followed Zed out. On the way, the younger one asked him, “Can I do anything to raise your spirits?” “Yes, please fall forward into a piece of cake. No idea. I just do not feel like laughing.” Hopefully, Kayn understood his feelings. Rarely did he get so excited about a matchup, but today the level was just reached.

Kayn said nothing more on the remainder of the way. He was also very grateful to him. In the kitchen, Kayn first plundered the fridge. The boy was so eaten up that Zed had to look hard at his diet. “How about yogurt, cereal flakes, and some fruit?” “Sounds good as long as you cut the fruit. I don't feel like it.” Kayn nodded and took out strawberries, bananas and apples. He actually used the kitchen, unlike Zed. He always got a meal, whereas Kayn took care of his breakfast on his own. He always let Zed know what he was eating. Also in the league, he had a strict nutrition and training plan. It isn't put on the rotten skin here. Kayn not only accepted it but welcomed this austerity of Zed. A young lad like him needs control and discipline.

_Kayn Pov_

While Zed had made himself comfortable in a sitting area, Kayn showed his talent on the knife. _I hate it when you cut something with a different blade._  “In your opinion, should I cut fruit with a scythe? Don't be ridiculous.” Kayn first set Rhaast up against the wall so he could watch him cut. It really drove him crazy when Kayn used a supposedly different weapon. After Kayn cut the strawberries, Wukong suddenly appeared in the kitchen and indulged in one of Kayn’s bananas. “Hey! What are you doing Shadow Boys here? Otherwise, you are always alone here.” “Yes, yes. I wanted to distract Zed a bit, so I took him with me.” Wukong then had to smile a little. “Really a miracle if you ask me. I was previously the Enemy Toplaner and I was allowed to watch the gossip. I mean, we all know how strong and powerful Zed is, but his Summoner really didn't care. Your master was really pissed off at the end of the game. That’s why I’m so surprised that you come here for dinner together,” Vastyana told him.

“Mmmmhh … So bad? Then the cereal must taste bombastic, so he gets a better mood. Can you help me? I have no idea about cooking.” “And how do you always make your breakfast when you cannot cook?” Well, Kayn never used to cook for Zed, just for himself. It didn't give a damn how it tastes. “No idea. I guess good luck. I’ve never had kitchen service before.” “I’m sorry my friend. I have just no talent. But I can bring you the ingredients if it helps you. But tell me, how is it in the order with the food? Basically, I’m interested in how it works for you.” Kayn gladly accepted Wukong’s friendship service. “Ah, that’s not science with us. We have people with us who are familiar with health and nutrition. They teach those who are assigned to the kitchen service. So I have no idea what to eat and what not to eat.”

“Is not that counterproductive? And what do you have to do to get into the kitchen?” Kayn had to laugh at the question. “Ah, it’s not that hard. You just have to be weak. Everyone has to be useful in the order. In addition to the missions, you also have to do a job internally.” “If you smile so silly, what’s your job and how is the strength determined?” “As with any other clan, of course, through test battles. At first only in your age group and then when you have done each, then you fight yourself up. Having beaten the strongest of my age on my first day, I especially enjoyed Zed’s attention. I became his personal student. That was my job at the beginning. Just obey Zed and learn from him the art of shadow magic. Two years later I was able to defeat one of the strongest men, which increased my reputation a lot. Zed saw great potential in me and taught me the prohibited technology. So I automatically belonged to the elite and became a teacher from the student. I teach others how to use weapons since I was a weapons master as a child. As you can see, I even master a darkin weapon. When Zed joined the league, I took over the management and the shadow training in addition to it.”

Wukong was surprised. Many saw in Kayn only a student of Zed, but he was thoroughly a workhorse. “Are not you only 18? Zed is already 4 years here. You were still a child. How then can one guide a whole order?” By now Kayn was done with fruit cutting. Previously, Wukong brought him yogurt and two bowls, so all he had to do was mix everything together. “That wasn't that hard. I did more work than I had to. The Order is a brotherhood. Everyone helps you. Selfishness has nothing to do with us. So I was not alone.” Kayn quickly got the cereal flakes from the cupboard and added them to it. “Thank you for being so open to me. Now I have a very different impression of the Order of Shadow than before. And that for the better. They can say what they want about you, but you seem to be really well organized. And I am very pleased to hear that you have such a strong cohesion.”

If only he knew. Kayn had no contact with his brothers. Most were averse to him because of the murder of Nakuri. The distance to them will not help much. But better so than to continue to be targeted. Kayn needed a solution to his problem. Somehow he had to pull his brothers back to his side. After all, sooner or later he will be their master.

“Thank you, Kong for your help. I’ll go over to Zed.” “Kong? How do you know my real name?” Kayn didn't know that was only guessed. “That wasn't my intention. I thought that might be a nickname. Anyway. I have to get to Zed quickly, otherwise, he’ll be stinky.” Kayn quickly grabbed two spoons, grabbed Rhaast and went along with bowls to Zed. In the sitting area, Zed could turn his back to all, so he could calmly push his mask up. Of course, Kayn sat down opposite him, so he could have a better look at the other champions. Zed belonged to him and no one else was allowed to see his face.

In the course of the meal, Kayn asked his master if he liked it either. Zed nodded shortly afterward. He really didn't seem to have a face today. His favorite student had to do something about it. As Kayn continued to eat his cereal, a crowd gathered in the lounge. Curious, he listened to the crowd. “Hey, is it true that the meeting is here next week? It has never been that elders come especially here.” Karma asked Irelia. “Yes, that’s true. Sense of the thing is that they sometimes see the institution of war from the inside. That’s why they come here for once.”

Maybe Kayn interpreted too much, but that sounded like a way to get into the council. “Hey, Zed,” he whispered to his master. “Should I face it and try to join the Council?” “I don't think that’s so easy …” “Please trust me. I’ve built a good rapport with some over the last few months. I think I can do it.” Zed snorted. “Do something you can not do.” Joyfully Kayn left his bowl and stormed towards the crowd. “Hey, guys, what’s going on here? Are you planning another party?” Everyone stared at him with a horrified look, as if telling the enemy their secret plans. Kayn felt panic spreading. “Ehm people? Why are you staring at me like that? Do I have food on my face?” “No, no. You only stretched us all with your sudden presence. This reaction shouldn't be foreign to an assassin like you.” Irelia explained with a suspiciously high giggle. A typical reaction when women had something to hide.

“Okay, but now in plain language. Could we also come to this ionic meeting? After all, we are just such a part of you. Or do you want to continue to marginalize us?” Kayn tried to smile as charmingly as possible. Unfortunately, he seemed more like a mass murderer to the others than the nice neighbor next door. Desperate, they exchanged glances with each other until finally, Karma took courage. “Kayn, please don't blame us. We like you, but your clan is led by a renegade ninja. We cannot just look over it. We’re really sorry.” That was so typical again. Zed’s deeds are always held up before one again. Nobody understood his master, except his clan. It was time to put an end to everything.

Kayn’s smile disappeared and a grim expression spread. Everyone back up, except Lee Sin. You could almost see him boiling in rage. “Now everyone is making a point. You don't know the whole truth. Zed isn't a renegade ninja, but a hero. The truth is that Zed has been looking for strength to protect Ionia from Noxus. He founded our clan to fight against noxious inversion. Because his master Kusho has forbidden it. Shen can confirm that. After Zed took care of the Noxians on the Navori coast, the power went out and, secondly, that Ionia was doomed if this man remained in power. We also owe it to the jerk that Jhin is now our neighbor instead of being buried underground, wherever he belongs. Zed is not a monster, he just has a different sense of justice. He is really a kind-hearted person. He saves orphans and people who have no home and give them meaning to life. I know what I’m talking about. Without him, I would be dead now, as well as 100 other men and children. How can one describe such a man as an apostate?”

Kayn’s words were sitting. Of course, Zed had listened to everything, but he was silent. He really trusted him. His comrades did not know what to do with the new information. Wukong’s Master Yi was also there and took Shen aside for a moment. “Is that true?” He asked him calmly. Shen nodded. “Yes … he was fed up with the father’s constant restraint. Murder might not be necessary, but … I don't know. Brother, why do not you say so, but send your student? ” “I’m eating and it was Kayn’s decision to talk to you.” He spoke from the background. “What now? Shen has confirmed it again. May the order be present at this council meeting? If only on trial? It wouldn't be fair to rule us out. Ionia take a form of government in the form of scenic provinces, the Noxus attacked his country, it would be just stupid not to invite the man.”

Kayn knew he was right. He will not let go now. Irelia rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. “All right, the Order of Shadow is allowed to participate, but only on one condition. Zed will not participate, but you Kayn instead.” He didn’t know if he should be happy. In the end, he was inside, but Zed was eliminated anyway. “Master, your opinion?” Zed finally stirred. He put his mask back on. “Do not you have any plans to rule the order someday anyway? Prove to me that you can do it. I trust you. I know that you represent my ideals. If they think that they can negotiate better with you.”

“Then that would be clarified.”, Irelia added finally. “Ah, Kayn. Take a bodyguard with you. Everyone will have one. The elders even 2, because they cannot defend so well. Everything just a pure precaution.” “May I take Zed?” “NO!!!”, Answered the whole pack. Kayn innocently held his hands over his chest and disappeared backward.

_After breakfast in Kayns room_

Kayn and Zed lay in bed, just staring at each other. Even if the silence was good, the younger one eventually broke through. “Are you feeling better now?” “Am I feeling better? You have taken us into the council. If you do not screw up now, we can win the trust of all Ionia for us. And once we have done that, we will pull the strings. I can hardly be more proud of you. I’m grateful that you consider me your hero. Your words were really nice and it actually worked. I did not think you could break Irelia. She is a tough nut, but with you, all women get weak knees. But this man is all mine alone.” Zed leaned in and searched for Kayn’s lips. The touch of their lips was unique. Zed put in so much feeling that he would never have thought possible. Because of Zed, he would not feel anything for him. His master leaned forward so that he was directly above him.

Kayn couldn't do without his tender lips. Unfortunately, Zed dropped away from them and headed deeper down to his neck, deeper over his chest until he finally got stuck to his six-pack. He glanced over at his student and smiled at him. “Do you know Kayn, you were a very good boy today. You deserve to be rewarded.” With a mischievous expression, he suddenly pulled Kayn down his pants. “What you up to? Zed? What are you doing there?” Zed did not answer but suddenly took his cock in his mouth. Shocked by the fact, Kayn could barely move. Finally one of his dirtiest fantasies came true. To his horror, he realized that Rhaast had a perfect view of it. _Ah, please. Who do you think I am? I close my eye and sleep. Enjoy the demonstration._

Even Rhaast could be a sweetheart. “Sure you want to do it?” Of course, he did not answer. Instead, it tingled in the middle of his body. Zed looked so hot with his cock in his mouth. Kayn did not want to look away. He may never see that sight again. Therefore, he enjoyed it to the fullest. Not only did Zed suck on his genitals, but his fluffy white hair also tickled him on the inside of his thighs as well. This sensory overload made him crazy. Zed used every technique Kayn normally used on him. Kayn wanted to just come in his wet mouth, but he had to hold back. Zed wasn't ready for it. Just as Zed accelerated the pace, Kayn grabbed his hair and held it back. “Please Zed. I’ll be right back. Bring it to an end with your hand.” His master nodded and used his hand to finally bring Kayn to his climax.

The younger man quickly reached for the handkerchiefs and freed himself from the pressure. Zed caught the mess with his hand and then cleaned it with the tissues that Kayn quickly slammed into his handkerchiefs. “Wow … Zed why? I thought you would never do that.” “Mmmh … that’s right. But you deserve it. Besides, it was not that bad now. My jaw just hurts now. How do you do that every time? And you also swallow. You have my respect.” “Ah, that’s nothing. I like doing that when I know it makes you happy. Now better go and wash your hands. I’m still resting a bit.”

_A few minutes later…_

Zed and Kayn lay in bed, hugging each other. They enjoyed the closeness to each other and just relaxed. Zed stroked Kayn’s hair, causing his student to run the contours of his six-pack under his shirt. “Do you already know who you want to hire as a bodyguard?” Zed asked. “Of course, there is only one in question anyway.” “The Shadow Owner?” Zed asked almost amused. “Who else? Can you ask him, please? I think he doesn't like me very much.” “Of course I’ll do it. I’ll write a letter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos and the amount of support <3


	35. The Foundation

_Kayn Pov_

In the last week, Kayn and Zed slept together, despite the move. There was never a chance to separate and Kayn didn't want to. Everything ran smoothly between them. Why should they distance themselves from each other? That would make no sense. They slept in both chambers. The place did not matter, the main thing they were together.

As promised, Zed sent a letter to the order a week ago. Longingly, they waited anxiously at the gates of the league for their fellow. Finally, Kayn needed a bodyguard. Not really, but that was part of the framework of the council. Nevertheless, Kayn was not stingy with his selection. There was only one man who was suitable for this job. “Where is he?” Zed asked impatiently. “Now calm down. Akio certainly has a meaningful explanation. The elders are also not here yet.”

Kayn mind Zed’s concern. He had a match in 1 hour and little time to take care of his students. Kayn, on the other hand, had one more week to start his service in the league. Just as Zed wanted to turn around to go, suddenly a silhouette appeared at the entrance. Together with the elders and their bodyguards, Akio also appeared. “Well finally. What took that so long?” Zed mocked his student. This, however, kept a cool face. He has been shouted enough times by Zed. “Glad to see you, too, Master. Our ship left later, so the delay. I really hope that my delay didn't worry about you.”

Zed turned around and just walked back in, ignoring Akio. Again, really typical for Zed. His master was only relaxed when he was alone with Kayn. In public, he always played the big ass. Fortunately, Akio never took it personally. Instead, he silently followed his master. Kayn always followed closely. Arrived in Kayn’s room, slowly the tension fell off. “Unfortunately, I don't have time for small talk anymore. Kayn will explain the situation to you. I have a match now and will not be back in an hour. So long you have to squat alone. Good luck.” Zed left the room and let Kayn alone with his brother. His master knew that the two could not really getaway.

Kayn didn't really know what to do with Akio. He had stayed away from his brothers as far as possible before leaving. Unfortunately, it was impossible to prevent a confrontation now. After minutes of silence, Akio finally broke the silence. “Hey, let’s talk about how we will proceed at the conference? Or something else?”

Kayn took off his boots, lay down in his bed and turned on the TV. “You can lay down next to me and watch Master Zed. We can talk or not.” His brother accepted the invitation, but more out of courtesy and less out of lust. There has always been a certain amount of rivalry between the two, which is why a natural dislike for each other was normal. “I can not believe Master Zed asked me to protect you,” Akio said mockingly. Kayn ignored the derogatory undertone.

“I have to disappoint you, unfortunately. I wanted you to protect me. I’ve had you summoned here.” His brother looked skeptically at him. “How so? I thought you hated me.” Hate was exaggerated. “I don't hate you. I can not stand you because you hate me.” “I don't hate you either. I just couldn't stand the little arrogant child with power complexes. If a small 14-year-old child makes announcements, I’m also pissed. Or that Zed trusts you more than his first member. But the older you got, the more you proved to me that you have leadership qualities.”

In his view, Kayn would hate himself. Although now he had the proof that their hostility has no justification. Nevertheless, Kayn remained skeptical. “Even if you don't hate me because of my personality, then probably because of my actions.” “Still the matter with Nakuri? Kayn, I know you are not to blame. I’ve never been angry with you, but I was disappointed with you. I was hoping that you would never screw up. That someday, as the heir of Zed, you will really lead the order. But now … The ghosts are divorcing you. There will be plenty of time left before you can unite all under your leadership.”

Akio’s words surprised him. He was so open and honest to him. Actually, they have never been so personal to each other. “You’re a stupid brother. I never thought you would want me to become Zed’s heir. I thought you wanted to be the right hand of our master.”, He replied mockingly to Akio. “You’re right. I want to be the right hand. And I want to stay that way. It is fun to represent you, but I wouldn't be the right one as a master. You can do that better. Your soul is naturally dark. I am not. I still had to learn that. So I think you can better represent the interests of the Shadow.”

“No. I will not buy that from you. Please tell me the truth. Why do you think I’m Zed’s heir and not you?” Akio leaned back and stared apathetically at the screen. “Ah, you know Kayn, you certainly can not remember, but I was there the day Zed saved you.” Kayn suddenly opened his eyes wide. In addition, he also felt that Rhaast had awakened from his beauty sleep. He was also looking forward to Akio’s explanation. “Brother, please tell me everything you know. Immediately I fainted when my mind felt like I didn't have to fight anymore. It was as if a switch were simply turned down and suddenly it was getting dark. So what did Zed do after that?”

_A long time ago at Epul …_

After a difficult journey, Zed and Akio finally arrived at the battlefield. According to information, this battle should last for 2 days, but no one was on his feet. Mountains of corpses were scattered everywhere. There was only one survivor on this battlefield. Master Zed leaned toward the boy, who sat exhausted in the mud and soon fainted. Zed immediately caught him and covered himself with mud. Akio went to his master and looked at the boy. It was not hard to see that this boy was a Noxian. Akio summoned his courage and asked his master, “What are you going to do with this boy?” “I will take him and train him. I want him to become my personal student. I’m sorry Akio.” He looked at his master in surprise. “Why are you apologizing to me? You can do and leave what you want. After all, you’re the master here.” “That may be, but this boy is Noxian. Can you live with him under one roof? To be able to face this noxian face every day without wanting to kill him?”

Zed spoke to him. Akio hated Noxians more than anything else. But this boy in front of him? He was a child. He was innocent. He had nothing to do with his loss. If Zed wants to take him in, then he doesn't want to put him in the way. “Master, you can choose your students. I will survive it. But out of pure interest, are you rescuing him from a charity or does that have a deeper background?” “You should have seen his expression. I recognized my younger self in him. He is filled with hate. He is looking for power and strength. His will to survive is just amazing. I mean Akio, just look around. Corpses everywhere and a little boy with a broken sickle. I think he is responsible. If he is already so strong, imagine how strong he will be when he is trained by me. I know there is some risk of giving Noxian power, but I want it. He will be the future of the Order of Shadow. I’m sure of that.” Zed sounded confident. Because of this, Akio trusted his master as well.

Zed gently wrapped the boy’s arms around his shoulders and lifted him by his thighs. “If you want, I can wear him too. It’s really far to get home. He also makes your uniform dirty.” “I do not care! He belongs to me alone. I will not give him another one.” Zed said quite loudly. Akio then stopped the edge and followed his master home.

_Here and now …_

“So from the beginning, Zed had intended to treat me differently? Although I was an enemy? Zed took a very high risk and only for me. I don't know how to handle it now. I always thought he rewarded me with his attention because I am good, not because I remind him of his younger self.” “Kayn, Zed would have ignored you if you hadn't lived up to his expectations. He really appreciates you. From your abilities and your personality. So don't worry.” Maybe his brother was right. Zed certainly appreciates the development he has gone through. _Yes, certainly. He saw you as a weapon, nothing more. Zed did not even want to give you up so much that he not only rescued Ionia’s greatest enemy but also gave him a home. I do not know if he’s a genius or just a megalomaniac idiot._

Kayn didn't like the idea of being considered as a weapon. Although it was clear to him from the beginning, he wanted the Zed loves him as a human and not as a killing machine. Depressed, the young acolyte frowned. Akio noticed that and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. “Don't worry about it. Zed sees us all as tools. In any case, a priority. Our personality is secondary.” “No! That’s not true. Zed likes me for my kind. I’m sure of that. He has never fooled me.” “How can you know that without ever seeing his facial features. He’s a real mystery if you ask me.” True, Akio didn't know Zed’s face and Kayn didn't know it either. Their private relationship remained hidden. Of course, everyone knew about their close relationship, but not about their depth. Kayn couldn't blame his brother for thinking so.

“You know Akio, we’re more than weapons to Zed. We are his family. Although he seems so cold, I really know him. We are important to him. Zed also needs us as emotional support. Here in the league, he hides in his or my room. But in the temple, he is always open-minded and accessible to everyone. He doesn't make doubles to avoid someone but to be more reachable. He wants to see his students grow, each one. Believe me. He cares about us.” His brother began to brood, watching Zed’s Triple Kill on the TV. Although Akio was Zed’s first student, he didn't know the true side of Zed. Not fair, really. He eventually served the longest of all.

“Tell Akio, how did you actually meet Zed? I would be very interested in the foundation of the order.” Akio, when he asked, wasn't exactly happy. “You don't have to tell if you do not like.” “It’s alright. It’s just fucked up memories.” Kayn nodded in agreement.

_In a small village near the coast in the Navori province …_

In the early morning, Akio was awakened by sudden screams. At first, he didn't take the sound seriously, but when his girlfriend was worried, he too became suspicious. Quietly, he got up from the bed and carefully peeked out of the window. The image that offered him ran coldly down his spine. “What’s up, honey?” Whispered his girlfriend. Unfortunately, he didn't have good news for her. “The Noxians are here. Hide.” “And what about you?” She questioned. “I sneak up to the barn and get a sword. I will protect you.” Ino got up quickly and threw herself into Akio’s strong arms. “Honey …”, She trembled. “I-i-i am afraid. Please do not risk your life. I need you. You are everything I have. I don't want to see your corps.” Akio had to resist a tear. He wasn't as brave as other men. There was no guarantee he could even fight in an emergency. He usually froze in fear and didn't move. But now it was about the life of his great love. He was ready for her to take the risk.

Akio grabbed her chin and kissed her passionately. “Hide yourself. I will hurry.” “Promise me you’ll come back alive.” Akio nodded and walked out the back door. The barn was 3 huts further. In the barn was Akio’s workshop. As a blacksmith, he had the largest selection of weapons. Unfortunately, he had no practice in dealing. He was a master of his craft, but he had no use for his creations. But now the war broke out and everyone was forced to fight. He also had a duty to protect his greatest love. He quickly grabbed the best sword and ran back to his house. From outside he could hear voices that were in his house. Hopefully, Ino could hide well enough. He dived into his house through the French window. At that moment, something in him broke. His eyes remained fixed on the body of his girlfriend. Nothing could describe the feeling that he felt at the time. His face remained indifferent, but a tear flowed down. Everything he worked so hard for in life was gone. Everything broke within 8 minutes.

Akio didn't know what to do next. He had no home, no life. The only thing he wanted was revenge. But what then? Where should he go? What should he do? Akio was more than just split. He wanted revenge, but he was scared. He wanted to leave. Escape from this nightmare from which he will never wake up again. In despair, he turned and ran into the forest. As soon as he got out of the danger zone, he started screaming and crying. Suddenly all his grief erupted. With his sword in his hand and eyes soaked with tears, he ran away until he bumped into a person. Immediately Akio went to his knees and apologized earnestly.

The man in front of him hardly moved. “Get up,” he ordered. Akio obeyed and looked the man in the face. Not correct. He saw his iron mask. Even though the man looked menacing, he wasn't in any danger. His clothes were clearly ionic. “Why are you crying? And why are you running away with a sword and not fighting?” “I-I-I’m-blacksmith. No fighter. My girlfriend was murdered by Noxians and I cannot even get revenge. I have failed. My village will fall and the Noxians will continue to advance. I ask you, stranger. Save my village. I’m not capable of that.” Akio slapped himself for asking for help from a mysterious stranger. After much deliberation, the stranger came back. “Do you know my friend, I will help you. But only with consideration. I’m going to start a clan and you’ll be my first member.” “You mean a ninja clan? I can not fight, as I said.”

“This isn't a problem. I will be a good teacher for you. Your body is already well trained. Now only a little technology is missing. Ah yes, moreover, I ask you to surrender to the darkness. You will serve her. Do we understand each other?” Usually, Akio would question the statement, but he was so blinded by anger that he was ready to go the dark path just to get his revenge. “Yes, Master …” “Zed. My name is Zed.” Akio knew the name, but he didn't know exactly where. “Well, I will serve you and give myself up to darkness. But please avenge my girlfriend.” Master Zed patted him on the shoulders and headed for his village. Akio stayed close behind until the village was in sight.

“Give me 5 min and your village will be clean again.” Akio could hardly believe the man. It had loosely 30 men in his village penetrated. How should an individual drive everyone away and then in such a short time? Before the blacksmith got well, the mysterious man disappeared beside him. Instead, several shadowy figures had appeared in his village, taking on the circuit of his new master. Suddenly one Noxian fell off after the other. His village was rescued by a single man. Akio was simply fascinated by him. This shading technique was just overwhelming. He wanted to learn from him and become stronger. He hoped that when he gained strength, he would finally become bolder. He had the will to become a fighter. For his girlfriend alone. Never again does he drop a comrade. Akio wanted to start a clan with Zed, he was sure about his decision.

5 minutes later, Master Zed finally came back. “Your home village is clean again. If you still want to do something, then do it now. We have to move on and save other villages.” “What’s your goal Master?” “Protect Ionia,” he answered tersely. He was satisfied with that. “Master, are you coming with me? I do not know if I can get out on my own.” Zed nodded briefly and followed his new student. At his front door hesitated. “What is? There’s only one dead woman in there and 3 dead Noxians.” “That woman … I’ve only spent my time with her for the last 5 years. I cannot see her body. I will not do that again.” Zed stepped closer to him. “That’s what my friend thought. I put a sheet over her. I saw your shared pictures and I thought it was your house. So I was so free.” “Thanks …” Akio answered. He was extremely moved by this gesture.

Akio summoned up his courage and opened the door. As expected, Ino’s body was wrapped in a white sheet. Akio quickly packed into a bag of clothes and memorabilia like pictures. Even though his old life died that day, he didn't want to forget who he once was. Before he left the house for good, he lit the sheet of his girlfriend. “So you want to bury her? The house will burn down. That would destroy your home forever. Do you want that?” “I have no home anymore. She was my home.” He replied with a fat lump in his throat. Zed accepted his decision and left the house shortly before him. “Say, what’s your name?” “Akio.” “My condolences Akio.” Zed grabbed his student around the shoulder and led him away from the house.

“I know that’s inappropriate now, but you said you’re a blacksmith. Could you take me to your workshop? I would like to upgrade something.” Akio nodded and led him to the barn. Once there, he plundered the Shuriken and Kunais. “Interesting. You make the weapons for the Kinkou clan?” “H-how do you know that? "Zed stepped closer to him and showed him his weapons. Immediately he recognized his work again. "Master? Are you from Kinkou?” “Was … I haven't seen it that much since I adopted the forbidden shading technique. Therefore, I also found my own clan. The Kinkou refuses to fight Noxus. I’m looking for men to help protect my homeland.” Suddenly Akio recognized the name Zed again. He was one of the sons of Master Kusho. But according to rumors, Shen was the good son and Zed the bad. That Akio should surrender to the darkness, supported the statement, but his actions spoke other things. Nevertheless, Akio decided to serve his remaining life to Master Zed.


	36. The Conference

_Kayn Pov_

“Shit, I’m so sorry for what happened to you. Damn … you have to hate me from the bottom of your heart.” “Nonsense! Kayn, no one can care for his origins. It’s only important what you make of your life. You deliberately chose against Noxus as soon as you had the opportunity.” Kayn just felt shitty. He hated his blood more than anything else. Even though he seems very much in love with himself, he hated himself for his origin. He still finds it difficult to claim to be Ionian. It would simply be a lie. “The fact remains that I killed Ionic people. Innocent and good people. Even if I didn't kill your girlfriend, maybe I killed another man’s girlfriend. I’m no different than these monsters.” Kayn rarely looked so depressed.

Akio recognized his desperation. He put an arm around Kayn’s shoulders and pulled him closer to him. “Shit Akio. Why are you just such a good big brother? You would have the right to treat me like the last bit of filth, but instead, you try to cheer me up as you tell me your tragic story. Crap! Besides Zed, you were my greatest teacher. Except for the little squabbles, you’ve always treated me fairly, though I have the fucking face of a Noxian.” “Yes, but a very pretty face.” Akio desperately smiled at Kayn while his little brother pulled on his knees and tried his face to hide. “Honestly, I should have been a much better brother to you. I should have stood up to Zed more than he gave you house arrest. I tried to convince him to release you, but he didn't listen to me. Do you know Kayn, I never cared about your origin. You are my little brother like everyone else. You are the only family I have. And when I see one of my brothers suffer, it hurts me too. I promise you that I will protect you at this conference, even though it will be the last thing I do.”

Kayn could barely believe what Akio was saying to him. He didn't know this side of him. No way the people of the order are cruel monsters. The order is a brotherhood. The fact had lost sight of Kayn lately. Since Rhaast …  _Now stop it! I am always to blame for your miserable life. Your brother is trying to tell you all the time that he cares about you and the entire order. Now, raise yourself again and tell him how thankful you are._  Rhaast was right for once. Kayn raised his head and sought the hug to Akio. Somewhat perplexed, his opponent also accepted it. “Thank you. Thank you for allowing me to be your brother. I never want to disappoint you and the others again. We have to rock the conference. We must ensure that the Order of Shadow is recognized as part of Ionia. I don't want to see any victims on our site anymore. We need an alliance, otherwise, Noxus overruns us sooner or later. We know that they are not sticking to the League’s peace agreements. But we. It is our duty tomorrow to let the cat out of the bag. Unfortunately, I am not the best speaker. I hope you can help me.”

Akio pushed his little brother closer to him so he lay on top of him. This closeness was unusual, but not unpleasant. “Kayn, I don't think it would be a good idea to start talking in the middle of the conference. I’ll only talk when I’m asked.” “And what do you think you think, should I do?” “What you do best. Just be charming. Wrap the old bags around your finger and don't stir. If something happens, I will protect you. You can trust me 100%.” Kayn looked up at his brother and smiled at him. “That’s why I ordered you here too. I like to go on missions with you. It’s lame because it’s so boring, but I know I’m safe.” “Yes … Hey, look! Master Zed has an Ace. Is that good?” Akio pointed a finger at the screen. Kayn immediately looked at the replay. “Yes, his triple kill allowed him to score an ace, so his team can now push the base through. The nexus will fall now. He will be with us in about 10 minutes. We should have a concrete plan by then.” “I felt I didn't understand a word. However, we have a plan. I’ll shut up and you’re just the dream of all your mother-in-law. Sounds good, right?” Kayn took a seat next to Akio again before Zed would catch them. He definitely didn't want to send false signals to his lover, even though this intimacy between Akio and him was purely fraternal.

A few minutes later, Zed appeared in his room. “What? Are you both peacefully in a bed? That I may still experience the day.” Zed took off his blades and sat on the edge of the bed. “We have set aside our differences.” “I’m glad. And do you have a plan for tomorrow?” Both men bent to their Master. Actually, their plan was nothing to do with it. But Zed didn't have to know that. “Well. How about food? I could order something.” “Sounds nice, Master, but sometimes another thing. The conference is tomorrow. Where should I sleep?” “You can take my room. I’ll just sleep with Zed … ” “KAYN, YOU IDIOT!” Zed screamed at him.

“What do you mean, you can sleep with Zed? Is something going on there?” “NO! This jerk wanted to say something completely different, Kayn agrees?” The young Akolyth was just overwhelmed with the situation. What should he say now? “Eh … no, there’s nothing going on.” “And why did you suppose Zed just let you sleep with him?” “Well, I slept with him for about 5 months because I didn't have a room.” Zed slaps his hand against his iron mask. “Kayn, you’ve never been so stupid, you know that?” As Zed groused his student, Akio looked shocked. “Look, that means you know Master Zed’s face. Is that so? And please tell me the truth.” “Well done, Kayn. Now I have to tell the truth. Yes, he knows my face. But not because he didn't have a room, but because he was like a son to me. He has known me since he was 12.” “Your Seriousness, Master?! I founded the order with you. Why don't you trust me? How did I give you a reason to doubt?”

Kayn felt guilty. Zed’s identity was a very sensitive topic and now he is confronted with it because of him. “Akio please believe me. It has nothing to do with you and my trust in you. I never really wanted to show my face to Kayn. I harmed him and he still held to me. I revealed to him out of guilt because I was afraid he would not trust me anymore.” “And what about me? You just hurt me too. How do you want to regain my trust?” “Is my face so important to you?” “No. Actually, I don't care what my master looks like because I thought you would treat us all the same. But now I start to doubt. I know you have white-gray eyebrows and a scar on your left eye. What’s so bad about showing me the rest?” “Nice … whatever you want.”

Just as Zed was taking off his mask Kayn pushed in between. “Are you really sure? I do not think Akio wants to force you to do that.” “Kayn let it be good. We have known each other for so long. He’s right. It just would not be fair. He gave up a lot for me. No one trained as hard as Akio. Unlike you, he had no talent. He always was too scared to fight. And now look at him. He is my 2nd strongest man and not without reason. He trusted me when I promised to make him powerful and now I should trust him. He will not hurt me.” Zed removes the mask and pulls down his hood. Akio opened his eyes to his fluffy, white back. “Are you really sure? Just that you are ready to show me your face is enough for me. "Zed didn't answer his student. Instead, he turned to look at Akio, so that he could inevitably look into his face. A very special moment for everyone present.

Akio seemed a bit shocked, but not horrified. What was going on in him? "So how old are you again?”, Akio asked. “28 Why?” At the answer, Akio had to swallow briefly. “I beg your pardon? You were a child when you recruited me. How can that be?"  Do you understand now why I always wore a mask? No one would follow me if they knew what I looked like. I’m not ugly, but young and my look looks very demonic. I tried to find recruits like that, but I didn't find one. It was not fair to think that you would not follow me if I didn't wear this mask. But let’s face it. If you had seen me with that face when you ran against me, would you still have been so confident in asking me to take your revenge?” “No … I wouldn't have trusted you to do that. I always thought that you are older than me and now I find out that you are 7 years younger. I am shocked. But also deeply impressed. I was surprised when Kayn led the order at the age of 15. But you founded it with … 17-18 years. You two are real workhorses. I’m proud of you. I am honored to serve you. I do not really care about the look. Also that you have white hair, a few scars and shitty looking young. I’m grateful that you trust me, and I promise you I’ll never abuse that trust.” “I’m glad,” Zed replied, grinning slightly. Even Akio had to start grinning inevitably.

_After a leisurely meal, Zed played one or the other match in the summoners rift. When it was finally over, Zed and Kayn met him, Akio slept in Kayn’s room for the night. The next morning they met again at Kayn._

Even though the strategy had been clarified so far, it was still unclear what they would look like. “Hey Kayn, I took some of the traditional kimono order. You should wear it.” Akio handed him a beautiful violet kimono. “And what do we do with his hair?” Zed asked. “I thought about splitting his hair. The bottom side stays open and the top side back and braided.” “Mmmh … ”, Zed thought about the suggestion. “I didn't understand anything,” Kayn stated. “If you want, I can style you. But only if I’m allowed to touch your hair.” Akio suggested. Actually, Kayn just wanted to let Zed by his hair, but he didn't believe that he had understood what Akio had imagined. “You may, but only this once. If you hurt me, you’ll be ahead shorter.” “Don't worry, brother.” Akio reached for Kayn’s crest and set to work. After 5 minutes it was done and the hairstyle was sitting. Kayn had to admit that his brother got it. His braid was a lot cleaner than Zeds. Just as he was about to get ready, there was a knock at the door. Kayn went to the door and opened it to his guest. To his surprise, Shen stood at the door. “Hey Uncle Shen, how can I help you?” “I thought maybe to help you. I just wanted to inform you that the whole conference is only spoken ionic. I hope that will not be a problem for you. Zed said you could speak fluently.” “Yes, even without an accent. Don't worry Shen. I’ll understand what the old crackers have to say.” “That’s nice, but please don't call them old crackers. That’s not good,” Shen pointed out. Kayn was not that stupid again. Shen said goodbye to Kayn and went before.

After they got dressed, Akio and Kayn went to the conference room with the Rhaast and a few blades. The room was inside the Ionian district so outsiders were not allowed in. Unfortunately, exactly what both had feared happened. Two guards were at the door and caught the two. “What will that be, if I may ask?” One of the guards asked, “Ehm, we are from the Order of Shadow and we have been invited.” Kayn replied in a quiet tone. “That may be, but you can not get in here with the weapons. Unfortunately, we have to confiscate them.” “But Rhaast is more than just a weapon, I even have permission to take him anywhere in the Institution of War.” “Everywhere except here,” the guard countered, “And what do we do now?” Akio whispered to Kayn. “Plan B.,” he replied, annoyed. “I’ll call Varus, he’s the only one I can give Rhaast now, just a moment.” Kayn pulled out his phone and called Varus. Shortly thereafter, the Darkin appeared. “Thanks for coming so soon.” “Yeah, I have a match right now, so just get him out of my room when you’re done, good luck.” Varus took his brother and disappeared as fast as he came. “And that was …?” “One of Rhaast’s brothers.” Akio looked after Varus in surprise. “Didn't think he looked so … human.” Kayn had to chuckle for a moment, remembering the words Rhaast always used to describe his pants. “Yes, so Varus devoured 2 people, so maybe that’s why. But Aatrox is very different, he looks pretty scary, there’s nothing human about him, like Rhaast, just bigger,” Kayn said.

After that was settled, Akio also gave his weapons off. He didn't need it anyway, as long as his counterpart had some. That’s exactly what made Kayn so startled. He was sure the others were allowed to keep their weapons. When they were completely unarmed, they were finally allowed to pass. Kayn civilized opened the door and looked around first. The room was a huge conference table covered with name tags so each clan knew its place. Everyone was already sitting, except for Kayn. The guards stood behind one, so, unfortunately, Akio had to stand. Kayn sat down next to Master Wong and Master Shu. Both come from the northern provinces. Actually, Kayn knew that only because he has always taken care of history lessons. It was important for him to know the Ionian story. And now he just sat next to such great, historic personalities. “Hello, young man, who are you? I have never seen you before.” Master Shu asked. Kayn smiled charmingly at him. “Pleased to meet you in person Master Shu. It’s an honor to meet the man who was able to tame a real dragon. You have to be of real size. My name is Shieda Kayn. I represent the Order of Shadow, rather than Zed.” When the name Zed fell, Kayn got all the attention of the table, and the old cracker at the bottom of the head table said, “You two are Zed’s students? Underwear models?”, Almost amused, stated the elder.

“Thank you for the compliment. In fact, every one of my brothers, including Zed, looks good. We pay great attention to our health and our appearance. I’m sorry if we cause confusion.” Kayn just tried to be frank and smile constantly. Not so easy. “Speaking of the new ones, tell us why you would like to take the advice.” Master Wong asked. “To be honest, we hope for a possible alliance with other provinces and clans. We are still very often attacked by Noxians on the Navoricoast. While we can ward them off, for the most part, it will only be a matter of time before they completely kill us.” “Don't talk shit Kayn,” Irelia intervened. “There is peace through the league. Noxus must not attack us.” “Ah, is that so? What nonsense. Do you seriously believe Noxian itches such an agreement? We have a pile of documents in which it is recorded when and how often we have defended the coast. I alone have recently extinguished 100 at a stroke. The threat is real and unthinkable. You have to believe me.” “I believe you Kayn,” Shen said. “In fact, there has been an imbalance on the coast recently. Maybe that’s because of the increase in Noxians.” While everyone was brooding, Akio slowly leaned towards Kayn and whispered something in his ear. “Even if it doesn't look that way at first glance, they are all armed. So watch what you say.”

Kayn nodded and continued. “So what should we do about the Noxians? We can not tribe alone on the coast.” “That may be, but I hope you understand that under no circumstances we want to start another war. Without proof, we can not attack Noxus,” said one of the elders. “So what should we do? Spying on the Noxians?” Karma asked. “There is a possibility that they might hold council meetings like us. It would be possible to eavesdrop on them,” suggested Master Yi. “Not a good idea. How should we do that? Maybe they will discuss in oldnoxic. It’s impossible for us to understand a word,” Shu explained. “That doesn't necessarily have to be. Kayn could spy on them,” Shen suggested. Kayn immediately lost his cool expression and opened his eyes wide. “What the fuck Uncle Shen? How do you know that I am just made for this job?” “Well, on the one hand, you can not only run unnoticed through walls, but you can also stay in it. Besides, you can understand oldnoxic.” Suddenly all eyes are on Kayn again. Shen, the jerk.

“That is absurd. I can not speak the language. There’s no reason to.” “Sure, you’re a Noxian by birth.” Kayn’s heart stopped for a moment. For so many years, he tore his ass off to be one of them, and now everyone sees him as a monster again. As if that wasn't bad enough, Akali suddenly lunged at Kayn. She jumped onto the conference table and aimed her blade at Kayn’s throat. Just before the blade could hit the young acolyte, Akali stopped. The Shadow Owner was just up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I gave you 3 chapters for missing the last weeks.


	37. The Shadow Owner

_Akali Pov_

What happened suddenly? Just before she could finally kill the noxious pig, her body stopped. She couldn’t do anything. While she was motionless, a mischievous smile appeared on Kayn’s lips. “What did you do to me, you ass?” “Not me, but you upset my companion. Akio doesn't particularly like it when someone is attacking one of his younger brothers. That’s what you got yourself into.” “Let me go!” Akali hissed. As if by magic, her right hand moved away from Kayn. She noticed that his companion made the same movement. What kind of technique was that? The guy was damn dangerous. Her whole body didn't obey her. The guy had her completely under control. “Tell me. What kind of technique is that?” Kayn the bastard laughed very darkly. “That my love is the technique of shadow ownership.” Just as Kayn uttered these words, she noticed that her shadow was linked to that of Akio. A discomfort spread in Akali.

“Akio has the affectionate epithet The Shadow Owner. He is able to set up his own will. You are at his mercy. Luckily he listens to my orders. Akio, please take the lady back to her seat.” Akio nodded to Kayn and inevitably Akali had to do the same. She hated this situation more than anything else. She has never been so humiliated. While Akio took a few steps backward, Akali moved in the same motion. As she stood at the edge of the table, Akio jumped on the spot and freed her from the shadow shackles. She fell down uncontrollably on her ass. When she got up Kayn stood up and slammed his palms on the table. “What the fuck?! First, you disarm us at the entrance and now you attack us? The order will not be fooled!” Suddenly threatening, shadowy, red horns appeared over Kayn’s head. Was that the Darkin in him?

The elders were scared to death in the presence of this beautiful monster. Nobody would have expected this look on Kayn. No one knew exactly how much he was still in control. “Please Kayn. Calm down again. The attack was not planned. I have to sincerely apologize to you for my student.” Shen said. That couldn't be true. Akali didn't regret her actions. In Ionia there was no room for Noxians and certainly not in the Council. Kayn took a deep breath and the horns disappeared. He then sat back down in his seat. “Another stupid move and we’ll show you what Shadow Assassins are capable of,” Kayn said. “Sry Kayn. It will not happen again.” Irelia added. The bride must really have a crush on him. Even now that she knows he was a Noxian, she could not stop protecting him. Since the game night, he had wrapped her around the finger, even if he has fucked with Ahri.

“To come back to the subject now. Young man, are you really a Noxian or a demon? What was that before?” “I’m not a demon. I only share my body with a darkin. Unfortunately, he was banned earlier. And yes it is true. I am a Noxian. In the inversion, I was used at 10 years as a child soldier at Epul. Luckily, Master Zed found me. He gave me a home and made me become an Ionian from the ground up. I thought I’d get away with it, but unfortunately, my stupid uncle betrayed me.” “I’m sorry, Kayn. I didn't want to betray you. I just thought that you could spy on the Noxians. I didn't want to make a sacrifice. Please accept a solid alliance with me as indemnity.” “But Shen … ” Akali complained. “NOTHING BUT SHEN! You have already done enough. I don't want to hear a single word from you anymore. I will defend the coast with the order. Even though my father was against fighting Noxus, I will not let my brother hang again. If we don't help, it could be that the Noxians will invade deeper, as they did 8 years ago. That must stop!” All but Akali applauded Shen. She was tired of being commanded by him. It just went through the line that Zed always came before her. He keeps hiding private corridors to Zed or the fact that he was hiding a Noxian. That definitely went too far. Without hesitation, Akali left the conference. Now he can fight alone.

_Shen Pov_

After the conference, Shen went to see his student Akali. It had really cost him his nerves, which is why he actually shouted at her the first time. What did she think about the action? Kayn was a champion even without a day’s work. An attack outside the rift was illegal. Only good that Akio could prevent the attack. His power was pretty scary, too. This stupid chest was never allowed to be opened. Now he had shadow doppelganger, shadow owner and Trespasser on the cheek. Before Shen made such an Order an enemy, he preferred to make common cause with Zed, even though it was against his moral concept.

At Akali’s door, Shen knocked softly. “Fuck yourself, Shen!” He got an answer. “Please let us talk about it in peace. I beg you.” Akali opened the door to him rather mischievously. With a look that could kill, she stared at him. “What do you want?” “Talk … Why did you do that? Kayn didn't hurt you. Besides, it was forbidden.” “You’re shitty serious? He is a rat in our ranks. He had to be eliminated. Want you seriously trust a Noxian under Zed’s command?” “Yeah … I was skeptical at first, but Kayn proved he was a good kid. Well, as good as you can be for a Shadowassasin. I understand that times have changed.” “And you understand that Zed has killed my father! Do you seriously ask me to form an alliance with my father’s murderer?”

“Akali … you know that I can not hold a grudge against Zed. It puts me out of balance.” “Balance, balance, balance. The constant whining about balance is so annoying. I can not stand this anymore! Your idea of balance is wrong. You are just as much a failure as your father. Do you know what Shen? Put your balance somewhere else. I’m out. Zed has always been more important to you than me. I can not bear it anymore.” Shen didn't feel good about it. She has never been so angry with him. “I ask you Akali. What’s up with your mother? You wanted to take on her legacy as a fist of shadows or not?” “That’s so damn shit. The title doesn't mean anything to me. Nor is the Kinkou clan. Tell my mother that I am gone. I’m leaving the clan.” “Are you 100% sure you want to do that? Leave your home and your friends?” Akali relaxed her gaze but continued to look at him with confidence. “I am sure. I have to go my own way to finally find my destiny. The Kinkou clan is a burden, as is the balance. For now, I need your distance. I will apply for a vacation.”

“Well. I have to accept that. But just so you know, there will always be a place in the Kinkou clan for you. Maybe a break is just right for you.” Akali crossed her arms and looked skeptically at her former master. “That’s amazingly grown of you. Thank you for not making it so difficult for me to quit.” The young assassin took a step back and closed the door.

 _Zed Pov_  
  
After his last match, Zed went to Kayn’s room. There he found his pupil sitting on the edge of the bed like a wet blanket, together with Akio. That could not mean anything good. Zed closed the door behind him and removed his mask. With quiet steps, he approached his students. He crouched down and looked into Kayn’s depressed face. “So what’s going on? Did it get so crappy?” “Yeah … everyone knows that I’m a Noxian.” “Fuck … How can that be ?! You are a perfectly trained Ionian. How are they supposed to expose you?”, Zed tried to maintain a calm voice. He knew exactly how sensitive Kayn was to the subject. “It was not even my fault. Shen blew me up …” “SHEN ?! Will the wanker fool me?” “No, but that’s not the whole story. Afterward, Akali attacked me immediately. Of course, she was allowed to get acquainted with the Shadow Owner because of the action. But not only that. After Akio caught her, Shen shouted at her and offered us a solid, official alliance.” “You’re kidding me, right? Shen is really ready to make a pact with the Order of Shadow? That’s against the balance, isn't it?" 

Kayn shook his head desperately. His students had no idea of the philosophy of the Kinkou clan. Nevertheless, this action was very untypical for Shen. Especially yelling at his best friend was very unusual. Shen was the most emotionless bastard he knew. What was wrong with him? "And then what happened? How did the elders react to your background?” “Well … after I was attacked, I got up and showed him my Darkin form a bit. They may have shit their pants. Anyway, my scene made sure that all of us made an alliance offer, as far as spying on the Noxians in return.” Zed stared at Kayn stunned. He could not believe it. In just one conference, Kayn made sure Zed got a lot of power and for that, he just had to freak out. Why could he influence the people around him so much?

For a moment, Zed gave a damn about the presence of Akio. He took his friend in his arms and was not ashamed of it. He was damn proud of him. “Well done, my student.” “Thank you, Master,” he answered with half enthusiasm. He didn't know him like that. His Kayn rubbed one always the success under the nose. But now he seemed very withdrawn. “Kayn, what’s up? Why can not you be happy?” “I’m glad, but … These looks … The looks as they all learned I’m Noxian killed me. I have never felt so miserable in my life. I hate being a Noxian. I blew my ass so hard to become one of you and all the trouble was in vain. I don't want that. I don't want everyone to know who I am. I can live with it being a killer. I’m proud to be just like a Darkin hybrid. But I don't want to be associated with Noxus. This disappointment in Irelia’s face. Or in Karma, or even Wukong, with whom I understand myself very well. I want that Ionia loves me. That they accept me and consider me one of them. The alliances arose more out of necessity than sympathy. How am I supposed to meet the other one now?”

Shen had done great damage. No one was allowed to make his boy sad, even if he proposed an alliance. That didn't make the situation well for a long time. “Kayn, the other Ionians will accept you. Just talk to them. I’m sure they can still like you. And as for Shen, I’m going to pull his ears long. Don't wait for me.” Zed got up and glanced at Akio, who told him to watch out for his little brother. Zed put on his mask again, left the room and went to his idiotic brother. Angered, he stormed into his room without knocking. “Shen you idiot! How dare you blow up my student? Kayn didn't harm you! Shen ?! Shen …? Brother …?” Slowly Zed approached his brother room, who was lying in bed completely in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here another chapter ^^ I really try to finish the translation for more content :)  
> Thank you for the kudos <3


	38. Behind the mask

_Zed Pov_

Carefully, Zed approached his brother, who sat howling on the bed. He has never seen him so emotional before. It was pretty much the first time Shen showed grief. Even when Zed killed his father, he felt no grief from his counterpart. Just a little hate. Maybe then he had his mourning phase only after the fight. He didn’t know this exactly. Shen never talked about losing his mother. Even though they were brothers, it was that only Zed always complained and showed feelings. Shen simply took every setback emotionless. And yet he was howling like a castle dog. What had happened?

Without reproaching Shen for betraying Kayn, Zed hugged him against his nature. It was unusual to comfort him for a change. He had sworn himself never to play the brother again for Shen and yet he could not keep to his purpose. The time with Kayn has fundamentally changed him. He has become more compassionate and it pisses him off. “Speak or let it be. I don’t care in principle. I can also let you alone and go or stay here. It’s up to you what you prefer.” Zed offered. Immediately he felt that Shen strengthened the embrace. Great, now he had to stay. He had actually wished that Shen would send him away. As the matter was resolved now, Zed broke the embrace, took off his mask, and lay down on the bed next to Shen. “So are you talking, or are we just stinging holes in the air?”

Sensitivity has never been his strength, and it will never be. Fortunately, his counterpart was only Shen. He always got on with his boorish manner, “I … I …”, Shen’s voice shook. He could barely make a straight sentence. “You don’t have to if you do not want to.” “But … sooner or later everyone will know it anyway. I just don’t know how to put it into words because I just don’t want to believe it.” “What do you want to have, brother?” With tear-stained eyes, Shen looked at his brother. “Akali left me. She stepped out of the Kinkou clan.” Confused, Zed looked at Shen. That came very unexpectedly. Of course, he was told that they had often argued recently, but that it really is so bad, was not expected. On top of that Kayn and he was also to blame for the dispute. Shit, now he had to really take care of the jerk. Finally, he took Kayn for some time in protection and officially offered him an alliance. Sure, he was angry with him for publicly exposing Kayn’s birthplace, but compared to the deeds he did for him, the fact was very small on him.

“Shen, I’m sorry. I’m definitely guilty of breaking up, right?” Zed asked. Shen shook his head. “No, you can not help it. It’s my fault. I didn’t treat her well. She’s right with most of what she threw at my head. I lied to her and hid her things. Not you. Of course, it was always about you and your order, but I thought it was right not to tell her about our relationship. She never understood why I defended her father’s murderer. The murderer of my father. Once like you, she didn’t understand the meaning of balance. Nobody feels it does. Maybe I’m the fool in history.” “Now stop it! You are not a fool! A jerk, yes, because you have no plan on how to deal with women. But you must not question your qualities as a master, because of a withdrawal. I mean, just because I quit the Kinkou clan doesn’t mean that Kusho had no plan for his job. He understood the sense of balance, but I found it crappy and killed him. It’s that simple. Of course, other factors flowed in for my act, but in itself, he didn’t teach us anything wrong. But nothing right. At least not for me. And so it is for Akali. She was born into the clan. She never had a choice but to take the balance. That’s why I always ask my new followers before, whether they want to commit to the dark. No one has ever asked Akali for her opinion. It is not your fault that it came to this conclusion now. She has to go her own way and that’s where you come into play. Without you, she would never have realized that balance is nothing for her and as I know you, you let her go without protest. You are not a fool but a good master. I’m sure that Akali doesn’t hold a grudge against you and doesn’t want to kill you either. So don’t get depressed.”

“Thanks, Zed. That was probably the nicest thing you ever said to me. I … and a good master. Maybe … But one thing is for sure … I’m a crappy friend.” Zed could only smile. “What’s so funny?” Shen questioned. “Oh, nothing. I only know what you mean. It’s hard to be friends with your student. I’m always trying to get Kayn right. Not so easy if you want to maintain your authority at the same time.” “That’s what you say. It was even worse for Akali and me. We were never really lovers, but at some point, we started sleeping together every few months.” Zed had swallowed the statement briefly. That came very unexpectedly. So Shen was not an eternal virgin and then with his student. Which was much younger. About the same annual difference as Kayn and him. In principle, it was the same only in green. With a little difference in sexual orientation.

“So you really had sex with each other? Was there something else?” “No. We have decided not to incorporate feelings … ”, already some tears flowed down. Shen had to breathe heavily before continuing. “Shit Zed, I blew it. I simply failed miserably. Please do me the favor and never commit the same mistake I made.” “And that would be …?” “If you love a person over everything, then tell that person as well, not like me. Damn, I love Akali, but I never told her, let alone show her. Always hiding behind my facade to maintain my stance, that was the biggest mistake I ever made. I hate myself for letting her go. Why didn’t I fight for her? Am I really such a jerk, Zed?” Actually, his natural answer would be yes, but he also saw himself in that dilemma, as did his brother and he could understand him. It’s exactly the same as Kayn and him. Something also prevented him from talking about his feelings. What should this nonsense be? In the meantime, he could not live without this boy. So why didn’t he want to tie himself to him in three simple words? Is it because of his gender or age, or just because of his student-teacher relationship? Zed could not explain it to himself. Slowly he was worried that he would treat Kayn well as well.

“You’re not a jerk in that case. Your mistake was to allow feelings at all. That you didn’t confess to Akali your feelings, I can somehow understand. You’re probably afraid of rejection, right?” “Probably … ” “Now that she’s not your student anymore, you can invite her to a real date. What should happen? You’re not working together anyway. She can not say more than ‘no’ either.” “I don’t know if that should be with us at all. What if that’s why I’m out of balance? Shouldn’t I just forget her?” “You love her, right? If balance means not fighting for its happiness, then I don’t understand how your life should make sense. I mean, your father also married and had children. Even though he was very strict, he had tried to give you some love.” “Oh, and not you?” “No. He never really treated me as his son. I always felt like filling the gap left by your mother. That just didn’t feel right. You were there for me but not your father. Maybe you didn’t realize that at the time, but I just got off Master Kusho and not the father. But that’s not the point here. You can do everything better. You have the opportunity to change everything and to shape your future yourself. Either you stay alone and hide behind your principles or you go out and look for your luck. If not with Akali, then with another Ionian lady. Our country has enough women who would kill for a man like you. So don’t ruin your future. ”

Shen seemed to calm down slowly and wiped away the remaining tears. “You may be right. But honestly, you’ve made it pretty easy for you. Since you’ve chosen the Dark Path, you can pretty much screw up the rules.” “Yeah pretty much. Nevertheless, I try to remain an authority person, which in turn makes the whole thing more difficult. I can not show myself as I am. Only at Kayn. For the boy, I’m sure he’ll accept me the way I am. With all strengths and weaknesses. With all the mistakes and scars. In front of him, without a mask, I don’t feel naked. And so are you with Akali, are not you? I would not relinquish my best friend.” “Are you afraid that Kayn will leave you someday?” That was a tough question. But not because it was hard to answer, but because he holds it in his own hands. “No. Kayn will not leave me. He had the opportunity often enough. Just to give an example when he got hold of Rhaast. At the latest, he could have left me, but he decided to fight for me. Now that he’s friends with Rhaast, I see no reason why he could decide against me.” “And what about his megalomania?” “If he wants to become a master, then I’ll leave him too. Now he is still too young and inexperienced. He knows that too. I’m trying to get him started on the job slowly, as you’ve probably already noticed. It’s really nice of you to worry about me. But everything is fine with us.” “Then I’m calmed down. Please tell him from time to time that you like him or appreciate his work very much. Even if his ego grows through it.” If only he knew.

“So, Shen, should I stay with you for the night, or should I go away?” The evening was already over, and then he could just as well stay here. Shen was not in the mode where you should leave him alone. He also let Zed sleep with him whenever he had nightmares in the past. He just felt obliged to be with him. “You don’t have to, but …” “Alright. Just don’t say anything else.” Zed took off his shoes and armor and got ready for bed.


	39. Open Questions

_Kayn Pov_

Zed didn’t show up all evening. Actually, Akio had already planned to go, but not without saying goodbye to his master. In addition, Kayn's mood was bad, so they have decided to sleep together in his room. The next morning, Zed appeared again. Carefully, he woke his student by shaking his sleeve. Several times Kayn blinked until he rubbed his tired eyes to look into the face of his master. “Zed? Where have you been all night?” “Is it going wrong now when I say by Shen?” Confused, Kayn raised an eyebrow. “I know I intended to insult him, but he cried before I got there.” “Hold on?! Shen was crying?!” Kayn screamed.

The noise also awoke Akio, who was lying next to him. “My God Kayn … They call you the silent assassin. Just live up to your reputation.” “Huh, brother Akio. I didn’t know you were a morning grump.” “Of course I’m one! Never noticed that I go to work until 11 o'clock? And now be a little quieter.” Annoyed, he turned to the other side and pulled the blanket over his head. “Now back to the topic again. Why did Shen cry? Not because of me, is it?” “Not directly. Akali has left his clan and apparently, he loved her. It’s complicated.” “Mmmhh, poor Shen. Maybe I should talk to her.” “Forget it. She has taken a vacation so she can go through a self-discovery phase.”

Somehow Kayn thought it was ridiculous. _I would never consider leaving my master_. “And how can we help him now?” “I don’t know … just forgive him. He just said that so that you become valuable to the Council. Without the fact that that you are from Noxus, you would be nothing more than a simple strong soldier. Sounds ridiculous but in the end, it has brought us the success.” “Maybe …” Nevertheless, Kayn didn’t know how he should now confront the other. And then he remembered … “Shit! Rhaast!” From the side, he got kicked first. He will not share a bed with Akio in the future again. However, the bigger disaster was the fact that Rhaast was still with Varus.  _I hope he isn’t too upset now._

“Sry Master, but I have to pick up Rhaast very urgently, otherwise he will get angry. Can you ever throw Akio out of bed and then we can go out for dinner together. I’m hungry.” Before Zed could even say anything, Kayn disappeared through the wall. He literally sneaked up to Varus’s room. Once there, he discovered that the Darkin was still sleeping. A strange sight. He somehow seemed quite human. Rhaast was on the wall, right next to the bed. He too seemed to sleep. Quietly he reached for Rhaast and went to the hall. In sweatpants and a loose shirt, he made his way to the lounge.

Unfortunately, Zed and Akio weren’t there yet. So all alone he didn’t want to face the Ionian pack. And yet Irelia and Wukong were in the kitchen. Kayn tried to give them an embarrassed smile, but somehow he felt like an outsider. Rhaast was still asleep. He had never wanted so much that he would be awake. Although the conference, after revealing his true origins, tilted slightly, it was still successful. Irelia and Master Yi agreed to help the Order. Nevertheless, Kayn was unsure. His smile was returned with worried facial expressions. Actually, he had hoped for a different reaction. It was unpleasant. Kayn tried to ignore them and got yogurt out of the fridge. Just as he was about to get a spoon, Irelia suddenly answered. “Hey Kayn, could we have a little chat?” Kayn hesitated for a moment. “Yeah, sure. What do you want to talk to me about?”

“Thank you. Well, yesterday we got something terrifying about you. I just wanted to be sure how you feel about it.” “Mhh … what exactly? The fact that I am a Noxian monster, or that my true identity has simply been blabbered?” Irelia looked at him even more worried than before. “I … I don’t think you’re a monster. I didn’t want to go that far. I just wanted to know what the Noxians did to you and how you feel about them. You said that you were only 10 when you saw a battlefield for the first time. How can you still be alive?” Kayn put away spoon and yogurt cups and looked sadly aside.

“I survived by killing innocent Ionians. At that time I already got my hands dirty and fought without rest for 2 days on the battlefield. At a certain point, I lost my strength. When I saw Zed, I thought that was it. I’m going to die now and I’ve killed in vain. But then he reached for my hand and told me the fight was over. As soon as I felt the slightest sense of security, I immediately fainted. Next, I woke up in a four-poster bed and was bandaged from top to bottom. Zed sat next to the bed and clarified me. He didn’t care that I was an enemy. He gave me a second chance and I gave everything to not disappoint him. I owe my life to him. I ripped my ass off every day. In addition to training, I also learned diligently Ionian and Ionian history. Meanwhile, I fell in love with this country. The language, the culture, nature and above all the magic. There I discovered that I am actually a magician. I didn’t know that before. That made me happy and shadow magic gave me the feeling of security. I don’t know if you can compare that to the warmth of a mother, never had parents, but I think it comes very close.”

It was very noticeable how Wukong got a lump in his throat. Irelia, however, approached Kayn and reached for his right hand. “I understand you so much better now. Thank you for being so open with us. I can now understand better why you follow such a man as Zed. He’s some kind of father figure to you, right?” Kayn had to grin. “No, you are wrong. Zed is my mentor and my best friend. Clearly, there is a small age difference between us, but 10 years is too small for a father-son relationship. I considered him more as my big brother. It’s complicated. But now we are just best buddies.” “That’s nice.”, She answered with a smile and released him. “Doesn’t it bother you that I have noxious blood?” “Not in the least. You can not choose where you are born. Riven was initially on the wrong side and now she helps, on their vacation, the Ionian peasants. She makes an effort to settle her debt. This is tolerated by us. That doesn’t mean that you can kill off Ionic people and then with some help everything is eaten. I don’t mean that. But as long as you show remorse, everything is fine. And you were a child without choice. So don’t worry. You are welcome to us. I wanted to say that on behalf of all Ionians. I’m looking forward to starting a team with you next week. You will definitely be a great jungler.”

Even though Kayn wasn’t a mischievous person, Irelia’s words moved him. “Thanks … I hope you can forgive me if I don’t cry around with emotion now. I really like you guys and it’s important to me that you don’t consider me as an enemy. Okay, the order can be suspicious, but I guarantee you, we’re not enemies.” “I thought so.” Wukong finally smiled at him. As if speaking of the devil, Zed and Akio came in the room. “Morning.”, Zed greeted the crowd unfamiliar. Akio, on the other hand, silently nodded to the others. “Hey Kayn, have you already prepared something for us?” “Nope, I just got here and started the yogurt here. I didn’t prepare anything and I don’t know what to do.” “So if you like, I made too much fruit salad. I hope you like banana, kiwi, and strawberry.” Wukong suggested.

Everyone was waiting for an answer from Zed. He simply answered with a nod. “Cool! Then let the party relocate to the dining table. Irelia, could you carry the bowl and cutlery over? I bring glasses and something to drink quickly.” Wukong and Irelia started to move, but Zed leaned unobtrusively over to Kayn. “And how should I eat at the big dining table in front of everyone?” “Push your mask up slightly and hold a hand over your mouth. We should behave now. Since yesterday we are alliance partners. It would be good if you also contribute to the social conversation. I know you can be charming.” “Okay. ”, he answered, slightly annoyed. Kayn took his yogurt and rhaast, which still made no sound, to the table.

In addition to the 5, Karma and Master Yi also sat at the table. It was strange to eat so peacefully with everyone. Even Zed was there. As agreed, he didn’t escape. After a conversation lull, Wukong dared to break the silence. “Hey, Akio right? Strong performance yesterday from you. How did you do that?” Akio looked uncertainly at his master, but for his part, he got no reaction. “Well, I can explain that badly. Shadow ownership is one of the forbidden techniques and cannot be taught. Either you can or you can not. Kayn, for example, can not do it.” “Hey! That’s not fair brother. You can not walk through walls for that! Plus, your technique will fuck you up against me,” Kayn said.

“What do you mean by that?” Irelia asked curiously. This time Kayn looked at Zed. Their master sighed audibly, answering instead of his students. “What Kayn means is that the shadow is always obeying a stronger shadow mage. If Kayn’s will is stronger and he is, then he counters the Shadow Ownership technique, and if it goes awry, he might even control his shadow while the technique lasts. But you would be pretty stupid if you keep trying.” Even though Zed held his hand over his mouth, one could clearly hear his normal voice. That made for perplexed facial expressions.

“So if I understand that correctly, then Akio is extremely strong against everyone except his own friends,” Karma stated. “Ah, not only the order can shadow magic. The Kinkou clan practiced shadow magic as well, but they remain within the scope of the allowed. Shen should be strong enough to break the spell. Although … no, yes. So much strength should I be able to trust my brother.” Shortly had to swallow Master Yi. Wukong hit his Master directly on the back. “Eghh, thank you Wukong, my friend. But what was that because of ‘brother’? Since when are you so close to Shen again? Have you set aside all your differences?” “Differences? Which differences? I find Shen just annoying with his balance. Otherwise, I have nothing against him.” Zed answered almost amusingly. Kayn was amazed at how relaxed Zed was. Seemed like he was slowly thawing in presence, the other Ionian. With the others, one could clearly feel, how the tension decreased more and more. “Ah, and that you killed his father doesn’t matter.” “Pretty much yes. My murder had nothing to do with Shen personally. I had had stress with my adoptive father. Shen forgave me halfway. He must not be overcome by anger, which is why he has forgiven me.”

“Yes, but you didn’t murder just one man, but half the clan. You even took them home. I can not believe that Shen is really so good-natured.” Irelia was clearly stunned in the face. Zed set his silverware aside and pulled his mask down again. “Believe it or not. I don’t care.” Zed got up and started to leave the room. Quickly, Kayn got up, took away their dishes and followed his master, as did Akio.

…

After his brother packed his stuff, they said goodbye to him at the gate. “Tell the others about the events and prepare them to take the next steps with the Kinkou clan. Shen will also tell his men. If they cause stress, let me know. I’ll see what I can do then,” Zed instructed his student Akio. “Understood master. Thank you for staying here and the trust you have shown me. I will not disappoint you and Kayn. Please take good care of my little brother. He can sometimes be real … well, you know.” “Further?” Kayn asked angrily. “Oh brother, now and then you have to leave the adults their room for a chat. So I’m going to get up, otherwise, I’ll miss the ferry.” “Have a good trip,” his master wished. Akio bowed by default to his master and then went the distance.

“Man and what do we do now Zed?” “Hmm. I don’t know. Maybe enjoy our lonely time again?”


	40. Prove

_Kayn Pov_

After he was finally alone with Zed again, he threw himself in Zed's bed and rolled back and cuddled with him. They couldn't keep their lips off each other. Especially Zed went right to the point. He behaved as if he had not kissed Kayn for a month instead of just one day. What had triggered this change of mind? Nevertheless, neither dared to tear down the other even a piece of clothing. Even though they had already reached a stage of their relationship, where this wasn't a problem, they feared the consequences of this act. Although they had sex before, they couldn't see their counterpart. It wasn't possible to fuck in broad daylight. That's why they just left it in hot kisses, where it was going to gain the upper hand. Sometimes Kayn was up, sometimes Zed.

Minutes later, they just lay side by side, holding each other in their arms. Nobody spoke a word. Somewhat unpleasant as Kayn found. "So, often here?" "Kayn, this is my room. If you want to talk to me, then do that. You don't need an icebreaker question." Zed ran up to him quite a bit. Kayn wanted to talk, but had no topic. That was a shitty situation. "Oh, you know Zed, I ... I want to do something. Do something. No matter what. I just don't have a clue what." "What would you do at home right now?" "I don't know. Train, meditate, teach others, or command someone around. The usual. But I want to do something that isn't part of my routine." Zed touched his chin and thought hard. "Let me think. Would you like to go for a drink?" "Sure, but where should we do this here in the Ionia district? Here it's just lame. People don't know how to party properly."

"You're right. I didn't want to celebrate with them either. I was thinking more of my colleagues from the Shadow Islands and Bilgewater. They know how to get drunk. So you would be there?" Kayn didn't need to think twice. The main thing they did something. "Then up. Don't you have a match today?" "No, not until tomorrow afternoon. So let's go." Zed got up from the bed and put on everyday clothing. It was his SKT outfit that he preferred. Kayn put on a dark shirt and a dark blue sweatshirt jacket, which he found in Zed's wardrobe. His clothes were now completely gone in his room. "And what do you do with your hair?" "No idea, what would be appropriate?" "Make a high ponytail and that's it. If you arrive braided now, you may listen to silly sayings. So rather simple." Kayn did as he was commanded and finally pulled on the scythe holder so he could bring Rhaast with him. Slowly, Kayn worried about him too, which is why he hasn't contacted for so long.

 _I am fine. I just do not feel the need to interfere with your life._ "That's nice, but it catches me if you don't talk." "What's Kayn?" Zed asked. He quickly waved him off so he understood he was talking to Rhaast. _You see. There's no room for me here. I'm just your weapon, nothing more._ "Oh man. In the beginning, I wished that too, but now you're among my best friends. If you have something to say, then do it. Immediately we go for a drink with people as special as you. I would be very attached to you if you were sociable. We can not exist as an individual at the same time, but you can still drink alcohol through my body and get drunk, right?" Rhaast said nothing more. Kayn couldn't shake the feeling that the Darkin was mad at him. Was it because he forgot him at Varus, or because he had not loaned him his body as promised, or what else was it? Quietly, he could hear Rhaast sigh. That made him a bit crazy.

After the brief incident, Zed and Kayn went to Runeterra's neighborhood in Gragas's bar. There was supposed to be the hardest stuff. Champions who had already left work often met there to break down the salt that had formed over the day. At least that's how Zed explained it. However, the bar was nothing for cowards and so drove mostly more villains and scary characters here. So the champions of the Shadow Islands and Bilgewater predominantly. Occasionally Noxianer could appear. Today, however, seemed like their lucky day. No Noxian insight. Still, all eyes were on them as they entered the bar. "HEY ZED !!! Long not seen here anymore. Come here!" Called him a centaur or something like that at the table. Must be Hecarim. In the past few months, Kayn had to memorize each champion by skill. Strange to see some live.

Zed headed for the table and Kayn automatically followed him. "Well, what are you doing? Shall I give you a round as an excuse for my long absence?" "At least two rounds!" Demanded the kitty. Kayn couldn't put together a suitable description. That had to be Rengar. "No problem. Gragas! The next 2 laps are on me." Zed ordered. "Tell Zed, who are you bringing with you?" Rengar asked curiously. Zed turned to Kayn and expected him to introduce himself. "Hey, I'm Kayn, the new champ. I'm the new Jungler from next week." "Well, even more competition. ", Complained a giant insect. "Kha'Zix, calm down. I'm the only one you have to be afraid of." "HA! That I don't laugh. You kitty don't scare me." "HOW HAVE YOU NAMED ME!"

Before the situation escalated, Gragas brought him the next round at the table. Instantly, the two censers gasped their dispute and happily drank their brew. Kayn got a glass and took a sip. Immediately his face twisted because he didn't expect the stuff to be that strong. "Is it burning properly?" Zed asked. "Holy shit, yes. There's really no such thing in Ionia." "Ah, you're from Ionia, too? How did you meet Zed?" Hecarim asked. "He is my master. I am already learning from him for 8 years. Although I don't learn anything from him for a long time," he answered cheekily, but honestly. "Tch. Naughty bellows. Unfortunately, there is something true about it. Kayn is extremely talented. Don't underestimate him. "

The boys took a close look at Kayn and looked at him skeptically. "Hm ... since when weapons are allowed here?", Suddenly asked a man in a dark voice from behind. Kayn immediately turned around so he could take a look at the Mysterious Man. Conspicuous about him was the cigar in his mouth. Kayn had no idea who that was. "I'm sorry. There must be a misunderstanding here. The scythe is not a weapon. Well, he's a weapon, but he's a darkin weapon. This is a real Darkin, which is why he is regarded as an independent personality and not as a weapon. I even have an official permit." Everyone had to swallow the word 'Darkin' first. "Still no reason to bring him here. Make sure you don't make yourself unpopular here kid, "mocked the unknown man. Zed noticed the tension and stood next to Kayn. "Graves?" "Yes, Zed?" The man asked. "Shut up."

Graves didn't like the insolence of Zed and approached him, leaving only 5cm of air space between them. "Do you really think I'm really scared of you, Shadow Man?" "Tch. No. But you and I should expect that you also show some awe in front of Kayn." " Kayn who? Do you mean the joke figure next to you? You can forget. If I'm to have respect for this man, then he has to prove himself first." "What are you suggesting? "Kayn asked curiously. He didn't want to be treated like a child. If he could earn respect through strength, he never refused.

"How about classic with a fistfight. Head to head. Without weapons, without magic. Just you and me." _Do you dare? You are a weapons master. Do you have any idea how to fight?_ Rhaast asked him. And if he knew that. Still, he could not judge Graves badly. The name told him something. He was a Marksman and also represented in the Jungle. So he was also heavily dependent on his weapon. Kayn agreed. "Well. But what are the rules? How do we find a winner?" "As I said, no weapon, no magic. Whoever first loses on the ground loses. Or you will be disqualified by shit. Otherwise, everything is allowed. Striking, kicking only the genital zone must not be attacked." "I agree with you in this regard."

Graves took a few steps back and undressed. Kayn could not follow the whole thing. "What's going on? Are you embarrassing yourself? No armor. Not even a light shirt." "Don't talk nonsense. In my Defaultskin, I don't wear anything. I was just surprised." Kayn didn't ask a second time and pulled himself upstairs. "So, can we finally start now?" Kayn asked impatiently. Before he knew it, Graves gave him his rights. Just in time, he was able to avoid. "Fuck one. How about a start signal?" Kayn protested. "Start signal is something for pussies," replied his counterpart and continued with his left. The younger man wanted to dissolve, forgetting that it was forbidden. In panic, he preferred to do nothing but get disqualified. _Kayn! You can't do that. Shadow magic is the instinct of you. Let me take that over._

It was theoretically feasible to hand over control to Rhaast, but not without optical change. _I think that would be possible. Think about our training. Imagine we swap roles. Not you try to become a Darkin, but I strive to be a human._ Kayn trusted Rhaast and relinquished control. He stopped the blows of Graves and conceded one or the other blow. First in the face and then in the stomach. "Ha! Is that all you can do?" Mocked his opponent. Immediately Rhaast punished him for this impudence and missed him a left hook. It was strange to leave his body and at the same time always have the opportunity to regain control. Kayn didn't like the loss of control. Still, he had to let Rhaast know that he was far more successful than he. He was able to start a hit series. Graves was forced to block. "Tch. You're like substituted." "No. You only caught me on the wrong foot in the beginning."

Rhaast tried to take one or the other blow so Kayn didn't get uncovered. But the pain only spurred him on to buff Graves's face. Unfortunately, Rhaast lost control of himself and showed his red, shadowy horns on the last blow that sent Graves to the ground. "Scam! You cheat on me, kid!" "What do you mean? I didn't use magic or my weapon." "And what's that on your head? "Kayn didn't need to look in the mirror to know what he was talking about. Kayn felt it anyway. "That's Rhaast's appearance. It's natural that he will appear when I'm in a rage. This has nothing to do with cheating. Shall I show you what cheating would be?" "Kayn, you don't need to do that now." Zed snapped. Surely he thought he was planning to stab his scythe into his chest. But he didn't need that for quite some time. Kayn had kept the special training from him for the past few months. "I didn't have to shed blood like before, master. I have better control over it now." "What can he better now?" Graves asked his master. Zed sighed and tried to find the right words. "Kayn is a Darkin hybrid. He can change his form from human to a darkin. Unlike Aatrox and Varus, Rhaast didn't consume Kayn but decided to work with him." "Exactly and ordinarily, I needed a blood pact with him, but in the meantime, I'm getting minor transformations myself."

"Well then show me," Rengar demanded. Kayn didn't even need to touch Rhaast to corrupt his entire left upper body. He went so far as to change his left face. The shadowy left horn has solidified. "I can not do more than that without giving up control." "Okay, that's sick. And that tells you here a ghostly centaur. Dude, you're really impressive." Just as Kayn started to laugh heartily, Zed pushed him aside so they were short together. "What did you do?" He asked in a whisper. "What should I have done? I only practiced the transformation with Rhaast. What's the problem?" "The problem? Maybe you can not trust Rhaast? What if he can take over your body without tasting your blood? He'll betray you sooner or later if you let him." "Nonsense. I also learn to control him. Not the other way around," he lied. Rhaast also learned to control shadow magic the other way round. Of course, there was some risk, but they trusted each other. "Hey, what are you whispering about back there? Come drink. The next round is also on me. ", Surprisingly Graves offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It happened, I translate a new Chapter finally. Thank you for waiting for the new Chapter ^^


	41. The Virtuoso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a Trigger-Warning here. Pls only read this chapter if you can handle some type of rape.

_Kayn Pov_

Together everyone drank together happily. One or the other was teased, but it never really came to an escalation. The champions, who were present in the bar, accepted Kayn and welcomed him. He even got one or the other tip to the jungle. By 3 o'clock in the morning, Zed, Rhaast, and Kayn said goodbye to each other. Once in Zed's room, he went straight to bed. Neither of them still had strength. The concoction of Gragas blasted in really well. Exhausted, he lay down in bed and pulled the blanket over his head. A little later, he felt Zed snapping upon him. It was not long before he finally fell asleep.

...

The next morning Kayn woke up alone. "Rhaast? Where is Zed?" _Works. You slept sleeping beauty._ "I'm sorry. You have certainly bored. Want to do something specific?" _I wanted to meet with Aatrox if you're right._ "Sure. I'll take you to him right away. Let me have a quick shower. I stink of alcohol." Kayn got up and went to the bathroom. 5 minutes later he came back and put on his pants. Together with Rhaast, he went to Aatrox's room. "If I should pick you up, just call me. It is almost impossible to forget you again." _Dare to forget me again ..._ , said Rhaast extremely grumpy. Kayn did something he never did. He knocked on Aatrox's door. But he did that only for him. With Aatrox he really didn't want stress, Rhaast to love.

Surprisingly, Varus opened the door. "Ah brother, hi Kayn.", He greeted the two. Kayn handed him Rhaast and greeted him back. Then he went his way again. When he was back in the Ionian corridor, he met a person he had never seen before. This man wore a mask and had a hump on one shoulder. Somehow he felt a certain discomfort with his presence. This man came closer to him step by step. Kayn never took his eyes off him. He hoped he would ignore him, but unfortunately, he stopped when they were aligned. The mysterious man spoke to Kayn: "May I assume that you are Kayn, the new champ?" "Yes ..." he answered skeptically. "I've never seen you here and I've lived here for half a year." "Yes, we've never met. I don't spend much time among others. I prefer to stay in a studio and let my creativity sprout. By the way, you seem to be the purest source of inspiration." The stranger took a step closer to him. "You are unbelievably beautiful." "Thank you, but no interest." Suddenly he reached for his face. Kayn wanted to fight back, but his body didn't react as he wanted. He didn't refuse the touch.

"You could be my next muse. Yes, that is already a settled thing." The stranger came even closer until only a few centimeters stood between them. Then Kayn also noticed this extraordinary fragrance. He smelled strongly flowery. Similar to an aphrodisiac, except that it made Kayn unable to move. He could not even fold his hand into a fist. Mana focus didn't work either. The stranger just lifted Kayn up and slipped him over his shoulder. The first time since he was 12, he is kidnapped again, and this time he was also at conscious. Not even the corners of his mouth moved. He could not raise his voice and call for help. A little while later, he ended up in a studio, or at least a bedroom? On each wall hung 4 pictures. There were 4 screens placed on. On the bed were 4 pillows and 4 blankets. The longer Kayn scrutinized the room, the clearer he was about who the stranger was. The young acolyte read through all of Zed's documents. His research as a young student of Kusho was also among the documents. One of the files was Khada Jhin, the virtuoso. By far the most dangerous serial killer in the world.

Kayn was trapped in the lion's den, like a deer with broken legs. Jhin put him on his back in his bed. The smell in this room was just more intense. Kayn was trying hard to become a Rhaast, but he had no chance. He could not focus on anything. With all his strength he called for Rhaast. But if he reached him remained questionable. "Do you know Kayn, I've been thinking about my perfect revenge for a long time. My revenge on Shen and Zed. Unfortunately, they became champions and hid behind these walls. I had no choice but to enroll myself here as well. Too bad that committing murder is forbidden outside the rift. Good thing Zed's favorite student fell into my hands. I make you an offer. How about I paint a pretty picture of you for Zed. He will certainly be pleased about that."

Jhin moved his hands to Kayn's waistband. Slowly he got scared. "Do you know Kayn, Zed prefers nudes." It disgusted him that he abused him for revenge purposes. Kayn had to get out of here before something bad happens and Zed gets wind of it. Unfortunately, he had no choice but to hope for Rhaast. Jhin slowly pulled his pants down and gently stroked the inside of his thighs with his fingertips. Kayn felt a shiver and hated it. Only Zed was allowed to excite him. At the same time, Jhin knew nothing about their relationship. If only he knew how far he leaned out of the window. "Kayn? Don't you want to moan for me?" _Not in a million years you wanker_ , he thought. "Do you know Kayn? The picture has to be perfect. A flaccid member will not please Zed." Jhin put his hand around Kayn's cock and pumped it. _SHIT! RHAAST !!! HELP ME DAMNED SHIT !!!_

_Rhaast Pov_

"Explain brother, why did you keep Kayn alive when you had the opportunity to take over his body?" _"Does that have to be now?"_ Aatrox still showed incomprehension to him. Countless times he always asked the same question. Slowly Rhaast went more and more on the bag. "You can not always talk yourself out. Just be honest. Why do you give up your freedom for the boy?" _"Because ... ah, I don't like talking about it. Anyway, the first time I took over his body, I felt his pain like a tidal wave. His unruly pain. Previously, he had not let it show. He is psychologically very resilient. And somehow I felt that he was not ready yet. His time to die had not come yet."_ "Why?" Varus asked. _"Because he has not reached his destination yet,"_ Rhaast replied. "And what is his goal?" Questioned Aatrox. Rhaast was reluctant, to tell the truth. He knew the darkest and most secret thoughts of Kayn, even if he always did one ignorant. _"Kayn's goal is to be loved by at least one person. I know it seems stupid, but ... the longer I try to understand Kayn, the more I remember my humanity. Exactly those that I lost millennia ago. Brother, can you remember our past?"_

Aatrox looked to the side. He hated the fact that he was once human. He was Rhaast's older brother. They had no easy life and no one who loved them. They practically only had each other. "I understand Rhaast. Kayn is like us. Well, I'm not going to bother you anymore because of him, you'll know what you're doing." _"Thanks, Bro ... " SHIT! RHAAST !!! HELP ME DAMNED SHIT !!!_ Rhaast broke off his sentence as he suddenly heard Kayn's voice from nowhere. But he only heard him, couldn't feel his presence. As if swallowed from the ground. That could only be something serious. _"Crap! Varus, get me to Kayn's room as fast as you can. I don't feel it anymore. Something bad must have happened to him because that's not normal."_ "Okay, let's go." Rhaast pissed off that Varus walked so leisurely. _"NOW SWING THE HOOF !!! HE IS IN DANGER !!!_ Varus took the situation more seriously and not only ran but ran in a sprint to Kayn's room. But suddenly he stopped at the door. _"What are you staring at the door ?! Go in! Kayn does not care about closing doors."_ Varus opened the door and found an empty room. "And now? He's not here." _"Yeah, brother. Open his nightstand and get the ampoule out."_ His brother seemed haphazard, but obeyed. When he opened the drawer, he rummaged around a bit until he found a blood ampule relatively quickly.

"And what should I do with it now?" _"Well, what? That's Kayn's blood. When his blood lands on my blade, I take over his body. And since he is currently very weak, it should be possible to take over his body even if I don't feel his presence."_ Varus didn't ask any more questions but poured the blood over his blade.

_Kayn Pov_

He couldn't bear the situation so slowly anymore. Jhin definitely went too far. He leaned toward Kayn and looked deep into his eyes through the mask. "Hmmm ... I wonder if Zed has ever tasted of those full lips? What could he taste? That thought makes me curious." Kayn was furious, but that didn't explain the heat that emanated from his body. "What's up Kayn? Do you get a fever? You're glowing yes." No, he just didn't glow, he cooked. It was time to release the inner demon. His skin became redder and redder. When Jhin saw this, he finally let go of him and took a safe distance. Then the scale armor formed and Kayn was sure he was saved.

_Rhaast Pov_

Rhaast didn't have time to think about his actions. As always, he got an overview of the situation within a second. It was hard for him to think rationally because he was at least as angry as Kayn. No one was allowed to treat him like this. Nobody. As soon as Rhaast took full control, he threw himself on the wanker and pinned him, with one hand on his neck, against the wall. "Crap! What are you?" "What I am is obvious. You've messed with the wrong Shadow Assassin. If you're having trouble with Zed, then settle that with him, but keep Kayn out of the story or I'll show you what I am." Rhaast narrowed his grip on the wretched person who was tramping helplessly. "Only too stupid that I am also a champion and murder is not an option. Too bad. But a few broken bones would be okay, right? How many should I break you?" "Four," he gasped. Rhaast was not impressed by the impudence. He knew that bodily harm was also punishable. He violently pushed his back against the wall and then loosened the grip around his neck, causing him to collapse.

Rhaast looked around and picked up Kayn's clothes. He got dressed and looked at the little creature on the floor. Rhaast didn't blame Kayn. The man didn't seem physically strong, but he was smart and set the perfect trap for him. "I will not spare you in the gap, unlike today.", He threatened and left the room. Rhaast started to move Kayn's body to his own room. There he found Varus, who was apparently waiting for him. "Hey Varus, thanks for your help, but would you please go again. I think we need time for ourselves now." "Sure. I hope Kayn gets fit quickly. Take care of him." "I'll do it." Varus left the room so they could finally be alone.

Exhausted he lay down on the edge of the bed, rested his elbows on his thighs and desperately laid his head in his hands. He blamed himself for Kayn's condition. He might stop excluding Kayn from the darkin gathering. "Kayn? Don't be angry with me. It will take me another 5 minutes to get rid of the poison from your body. If you like I can keep your body even longer. Depending on how you would like it. I'm sorry I didn't realize you were poisoned. I really should have reacted faster. If you need anything, please let me know." Rhaast leaned forward and reached for his scythe. As soon as the poison had lost its effect, he retreated into it.

The scythe lay on Kayn's lap so he could look him in the face. Kayn kept his eyes closed and looked very drained. He was definitely fucked up. After he had not stirred for a few minutes, Rhaast could not stand it anymore. _Say something ..._ "What can I say? I feel sick. I'm not feeling well and the poison is still there, even if I could move again." _Kayn, I can heal your body if you give me permission. I can heal your inner wounds, but not your mental ones. Which is why I tried to give your body back to you as soon as possible_. "Thank you. Thank you for being there for me. If you had noticed it 2 or 3 minutes earlier, that would not change the situation. Nothing happened. He only touched me and didn't really abuse me. That isn't a problem. It's more of this humiliation that Khada Jhin got me just so easily. He of all people." Rhaast didn't understand the whole speech about this guy. "Shit, I'm taking a shower. I somehow feel dirty." Kayn slowly got up and put the scythe on the bed.

He tried to be strong enough to cover the situation. As he always did. Rhaast admired him for that, but sometimes it was better to get rid of the ballast. _Kayn? May I look deeper into your thoughts to find out who this Jhin is?_ "Since when do you ask me for my permission?" Kayn answered out of the shower. _I understood that sometimes you need your privacy, so I ask._ "You don't need to treat me like a kid now, just because of this incident. Go look in my head. I got used to it without a second thought." Rhaast accepted the permission and started looking into his head. Kayn meanwhile left the shower and threw a towel on his head and another longer he tied himself around the waist. Just before he left the bathroom, he suddenly ran back and leaned over the toilet. From nothing, Rhaast heard choking noises. Kayn didn't have to vomit seriously or? _KAYN ?! What's wrong with your body?  Why do you have to puke?_   Kayn didn't answer but puked his soul out of his body. Even his thoughts gave nothing. Rhaast searched for information from Jhin and found a memory of how Kayn read his Zed file. The content of the file was just disturbing. This masked man was a psychopath, not a simple serial killer. Kayn could have done far worse. Why did Zed have to become such an enemy as well?

_Kayn Pov_

Disgusted. That was the reason for his outburst. Kayn wasn't able to get emotional, but somehow he had to get rid of this disgust of Jhin's touch. At the thought, it came up suddenly and now he had to break uncontrollably. 10 minutes later, he finally took a break. _Kayn?_   "All right, Rhaast. I just had to let the pressure out." The young acolyte dried and dressed warmly. Even upstairs, he got dressed fatly. He had no nerves to dry his hair now. Kayn tied a bun and went to bed. He picked up his cell phone and wrote to Zed that he would like to spend the day alone with Rhaast. That would be felt for a long time the first night without Zed. Luckily, Zed accepted his decision without asking further questions. Even though he was reluctant to admit it, he had felt anxiety. Like when Rhaast first took over his body. Ironically, it was he who saved him. "Rhaast? Can I ask you for anything else?" _Sure, what is it?_ "Can you sleep with me as before and this time to protect me from nightmares?" _As long as you don't curl me up in a blanket, I can keep watch over your sleep_. Kayn accepted his terms, placing Rhaast in his hand, trying to find sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for 100 Kudos <3333
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter even if it was a little bit different than the other chapters.


	42. Rage

_Kayn Pov_

The next morning Kayn woke up relatively recovered, despite past events. Kayn owed Rhaast something. The scythe was still in his hand. Apparently, Rhaast always made sure he didn't let him go. Sweet as cute as he sometimes could be. _Don't call me sweet, or I'll never do you a favor again._ "Ah, didn't you always want to ask me for permission, when you read my thoughts?" _This was just related to drilling in the past. I can not ignore your miserable everyday thoughts._ "Well, however. Thank you. I didn't dream so well for a long time. How much are you in control of my mind?" _Only as much as you allow me. No, nonsense. In the sleeping state, you are completely at my mercy._ Who didn't like to hear that?

"As long as you don't mischief, I don't give a damn." _You trust me a lot. Where did the change of heart?_ "Since we are friends, it is easier for me to trust you and you seem to trust me too. Ultimately, you were right then. In the end, you'll be my only friend I can rely on any time." _And what about Zed?_ Rhaast asked curiously. "He worked yesterday and didn't hear about the incident. Had he known, he would have helped, but if he doesn't know I'm in danger, then he can not help me either. You already. You will always help me." _I am also your weapon, what else am I supposed to do?_ "You are not a weapon Rhaast. You are a Darkin. A god, if you want to see it that way. You have thoughts and feelings that make you a being and not an object. Do me the favor and never say again that you are only a weapon just because you are bound to it. I'll also be sorry if I'll always call you a tool for the rift. Don't take that personally, I'm being paid to say that."

For Kayn, the rescue of Rhaast was not self-evident and he was glad that it was natural for him. _Kayn? Don't you want to eat something? You didn't eat a bite since yesterday. And lost some of the stomach contents._ "Yes ... I still worry that the food will leave me immediately. But yes, I should eat something." Kayn picked up his cell phone and ordered a light breakfast. _And what are you doing with Zed now?_ "Tell him the truth? Better he learns from me and not from the wanker." _You know that Zed wants to kill him. Do you really think that's such a good idea?_ "No, but I have no choice."

Sometime later someone knocked on the door. Kayn got up and carefully opened the door. In front of him stood an employee with his breakfast. Kayn thanked him, accepted the food, and closed the door. On his bed, he tried to eat an apple without it coming up again. _How is it?_ Kayn chewed and swallowed before speaking. "I'm fine, I think. I'm just a bit paranoid. I puke on average very rarely. And above all never out of disgust." After an apple, he ate without hesitation the rest of his breakfast package. Suddenly, he felt a wave of fatigue, so he decided to pamper himself for another lap, before informing Zed about the situation. But somehow he could not sleep. From the neighboring room, he heard a constant bang. Like something banging against the wall. At first, he tried to ignore it, but when suddenly a woman began to groan, Kayn could not ignore the noise. The woman who fucked her soul out was clearly Xayah. She and Rakan were lousy neighbors. Kayn wasn't in the mood to hear that shit. "Someone is trying to sleep here! Fuck quieter!"

The noise didn't diminish. "SHUT UP!!!" _Kayn? They don't hear you_. "Oh, they will hear me." Kayn sat up, turned to the wall and looked through. Across the wall, Xayah was sitting on her lover and Rakan's head was directly below him. Strange. Kayn would have expected more from Rakan. "Say, are you deaf?" After Kayn spoke, the lovebirds noticed him. Xayah screamed loudly and Rakan quickly pulled his sweetheart close to his body so Kayn could not look at her breasts anymore. "KAYN! Piss off!" Rakan yelled at him. "Then keep your mouth shut! And leave the bed where it is and don't pierce through the wall! ", Kayn was clearly pissed and wasn't ready to compromise. "It's good, but now fuck you and never do that again!" Yes, yes, never again look through the wall. He can dream on. Kayn was very shameless about that. Finally, he disappeared again and lay down in his bed. _You were more charming._ Before Kayn tried to fall asleep, he shot Rhaast a deadly look.

Ultimately, he could not fall asleep again. He always had to think of Zed. _Call him damn it. You're about to finish yourself unnecessarily._ "I'm scared, though. Zed will freak out." _Don't tell him or bring it quickly behind you._ He was right. Kayn picked up his cell phone and wrote to Zed telling him to come to him. He personally had little desire to leave his room now. When Zed wrote on the phone, Kayn already had some jitters. "Is everything okay? You behave strangely." Zed wrote. "Yes and no. Just come when you have time." Kayn replied. "I will come now."

Kayn's heart slipped. He really didn't know how to start the conversation. How should you teach someone something like that? Unusually, Zed knocked on the door. How did he recognize that? His aura betrayed him. "Just come in." His Master cast a shadow in his room and swapped positions with him. "So Kayn, why did you want to talk to me? Are you unhappy in our relationship?" "What ?! No! That's why you asked if everything was alright? I can reassure you, our relationship is not the topic at all. Come lie by me." Kayn knocked on the empty seat next to him in bed. Zed seemed confused, but took off his mask and lay down to his student. Kayn tried to take the uncertainty away and kissed him on the lips. Zed could not drop and broke the kiss relatively early. "Kayn ... I can not stand that. What on earth would you like to confess to me? "

Kayn took a deep breath before he came out with the truth. "I met Jhin." Zed was shocked. "Y-y-you have what? You're kidding me, right? He has a curfew outside matches he has always stuck to. He had no match yesterday. How could you have met him?" "Apparently he has made an exception because he has deliberately lured me into a trap." Kayn felt the excitement from Zed. "Kayn, you'll tell me everything right now. And don't leave out any detail." Kayn feared he would face a worse situation than expected.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything. But I ask you not to interrupt me, no matter what I have to report. You'll also stay here and not run mad out of the room." "Damn shit Kayn, tell me everything!" Zed's eyebrows have never been so close together. He was angry before he knew the facts. Shit, how could he calm him down? "It's good. I tell you what happened. So a masked man came to meet me and spoke to me. I wanted to ignore him, but he came to me. Before I could do anything, I was already poisoned. He had something like nerve gas, so I was unable to move. Neither Mana nor Rhaast I could summon. He just took me and drove me to his room. He threw me on his bed and said that he had been looking for you long after the perfect revenge. So you and Shen. He said he wanted to paint a picture of me as a gift for you and since you know so well act pictures are your favorites, he took off my clothes. There was one more problem, my cock was limp and since it was not aesthetically enough, so he pumped it. I was panicking and shouting louder and louder for Rhaast, who was with his brothers. Luckily I was able to reach him and he asked his brother Varus to bring him to my room. He used this here." Kayn leaned over to his nightstand and pulled out a blood vial. "Eh Kayn? Your blood isn't serious in there, is it?" "Hey, didn't I say you should not interrupt me? Varus dropped a few drops on Rhaast's blade and he took over my body and pulled me out of hell. Before he left, he choked Jhin and pounded him against the wall. That's all."

_Zed Pov_

That's all? That's all?! Kayn talked about rape, like a lunch walk in which he fell into a puddle. Zed was furious. Nobody was allowed to touch his friend and especially not this son of a bitch. He wanted to jump right up and kill the bastard, but Kayn grabbed him by the wrist. "Zed, calm down. I am fine and murder is forbidden. If you hurt him now, his revenge was successful. Don't let it show you and pretend that I don't mean anything to you. Take a deep breath and lie back down. Please hold me in your arms and give me a sense of security. "Zed could not calm down. His anger knew no bounds. Kayn leaned in and hugged him from behind. With all his anger, he literally forgot the most important thing.

His friend was mistreated. The most important person in his life and that of his greatest enemy. The man who gave him the trauma of his life. Maybe it was wrong to let anger lead you. Zed turned and took his boy in his arms. He stroked his head and kissed him on the cheek. "I can not believe he raped my most valuable possession." "Zed ... I was not raped, just sexually molested. Don't worry about me. I'm really fine. It just embarrasses me and I was scared of your reaction. That's all. Don't worry, you can still touch me the way you did. I will not get a nightmare of it. You know me, I'm strong."

Zed sighed and squeezed Kayn closer. "I know you're strong," he whispered to his ear. "But honestly, the situation could have been much worse. Jhin is unpredictable and I have failed to teach you. I never told you about my records. I should have prepared you better." "That maybe, but I have secretly read your documents. I was well informed, so it was my own fault. Zed, I am an adult. You are not responsible for my safety, just me and Rhaast a bit. And in the end, everything went well. "Although Kayn tried to assure him that everything went well, it still caused psychological damage to him. "Kayn, what are we going to do now?" "Before I called you, I wanted to sleep on a beanie. Maybe you want to sleep with me. " But I have to go in an hour. I'm sorry. Please do not separate yourself from Rhaast anymore and we'll discuss the case with the ampoule again. "

_Kayn Pov_

The boy turned aside and expected his friend to take him spoon. With a short delay, Zed joined him. He felt the turf of his heart against his back. Zed found it hard to control himself. Somehow, Kayn felt guilty. Because of him, he became angry, although that is not right. He was angry with Jhin, but he allowed it to happen to him. There was nothing to worry about now. Hopefully, Zed didn't do anything stupid.

_Zed Pov_

After spending 10 minutes in bed Kayn finally fell asleep. After all, his boy found his sleep. Zed was too upset about that. Softly he whispered to Rhaast, "Is Kayn really good, or did he lie to me?" _"Kayn didn't lie to you. You know him. You have tortured him and he is your most trusted man now. Of course, he felt disgusted, but that's normal. He's more concerned with you than with himself. If you want him to feel well, then don't do anything illegal."_ "Put yourself in my position. How should I not want revenge? If he had done something to me right then I could stand over it, but not with my boy. He's gone too far." _"Zed, I understand you. No one is allowed to treat Kayn that way. I will protect him if necessary."_ "Thank you. Even if I still don't trust you, I believe you Kayn is important to you ... Is Kayn sleeping soundly?" _"Not quite yet, but if you want him to do it, you have to take care of him touched me. "_ Zed didn't know if he was serious or if it was a confidence test. Rhaast was attached to a stand near the bed. He could gently push Kayn to the edge of the bed. _"So, shall he dream well?_ " Zed hated himself a bit, but it would be just right to give Kayn beautiful dreams. He gently pushed Kayn aside.

Strangely enough, Kayn's right hand turned red and grabbed Rhaast's grip. Usually, it was always the left hand. "Rhaast? How much more control do you have over Kayn after 'training'?" "Just a little bit.", lied Rhaast. "Sure ...", Zed rolled his eyes and got up from the bed. "I will contest my match now. I hope Kayn isn't getting worse when I come back." _"I'll hold back for once."_ Zed wasn't joking. He left the room without comment and headed for his own. On the phone, he wanted to look, which skin he had to wear. He discovered that his opponent now was Jhin. Yes, nice shit. How should Zed be in control of this constitution? Furious, he rushed into his room and put on his Championship Skin.

_A few minutes later at Summoners Rift ..._

Zed became Level 6 and felt more and more the desire to roam the Botlane. Unfortunately, his stupid Summoner saw it differently. He wanted to continue farming dull, though Jhin was a freekill. Zed's heart was racing with anger. He could not stand it anymore and run down the river. _Hey, you should take the Canonwave. I never said anything about the roaming._ "Shit. Jhin has 20% life and my midlaner is missing." Zed ignored the order and killed Jhin. He got Shutdown Gold and was richer than with the farm in the midlane he should theoretically have taken. _I don't care if you succeeded or not, but you ought to obey me. That will have consequences!_ From him, the Summoner could kiss his ass. As the chalice had passed him, Zed concentrated on killing Jhin the whole time, on every occasion.

Zed won the round, but the true spectacle took place later, back in the lobby. All 10 champions stood together and as usual angry looks were thrown. Suddenly Master Yi came up to him. "Zed? What did you do before that? My summoner said you had no control. Is that true?" Zed got everyone's attention. Besides Alistar, Thresh, Renekton, Hecarim, Ziggs, Jinx, Shen was also there. Shen came to him and looked at him worriedly. Through the Pulsfire Skin you could see his reaction. Jhin, on the other hand, started to laugh darkly. "Hey, what are you laughing so crazy about? Zed is after you 24/7 and you're laughing?" Jinx asked in surprise. "Now that you say it, Zed has really surprised the Botlane a lot," Thresh said.

"I know that your relationship with Jhin is modest, but to break the rules? Does that have to be?" Master Yi asked. "Maybe it has something to do with his student.", Answered Jhin amused. That went too far. Zed stormed towards Jhin and threw him to the ground. At first, he just tried to choke him until the first people came to hold him back. "Fast! Bring on handcuffs!" Ordered one of them. They tried to tie Zed and hold him back. "By the way Zed, a very handsome boy.", Jhin provoked him. For the second time, his collar burst. Zed exchanged his predicament with a shadow clone and beat Jhin. It was a shocking situation for everyone. There has never been, after a match, an escalation to the extent. No one else in the champions could stop him. Zed was the shadow itself until an employee had a brilliant idea. "Shen, you also use shadow magic. Hold him tight!" Shen accepted the order and held on to Zed. As if the jerk had him ... in fact, Zed could not dissolve. Since when was Shen able to do such a technique? "I'm sorry brother. It's for your own good, "he whispered to him. Zed was completely under the control of Shen. "Go on, bring Zed to court!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the new Chapter ^^ I hope you like it. Thank you for the kudos <3


	43. The Judgement

 

_Zed Pov_

  
In the courtroom, Zed was already expecting 5 judges to judge his sentence. He wasn't imagining very good cards. Shen was still holding him and suppressed his magic. The judge right  in front of him said, "Kneel." His heart resisted the order, but Shen pressed his arms down so that he had to give in. "Zed, you know why you're being charged?" "Yes, your honor," he said reluctantly. "And what do you have to say in your defense?" "Hmm ... to say now that he started seems pretty unbelievable right?" He quipped. “Zed, we're not in kindergarten here, but in the high court. If Jhin has done something we don't know about, you are free to enlighten us.”

Kayn would kill him if he chatted now. But he didn't have a choice. "I can not say it. For the protection of my student.” “Your student?” Asked one of the judges. "He probably means Kayn. What happened between Jhin and him? ”Zed turned his face away from the judges and looked at Shen for help. This seemed to be as excited as the judges. Zed turned back and took a deep breath. "Jhin poisoned, kidnapped and sexually abused Kayn." The judges' face was shocked and Shen's hands trembled. "Zed, are you aware that this is a very high accusation? There will be more consequences for you if it turns out to be wrong." "Damn it! It is true!" "Pay attention to your language. Are there any witnesses?" "Not directly. Kayn and Rhaast just know. His scythe was with his brothers at the time of the incident. When he sensed danger, he asked Varus to take him to Kayn's room immediately. There he hid a blood ampoule, with which Rhaast could take possession and saved Kayn. He pushed Jhin against the wall. Depending on the effort required, there should be damage to the wall. And since Varus and Rhaast were previously in the Runeterra district, there should be deregistration that can confirm my statement. Aatrox can also confirm the sudden disappearance.”

 

"For my part, I find it hard to believe. Shen, you've known Zed longer. Is he lying?” C _ome on Shen. You know that I never lie,_ Zed thought. “Zed cannot lie on this point. He has to tell the truth. Kayn is far more than just a student for him. When it comes to his safety, he wouldn't lie. And then again I can understand his tantrum,” answered Shen. "Then another thing. How did Jhin poison Kayn and what exactly did he do to him?" "He had a nerve gas on him. He met Kayn in the hallway yesterday and made his body numb. He dragged him to his room and took him off. He touched his intimate area and shortly afterward Kayn became Rhaast." "But how can that be? Rhaast and Kayn hate each other like the plague, or was that a lie?" "No! It wasn't a lie when he joined the league, but in the last six months, they got closer because of the training. They decided to transform without killing each other. Rhaast protects Kayn because he knows that he is his only chance of freedom. There is nothing wrong with that.” Zed had to take care several times not to misjudge the tone. Difficult with such stupid people.

"Well. Search Jhin's room and ask the reception if his statement is correct. Bring Varus and Rhaast here." "No, Rhaast has to stay with Kayn. Someone has to look after him." "Good. The scythe will not be needed.” In the meantime, Shen's magic no longer worked. He only pretended to have him under control. "Where's Jhin at the moment? If he's in his room, he could destroy evidence.” “Don't worry, he's in custody.” At least something. Kayn will kill him if he only knows what is going on here. He had specifically warned him not to do shit. And what did he do? Just not listening to his loved one. When it got quiet in the courtroom, Zed was all alone with his thoughts. He couldn't stand his boy being treated like that. He was just too glad that he was wearing his mask. He had to pull himself together not to shed tears. Shen leaned over and made eye contact with him.

"Zed, everything will be fine," he whispered to him so that the judges didn't notice. "I can't Shen. Not Kayn. Everyone, but why exactly did it have to be Kayn?”, His voice trembled. Just as Shen was about to answer, Varus entered the room. Shen immediately returned to his old position. "Why I'm here? I didn't do anything.” Varus defended himself. "It's not about you either. Tell us what you noticed yesterday.” “I was with Aatrox yesterday with my brothers and we chatted as usual. Out of nowhere, Rhaast cried out that Kayn was in danger. I brought him to his room and gave him drops of Kayn's blood. A few minutes later he stood in front of me in his darkin form and sent me away because Kayn probably needed his rest. Otherwise, nothing else happened. What's going on there?” “Better don't to ask.” Shen answered him.

"Good, thanks Varus. You can go again.” Varus threw his hands in the air and departed. "We were happy that he confirmed your statement." Minutes passed before the next entered the room. They were employees. "Your Honor. We found very interesting things in Jhin's room. The wall in front of his bed is damaged. Besides, lay in front of these scales, which should be assigned to Rhaast. “, The man handed the dish a plastic bag with scales. “There was also a streak of blue in the bed and extremely long, black silky hair. Most likely Kayns. The air had residue on a strange gas. Zed is right. There was a raid on Kayn. And Varus’s alibi was also confirmed by our database.” The 5 judges got up and went to an adjoining room to discuss Zed’s innocence, although Zed didn’t believe he was innocent. There is more discussion of the outcome of his sentence and that of Jhin.

With a few other people, Zed stood alone with Shen in the room. Shen let go of his hands and instead stroked his shoulder encouragingly. Zed pressed his lips together and tried to fight back the tears. His anger turned to grief and despair. "Why Shen? We should have killed him when we had the chance,” he said quietly. His brother tightened his grip on his shoulders and replied, "I don't know. Kayn didn't deserve that.” After what feels like an eternity, the judges reappeared and announced the verdict. “After a long discussion, Zed is convicted of vigilante justice and contempt for the Summoner orders. The penalty is 6 months' salary. Inevitably, no salary will be paid over the next few months. Also, you will be suspended from Summoner's Rift for 7 days.” The man in the middle pounded the judgment and got up to disappear. Zed got up and wanted his answer. "What about Jhin? What threatens him? Also, Kayn's debut is in three days. It's not fair if I miss that." "He will suffer more than you, but his trial will take place without you. Besides, can Kayn even compete?" "Of course he can. He has nerves of steel. But I need to know what's happening to Jhin.” Zed wanted to protest more, but Shen stopped him. "Let it be, otherwise your sentence will be even higher." Shen was right, but he just wanted to know. He had to make sure that this ass could never approach his friend again.

Zed wasted no time thinking about his punishment. Half a year no payment, so what? Kayn could feed them too. But how should he now make Kayn know that Shen and half the league's court have been told about his abuse? Zed headed for Kayn’s room. He entered the room this time without announcing himself if his boy was still asleep. However, Kayn didn't sleep but sat awake on his bed. "Zed? Where's the knock?" "Didn't want to wake you up.", Zed sounded very depressed. He took off his mask and tried to look at Kayn in the face. "Oh god, what did you do?" Kayn immediately saw through him. "Kayn ... I made shit." His student got up from the bed and met him at eye level. "What did you do?" "I ... attacked Jhin. I disregarded my summoner's orders and killed him over and over again." "Yes, as long as you were only in the rift ..." "No, after the match I polished his face. I was in a rage and kept hitting him. After that, I had to go to court and answer for myself. I had to tell them what had happened yesterday.”

Kayn looked at him in horror. "WHAT?! You can not be serious. Didn't I specifically tell you not to do shit? Great, now he's got his revenge. Couldn't you just pretend you didn't care for me? As if I didn't mean anything to you?" "No, I couldn't!" "And why not ?!" "Because I fucking love you! How am I supposed to pretend you don't mean anything to me if you mean everything to me!” Zed's voice trembled and he wasn't aware of what he was saying. His eyes burned and a tear ran down him. He couldn't stand the distance between them anymore and pulled Kayn into a hug. He held him so tightly that she couldn't separate anything and nobody. Zed no longer understood himself. His head was swept empty. Only Kayn counted for him. He was the man with whom he wanted to share the rest of his life. 

_Kayn Pov_

A feeling of chaos spread in Kayn. In one second he was mad at Zed because half the court knew he was being abused and in the next second he finally confessed his love to him. Zed clearly said that he loved him. It was the first time in his life that someone told him that he loved him. Kayn could hardly believe his luck. He hesitantly accepted his hug. He barely noticed Zed's tear. But the shock was written on his face. "You love me ... you love me," he repeated quietly to himself a few times. "Yes Kayn, I love you." Kayn didn't know what to do with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we are nearly the final. Thank you for every support you are giving me. It makes me really happy ^_^  
> If you want to know when a new chapter is out, then feel free to follow me on Insta. I will do always a Story where I inform you about the next upload.  
> My Acc is: https://www.instagram.com/qiyana_reeves/?hl=de


	44. Love

_Kayn Pov_

There was absolute chaos in his head. He was torn between the fact that Zed finally admitted his love and that the League judges knew about his half abuse. His feelings were disordered and he couldn't think clearly. He started thinking again once Zed shook him a little. "Are you okay Kayn?" "I ... yes ... eh." "Okay, forget it. I think you are slightly overwhelmed. Just sit down again.” Kayn followed his suggestion and sat next to him on the edge of the bed. He could only stare absently at the floor. Zed put a hand around his shoulders and pulled him lightly towards him. "And what's next?" Asked his master curiously. Well, how did it go on now? Kayn felt like he had lost sight of his goal, but he had achieved it. He was a person who always strived for higher goals. What was his goal now? Sooner or later he would get the leadership and all of Ionia was already on his side. Kayn was disoriented without a goal. With the best will in the world, he couldn't tell his friend how it would go on.

They just sat there for several minutes staring into nothing. Zed just couldn't stand the silence at some point and spoke again. "I'm sorry I couldn't control myself. I make sure that nothing is made public. I will always protect you. I hope you know that.” And how he knew that, but he couldn't take a stand on it. Zed made Kayn's silence insane. "Now finally say something. No matter what." "I can't." "It just sounded different. Why is it difficult for you to say something? Talk to me.” If only it were that easy. "I don't know. It is all too much for me. I appreciate your confession, but I can ... I cannot process it. I have never prepared for this moment and especially under these circumstances. My innermost heart just hopes that your love for me, your knowledge, has nothing to do with Jhin. That would simply be too much.” Kayn didn't think about his words and not how they will affect his counterpart. It was a tough assumption and hopefully Zed responded relaxed.

"Do you really believe that? Do you think I'm a man who only realizes what's important to him when he's in danger? Kayn I'm afraid for you and what happens to you every day. Not just for a few hours. The time to confess my love to you is unfavorable, I admit that. But I was thinking more intensively about what I feel for you and what will become of us. At the latest when Shen told me that he loved Akali and regrets never having told her the truth. He could be a happy man now and not alone and abandoned like that. I thought about what would happen if you left me. How I would react and then I realized. I just hadn't had a suitable opportunity to confess my love to you and I almost regret choosing such a shitty time. It slipped out like this. You deserve something better. I hope you forgive me and believe me."

Kayn slowly made eye contact with Zed and looked at him almost sadly. "Is that the truth?" "Why should I want to tie a bear to you? ”Of course there was no reason. Kayn couldn't be angry with him for long and Zed knew that perfectly. There was no reason to lie. "Despite everything, will you accept my love?" At that question, Kayn smiled slightly and took Zed in his arms. "Sure," he breathed into his ear. He would be pretty stupid if he were upset about having achieved his goal. But the question remained open. What now? Kayn still wasn't sure what he wanted to achieve next in his life. _How about subjugating the whole planet?_ Rhaast objected. Kayn rolled his eyes inwardly and broke away from his hug to Zed. "You know I love you. Why should I deny you?“, He spoke in his usual, relaxed manner. "No idea, because you are a lunatic?" The older man quipped.

"Yes, that may be. But you love me anyway, what does that say about you?" "Wouldn't you please make fun of my feelings?" "I would never do that," Kayn replied playfully and stole a kiss. Zed leaned back in their kiss and pulled Kayn onto the bed. He looked for his ponytail, grabbed it and removed the hairbands so that his long hair could cover them like a veil. "Why?" Kayn asked in their kiss, but Zed didn't answer. Instead, he pulled Kayn closer to him so that no leaf could fit between them. The younger didn't mind that Zed was so determined. Perhaps that should be his new goal to take their relationship to the next level.

Kayn broke away from their kiss and started taking off Zed's Championship armor. His friend came up to him and helped him. After his masters torso was free, Kayn stripped completely and left Zed stunned. "Do you really want that now?" Asked his friend. "Zed, there is no time when I don't want this. Do you want me? Then take me.”, Kayn clarified and moved to Zed's waistband. The older one seemed to struggle with himself but allowed it. Kayn knew exactly why he was hesitating. "Zed, stop thinking about yesterday. I'm fine and I really want to be touched by you now.” “Yes… but what about Rhaast?” He raised a point there. Rhaast was able to look boldly at the moment. _Just take me to the bathroom and I can try to ignore you. Just be quiet, okay?_ It was definitely a compromise. He reached for the scythe and took it to the bathroom. When he came back, Zed was already completely naked in bed. Before Kayn pounced on his friend, he interrupted him. "And you are really sure that you want to sleep with me now?" "Yes and shut up now. You have confessed your love to me. I never needed more to fully trust my body to you. And now finally take me!"

***

Kayn sat on Zed's bare lap and placed the older man's hands on his ass. His partner accepted the invitation and massaged his butt. Kayn jumped at the touch and became more and more excited. But that was not enough for him. While Zed kneaded him, Kayn leaned forward and bit his neck lightly. Zed coughed briefly but allowed him this sweet pain. Something new for him. He was never allowed to give him a hickey, but somehow he put it on it. Kayn reached for the back of Zed's head and pulled him aside so that his neck offered him more space. In return, Zed's right hand went to the center of his butt and inserted a finger. Kayn had to breathe briefly against Zed's neck but quickly recovered. The burning feeling was always something new for him.

The harder Kayn bit on Zed's neck, the faster the finger in his butt became. At some point, he introduced a second one and tried to stretch it like scissors. Kayn felt that his counterpart was also getting impatient and wanted to get down to business. The younger one detached himself from the neck, leaned over to the bedside table, and took out two condoms. Before Kayn put the rubber on his master, he took his cock in his mouth to harden it again. As a reward, he got a deep groan from his boyfriend. But he didn't remain inactive and pulled on Kayn's hairline. His master was unconsciously rude to him, but that was fine with him. Before his master could come, Kayn let go of him and put the rubber on him. He didn't need any preparation himself. His cock stood like a one just from the sight of Zed. After wrapping himself up, he smeared lubricant around his rosette. Then he stayed above his lover and introduced Zed's tail. It wasn't easy and completely painless to completely absorb Zed's cock. For a few seconds, he just sat on Zed and tried to get used to the length.

His friend stayed under him and watched the spectacle very relaxed. It was probably the first time that Zed was down and didn't play the active part. But when Kayn started to move his hips, Zed helped to push his cock deeper into Kayn. At first he stumbled, but ultimately managed to set a common pace with Zed. Together they drove each other to peak performance and constantly increased the pace. Kayn liked to see his master among himself, even though he was practically the one who was fucked. He didn't care. Zed was also sweating and had a slightly open mouth that you just want to kiss. His counterpart sensed this and pulled him down by his long hair. In order for Kayn to reach Zed's lips, he had to let go of his cock. In their passionate kiss, Zed took the initiative and swapped positions so that Kayn was now the one on his back.

"You really don't think I let you dominate me?" Zed asked him with a devilish undertone. "I was hoping that you would change. Well, I was wrong.” Kayn smiled at his partner to show him that he thought it would be okay if Zed brought it to an end. The older man grabbed Kayn's thighs and pulled them towards him. He then inserted his cock deep inside him and deliberately hit his prostate. "Ahh ... fuck!" Kayn groaned. "Yes, that's how I like it," Zed said. He lost no more time and came across Kayn's weak point several times. The younger one threw his head back and rolled his eyes. He hated to show so much weakness in front of Zed, but he loved this man. It was normal for him to have such an effect on him. But Zed didn't just stick to the bumps. In an inattentive moment, Zed pulled Kayn's nipple, bringing him to the brink of despair. "Ahhh shit! How am I supposed to stay so quiet? Leave that, otherwise, everyone will know soon.” Zed listened to Kayn's threat and focused again on bringing the two to their climax. He increased the pressure on Kayn's butt while pumping his cock. The younger boy literally gripped the sheets and reared his back. He wouldn't last long. Fortunately, Zed felt the same way. He felt how he filled himself inside and Kayn also came into the condom. Even though they had peaked, Zed kept pushing at a slower pace.

***

"Kayn, you're so damn pretty, you know that?" Zed remarked out of nowhere. "Not as pretty as you," he replied out of breath. Seconds later, Zed broke away from his partner and got up from the bed. Then he put one hand around Kayn's back and the other around the back of his knees and raised him. So he carried his partner to the bathroom. "You know that I am not your bride and can still walk very well?" "Then I was probably not hard enough.“ Zed joked with his student. In the bathroom, he let his partner stand on his own feet again. Luckily Rhaast had kept his eye closed. Kayn removed the well-filled condom and went to the shower stall. Zed immediately followed him and hugged him from behind. He left light and loving kisses on the back of his neck. "Kayn, I love you," he whispered to him. Kayn will probably never be as happy as now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done!!! The final chapter is out and you get some smut at least <-<  
> Thank you very much for all your support <333 I'm overwhelmed by your support and I will try to continue. But I will release other Loyalty Chapter in a separate Story. I will inform you on my social media.  
> And again thank you very much <333333333333


End file.
